Trazando el destino
by Clau Felton Black
Summary: Hogwarts está por terminar y la guerra por estallar. Hermione está embarazada de Draco. ¿Podrán sobrevivir juntos en los tiempos difíciles?
1. Una sospecha

Hogwarts está por terminar y la guerra por estallar. Hermione está embarazada de Draco. ¿Podrán sobrevivir juntos en los tiempos difíciles?

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece todo es de JK Rowling

Hola a todos, este es mi primer Draco/Hermione que espero disfruten. Sé que hay muchas historias muy buenas sobre esta pareja, pero quiero agregar mi modesto aporte para los que nos complace pensar que estos dos podrían terminar juntos.

**Capítulo 1. Una sospecha**

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, recuperándose luego de una noche de pasión. Él observaba sus cabellos castaños caer sobre la almohada, su rostro sobre su pecho desnudo, viéndola tan hermosa con sus ojos cerrados, durmiendo luego del éxtasis compartido. Las piernas y los cuerpos entrelazados en esa cama en la que se amaban cada vez que podían en la sala de los Menesteres. Lo tenían todo en contra pero toda ella era perfecta para él, su complemento.

Dio un profundo suspiro. Todo comenzó con una fuerte atracción y una pasión desbordada, que se unieron a la necesidad de ambos de tener un escape a sus respectivas realidades. Cautos al principio habían pretendido no mezclar los encuentros con sus sentimientos, pero eso fue imposible. "Estamos jugando con fuego", le dijo ella un día. Y vaya que sí se habían quemado. Habían quedado achicharrados por este amor clandestino.

Todavía le costaba trabajo creer que se había enamorado como un desesperado de Hermione Granger. Un ambicioso Slytherin, orgulloso hasta la médula de su sangre limpia, perdido en el cuerpo y la mente de una sangre sucia. Recordó el conflicto que había sentido al principio, cuando la atracción por ella era equivalente a la traición de sus más altos ideales familiares, pero nada detuvo el deseo y luego nada detuvo el paso firme con el que ella se coló en su corazón.

Ahora, permanecer con ella era tan importante como respirar. Hacía meses que el pensar en compartir la vida con ella no era algo que se planteara con duda, era ya una certeza. "Debo estar loco", pensó mientras la contemplaba "Como si no tuviera suficiente con las presiones de mi padre por la pureza de la sangre".

"Despierta, perezosa…"

"Déjame dormir un poquito más…" le contestó con un bostezo.

"Está por amanecer. ¿Qué explicación daremos si nos pillan afuera? ¿Que todavía andamos haciendo ronda? Es cierto que hoy es sábado, pero aun así sería un gran lío"

Se levantaron despacio, comenzaron a buscar sus ropas y a vestirse lentamente. Pero el silencio en el que estaban no era el habitual para Draco Malfoy. Bueno, él usualmente permanecía en silencio, nunca había sido muy dado a expresar sus pensamientos, mucho menos sus sentimientos y ella había aceptado ese rasgo de su carácter. Pero ella era muy diferente, lo que él callaba lo hablaba ella y él la escuchaba hablar de todas las cosas que la preocupaban, lo que le gustaba y lo que no, sus planes al finalizar Hogwarts…

Pero había algo que ella le ocultaba. Desde la noche, había llegado con una expresión de preocupación en la cara y por más que había preguntado no había recibido una respuesta satisfactoria. Siempre había sido tan transparente y ahora, ¿qué pasaba?

"¿porqué no me dices qué te sucede?"

"No te preocupes, no es nada grave… es solo una sospecha que tengo."

"¿Alguien te quiere hacer algo? ¿O es que simplemente estás buscando un pretexto para que terminemos?"

"¿¡Cómo te atreves!?"

"Bueno, estamos a un mes de finalizar la escuela, tenemos que tomar decisiones casi a la vuelta de la esquina. Aunque me ponga como un histérico, comprenderé que no quieras continuar esto y sé que estar juntos será muy difícil. Ya tengo la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en mi brazo izquierdo y tú seguramente harás algo a favor de la Orden. No necesito ser un sabio para suponer que no quieras complicarte la vida conmigo".

Hermione se quedó en silencio, procesando las palabras de Draco. Definitivamente no quería terminar con él. Sí que lo amaba, tanto que cuando regresó de las vacaciones de navidad con su brazo tatuado, no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada. Trató de terminar esta relación o lo que sea que tuvieran, porque realmente nunca le habían puesto nombre. Pero Draco no desistió hasta que logró que lo escuchara. Le habló de las amenazas de su padre si se negaba a ser mortífago y aunque su mirada de decepción era más que elocuente, siguieron juntos con esta relación clandestina.

"No es eso y lo sabes muy bien. No le huyo a las complicaciones. Pero de momento no puedo decirte nada, hasta la ronda del próximo lunes", le contestó con una mirada dura. Draco también conocía este tipo de miradas y sabía que no debía insistir más al respecto.

"Hecho. Pero no esperaré un día más por una explicación, ¿está claro?"

"Como el agua".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban esa tarde de sábado hacia Hogsmeade. Iban riendo de Ron, que como siempre se metía en cada situación jocosa. El trío siempre estaba junto, ellos simplemente no permitían que nadie se le acercara con otras intenciones que no fueran amistad y pedir apuntes o cosas de clases. Era un poco sofocante, pero ella estaba habituada a la sobreprotección de sus amigos. "Si ellos supieran…", pensaba.

La verdad es que ya había superado los sentimientos de culpa que sintió en el inicio de su relación con Draco. Los coqueteos comenzaron con la llegada al Expresso, cuando unos ojos acerados la vieron con excesivo deseo al llegar al vagón de los prefectos. Ella no pudo evitar sostener esa mirada intensa, porque se sentía extasiada con ella y le sonrió coqueta. Contra todo lo que esperaba, él no la insultó ni la agredió, pero solo fue en ese momento, porque luego volvió a ser el mismo arrogante de siempre.

La danza de miradas continuó en las rondas nocturnas. Eran una miradas tan intensas que le hacían disculpar los insultos que el rubio le dedicaba en el día. Hasta que un día no pudieron soportarlo más. Draco la arrinconó en un pasillo y la besó con una fuerza que no había sentido con nadie más. Ese cuerpo terriblemente varonil, su espalda ancha y sus fuertes brazos, aprisionándola con pasión desbordada, fueron su perdición. La racional Hermione cayó rendida ante el ímpetu del Slytherin. Dos rondas más de besos y caricias atrevidas, y perdió la cabeza por completo, tanto así que terminaron en la sala de los menesteres revolcándose, desesperados por las manos, los besos y el cuerpo del otro.

Durante el primer mes, sintió el peso de la culpa colgado en su cuello. Se sentía terriblemente mal por esconder su relación, pero de sobra sabía que Harry y Ron no podrían comprenderlo. Nunca comprenderían que le gustaba el Slytherin, mucho menos que lo amaba. Pensó que seguirían adelante con los encuentros hasta que uno de ellos se aburriera, pero eso nunca pasó. Y allí estaban casi por terminar el año, planteándose cómo hacer para seguir juntos y no morir en el intento, literalmente, porque la guerra recién estaba comenzando.

"Vamos a la tienda de los gemelos", sugirió Ron regresándola de sus pensamientos "se me terminaron las provisiones y aunque falten pocas semanas, no quiero desperdiciar la oportunidad de unas últimas bromas a los pesados de Slytherin"

"No puedo creer que continúes con esas cosas de niños", le replicó Hermione.

"El que tú hayas bajado la guardia con esos potenciales mortífagos, no quiere decir que todos debemos hacerlo", le espetó Ron.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Que últimamente ya no te metes en muchos líos con ellos", dijo Harry simplemente.

"No me parece justo que Ron se ponga en ese plan. No me meto en líos porque milagrosamente ya no se meten conmigo como antes, pero eso no quiere decir que busque amistad con ellos" y dando un suspiro de fastidio agregó "¿Saben qué? No voy a ir con ustedes, iré a buscar unos ingredientes que necesito para las pociones de Snape".

"No te pongas así, es la última salida que hacemos al pueblo antes de terminar Hogwarts", le dijeron.

"Yo lo sé. Nos reunimos en una hora en las Tres Escobas, ¿les parece?"

Hermione se separó de ellos muy satisfecha por haber encontrado tan rápido un pretexto para irse por un camino diferente al de sus amigos. Se dirigió a la venta de artículos para pociones, sin percatarse de que unos ojos grises seguían sus pasos desde que caminaba sola.

Draco realmente se había quedado preocupado esa mañana y la sospecha de ser engañado era un golpe muy duro para su orgullo. Por que realmente la amaba. La vio entrar en la venta de pociones e ingredientes y la vio salir metiéndose una botellita en un bolsillo de la túnica. Hermione se dirigió directamente a las Tres Escobas, entró al baño y estuvo dentro largo rato. Cuando salió, el rubio se asustó: traía la cara desencajada de preocupación y una expresión de quien reprime las lágrimas a pura fuerza de voluntad.

Él estaba sentado con Zabini en una esquina y cruzó con ella una mirada. Hermione se sorprendió de verlo allí, tan pendiente de sus movimientos. Draco pensaba en levantarse con cualquier pretexto e ir hacia ella, cuando entraron Potter y Weasley a entorpecerle los planes. Con ellos en frente, ella logró disimular su abatimiento. Lo único que Draco pudo observar es que bebía tés helados mientras los amigos le insistían para que bebiera cervezas de mantequilla. "Tendré que esperar al lunes para saber", pensó intrigado.

Lo que Draco no sabía, es que al entrar al baño de mujeres, Hermione había tomado el contenido de la botellita, había abierto su pantalón dejando al descubierto su vientre, mientras formulaba un conjuro.

"Oh, Dios mío!", había dicho en voz alta, cuando todo su vientre se puso azul, dando como positiva la prueba de embarazo mágica.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios en sus reviews.**


	2. ¡Estoy embarazada!

**Hola a todos. Muchas gracias por comentarios que me dejaron por el primer capítulo a Margara, Valeria Malfoy, Ennaira Skywalker, silviota, Nimue-Tarrazo, marata1507 y Mary. Así que acá viene el segundo capítulo, que espero disfruten.**

**Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Capítulo 2. ¡Estoy Embarazada!**

Esa noche, Hermione no pudo conciliar el sueño con facilidad. No lograba pensar con claridad qué iba a hacer en el futuro. Le daba muchas vueltas a todo, pero lo que predominaba era la incertidumbre del momento. Con la guerra encima, un amor clandestino y la vida en peligro por ser hija de muggles, en realidad miraba el mañana bastante pintado de negro. Ahora tenía que agregar a su lista de preocupaciones al hijo que esperaba, porque deshacerse del bebé definitivamente no era una opción. "Antes de tomar una decisión, debo hablar con Draco", pensó.

Por lo menos, ahora comprendía el excesivo sueño que venía sintiendo, había sido un milagro que no se quedara dormida en las clases. Padecía de un cansancio extremo, pero nadie había sospechado que algo raro pasaba, es más lo miraban como un síntoma de que se estaba exigiendo demasiado a sí misma, preparándose para los Éxtasis.

Lo que más la molestaba eran unas excesivas náuseas. Gracias a Dios que no vomitaba, porque hubiera sido mucho más sospechoso. Al menos las náuseas podían disimularse, por lo menos un poquito. Según sus cuentas, el bebé nacería en febrero del siguiente año. Realmente, Draco y ella tenían muchas decisiones que tomar.

Con eso en la cabeza, bajó a desayunar. Iba cansada y con unas ojeras profundas bajo sus ojos. Se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor pero con solo verla llena de comida, su estómago se encogió y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco. Se controló con mucho esfuerzo porque sentía las tripas pegadas en las amígdalas. Comió un poco de cereal, más bien se obligó a comer un poco de cereal y tomó con mucho esfuerzo un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

"Hermione, ¿qué te sucede hoy? No has comido nada y eso no es normal en ti ¿Te sientes mal?", le preguntó Lavender, que como siempre estaba pendiente de los demás y se metía donde nadie la llamaba.

"No, es solo que algo debe haberme caído pesado en la cena, porque hoy me he levantado sin hambre", le contestó.

"Pero es que desde hace días que observo que no te estás alimentando bien", le dijo con aire inocente "si sigues así te vas a poner muy delgada y eso no es malo para conservar la línea, pero sí para sobrevivir todos los Éxtasis en los que tienes que examinarte".

"Lavender, por favor, no seas exagerada no me pasará nada por comer poco en una mañana de domingo".

Pero Harry y Ron inmediatamente se habían vuelto para ver su plato, vieron lo poco que estaba comiendo e intentaron abrir la boca para obligarla a ingerir algo más que no fuera cereal. "De eso nada, ni se les ocurra decir absolutamente nada", les dijo tajante antes de que pudieran hablar algo "van a provocar que me sienta peor si hacen que coma a la fuerza".

Sus amigos no insistieron porque conocían de sobra su carácter obstinado, solo intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, pero luego se les metió que la llevarían a la enfermería para descartar cualquier enfermedad. Hermione casi entró en pánico. No quería ir donde Madame Pomfrey hasta no hablar con Draco primero. Sabía que debía controlarse la salud, por su propio bien y el del bebé, pero no iba a dar una noticia tan trascendental a media humanidad sin que el padre de la criatura lo supiera primero.

Con un no rotundo, les dijo que le habían hecho perder el poco apetito que tenía. Se levantó para ir a la biblioteca, poniendo como excusa un ensayo de Aritmancia que había que entregar el lunes temprano.

"Pero hace varios días que me dijiste que ese ensayo ya lo habías terminado", exclamó Harry sorprendido.

"Y así es, pero nunca está de sobra darle una buena revisión antes de entregarlo", replicó ella con rapidez. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

Draco se levantó esa mañana con el ceño fruncido y también con muchas cosas rondando su cabeza. Tenía que hablar con Hermione, tenían que decidir si iban a tratar de vivir juntos o no, luego que se graduaran de Hogwarts. Pensó en su padre y en cómo le sentaría que su único heredero se hubiera encaprichado con una sangre sucia. "Pero esto es muchísimo más que un simple capricho", se dijo en voz alta viéndose en el espejo del baño "Si el Señor Tenebroso no nos mata primero, seguramente lo hará mi padre".

Si no lograban vivir juntos, por lo menos tenían que decidir como harían para llevar a cabo sus encuentros y en quienes podrían confiar para seguir adelante en su relación. Estaba seguro que no podían confiar en ningún Slytherin, mucho menos en los que eran más cercanos a él, pues todos despreciaban a los sangre sucia. Pero confiar en los amigos de Hermione, en ese San Potter y la estúpida comadreja, se volvía un trago demasiado pesado para Draco. Siempre los había visto de menos y siempre había buscado humillarlos, pero comenzaba a tener la seguridad de que llegado el momento, eran los únicos que intervendrían para ayudarla. Sabía que no lo harían por él, pero esos imbéciles sí que eran capaces de dar la vida por ella.

Draco se dirigió al comedor con paso seguro y como siempre arrogante, seguido como siempre por todo su séquito. Chicos y chicas que lo seguían solo porque era un Malfoy, pero ninguno realmente se había tomado la molestia de conocerlo realmente. La mayoría, al igual que él, eran títeres de sus respectivas familias. Cuestiones como el honor y el prestigio familiar, la superioridad de los sangre pura, no mezclarse con media-sangre y mucho menos con sangres sucias, eran aceptadas por todos los Slytherin y todos, absolutamente todos, se jactaban de su linaje.

Se dispuso a tomar su desayuno sin dejar por ello de observar con disimulo lo que ocurría en la mesa de los Griffyndor. Vio a Hermione con cara de no haber dormido bien, la vio comer nada más que un poco de cereal –lo que no era usual, porque ella era de las que comía con ganas sin hacer dietas estúpidas –, para luego discutir algo con sus amigos y levantarse presurosa rumbo a la biblioteca. "Es ahora o nunca", pensó. Se levantó y cuando Pansy le preguntó a donde iba, la dejó con la palabra en la boca. "No es de tu incumbencia", le dijo secamente.

Para su suerte, Hermione iba caminando tranquilamente por un pasillo solitario, cuando le salió al encuentro. Le hizo dar un brinco por la sorpresa y Hermione se llevó las manos al pecho, como queriendo agarrarse el corazón, que le había quedado trabado en la garganta por el susto. "¡Pero qué diablos te pasa!", le reclamó con una expresión que mezclaba reproche por asustarla y temor por el riesgo de ser descubiertos por alguien.

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo, estás actuando rarísimo y yo no voy a poder esperar hasta mañana para saber qué te sucede…"

"Lo que estás haciendo es muy arriesgado y puede dar al traste con todo", le dijo ella bajando la voz a un leve susurro.

"Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarte sola. Algo te pasa por más que te empeñes en decir lo contrario", le dijo arrastrando las palabras y muy suavemente, como si la estuviera amenazando. Sin pensarlo, se había acercado mucho a ella y la había agarrado de un brazo, casi a la altura del hombro, su rostro parecía amenazante observándola directamente a los ojos y muy cerca del rostro de la chica. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, seguramente habría pensado que estaba amedrentando a la sangre sucia, como siempre solía hacerlo.

El problema fue que ese cualquiera era Harry, quien había salido del comedor en busca de su amiga. Estaba buscando el momento apropiado para conversar con ella a solas, sin los oídos indiscretos de sus compañeros, pues también estaba preocupado por su raro comportamiento de los últimos días. En cuanto salió al pasillo y vio a Malfoy agarrando por el brazo a Hermione, no se lo pensó dos veces, sacó su varita y lo apuntó decidido.

"Suéltala…", le ordenó sin gritar pero con voz firme y decidida.

"Harry no es lo que tu piensas, por favor, no vayas a pelear", le suplicó Hermione.

Draco permaneció en silencio, le dirigió una intensa mirada a Hermione pero inmediatamente sacó su varita y levantó su rostro con una mirada altiva y provocadora hacia Harry. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo y soltó el brazo del que la tenía firmemente agarrada. Ella caminó hacia su amigo, quien no se percató que justo tras de él llegaba Pansy. La Slytherin vio que Draco estaba siendo apuntado por Harry y sin pensárselo mucho, sacó también su varita y la dirigió a Hermione, sabía que no podría enfrentarse a Potter porque él era un mago mucho más poderoso que ella, pero al lastimar a la sangre sucia lo distraería lo suficiente como para sacar bien librado a Malfoy de todo el asunto.

"¡Relaskio!" gritó y le dio de lleno a Hermione en el pecho. Su primer impulso fue protegerse el vientre, pero no pudo evitar salir despedida unos metros hasta golpearse de espalda a la pared. Cayó al suelo. Quedó sin aire, jadeando y apoyada contra la pared donde había aterrizado.

Draco gritó como un desesperado y trató de acercarse a ella. Se olvidó por completo de la amenaza de Harry. Este al ver a su amiga atacada, le gritó un _expeliarmus_ al rubio que lo lanzó por el pasillo hasta caer con fuerza a unos metros de donde se hallaba Hermione.

Pansy temblaba, estaba petrificada, porque su ataque en vez de favorecer a Draco lo había dejado tendido semi-inconsciente en medio del pasillo. Huyó de la escena en medio de toda la confusión, antes de que alguien notara su presencia: no quería enfrentarse sola a los Gryffindor y mucho menos quería enfrentar la furia de Draco por dejarlo en una posición tan vulnerable en un choque con su principal rival.

Harry se acercó corriendo a su amiga.

"¡Llévame a la enfermería ahora mismo!" le urgió Hermione, sosteniéndose su vientre y viendo a Harry con ojos llenos de pánico.

"¿Estás herida?"

"¡No, pero debo ir donde Madame Pomfrey!", le gritó comenzando a desesperarse y sin soltarse el estómago. Harry hacía esfuerzos porque se pusiera de pie, trataba de revisarla… pero aparentemente no tenía nada que justificara una ida a la enfermería.

"Pero ¿qué te pasa?", le preguntó desesperado.

"¡Estoy embarazada!", le gritó comenzando a llorar histéricamente "Y no quiero perderlo, Harry, no quiero perder a mi bebé…"

Al escucharla, Harry inmediatamente comprendió todo lo que su amiga les estaba ocultando, la tomó en brazos y salió avanzando lo más rápido que pudo trasladándola a la enfermería. Draco había escuchado todo en su semi-inconsciencia. Se incorporó con mucho esfuerzo, tambaleante llegó a la pared, trató de caminar pero solo pudo ver la espalda de Potter llevándose a Hermione. Luego cayó al suelo de nuevo y todo se volvió negro.

**Pobre de mi Draco, quedó tirado e impactado por la noticia de Hermione. ¿Qué les pareció? Para comentarios por favor, hagan clic en el botoncito de GO.**


	3. Trazando planes

**¡Hola! Acá vengo con nuevo capítulo, mil gracias a todas las que me han dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior: Valeria Malfoy, Margara, Xgirl1, marata1507, silviota, Nimue-Tarrazo, claudia, connyhp y Mione la Autentica.**

**Disclaimer: Todo es de JK Rowling**

**Capítulo 3. Trazando planes**

Lo primero que Draco recuperó fue el sentido del oído. Escuchó murmullos y entreabrió sus ojos, solo para verificar donde estaba. Estaba en una de las camas de la enfermería. Eso lo favorecía, porque si Hermione todavía estaba allí, no tendría que salir a buscarla por todo el colegio para saber qué le había pasado. Tenía que hablar con ella. ¡Estaban esperando un bebé! Con solo pensarlo, sintió que se le encogía el estómago por la angustia y la incertidumbre, su madre tal vez protestara pero la reacción de su padre lo aterrorizaba. Jamás aceptaría un nieto que no fuera sangre pura, pues para Draco no existía siquiera la posibilidad de casarse con una sangre mestiza, mucho menos con una sangre sucia.

Pero poco a poco lo fue invadiendo un fuerte sentimiento en el pecho que no supo descifrar a cabalidad, ¿orgullo? ¿Emoción? ¿Felicidad? Tal vez era una mezcla de todos ellos y sonrió con la seguridad de que Hermione, la chica que amaba estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

Se acomodó en la cama y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para confirmar que Hermione efectivamente también se encontraba en otra de las camas de la enfermería.

"Seguramente ya se despertó porque se está moviendo mucho…", escuchó que le decía Weasley.

"No insistas Hermione, porque no te dejaremos sola mientras ese hurón de mierda esté aquí", exclamó Harry, que continuaba molesto por la pelea de la mañana.

"No van a perder su tiempo por mí. Todavía tienen pendiente el ensayo de pociones, que es kilométrico. Me niego rotundamente. Además, hicieron todo un alboroto hasta que me colocaron en el otro extremo de la enfermería. Malfoy tendría que hacer mucho ruido para acercarse o yo tendría tiempo suficiente para gritar si él intenta hacerme algo. Así que váyanse ya", les ordenó muy decidida.

"¡Está bien!", protestó Ron "Pero al menos nos tienes que decir quién es el padre de tu hijo, desde cuando estás con esta relación y por qué no nos habías dicho nada"

"Son demasiadas preguntas Ronald, que de momento no puedo contestarte. Toda la situación es en extremo complicada"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por muchas razones, pero de momento la principal es que él ni siquiera sabe que espero un hijo suyo. No necesito que ustedes salgan hechos una furia a molerlo a palos cuando ni siquiera he podido avisarle nada".

"Entonces no es nadie del colegio…" dedujo Harry.

"Pues resulta que sí lo es, pero no les voy a decir más por el momento. Por favor, quiero que comprendan y que respeten mi decisión de mantener esto en secreto…"

"Pruébanos. Creo que somos dignos de tu confianza" le presionó Harry secamente. Pero Hermione siguió en silencio, pero comenzó a sollozar quedamente. Ron y Harry volvieron a verse muy sorprendidos. ¡Era tan raro verla llorar! Quizás era por la presión del embarazo. Harry continuó hablando: "En todos estos años de amistad, hemos pasado por tantas cosas que creí que éramos merecedores de tu confianza, pero por lo visto necesitas más tiempo para esta situación en particular. Al menos piénsalo, nosotros te apoyaremos y no te dejaremos sola, sea quien sea tu novio, tu pareja, tu marido o como sea que quieras llamarle…"

Hermione levantó la vista y le sonrió suavemente. Ron y Harry dieron ambos sendos suspiros, se levantaron y le dieron un beso en la frente. "Descansa, has pasado un susto terrible. Mejor trata de dormir un poco, mira que Madame Pomfrey te recetó cama hasta mañana. Pasaremos a verte después del almuerzo", se despidió Ron.

Hermione esperó prudente unos diez minutos, dando tiempo a que sus amigos realmente se fueran lejos de la enfermería y que no se les ocurriera volver pronto. Cuando pensó que ya no había peligro de ser descubierta por ellos fuera de la cama, levantó la sábana que la cubría y puso los pies en el suelo helado.

"¡Ni siquiera lo intentes!", le gritó una voz al otro lado de la sala, dándole un gran susto. Draco había estaba acostado dándole la espalda, pero se volvió suavemente para verla.

"Este día sí que te has especializado en sacarme buenos sustos"

"Pues te lo mereces, por no decirme algo tan importante", le reprochó él levantándose y avanzando hacia ella "Ni se te ocurra ponerte de pie. Métete en la cama de nuevo, no vaya a ser que de paso pesques un resfriado". Su voz sonaba dura pero sus ojos grises brillaban. No había enojo en ellos, sino ternura mucha ternura.

"Lo lamento tanto, pero es que no lo confirmé sino hasta ayer, cuando nos vimos en las Tres Escobas y no quise decirte nada antes hasta estar segura del embarazo. Cuando me saliste al encuentro en el pasillo, sentí que no era una noticia que podía darte tan a la ligera, pero luego todo se descontroló y mira, ambos venimos a parar aquí y todo es…".

"Shhh", Draco se había sentado en la cama, quedando frente a ella. Le había puesto un dedo en los labios para cortar todas sus explicaciones. "En realidad, todo eso ya no importa, lo importante es que esperamos un hijo y que tú tienes que cuidarte para que ese bebé nazca muy sano", le dijo. Le puso una mano en la nuca y la atrajo hacia él, dándole un beso suave pero tan intenso que Hermione sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

"Draco, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"Todavía no lo sé. No me has dado mucho tiempo para pensar al respecto. De momento, quiero descansar un ratito contigo antes de irme, me duele todo… ese _expeliarmus_ de San Potter estuvo potente…"

"Pero ¿quieres al bebé?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Dudas de mí? Eso sí que es muy alentador" le dijo ácidamente.

"Mira, yo tengo que preguntar. Un bebé nos cambia todo el panorama sobre el cual habíamos comenzado a trazar nuestros planes"

"Es cierto que lo cambia, pero también lo mejora. Hoy tenemos una razón más que poderosa para seguir juntos, porque a menos que muera, no voy a permitir que mi hijo crezca sin su padre"

"Draco, no digas eso, por favor…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que vas morir. No quiero siquiera imaginarlo"

"Esa siempre será una posibilidad tanto para ti como para mí", comenzó diciendo él, pero al ver su cara de angustia y las lágrimas que comenzaban a llenar sus ojos, agregó "lo principal es que tratemos de permanecer alejados del peligro lo más que podamos, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que la Orden te asigne misiones arriesgadas mientras estés embarazada o con el bebé recién nacido. Eso nos da algo de tiempo. Yo sabré moverme como la astuta serpiente que soy. Quiero evitar que mi padre se entere de tu embarazo. Puede ser peligroso para los tres. Tienes que hablar con tus papás de esto, quizás lo mejor es que te vayas a vivir con ellos después de que terminemos Hogwarts".

"Voy a esperar hasta después de la graduación para contarles. Para ellos será una decepción grande, ¿sabes? A ningún padre le gusta que su hija se embarace tan joven y sin casarse"

"Pero te aseguro que en cuanto vean al nieto o nieta se les pasa el enojo. Ellos no tienen los prejuicios que tienen los míos. Además, si tú quieres, nos casaremos en cuanto podamos hacerlo"

"Por supuesto que quiero"

Draco hizo que Hermione se acostara y luego se tendió a la par de ella, abrazándola por la cintura. Luego bajó su mano a su vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente. "¿Para cuando esperamos?"

"Según mis cuentas, para febrero. Pero todavía tenemos que confirmarlo con un sanador. Madame Pomfrey no se quiso aventurar a decirme nada. Dice que los embarazos no son su especialidad".

Después de esto, los dos se quedaron dormidos, Draco todavía sosteniendo su mano sobre el abdomen de Hermione. Él solo pretendía recostarse a esperar que Hermione se durmiera, pero su cuerpo adolorido también necesitaba reposo y no pudo evitar quedarse dormido junto a ella.

Cuando Madame Pomfrey salió de su despacho a revisar a sus dos enfermos, se los encontró compartiendo cama y en actitud muy cariñosa. Inmediatamente, llamó al Profesor Dumbledore, diciéndole que algo urgente sucedía. La enfermera creía saber donde estaban las lealtades de estos jóvenes. Estaba helada por las implicaciones de la situación: Hermione, una sangre sucia y mejor amiga de Harry Potter, estaba embarazada del mortífago Draco Malfoy. Su condición de mortífago la había confirmado cuando lo recibió inconsciente esa mañana y descubrió la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Para qué quería verme con tanta urgencia, Madame Pomfrey?", preguntó el director cuando entró a la enfermería.

La enfermera, para evitar que algún curioso los viera, había colocado unos biombos alrededor de la cama, por lo que le pidió al director que observara a los pacientes que estaban ocultos detrás. Realmente habían sido muy imprudentes quedándose dormidos y juntos. Le explicó el embarazo de la chica y la probabilidad de que él fuera el padre.

"Ya veo, ya veo", dijo Dumbledore para sí mismo "Seguramente así debe ser, porque Hermione no permitiría que él se le acercara tanto si no hubiera un lazo afectivo entre ellos".

No habían pasado ni dos minutos, cuando Draco Malfoy despertó y se sentó bruscamente en la cama, asustado por haberse quedado dormido. "¡Mierda!", pensó al ver los biombos y suponer que la enfermera los había colocado para evitar que ojos curiosos e imprudentes los descubrieran dormir juntos. Dio un beso en la frente a Hermione que seguía dormida y se dispuso a salir, para evitar que alguien más pudiera verlos. Estaba considerando seriamente hacer un _obliviate _a Madame Pomfrey, pero lastimosamente todavía no los dominaba muy bien, cuando al salir de atrás del biombo se quedó paralizado al descubrir sentado al fondo de la estancia, nada más y nada menos que a Dumbledore.

Se acercó aparentando el mayor dominio de sí mismo de que fue capaz, pero en el fondo el sentirse descubierto por el líder de la Orden del Fénix lo hacía sentirse terriblemente vulnerable y a pesar de que sabía que él y Hermione estarían a salvo bajo su ala protectora, eso no evitaba que se sintiera un vil traidor hacia su padre y su causa.

"Dígame joven Malfoy, el hijo que espera Hermione ¿es suyo?"

¡Vaya! El director no se anduvo por las ramas para preguntar. Pensó rápidamente si debía mentir o no, pero algo vio Draco en sus ojos que lo impulsó a contestar con la verdad, con un fuerte y seguro "Sí".

"¿Han pensado lo que van a hacer al salir de acá?"

"Todavía no. Ella confirmó ayer el embarazo y yo no lo supe sino hasta hoy"

"No quiero discutir esto en los pasillos", le dijo el director. "Sígame a mi oficina".

Cuando salieron de la enfermería, se toparon con Harry y Ron que iban de nuevo a ver cómo seguía Hermione. Draco les dirigió una mirada llena de desdén, que fue completamente correspondida por los chicos. Al ver que Malfoy iba con Dumbledore camino a la dirección, sonrieron con satisfacción pensando que el arrogante hurón recibiría el castigo que merecía por haber agredido a Hermione. Pero en realidad, más que recibir un castigo, en esa reunión Draco Malfoy trazó el destino de su vida.

**¿Comentarios? ¿Les gustó o no? Ya saben que pueden dejarme todas sus inquietudes a través de los reviews. Please, hagan click en el botoncito de GO.**


	4. Adiós Hogwarts

**Holaaaaa. Acá seguimos con esta historia. De verdad que me alegra que les esté gustando**

**Mis sinceros agradecimientos a las chicas que me han dejado sus reviews: Xgirl1, Margara, Mione la Auténtica, Maca, Marata1507, Connyhp, Silviota, Bella, Nimue-Tarrazo, Caty Granger, Oromalfoy, Valeria Malfoy (guapa, para la reacción de Lucius hay que esperar alguito todavía, no comas ansias, please…), Vero Hiwatari Malfoy Uchiha, Lin y Marceps.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**4. Adiós Hogwarts**

Antes de lo que todos los estudiantes de séptimo año deseaban, llegaron las intensas semanas de los Éxtasis. Todos andaban con la presión pulsando dolorosamente sus cabezas. Hermione, como siempre, se había preparado a conciencia para estos decisivos exámenes, no quería ser auror como sus amigos, pero su decisión de ser sanadora iba acompañada de una serie de exigencias bastante fuertes. Bueno, también era verdad que ella exigía demasiado a sí misma, tenía que obtener el mayor número de Extraordinarios posibles, porque los "Supera las expectativas" le dejaban un sabor de boca muy similar al fracaso.

Por orden del Profesor Dumbledore, muy pocas personas supieron lo de su embarazo. El director no se quiso arriesgar a que hubiera protestas por parte del consejo escolar, por permitir que una chica embarazada y encima sangre sucia continuara sus estudios. A Hermione solo le quedaba un mes para graduarse de Hogwarts y a Dumbledore le pareció que era mejor arriesgarse a ocultar esta situación al consejo y evitar una gran injusticia para la mejor alumna de esa generación.

Madame Pomfrey le recetó una poción que debía tomar todos los días para controlar las intensas náuseas, lo que le permitió comer con normalidad, salvando las sospechas que tenían sobre su salud, sus compañeras Parvati, Lavender y compañía.

Obviamente, se informó a la profesora Macgonagal sobre la situación de Hermione, sin decirle quién era el padre y la jefa de los leones también estuvo de acuerdo en quedarse callada para no entorpecer el desempeño de la mejor alumna que había tenido en años.

Así que de sus compañeros solo Harry y Ron lo sabían. Ellos habían comenzado a consentirla en exceso, no permitiendo siquiera que cargara sus libros hacia sus clases, lo que dio lugar a una serie de chismes y comentarios dentro de Gryffinfor y de las otras casas, pues había quienes pensaban que los dos amigos estaban compitiendo por el amor de Hermione ahora que ya casi acababa la escuela.

El trío ignoró las habladurías como había ignorado tantas otras cosas que se habían especulado con ellos dentro de la escuela. Pero Draco estaba francamente molesto y celoso, no solo por lo que decía la gente, sino por las atenciones que ambos chicos tenían para con Hermione. _Ella era suya_, se lo repetía constante y furiosamente, pero no podía evitar hacer muecas de desprecio cuando miraba a San Potter y a la comadreja entrar al comedor cargando entre ambos la pila de libros de Hermione. Nunca pensó que llegaría a hervir de celos como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero se controlaba lo mejor que podía. Tampoco era conveniente exponer la situación a todo Hogwarts, con el riesgo latente de que su padre los descubriera.

Así que esa noche, cuando hicieron la ronda de vigilancia estaba mucho más callado de lo habitual y sus ojos acerados le mostraron a Hermione una mezcla de sentimientos que la dejó inquieta: vio celos, enojo, desesperación, frustración… Cuando finalmente pudieron escaparse a la Sala de los Menesteres, el se mostró muy frío con ella. No la abrazó ni buscó su boca cuando entraron.

"¿Puedo saber qué te está pasando?" le preguntó algo fastidiada, la verdad era que el embarazo también la tenía a ella con los nervios a flor de piel y bastante susceptible.

El permaneció en silencio. Nunca había sido dado a expresar con palabras lo que sentía.

"Si quieres podemos regresar a nuestras casas", le dijo impaciente y caminando hacia la salida añadió "No voy a esperar a que el Rey de Slytherin se digne a concederme la palabra"

"¿Es que no te das cuenta?", le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

"Mira Draco, yo me retiré de las clases de adivinación porque me pareció una materia muy imprecisa y especulativa. Tampoco soy experta en Legeremancia, aunque contigo creo que voy a tener que aprenderlo. Pero de momento, si no me dices qué te pasa, no tengo forma de enterarme"

Draco dio un hondo suspiro, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. "Me estoy volviendo loco de puros celos…"

"Habíamos acordado que permaneceríamos ocultos mientras siguiéramos en la escuela", comenzó a decirle ella.

"Sí, pero con San Potter y la comadreja tan cerca de ti, tan atentos y con todos los pendejos de Hogwarts que hablan de eso como si te estuvieras revolcando con los dos. ¡Mierda! Que quisiera llevarte de la mano por los pasillos, quisiera que _todos supieran que eres mía", _le explicó arrastrando las palabras.

Esa había sido la explicación más larga que Hermione jamás había escuchado de labios de Draco. Lo vio intensa y largamente.

"Draco, todo este año he estado junto a ti. Es cierto que es una relación oculta pero estoy contigo. Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, te amo, pero la guerra está por estallar…"

"Eso me lo sé de memoria, pero no manejo muy bien las habladurías"

"Pues tendrás que aprender a hacerlo. Esto recién comienza y no sabemos cuanto puede durar la guerra esta vez. Además, ¿qué harás cuando se me note el embarazo? Me cambio el nombre, si la gente no sigue especulando y haciendo apuestas sobre si el bebé es de Harry o de Ron. ¿Crees que yo disfruto de andar en boca de media humanidad?", le dijo con una expresión sombría.

Por toda respuesta, Draco dio un profundo suspiro. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Al notarse el embarazo y al desconocerse que Hermione tuviera una relación formal con alguien, todos los chismosos pensarían en las dos opciones más cercanas: Potter y Weasley.

Pero de momento, decidió que dejaría fuera los celos y disfrutaría al máximo de los últimos momentos juntos que les quedaban. Contaba los días como quien estaba destinado a ir al matadero y pensaba que se volvería loco de desesperación cuando ya no pudiera verla ni tocarla todos los días.

Así que la tomó suavemente del rostro con ambas manos y le dio un pequeño beso, solo fue un roce de labios, pero luego comenzó a besarla con todo el deseo contenido de los días que no se habían podido reunirse en esa habitación.

Entre besos y poco a poco se fueron despojando de sus túnicas y sus ropas. Usualmente eran bastante ardientes en sus encuentros de alcoba, pero esa vez fue diferente. Quizás era por el sentimiento contenido ante la inminente separación, o porque el embarazo estaba imperceptiblemente cambiando las cosas en la intimidad, o simplemente porque deseaban amarse sin premuras ni carreras, pero esa noche se besaron y acariciaron lenta y largamente antes de consumar su unión.

Draco deslizó sus dedos suavemente por toda ella, como queriendo memorizar todas sus curvas, todos sus cerros y todos sus valles, pero no solo era memorizar su cuerpo sino la forma en que ella lo tocaba, lo besaba y lo hacía alcanzar el éxtasis. Nunca se había sentido tan unido a una persona como se sentía atado a Hermione. Y era una entrega voluntaria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante los últimos días, Draco y Hermione intentaron pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, lo que usualmente sucedía por las noches, luego de las rondas. Hubieran podido compartir un poco más, pero ante la sorpresa de todos, Draco se ganó una detención con Snape. Nadie sabía realmente lo que había pasado, pero el castigo lo obligaba a permanecer en su despacho la mayor parte del tiempo libre que tenían en las tardes.

Finalmente, llegó el fin de curso. Draco y Hermione no sabían si reír o llorar. Al acto de graduación llegaron sus respectivos padres, quienes fueron ubicados en el gran salón según las casas a las que pertenecían sus hijos.

Los padres de Hermione estaban maravillados por la magnificencia de Hogwarts, su amplitud y todas las muestras de magia que miraban, se sentaron junto a los Weasley, quienes estaban muy felices por la graduación de Ron y Harry. Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy entraron en el Gran Comedor con un espectacular aire de suficiencia, definitivamente eran los reyes: la familia Slytherin con más poder, ya que los demás padres se movían alrededor de ellos con idolatría. Junto a su hijo, se sentaron en el lugar más destacado de Slyherin.

Como era de esperarse, Hermione se graduó con altos honores siendo la mejor del curso. Draco tuvo que reprimir el orgullo que sintió al verla caminar hacia el Profesor Dumbledore, para recibir la más alta condecoración que entregaba el colegio a la alumna con las más altas calificaciones. Vio de reojo a su padre y la mueca de disgusto que surcaba su rostro ante esa situación.

"Una patética sangre sucia tratada con altos honores" murmuró y volviéndose a su hijo, le dijo quedamente "cuando el Señor Oscuro finalmente triunfe, los sangre sucia ya no tendrán cabida en nuestro mundo ni en Hogwarts. Estoy cansado de tratar con estos magos y brujas de segunda…"

Draco permaneció en silencio, solo hizo un gesto de afirmación con su cabeza. Sí, definitivamente las cosas con su padre podían ponerse feas si llegaba a enterarse de que esa sangre sucia en particular iba a darle un nieto en los próximos meses. Él sabía que no podría ocultar a su hijo eternamente, pero cuando la bomba estallara y todo se descubriera, quería tener el viento ondeando a su favor.

Al terminar el acto, los padres de los graduados regresaron a Londres. Esa noche, los alumnos de séptimo tendrían un baile de fin de curso y al día siguiente dejarían Hogwarts para siempre.

Esa última noche, la mayoría de estudiantes de séptimo no querían volver temprano a sus casas y los profesores se hicieron un poco los desentendidos y les permitieron quedarse más tiempo del reglamentario afuera. A Hermione y a Draco se les dificultó llegar hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, estaban en un pasillo oculto esperando que todo se despejara, cuando vieron aparecer la puerta, alguien que no pudieron ver entró y la puerta desapareció.

"Creo que Harry y Ginny nos ganaron la sala", le dijo Hermione.

"¿Potter? Por acá no ha pasado nadie"

"Debe estar usando la capa de invisibilidad…"

"¡Perfecto! Nuestra última noche juntos y ese hijueputa se las ingenia para arruinarla"

"Draco… es uno de mis mejores amigos"

"Eso no le quita lo hijueputa…" le respondió con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver la expresión de su rostro exclamó "¡Está bien! Trataré de guardarme esos comentarios, pero que conste que el hecho que no los diga no significa que me agraden tus amigos. Tampoco cambia el hecho de que tendremos que buscar otro lugar donde pasar la noche y te aseguro que ninguno será tan cómodo como la Sala de los Menesteres".

Hermione solo le sonrió.

Caminaron sin rumbo por el castillo buscando un aula que estuviera abierta y sin ninguna pareja adentro. En el camino, Hermione pudo observar a Ron y a Luna muy acaramelados en una glorieta en el jardín. Hacían una linda pareja. A Ron le había costado admitir que estaba enamorado de Luna Lovegood y sus excentricidades, al principio lo indignaban los comentarios mordaces y las burlas que escuchaba sobre ella y de pronto, se encontró defendiéndola frente a todo aquel que osase ofenderla.

Ron admiraba el aire soñador y despistado que Luna emanaba, por eso siempre se sorprendía de lo sincero y acertado de sus comentarios, sobretodo porque él era siempre muy lento para darse cuenta de ciertas situaciones. Al principio, Luna pensaba que Ron era un muchacho bastante tosco y que hablaba sin pensar, pero poco a poco él fue derribando todas sus barreras. Luego, las habladurías con respecto al trío dorado la habían hecho dudar, hasta que Hermione decidió hablar con Luna y Ginny sobre su embarazo y les explicó porqué los chicos se comportaban tan sobre protectores con ella.

Finalmente, Draco y Hermione encontraron una sala vacía en la Torre Este. Convocaron un amplio y cómodo sofá, eso era menos sospechoso que una cama y se tumbaron abrazados en él. Contrario a todo pronóstico, permanecieron largo rato en silencio, ella apoyando la cabeza en su pecho mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

"La próxima semana quiero ir a tu casa a hablar con tus papás…", le dijo rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Cómo?"

"Eso, que quiero que les expliquemos la situación. ¿Creías que te dejaría sola?"

"No, pero honestamente no he pensado en cómo les voy a decir que estoy embarazada. Sé que es una actitud muy infantil, como si al no pensar en ello me evitaría el mal trago", le explicó.

"No te preocupes, que todo nos saldrá bien. Yo te enviaré una lechuza para avisarte cuando llegaré"

Entonces comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. No sabía cuándo podrían estar juntos así de nuevo, por lo que se entregaron mutuamente sin importarles nada de lo que sucedía fuera de esa sala.

Al día siguiente, se subieron al expreso en vagones separados, cada uno con su grupo de amigos. Durante el camino de regreso, se dieron un fugaz pero intenso beso a la salida de los baños y se dirigieron una penetrante mirada al bajar en el andén 9¾, para dirigirse por caminos opuestos. La vida fuera de Hogwarts había comenzado.

s-s-s-s-s-

**Bien, Draco y Hermione han dejado la protección de la escuela… ¿qué les pareció? Please, usando las palabras de Holofernes, recuerden que un fic con reviews es un fic feliz, así que envíen sus comentarios. **


	5. Un infiltrado

**Holaaaaa. Perdón la tardanza, pero las musas de la inspiración andaban de vacaciones. Bien, acá les traigo una nueva parte de la historia que espero disfruten.**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews y comentarios a Valeria Malfoy, Ludmy, Vero Hiwatari Malfoy Uchiha, Marata1507, Nimue-Tarrazo, Oromalfoy y Margara. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de JK Rowling.**

**5. Un infiltrado**

En las siguientes semanas, Hermione solicitó iniciar sus estudios de sanadora en San Mungo. El ser la mejor alumna de su promoción le significó un ingreso casi inmediato en el hospital. La idea era comenzar lo antes posible, para que el embarazo y luego el parto no la retrasara en su aprendizaje.

Todos los días esperaba la lechuza de Draco, pero ésta no llegaba. Sabía que era una imprudencia escribirle, así que se armó de paciencia a esperar que él se comunicara. Finalmente, casi dos semanas después de dejar Hogwarts recibió el pergamino en el que le decía que se presentaría en su casa en dos días.

En el día indicado, Hermione no pudo irle a buscar al callejón Diagón, pero Draco se las ingenió para encontrar la dirección de su casa. Dio un profundo suspiro antes de tocar la puerta, con cara de circunstancias, no solo por que estaba por enfrentar a los padres de Hermione, sino por que por primera vez en su vida había salido a un barrio muggle, se había perdido y para su disgusto se había visto obligado a preguntar la maldita dirección cuarenta mil veces a cuanto muggle se le puso enfrente.

Su expresión cambió en cuanto Hermione le abrió la puerta y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Se precipitó a abrazarla, aspiró el olor de su cabello y la besó con urgencia. Todavía no había enloquecido, pero ¡cómo la había extrañado!

Cuando se desprendieron del abrazo, ella lo observó de pies a cabeza vestido con unos jeans y una camisa negra manga larga, que hacía un gran contraste con su rubio cabello. Se le hacía raro verlo sin túnica y no pudo evitar hacerle un comentario mordaz.

"Nunca pensé verte con un aspecto tan… muggle"

"Yo tampoco", le dijo simplemente y entró a la casa.

Los señores Granger estaban esperándolos en el salón. Ellos estaban preocupados por Hermione, pues en los últimos días la habían visto bastante agitada e inquieta. Sospechaban que tenía que ver con algún muchacho y realmente se imaginaban lo peor. Saber que él llegaría a hablar con ellos, los había tranquilizado un poco, pero solo un poco.

"¿Se los dijiste ya?", le preguntó él antes de entrar al salón.

"No del todo, pero mi madre sospecha algo. Creo que se lo confirmé cuando le dije que vendrías, porque realmente no suelo recibir amigos del mundo mágico acá"

"¿Ni Potter ni Weasley?", preguntó incrédulo.

"Ni siquiera ellos. Ron y Harry solo han venido un par de veces y en visitas bastante breves"

Cuando entraron en el salón. Draco sintió los ojos de los padres de Hermione taladrándole. No parecían muy contentos, pero qué padre lo estaría. Y eso que son padres comprensivos, pensó.

Se hicieron las presentaciones de rigor. La verdad es que los padres de Hermione estaban bastante impresionados por el porte aristocrático del chico. Se notaba a leguas que nunca había pasado limitaciones y tenía ese aire de autosuficiencia y arrogancia propia de la gente de clase alta. Bueno, había que concederle que en sus ojos se notaba un poco el temor de enfrentar la situación y lo estaba haciendo. El solo hecho de llegar a hablar con ellos era una buena señal.

La madre de Hermione les sirvió unas tazas de té y se sentaron a escuchar lo que tenían que decirles. Hermione fue bastante directa y sin mucho preámbulo les soltó la noticia de que estaba embarazada y que habían decidido no casarse por el momento, por lo que les pedía quedarse en casa hasta que las cosas se estabilizaran en el mundo mágico.

George y Jane Granger estaban sentados en los sillones y frente a ellos estaban Hermione y Draco en el sofá, tomados de las manos. A George Granger se le endurecieron las facciones en cuanto escuchó a su única hija decir que estaba embarazada y su esposa tenía cara de sorpresa, mezclada con desilusión y preocupación.

"Lamento decepcionarlos con esta situación, pero sabrán que no podía tomar a mi hijo a la ligera y necesito de su ayuda…", siguió hablando Hermione.

"¿Cómo sé que realmente eres responsable?", la interrumpió su padre, pero la pregunta iba dirigida a Draco.

"Sé que no es mucho, pero tiene mi palabra. También sé que el hecho de no casarnos puede parecerle una irresponsabilidad, pero de momento el mundo mágico está muy alterado y no es seguro hacerlo, sobre todo para Hermione", le respondió con un tono seguro.

"Mira muchacho, si no ibas a dar la cara para hacerte responsable, mejor ni hubieras venido", le espetó.

Hermione sintió la tensión y apretó las manos de Draco.

"Me estoy haciendo responsable", le dijo levantando un poco la voz. No comprendía del todo porque ellos no asumían el peligro de la situación y entonces, se dirigió a Hermione "¿Saben tus padres las situaciones peligrosas que has pasado al lado de Harry Potter? ¿Saben que ha iniciado una guerra entre los magos y que corres mucho peligro por ser una de sus mejores amigas?", la encaró.

"La verdad es que les he contado lo mínimo indispensable", le respondió poniéndose roja. Los tres la vieron con la boca abierta.

"¿Arriesgado? ¿Has pasado peligros?", le preguntó su madre.

"Sí", les contestó Draco "peligros de muerte y las cosas se están poniendo peor".

"¿Cuando estuviste en peligro de muerte y no nos dijiste nada?", le pidió explicaciones su padre.

"Cuando cursamos el quinto año por ejemplo…", comenzó a relatar Draco ignorando la mirada asesina que ella le dirigió "…se descubrió que el señor Tenebroso había regresado. Hermione junto a Potter, dos de los Weasley y otros dos compañeros más, se enfrentó a mortífagos, en las instalaciones del Ministerio de Magia. Resultó herida de esa aventura".

Sus padres la miraban con incredulidad y entonces habló su madre. "Por eso pasaste varios días en la enfermería… nos dijiste que te habías caído de una escoba, ¿por qué?"

"Porque no quería que me sacaran de Hogwarts, yo soy parte del mundo mágico. Si hubiera quedado fuera no habría podido soportarlo y ustedes lo saben bien. Uno de mis mejores amigos ha sido perseguido todos los años por el que no debe-ser-nombrado y yo le he ayudado en todas las situaciones que ha enfrentado", les explicó.

Draco continuó hablando. "Nuestra situación es esta: en el mundo mágico, hay familias de magos con linajes muy antiguos. La mía es una de ellas. Y algunas de estas familias menosprecian a los magos que provienen de familias no mágicas o que se han mezclado con personas ajenas…", se notaba que se avergonzaba de los términos que debía usar.

"Dilo por su nombre, dinos muggles, di sangre sucia y di mestizos, Hermione nos ha hablado de cómo la despreciaban algunos de sus compañeros", le dijo Jane secamente. Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al sentirse aludido por sus palabras. También ahora comprendía de donde heredaba Hermione lo directo de sus comentarios.

"Bien, yo soy un sangre pura y mi familia siempre ha apoyado la causa del Señor Tenebroso…"

"¿Ese es el mago que trató de asesinar a Harry?"

"Sí, papá"

"El hecho de Hermione sea la mejor amiga de Potter, la hace un blanco casi seguro de ataques de mortífagos. Mi padre es uno de ellos, es un fiel seguidor del Señor Oscuro y hace casi un año, me obligó a entrar en sus filas y si se dan cuenta que estoy comprometido con una…" dio un suspiro como si le costara hablar "una sangre sucia y que ella espera un hijo mío, pues nos estaría poniendo en grave peligro, que tal vez no sea tanto para mí, como lo es para Hermione y el bebé. Es más, estaría agravando el peligro en el que ella ya se encuentra"

"¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti, si eres uno de ellos?", le preguntó George, quien se había puesto muy pálido conforme Draco había explicado su situación.

"El profesor Dumbledore lo hace", le respondió Draco escuetamente.

"¿Desde cuándo?", preguntó Hermione volviéndose hacia él rápidamente. Eso era algo que ella desconocía.

"Desde la vez que me enteré que estabas embarazada y nos quedamos dormidos en la enfermería. Madame Promfrey nos vio y lo mandó llamar. Después, nos reunimos en su oficina y me prometió que él y la Orden nos ayudarían"

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho?"

"Porque no quería angustiarte"

"Si te ofreció su ayuda, ¿por qué debía angustiarme?", lo cuestionó, pero al ver su intensa mirada, Hermione comprendió inmediatamente su muda respuesta. De repente, todos los colores de su rostro la abandonaron, sintió la angustia en su estómago como un pesado ladrillo y comenzaron a temblarle las manos. Sus padres no entendían su reacción.

"¡Mierda!, Draco, esto no puede ser…", dijo cuando finalmente pudo hablar "eres… ¡eres un infiltrado! ¡Eres un espía entre los mortífagos! ¿Cómo has aceptado ponerte en ese riesgo? Dijiste…, me prometiste que te alejarías de situaciones peligrosas".

"Por eso no quería decirte nada. ¿Crees que fue fácil decir que sí? Tenía que tomar una decisión, y opté por ti y el bebé, si Dumbledore puede protegernos ¿por qué no tomar la ayuda que me ofrecía en ese momento? Es solo de pasarle información a través de Snape y él se las ha arreglado para ser mi enlace directo en el lado oscuro. De todas maneras tengo acceso a las reuniones más selectivas de los mortífagos…

"¿Y si te descubren? No quiero siquiera imaginar lo que son capaces de hacerte. Tu padre no podrá protegerte de esos asesinos si esto sale a la luz, es más, no sé si incluso él trataría de matarte".

"No me descubrirán. Estoy aprendiendo con Snape y él tiene casi 20 años de ser un espía dentro del lado oscuro…"

"¡Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas!", le gritó soltándole las manos.

Draco hundió su rostro entre sus manos en un gesto desesperado. Los padres de Hermione los miraban atentos. En verdad que nunca pensaron que la situación fuera tan peligrosa, pero al verlos discutir así y sobre todo ver la cara de angustia de su hija, comprendieron que realmente se enfrentaban a algo delicado. ¡Eran casi unos niños y ya se enfrentaban a problemas de vida o muerte!

"No es cuestión de lo que queremos sino de lo que debemos hacer, Hermione. Creí que eso estaba claro"

"¡Estaba claro! Pero te estás jugando el pellejo a cambio de la protección de Dumbledore. ¡Tiene que haber otra solución!"

"De momento no la hay. ¿Crees que no consideramos con Dumbledore todas las alternativas?"

George carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes. "El hecho es que ella se queda en casa, saliendo solo para sus clases en San Mungo en lo que nace el bebé. ¿Me equivoco?"

"No, señor"

"¿Qué pasa si nos atacan? Nosotros no tendríamos forma de defendernos y Hermione, por muchas situaciones que hayas vivido al lado de Harry, estando embarazada no estarás en condiciones de repeler un ataque"

"Sé que vendrán a la casa a colocarle protecciones para evitar que magos no autorizados se aparezcan, pero Dumbledore les dará más detalles", le respondió Draco.

"Otra cosa, Harry y Ron saben de mi embarazo pero no saben que Draco es el padre…"

"¿Guardas secretos a tus mejores amigos?", le preguntó su madre.

"Es que no me quedó más remedio ¿te acuerdas del sistema de casas que existe en Hogwarts?"

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Jane recordando su pequeña visita a Hogwarts para la graduación de Hermione y dirigiéndose a Draco le preguntó "¿Eres un Slytherin?"

"Si, señora, fui la máxima expresión de lo que un Slytherin puede llegar a ser" le respondió y con una pequeña sonrisa agregó "hasta que Hermione se encargó de mandar al demonio todas mis creencias. La cuestión es que Potter, Weasley y yo nunca hemos simpatizado. Al contrario, nos hicimos la vida imposible mientras estuvimos en el colegio".

"Todavía no queremos que ellos lo sepan, al menos no por ahora", les dijo Hermione.

George Granger había permanecido en silencio un buen rato, pero cuando abrió la boca resumió su sentimiento y el de su esposa.

"Te apoyaremos. No te confundas, porque no estamos contentos con esta situación, pero tampoco te dejaremos sola" y viendo a Draco agregó "Bueno, no los dejaremos solos".

Por toda respuesta, Hermione corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su padre. Desde que tenía memoria, en esos brazos siempre se había sentido segura y protegida. Un sentimiento que solo había podido volver a sentir en los brazos de Draco. Estaba segura de que podía confiar en sus padres ciegamente.

**Bien, Draco y Hermione ya pasaron la prueba de hablar con los papás de ella. ¿Qué les pareció? Por fa, dejen sus comentarios en los reviews.**

**Si no logro colocar antes el próximo capítulo, quiero desearles que pasen un súper feliz año nuevo. ¡Abrazotes para todos! **

**Clau**


	6. Comienza la guerra

**Hola guapas y guapos. Como regalo de Fin de Año, les traigo este capítulo, que espero disfruten muchísimo.**

**Comentarios de los reviews, al final del capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK Rowling**

**6. Comienza la guerra**

Dentro de Malfoy Manor, la gran escalinata de mármol se alzaba imponente al centro de la mansión. La magnificencia de sus salones y habitaciones no tenían comparación con ninguna otra. Cualquiera que entrara en esta inmensa casa, podía perfectamente comprender por qué los miembros de la familia Malfoy consideraban el resto de hogares como viviendas poco dignas.

Draco bajaba la imponente escalinata con paso seguro, camino a la biblioteca. Su porte era digno de un Malfoy. Iba vestido con una túnica y ropas completamente negras, que hacían un soberbio contraste con su blanca piel y su cabello rubio. Era alto y atlético. Y al igual que su padre, su sola presencia imponía respeto.

Por sus fuertes pisadas, sus botas resonaban en el frío mármol mientras atravesaba el largo pasillo. Había sido llamado a la primera reunión importante de mortífagos. Se notaba que algo significativo estaba sucediendo, pues su padre lo había mandado llamar de manera urgente. Al entrar a la biblioteca, reconoció a tres de sus excompañeros entre los hombres que se encontraban allí. Crabbe y Goyle estaban presentes con sus respectivos padres, junto a Blaise Zabinni y otros mortífagos que habían trabajado por años con su padre. Severus Snape se encontraba en un sillón de cuero cerca de la chimenea.

Su padre inició la reunión, en su calidad de mano derecha de Lord Voldemort.

"Quiero decirles que este es el grupo de extrema confianza del Señor Tenebroso y él ha dado orden expresa de que iniciemos las acciones de terror en el mundo mágico. Dentro de unos años, todos los magos y brujas recordarán estos tiempos como los más decisivos para perpetuar la pureza de sangre"

Mientras su padre hablaba, Draco no pudo evitar que un pequeño estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo. Los días de zozobra y violencia estaban comenzando, era el momento que más había ansiado y temido. Todo su futuro dependía del curso que tomara la guerra: su vida junto a Hermione y su hijo pendían de un débil hilo y era imperioso que trabajara para que el lado oscuro nunca triunfara.

Su actitud frente a su padre y el grupo de mortífagos parecía fría y calculadora. Su mirada era de hielo y sus facciones estaban endurecidas, no dando lugar a que nadie pudiera leer sus pensamientos ni sus sentimientos. Su tía Bellatrix le había enseñado oclumancia, antes de iniciar su quinto año y en estas reuniones era cuando más ponía en práctica sus enseñanzas.

"El Lord quiere que nuestro primer golpe esté dirigido a Dumbledore" les explicó "No atacaremos Hogwarts porque ponemos en riesgo a los hijos de familias prominentes de raza pura, pero lo haremos de tal manera que no quepa duda que el ataque lleva dedicatoria. Avery, McNair y Nott serán los encargados de organizarlo y dirigirlo cuando lo llevemos a cabo"

Su padre siguió dando indicaciones.

"También tenemos orden de iniciar la vigilancia de Potter, Weasley y a la sangre sucia de Granger", al escuchar estas palabras, la mandíbula de Draco se tensó pero se mantuvo imperturbable. "Zabinni, Crabbe y Goyle como sus excompañeros, pueden comenzar con esa tarea. Todas las semanas, quiero detalles de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Zabinni, tú te encargas de Potter, no tengo que recordarte lo importante que es para el Señor Tenebroso, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé", respondió escuetamente Zabinni e intercambió miradas y sonrisas de complicidad con los demás chicos, emocionados por iniciar sus labores en el lado oscuro. Sería una placentera manera de cobrarse todas las bromas y humillaciones que el trío dorado les había hecho pasar en sus días de escuela. Entonces, Lucius se dirigió a Draco y a Snape.

"Draco, sé que estás enterado de que el Lord necesita de una poción complicada, que Severus inició antes de que dejaras Hogwarts", su hijo solo le hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. "Es imperativo que la continúen y que esté lista lo antes posible"

"Sabes que las pociones no hay que forzarlas a estar listas, sino puede ser peligroso para quien las bebe, ¿verdad?" le dijo Snape en su característico tono de voz.

"Lo sé, pero eso no le resta la urgencia"

"Bien, la poción que iniciamos estará lista en unos cuatro meses más, pero sugiero que hagamos una segunda que nos garantice que tendremos suficiente para lo que el Señor Tenebroso necesite", sugirió Snape.

"Eso me parece bien. Se lo informaré al Lord para que lo autorice. Mientras, Draco seguirá siendo tu ayudante", ordenó Lucius.

Luego, la reunión se tornó más operativa con las indicaciones de lo que debían hacer los mortífagos para el primer ataque. No se definió nada en concreto todavía. Pero cuando se dio por terminada la reunión, todos se retiraron excepto Snape, quien permaneció sentado en el sillón de cuero. Draco comprendió que debía quedarse con él en la biblioteca.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?", lo cuestionó Snape por enésima vez, cuando quedaron completamente solos.

"Lo estoy", le respondió con seguridad.

"Si me mientes lo sabré", le afirmó y añadió "Antes de que sigamos en nuestra asignación, necesito confirmar algo… ¿es verdad que estás esperando algo muy importante con una sabelotodo en particular?"

"Es verdad", respondió lacónico.

"¿Para cuándo?"

"Para febrero"

"¿Es esa la única razón de tu cambio?", mientras preguntaba, Snape lo observaba fijamente a los ojos. Se había puesto de pie, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una expresión dura en el rostro.

"Es la más importante pero no la única, aunque preferiría no entrar en detalles", le contestó Draco casi en la misma forma.

"Y es una razón muy poderosa pero tus convicciones deben estar claras, sino puedes flaquear en el momento decisivo", le dijo.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, comprendía los temores de Snape pero le respondió con firmeza. "No flaquearé".

"Bien, me han encomendado que de ahora en adelante yo también sea tu enlace para darte noticias de ella. Estamos trabajando en una poción doble en el lado oscuro, lo que se ajusta también a la situación en la que ella está. Así que cualquier cosa urgente que necesites saber, te lo avisaré por lechuza y me referiré a la poción doble ¿entendido?"

"Sí, señor"

"Lo has oído, está vigilada y no quiero escuchar rumores de que te han visto por su casa. Busquen un terreno neutral donde puedan verse, lo mínimo indispensable. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí, señor"

Snape se puso de pie y mientras se dirigía a la puerta, siguió dándole instrucciones. "Trabajaremos la poción en mi casa de Spinner's End. Puedes llegar por la Red Flu, pero te avisaré cuando comenzaremos el trabajo".

Salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron al salón, donde se encontraban Lucius y Narcisa esperando a Draco. Estaban brindando por la llegada de lo que consideraban mejores tiempos e invitaron a Snape y a su hijo a unírseles, pero el profesor declinó el ofrecimiento.

"Debo regresar a Hogwarts para no levantar sospechas", se excusó. Antes de salir del salón y con su característica manera de hablar, se volvió hacia Lucius "Debo felicitarte por tu hijo, se desenvuelve bastante bien y creo que tiene mucho futuro en el bando que ha escogido".

El pecho de Lucius se infló lleno de orgullo, pero solo Draco sabía el real significado de esas palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era el primer sábado del año que los estudiantes podían visitar Hogsmeade. Ron y Harry estaban bastante emocionados porque luego de varios meses, podrían ver a sus novias. Había sido un poco complicado para las dos parejas, porque luego de verse todos los días en el colegio, ahora tenían que contactarse solo por cartas.

Hermione se encontraba con ellos en Las Tres Escobas. En un inicio había considerado rechazar la invitación a ir con ellos al pueblo, porque no quería ser un mal tercio para ninguna de las parejas. Pero era tal su aburrimiento –solo salía a sus clases en San Mungo– y sus amigos insistieron tanto, que aceptó salir con ellos en ese fin de semana. Solo les puso una condición: nada de dejarla sola en las Tres Escobas ni en ninguna otra parte.

Mientras se encontraban en el bar, Hermione comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Varios alumnos de Hogwarts se acercaron a saludarlos y todos ponían cara de desconcierto al ver barriga de cinco meses de embarazo de Hermione. Miraban de uno a otro a Ron y Harry, como esperando que les dijeran quién era el padre y se retiraba cuchicheando entre ellos, al no recibir una respuesta satisfactoria.

Natalie MacDonald, una chica de Gryffindor que cursaba quinto año, fue más directa y le preguntó si se había casado.

"No, Natalie, soy madre soltera", le respondió.

La chica se retiró.

"Harry, ahora comprendo cómo te sientes cada vez que alguien ve primero tu cicatriz", le dijo con enfado.

"No te pongas así, la gente es chismosa por naturaleza…", le contestó Harry.

"Sí pero es incómodo que la gente primero vea mi panza y luego mi cara. Además, todos se quedan esperando que uno de ustedes acepte ser el padre, ¿a que no?"

"Sí, pero no por eso te vas a esconder todo el embarazo" le dijo Ron con firmeza "Los tres sabíamos que esto pasaría. Tú no tienes una pareja conocida y mientras no nos afecte con Luna y con Ginny, nosotros no tenemos problema en ser los potenciales padres de tu hijo. ¡Total! Los que hagan apuestas por alguno de nosotros perderán estrepitosamente".

Los tres rieron por el comentario. Hermione les estaba agradecida, pues sin el apoyo de sus amigos, difícilmente podría sobrevivir esos meses. Ya llegaría el momento de hablar de quién era el padre.

Luna y Ginny se les unieron en el bar. Las dos iban felices y dispuestas a pasar un día tranquilo. Al acercarse a la mesa, abrazaron con genuino cariño a Hermione y le acariciaron la barriguita. Luego, para desconcierto de todos los chismosos, fueron recibidas con sendos besos y abrazos de sus respectivos novios. Los murmullos de las otras mesas eran más que evidentes.

"Lamento los comentarios", les dijo Hermione.

"Tú no te preocupes. Aunque tengan la verdad en sus narices, la gente mira lo que le da la gana", sentenció Luna.

"Si nos dieran un galeón por cada comentario estúpido, seguramente nos haríamos millonarios, pero los chismosos no nos dan de comer, así que ignóralos", la instó Ginny, como siempre con su carácter decidido.

Después de un rato, Hermione tuvo la necesidad de ir al baño. Es una de las cosas que no me gustan del embarazo, les comentó entre risas a sus amigos. Se disponía a salir del sanitario de nuevo al bar, cuando un pequeño estallido la hizo saltar del susto. Alguien se había aparecido dentro del baño.

Ahogó un grito de angustia al ver a unos pasos de ella, a un hombre vestido completamente de negro y con la cara cubierta. ¡Un mortífago! Mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza, sacó la varita de la túnica, pero se precipitó a la salida para escapar de allí lo antes posible. No llegó siquiera a tocar el pomo de la puerta porque el encapuchado se abalanzó sobre ella, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

El corazón le latía a mil, el desconocido le había arrebatado la varita y la tenía inmovilizada apretándola contra la pared y podía hasta sentir su respiración entrecortada resoplando en su cara. Estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar pidiendo ayuda, cuando vio sus ojos…

"Draco…"

"Deben salir de Hogsmeade ahora mismo" le urgió.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Las cosas quedan un poco tensas. ¿Qué les pareció? Esperaré sus comentarios a través de los review. Las situaciones difíciles comienzan para nuestra pareja pero Draco se desenvuelve bien entre los mortífagos ¿no creen?**

**Bien, hoy he decidido contestar uno a uno los reviews que me mandaron para el capítulo anterior, así que acá va:**

**Claudia: **gracias por considerar buena esta historia.

**Marata1507: **Sí, la verdad es que los papás de Hermione no sabían mucho de su vida en Hogwarts.

**Orian: **Acá está el nuevo capítulo y como puedes ver, los riesgos van en aumento. Mi Draco podrá ser un niño arrogante, pero no irresponsable. Feliz 2007 para ti también.

**Cami: **Bienvenida, nunca es tarde para comenzar a dejar reviews. Gracias.

**Beautifly92:** Me alegra que te guste la historia. Gracias por tu review.

**Ninue-Tarrazo: **Estoy considerando seriamente incorporar tu primera sugerencia. No lo había pensado así, pero puede funcionar para como he visualizado esta historia. ¿Niña o niño? Tendrás que esperar un par de capítulos más para saberlo.

**Aino: **muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra que te gusten mis historias. Acá viene un nuevo capítulo.

**Margara: **No eres la única con problemas. Yo he tenido que revisar una a una mis favoritas porque no me llegan las alertas de las actualizaciones. Menos mal, que no tuve problemas para actualizar esta historia.

**¡Abrazotes de año nuevo a todos!**

**Clau**


	7. Hogsmeade bajo fuego

**Hola a todos. Lamento la tardanza pero acá está el siguiente capítulo. Es la primera batalla. Así que a leer…**

**Disclaimer: la historia es mía pero los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

**7. Hogsmeade bajo fuego**

Hermione todavía no se recuperaba del susto que había pasado. Estaba en el baño, todavía arrinconada contra una de las paredes por un Draco encapuchado y vestido con su túnica de mortífago. La tenía fuertemente agarrada por los hombros y, aunque la aprisionaba con su cuerpo, no le aplastaba su estómago.

"Por un susto de estos podría perder el bebé ¿sabías?", le reprochó sosteniéndose la barriga.

"Lo sé, pero también me interesa que conserves la vida" le respondió con dureza. "Atacaremos Hogsmeade en unos minutos y aparecerme en el baño fue la única alternativa que tuve para avisarte. Me quedé helado cuando te vi pasar con Potter y Weasley ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?"

Hermione ignoró deliberadamente la pregunta, solo le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, mientras Draco le devolvía su varita. Seguía pálida pero él la observó procesar la información a gran velocidad, tanto que le pareció que podía escuchar trabajar los mecanismos de su cerebro. Debían salir del bar y ayudar a las chicas a regresar sanas y salvas a Hogwarts.

"Te ves hermosa", le dijo Draco a renglón seguido. Se agachó frente a ella, le agarró la panza con ambas manos y se acercó a darle un beso. De pronto, como un deseperado, comenzó a apartarle la túnica, le subió la camisa y le bajó un poco el pantalón, a fin de dejar al descubierto el vientre.

"Draco, no seas loco…", exclamó Hermione e involuntariamente se estremeció ante el roce de sus caricias. ¡Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaban juntos!

"¿Loco? Me he perdido casi todo el embarazo, quiero sentirlo por lo menos unos segundos", le dijo acariciándola suavemente con sus fuertes manos y sintieron al bebé moverse lentamente. Los dos rieron como un par de estúpidos.

"¿Ves cómo te reconoce?"

Draco alzó la mirada y vio un brillo especial en los ojos de Hermione. Un brillo que quería seguir viendo mientras estuviera con vida. El corazón de Draco se debatía entre quedarse un rato más con ella o salir de allí lo antes posible. No quería estar lejos de Hermione más tiempo, pero por su seguridad y la del bebé, era necesario que se fuera. Ella vio como a él poco a poco se le ensombrecían los ojos, haciendo más profundo su tono acerado. Lentamente se puso de pie.

"Debo irme antes de que se den cuenta que no estoy en mi posición. Nos comunicaremos a través de Snape…" le dijo Draco y cuando vio que ella abría la boca para protestar, la tomó por los hombros y la apretó con fuerza "Hermione, _todos_ tus movimientos _son vigilados_ por Crabbe, Goyle se encarga de Weasley y Zabinni de Potter. Por eso no he podido siquiera mandarte una lechuza. Hay que buscar un sitio donde vernos. Busca un terreno neutral y _me avisas a través de Snape_ ¿entendido?"

Hermione estaba claramente asustada y en sus ojos se reflejaba el temor que sentía en ese momento, así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Pero muy pronto afloró su vena Gryffindor y le afirmó "No te preocupes, el bebé y yo saldremos bien librados de aquí".

Draco le dio un rápido e intenso beso y se desapareció. Al sentirse sola, Hermione no perdió el tiempo, se acomodó la ropa y salió del baño más rápido que un alma en pena. Llegó a la mesa con el semblante pálido y les dirigió una mirada llena de angustia. Inmediatamente, Harry supo que algo grave pasaba y se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte.

"Debemos salir de aquí y volver a Hogwarts. Van a atacar el pueblo", les informó.

"¿Estás segura?", le preguntó Harry.

"Completamente"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", quiso saber Ron.

"Tengo un informante de confianza y si no nos damos prisa, quedaremos en medio del fuego cruzado"

Los demás se pusieron de pie rápidamente, pagaron la cuenta y buscaron la salida. De repente, Ginny y Luna se debatieron entre solo salir o también avisar al resto de compañeros que se encontraban en el bar. "Podemos provocar una estampida de estudiantes, si todos están en la calle cuando comience el ataque, es probable que haya más muertos y heridos", les dijo Harry, pensando fríamente.

"Harry, no puedo solo salir sin avisarle a los que están aquí. ¿Cómo se defenderán si no saben qué pasa?", le preguntó Ginny obstinadamente y mientras caminaban hacia la salida, tomó del brazo a una chica de Ravenclaw que pasaba cerca de ella. "Pasa la voz, hay mortífagos que atacarán al pueblo, debemos volver al colegio o buscar un lugar seguro donde refugiarnos"

La chica la vio con incredulidad "¿Están seguros?", preguntó, pero no necesitó respuesta al ver el semblante serio de los demás. Sobretodo, cuando vio a Harry y a Ron saliendo del bar con las varitas en mano y en posición de ataque. La chica corrió a avisar a los demás. Pronto, la noticia comenzó a regarse por Hogsmeade como pólvora.

Pero fue poco lo que pudieron hacer. El ataque comenzó en pocos minutos. Los chicos habían avanzado apenas unos 20 metros cuando sonó la primera explosión y todo se volvió un caos. Los chicos que estaban en el pueblo y que eran ex miembros del ED, salieron a las calles de Hogsmeade dispuestos a defender a sus compañeros y a repeler a los mortífagos hasta que comenzaran a llegar los aurores.

Harry y Ron luchaban aguerridamente, lo mismo que las chicas, pero los mortífagos tenían rodeado el pueblo. Estaban atrapados. No había forma de salir de allí. Las maldiciones y contra maldiciones volaban por todos lados. Un _Avada Kedavra_ pasó a centímetros de Ginny y Ron recibió de lleno un _cruciatus_ que lo dejó aturdido por el dolor. Draco trataba de mantenerse cerca de Hermione, observando y sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudarla. Trataba de desviar la atención de los otros mortífagos hacia otros blancos, pero no podía hacer nada por ella. Eso sería demasiado obvio y pondría en peligro su trabajo como espía.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!", les urgió Hermione. Las chicas estaban escudadas y hechas un ovillo detrás de una valla a la entrada de la Cabeza de Puerco. Luna y Ginny protegían con sus cuerpos a Hermione, que por el embarazo se movía con más lentitud. Harry arrastró a un jadeante Ron.

"Debemos ir a Honeydukes", les ordenó Harry decidido.

"No hay nada de esa tienda que pueda sernos de mucha ayuda", replicó Ginny con dureza y viéndolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"Allí hay un pasillo secreto que nos llevará a Hogwarts", les explicó.

"Bien, pero debemos cruzar la calle principal en medio de las maldiciones, con Ron a medio andar y protegiendo a Hermione y al bebé", sintetizó Luna.

"No se preocupen por mí, ya estoy bien", le dijo Ron con firmeza "Harry, que vayan las chicas adelante, nosotros les limpiamos el camino"

"Si no lográramos pasar, deben ir al sótano de la tienda. Debajo de las gradas hay una loza diferente a las demás que deben levantar. Esa es la entrada al pasillo secreto que las llevará directo a Hogwarts", les indicó Harry.

"Están locos si piensan que los dejaremos aquí. Ustedes van con nosotras. Después de pasar, les limpiamos el camino para que crucen la calle", afirmó Luna con una voz de mando que nunca habían escuchado y que contrastaba completamente con su aire distraído, su collar de corchos y sus aretes de rábanos.

Así lo hicieron. Ron y Harry comenzaron a lanzar _impedimentas _y otros hechizos de defensa mientras Luna, Ginny y Hermione lograban finalmente cruzar la calle. Mientras las chicas mantenían a raya a los mortífagos para que Ron y Harry pasaran, Hermione se adelantó para lograr abrir la puerta trasera, que estaba fuertemente cerrada.

"_Bombarda", _gritó haciendo explotar la cerradura.

Las dos parejas se reunieron con ella y se deslizaron en el interior con mucho cuidado. Habían logrado llegar hasta allí en aceptables condiciones, pero los que estaba escondidos adentro podrían atacarlos pensando que eran mortífagos. Efectivamente, Colin y Dennis Creevey les salieron al paso para defender a los que se refugiaban en Honeydukes y lograron reconocerse justo antes de que comenzaran a volar los hechizos.

Desde la tienda, los chicos pudieron observar que los aurores habían comenzado a llegar por montones, por lo que los estudiantes que estaban luchando afuera tuvieron la oportunidad de replegarse y buscar zonas seguras. Mientras tanto la batalla continuaba entre aurores y mortífagos.

"Vámonos de aquí", ordenó Harry.

Todos los alumnos que estaban en la tienda siguieron a Harry hacia el sótano de la tienda y se arremolinaron para entrar en el pasillo secreto. Era un grupo como de quince estudiantes.

"Los tiempos son críticos, así que espero que no revelen la existencia de este pasillo a menos que sea de vida o muerte. Si lo cierran por una imprudencia de ustedes, no tendrán forma de escapar si se produce un ataque en Hogwarts", les dijo con firmeza. Como siempre y sin Harry proponérselo, había sido tácitamente elegido como el líder del grupo.

Poco a poco, fueron saliendo en Hogwarts y rápidamente Hermione se dirigió a la enfermería para ayudar a Madame Pomfrey. Los alumnos heridos habían comenzado a llegar. Algunos solo tenían pequeñas contusiones y golpes, pero otros iban en muy malas condiciones. La ayuda de Hermione fue muy bien recibida por la enfermera, que le encargó que se ocupara de los casos más sencillos, mientras ella se hacía cargo de los alumnos más lastimados. Pronto comenzaron a llegar los sanadores de San Mungo para auxiliar a ambas mujeres.

Hermione vivió la adrenalina de esos dramáticos momentos. Era la presión de trabajar contra el tiempo para salvar todas las vidas que fuera posible. Era la estela de dolor que dejaban las guerras y las batallas. Y el caos de confusión, llantos y lamentos no solo se vivía dentro de la enfermería. Afuera, muchos padres de familia que se habían enterado ya de la fatídica noticia, se agolpaban tras las puertas tratando de encontrar a sus hijos o de tener noticias sobre cómo se encontraban.

El profesorado se organizó para atender a los padres. Poco a poco se les fue brindando información. No se había perdido la vida de ningún estudiante, pero algunos tuvieron que ser trasladados a San Mungo todavía en estado grave.

Hermione estaba agotada e impresionada por todo lo sucedido. En ese momento, realizó de golpe todo el peligro que corrían ella y el bebé. Se estremeció con solo pensar en qué pasaría si ella quedaba de nuevo en medio de un ataque con el embarazo más avanzado o con su hijo recién nacido. Respiró profundamente. Pensaría en eso de nuevo cuando el momento llegara. En esa noche, le dolía el cuerpo, sobre todo la espalda y la parte baja del abdomen. Esas horas ayudando a los heridos habían sido muy intensas.

"Lo peor ya pasó. Debes comer y retirarte a descansar", le indicó Madame Pomfrey, al tiempo que le ofrecía una poción para aliviarle el dolor.

Se dirigió al gran Comedor donde encontró a los chicos, junto a Luna y Ginny, en la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sentó junto a ellos, quienes le explicaron que habían mandado una lechuza a sus padres para avisarles que ella se encontraba bien y que se quedarían en Hogwarts para ayudar al profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione comenzó a comer, pero de pronto se sintió abrumada por todo el estrés que había logrado mantener alejado a pura fuerza de voluntad. Comenzó a sollozar quedamente. "Lo siento", se disculpó limpiándose de golpe las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas "Es solo que necesito descargar toda la angustia que tengo acumulada"

"Tranquila, ya pasamos la primera prueba", le dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba, tomándola por los hombros.

"Estoy muy asustada" les confesó "Realmente es la peor época para traer un bebé al mundo… y aunque nos amemos, él no puede estar conmigo… no todavía…"

"No te preocupes, Hermione", le habló Ginny "siempre es bueno tener buenas noticias en medio de los malos tiempos. Eso nos recuerda que la vida sigue. Te aseguro que tu hijo o hija será una gran bendición para ti… para los dos, aunque en estos momentos no puedan estar juntos".

"Eso espero, Ginny, eso espero…"

Finalmente, Hermione logró calmarse lo suficiente como para probar bocado. Justo cuando terminaba de cenar, se les acercó la profesora Mcgonagal. "El profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con ustedes. Las señoritas Weasley y Lovegood, también deben ir a la dirección", les indicó.

El grupo se dirigió hacia la gárgola e ingresaron a la oficina, donde un preocupado profesor Dumbledore les esperaba. De repente, parecía como si hubiera envejecido cien años más. Su semblante era serio y parecía estar pensando en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Se sentó detrás del gran escritorio de su oficina, mientras conjuraba la cantidad de sillas suficientes para todos ellos. Mcgonagal y Snape se encontraban también allí.

"Los mortífagos atacaron a mis muchachos para mandarme un claro mensaje de guerra", les dijo luego de un profundo suspiro. "Severus, ¿es verdad que la casa de Slytherin estaba sobre aviso?"

"Sí", le respondió Snape "Ninguno de ellos salió a Hogsmeade este día, pero yo no escuché ningún rumor al respecto entre los estudiantes. Salvo lo que ya había hablado con usted"

"También me enteré que ustedes alertaron a los estudiantes que estaban en las Tres Escobas para que se protegieran, ¿cómo lo supieron?", les preguntó a Ginny y a Luna.

"A nosotras nos avisó Hermione. Cuando ella volvió del baño, nos dijo que saliéramos y regresáramos a Hogwarts porque habría un ataque", explicó Ginny.

De pronto, todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre Hermione. Con toda la conmoción causada por la batalla, ella había logrado desviar la atención de sus amigos evitando que le preguntarán más sobre quién era. Ella sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. No quería que sus amigos se enteraran de esa manera de que Draco, el mortífago Draco Malfoy, era el padre de su hijo pero estaba tan cansada y con la cabeza tan nublada que no sabía que responder.

Vio con ojos suplicantes a Snape, quien la observó impasible y sin mover un solo músculo de su cara, pero Hermione comprendió lo que quería decirle. Todavía no era el momento de hablar abiertamente de Draco con los demás pero ella estaba en una situación en la que tampoco podía evadir dar una respuesta. Comenzaron a temblarle las manos, vio a Dumbledore directamente a los ojos.

"A mí me avisó el padre de mi hijo…", dijo escuetamente.

"Comprendo", le respondió el director rápidamente.

Pero Harry ató cabos inmediatamente. Todas las situaciones por las que habían pasado y la cruda realidad de que ella se empeñaba en ocultar la identidad de su pareja lo golpearon con fuerza. _Tengo un informante de confianza, _había dicho al salir del baño y esas palabras resonaron en su mente con mucha claridad. Primero se puso pálido y luego, un creciente enojo mezclado con indignación hizo que se pusiera colorado. Se volvió a ella decidido y escupió la acusación con todo el desprecio de que fue capaz.

"¡Estás liada con un mortífago!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Vamos por partes: Es duro estar en guerra ¿verdad? El ataque a Hogsmeade fue difícil para los amigos y luego Hermione ayudó a atender a los heridos. **

**Y para rematar el día, Harry ha deducido su relación con un mortífago. ¿Descubrirá que se trata de Malfoy? Tendrán que esperar el próximo capítulo. **

**Para sugerencias y comentarios, espero sus reviews.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior: **

**Silviota, Margara, Beautifly92: **ustedes tres reaccionaron cuando vieron los meses de embarazo que tenía Hermione. Sí, lo acepto, me salté varios meses, pero ¡no lo vuelvo a hacer! Lo que pasa es que sentí que el fic se me esta extendiendo más de lo previsto pero si ustedes no tienen problema de leer todo lo que falta, yo no tendré problema en seguir escribiendo. Es una promesa.

**Aino: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, este tiene más acción. ¿Niña o niño? Sigan sufriendo, las tendré es ascuas un poco más, jajaja!

**Mary, Davis, Sandrita Granger, Yani, Lintu asakura, Cinthia y Claudia: **Gracias por sus deseos de año nuevo y sus reviews. Acá está la actualización que espero hayan disfrutado.

**Kairi.Elric: **Bienvenida al fic, me alegra que te guste.

**Eli.hp: **Acá hay más sobre Draco y su desenvolvimiento en el lado oscuro, espero que te haya gustado.

**RoxMina: **Gracias por tu sugerencia. Espero poder satisfacerla en los futuros capítulos.

**Marceps: **No lamento hacerte asustado, esa era la idea … pero me alegro de que te guste y sigas leyendo el fic.

**Oromalfoy: **Me alegra que te guste que no haga sufrir mucho a los personajes, la verdad es que no soy muy dada a eso. Por eso es que no veo muchas telenovelas: las protagonistas lloran por meses hasta son felices ¡únicamente en el capítulo final! Los míos tendrán sus momentos de felicidad en medio de toda la guerra.

**Valeria Malfoy: **Espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones. Para la reacción de Harry y Ron hay que esperar un poquito, no quiero decirte más porque si no le mato la intriga al siguiente capítulo.

**Dulce: **Bienvenida al fic y gracias por considerar entretenida mi historia. Yo ya tengo en mi cabeza toda la línea de la historia y salvo que ella cobre vida propia y se me enrede misteriosamente, no creo cambiarla. Eso es lo más importante cuando escribas algo, tenerla visualizada claramente de principio a fin. ¡Lánzate a escribir!

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores/as anónimos. Anímense a dejar un comentario, please!**

**Abrazotes para todos.**

**Clau**


	8. Revelaciones a medias

**Capítulo 8. Revelaciones a medias**

Hermione lo vio con los ojos desorbitados y no supo qué responder. Sentía su estómago comprimido al verse parcialmente descubierta. Harry se había puesto de pie, estaba furioso por el hallazgo y el resto de sus amigos la miró con sorpresa e incredulidad. Ella repasó mentalmente todas las opciones para salir bien librada del momento, pero el exceso de cansancio le jugó una mala pasada, porque solo escondió el rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar, en muda afirmación a la acusación de su amigo. Harry siguió hablando implacable.

"¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto? ¿Dónde está tu lealtad? ¿Con él o con la Orden?..."

"Harry, este no es momento" lo interrumpió Dumbledore, tratando vanamente de apaciguarlo.

"Claro que es el momento, profesor" contestó testarudo y volviéndose a ella, la siguió presionando. "¡¡Respóndeme!! No eres más que una traidora…"

Hermione podía ser acusada de cualquier cosa, menos de dar la espalda a los ideales de la Orden. Ella, que a pesar de sus talentos había sido tratada como una bruja de segunda, precisamente por no ser sangre pura. Ella, que trabajaba por la igualdad y el trato tolerante dentro del mundo mágico. Primero, levantó el rostro y vio a Harry con una expresión de indignación, se puso de pie furiosa y aún con el rostro bañado en lágrimas encaró a su amigo con decisión.

"¡No me llames traidora! ¡Jamás te atrevas a juzgarme de nuevo, Harry Potter! Mi lealtad está firmemente cimentada con la Orden, ¡no vuelvas a dudarlo! La lealtad de él también está con nosotros aunque en estos momentos parezca estar en el lado oscuro. Él también trabaja para la Orden y ¡Eso es todo lo que voy a decirte! Allá tú si quieres creerlo o no…"

"¡Eres una mentirosa!", le rebatió Harry que se resistía a creer en sus palabras.

"¡Ya basta, Harry! Es suficiente. Yo respaldo las palabras de Hermione" habló Dumbledore con firmeza "Sí, es cierto, él es un mortífago pero trabaja como un espía para nosotros. Y si ella no les dice su identidad, es porque yo así lo he pedido. Todavía no es el momento de que él revele quien es, incluso dentro de la orden. ¿Están entendidos?"

"Sí" respondieron todos. Sus caras de sorpresa eran más que evidentes. Harry la vio con severidad y Hermione supo que estaba reprimiendo las ganas de continuar la discusión.

Hermione vio a Dumbledore con agradecimiento, ya que en esos momentos lo que menos quería era discutir con sus mejores amigos. Por su parte, el director sabía que si no la apoyaba con una afirmación como la que había hecho, ese par de testarudos que tenía por amigos le harían la vida miserable en lo que comprendían la complejidad de sentimientos que atravesaban el corazón de Hermione. Y lo menos conveniente ahora que comenzaba la guerra, eran las crisis internas entre el trío de amigos, crisis que podían incluso desestabilizar un poco las cosas dentro de la Orden.

"Algo más que quiera decirnos, Señorita Granger?", le preguntó Dumbledore.

Hermione solo negó con la cabeza. Estaba cansada, lo único que quería hacer era salir de allí y dormir.

"Pasarán la noche en la sala común de Gryffindor. Allí les hemos colocado unas camas y les hemos traído ropa limpia", les explicó Mcgonagal.

Todos se retiraron del despacho en silencio, demasiado impactados por los sucesos del día y por el descubrimiento de la relación de Hermione. Al salir de la dirección, Snape retuvo a Hermione unos minutos.

"No sé si sabe…"

"Sé que usted es nuestro enlace", le respondió secamente y cuando vio su mirada añadió "Disculpe, profesor, pero es que estoy muy cansada"

Snape curvó los labios en un intento de sonrisa "Pensé que lo sucedido allá adentro había sido casualidad. No todos logran interpretar mis miradas"

"Después de siete años de clases torturantes con usted, esta sabelotodo insufrible debía aprender algo, ¿no cree?" le dijo con amigable ironía y una medio sonrisa.

"Bien. Cualquier cosa, solo mándeme una lechuza"

"Primero me la mandará usted, porque necesito saber con urgencia si él está bien"

"Así lo haré. Buenas noches, señorita Granger"

"Buenas noches, profesor"

Sus amigos se habían adelantado a la torre de Gryffindor y mientras Hermione caminaba sola por los pasillos de Hogwarts, no pudo evitar sentir la nostalgia por los tiempos de estudiante, cuando su vida y la de Draco estaban protegidas dentro de esos muros. Como extrañaba esas rondas nocturnas y la cercanía de Draco. ´

Estar lejos de él se le había convertido en una pesada carga. Es cierto que sus padres le ayudaban y la apoyaban, pero continuaba sola. La separación hacía que por momentos se sintiera abandonada como si de verdad fuera una madre soltera. Todas las noches lloraba un poco, anhelando irse a la cama con Draco, de compartir la vida con él como dos personas normales y sólo lograba calmarse cuando sentía al bebé moverse en su vientre, como en un recordatorio de que los tiempos difíciles no serían eternos. Y que probablemente, algún día podrían compartir una rutina de casa, niños y trabajos.

Al llegar a la torre, se encontró a Ginny esperándola junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda con actitud pensativa.

"Lamento la reacción de Harry, pero debes comprender que la noticia nos tomó por sorpresa", contrario a lo que Hermione esperaba, Ginny hablaba de manera conciliadora.

"Lo sé, Ginny, pero no puedo decirte que lo lamento. Solo mira cómo se puso y eso que el profesor Dumbledore me respaldó. ¿Qué crees que habría pasado si se lo hubiera dicho de otra manera? Nunca me habría creído…"

"Tienes razón, pero no te estoy esperando para que me des explicaciones. Tal vez Harry y Ron estén disgustados contigo en este momento, realmente no lo sé porque no dijeron absolutamente nada desde que salimos de la dirección… pero la cuestión es que quiero decirte que cuentas con mi apoyo…, incondicionalmente…, no me importa quién es el padre de tu bebé. Soy tu amiga y si tú confías en él, yo aprenderé a hacerlo también"

Por toda respuesta, Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo. Era un consuelo saber que contaba con la pelirroja, aunque Harry y Ron estuvieran molestos. Cuando entraron a la torre, un largo baño con agua caliente la relajó de todas las tensiones del día y fue todo un alivio poder ponerse ropa limpia. Pero al salir a la sala común, se encontró a los chicos esperándola sentados en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea. Precisamente ese, donde siempre se habían hecho todo tipo de confidencias. Ella se sentó entre los dos y Ron la abrazó brindándole su mudo apoyo, pero Harry estaba más reacio a aceptar la situación. Los tres permanecieron en silencio.

"¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?" le preguntó Harry, luego de dar un profundo suspiro.

"Sí"

"Esa situación agrava el peligro en el que ya te encuentras ¿estás consciente de eso?"

"Siempre lo he estado, Harry. Él y yo siempre lo supimos. Estuvimos juntos todo el séptimo año y nos planteamos cómo enfrentar todos los escenarios posibles para cuando termináramos la escuela. Ciertamente, el embarazo no fue planeado pero hemos decidido seguir adelante"

Los tres permanecieron en silencio un rato más. Luego Hermione recordó la otra parte de su conversación con Draco. "Hay algo que no mencioné en nuestra reunión con Dumbledore…"

Sus amigos la vieron con interés.

"Los mortífagos nos tienen vigilados. Nuestros excompañeros Crabbe, Goyle y Zabinni se encargan de eso, así que debemos movernos con mucho cuidado. Más ustedes, porque yo escasamente salgo de la rutina de mis clases en San Mungo"

"¿Esa también fue parte de la charla en el baño?", le preguntó Ron.

"Sí, me explicó que por eso no ha podido comunicarse conmigo, ni siquiera por lechuza"

"Al menos deberías darnos una pista, para hacernos una idea de que clase de persona es", le pidió Ron. Ella volvió a verlo e inmediatamente supo que hablaba muy en serio.

"Imagínate al peor", le respondió.

"El peor para mí sería Severus Snape pero no creo que hayas caído tan bajo", le dijo Harry con ironía.

"No, Harry, definitivamente no he caído tan bajo", le dijo con una risita cargada de tristeza e inmediatamente se puso seria "Pero no me gusta que hables así de mi vida privada. En primer lugar, no tengo que pedirte permiso para amarlo y en segundo, no soy ni tu hija ni tu hermana para que te pongas en ese plan. Soy tu amiga y eso incluye respetar las decisiones de mi corazón."

"Y trato de respetarlas pero la amistad incluye decir lo que nos parece bien o no. Y honestamente, no me parece bien que nos sigas ocultando de quien se trata" le comentó Harry muy obstinadamente y cuando vio la expresión de su cara añadió "¡Ya sé lo que dijo Dumbledore! Pero eso no quita que me sienta defraudado de mi mejor amiga"

"Lamento mucho decepcionarte, pero tendrás que aprender a vivir con ese sentimiento, porque yo no pienso decirte más por el momento".

Ron sintió que las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas de nuevo, así que les sugirió que se fueran a la cama. Ya era muy tarde y al día siguiente tenían que salir temprano para sus casas. Él podía comprender a Harry, pues también se sentía excluido de esa parte de la vida de Hermione, como si no fueran dignos de confianza, pero también admitía que su amigo estaba reaccionando en exceso. Si las cosas se ponían peor, sería difícil tomar partido por ninguno de los dos. Ambos eran sus mejores amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres semanas después del ataque a Hogsmeade, las cosas en el mundo mágico se estaban calmando un poco. La gente seguía temerosa de que continuaran las embestidas a gran escala, pero todos estaban tratando de llevar una vida casi normal.

Era finales de noviembre y las temperaturas habían comenzado a bajar. Ese día de otoño había amanecido gris. Amenazaba con llover y una brisa helada danzaba calando los huesos de los peatones, pero Draco caminaba por el callejón Diagón con su paso altivo y seguro, sin notar las bajas temperaturas y el tono grisáceo del día. Iba a encontrarse con Hermione después de varios meses y eso provocaba que un fuerte calor atravesara su cuerpo.

La había extrañado tanto que sentía un constante vacío en su pecho y pasaba los días pensando en qué estaría haciendo ella. Era un recuerdo constante, que únicamente era apartado de su mente en presencia de su padre y en las reuniones de los mortífagos. Un descuido detectado por legeremancia podía arruinar su futuro con Hermione.

Había recibido la carta de Snape dos días atrás, diciéndole que la "poción doble" estaría esperándolo en el No. 93 de callejón Diagón. ¡Hermione había encontrado un lugar donde podían verse! Y después de meses, sintió la ilusión de poder verla y abrazarla. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la dirección indicada no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. "Debí haberlo imaginado", pensó cuando vio el letrero de Sortilegios Weasley a la entrada de la tienda.

Vio a Crabbe apostado en el local de enfrente, pendiente de los movimientos de Hermione, así que según lo convenido, se dirigió con sigilo a la puerta trasera, tocó tres veces y esperó a que la abrieran.

George Weasley no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su rostro en cuanto asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Hermione les había buscado hacía unos días para pedirles prestado su apartamento para reunirse con el padre de su hijo. A los gemelos les pareció gracioso que Hermione lo hiciera sonrojada, como confirmándoles que quería el apartamento solo para platicar. Y no pudieron negarse. Le tenían demasiado cariño y se le notaba que estaba sufriendo mucho con la separación. Ambos hicieron conjeturas sobre quien sería, pero definitivamente nada los preparó para ver a Draco Malfoy en la puerta trasera de su negocio.

"Busco a Croockshanks", les dijo Draco como habían acordado para reconocerse.

"Está al subir las escaleras", le respondió George, todavía con expresión de sorpresa.

A pesar de su natural arrogancia y sus perennes muecas de desdén, Draco prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba, lo que hizo que los gemelos sonrieran ante su impaciencia. Tocó suavemente la puerta y entró. El apartamento era pequeño, con lo justo para dos solteros dedicados enteramente a sus negocios.

Pero Draco no estaba para observar el apartamento.

Sus ojos buscaron con ansiedad a Hermione y en cuanto la vio levantarse pesadamente del sofá, se acercó a ella con toda la pasión que había venido acumulando en los meses de separación. La tomó por la cintura y le acarició la barriga, mientras Hermione levantaba sus manos y las enlazaba atrás de su nuca. Los dos se estremecieron y gimieron con solo tocarse, y se volcaron en un beso brutal, de ansias y deseos contenidos.

Tratando de no romper el beso, se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones. Draco cerró la puerta y lanzó un hechizo silenciador a la habitación.

Con dedos trémulos, comenzaron a desvestirse uno al otro. Hermione abrió la túnica de Draco y la deslizó sobre sus hombros. Poco a poco, fue desabotonando su camisa, mientras iba besando cada trozo de piel que quedaba expuesto. Draco se dejó acariciar, mientras aspiraba a bocanadas el aire de la habitación. Pronto quedó con el torso desnudo y no pudo esperar más.

Tomándola con ambas manos por las mejillas, hizo que Hermione levantara la cara de su cuello y comenzó a besarla de nuevo, introduciendo su lengua profundamente, bebiendo de esos labios que tanto había extrañado. Y entonces, fue su turno de despojarla de sus ropas. Le sacó la camisa y le quitó el sostén, envolviendo con sus manos sus pechos crecidos por la maternidad. Cuando ella estuvo completamente desnuda, la llevó hacia la cama y la tendió en ella. Él se quedó sentado a un costado de la cama, acariciándola y contemplando las nuevas formas que había ganado en esos meses.

"Estás hermosa", le susurró, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba por el intenso escrutinio al que era sometido su cuerpo. La deseaba con locura. Él se quitó los pantalones y se metió a la cama con ella. Se enredó en su cuerpo, se colocó de forma de no lastimarle su abultado vientre y le hizo el amor como un desesperado.

Momentos después, estaban tendidos en la cama recuperando la respiración. Permanecían abrazados. La cabeza de Hermione sobre el pecho desnudo de Draco. Él dio un hondo suspiro.

"¿Confías en todos los Weasley?", le preguntó a quemarropa.

"A excepción de Percy, confío a ojos cerrados en todos ellos. Aunque no a todos les pediría prestado el apartamento, ¿sabes? Pensé mucho donde podíamos vernos y creo que encontré un buen lugar"

"Al principio no me pareció buena idea, pero en realidad esos dos no se escandalizan con nada, ¿verdad?"

Hermione solo sonrió con el comentario. Permanecieron largo rato en silencio, solo acariciándose suavemente. Luego, Hermione pareció recordar algo, abrió la boca como para decirle algo pero se detuvo. Finalmente se lo dijo.

"En dos semanas tengo una consulta en una clínica muggle"

"¿Para qué? ¿No te estás chequeando el embarazo en San Mungo?"

"Sí, pero es que quiero hacerme un ultrasonido…", Draco la vio con un gran signo de interrogación dibujado en la cara y ella le explicó "Es un aparato muggle que ayuda a ver a los bebés dentro del vientre…, ayuda a descartar enfermedades o malformaciones…, y nos pueden decir el sexo del bebé… ¿quieres venir conmigo?"

"Sí, creo que no comprenderé el funcionamiento de ese cacharro hasta que lo vea… pero quiero estar allí, sobre todo si nos dicen si es niño o niña", le respondió.

Hermione rió por el comentario de Draco y le dio un beso suave en el pecho. Se quedaron en la cama sintiéndose mutuamente, hasta que fue momento de volver a la realidad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sobre todo el encuentro entre Draco y Hermione. En el próximo, descubriré el secreto del sexo del bebé! Para mientras, sigan comiendo ansias… **

**Bien, ya saben, para comentarios, observaciones, sugerencias, hagan click en el botón de los reviews. ¡¡Ya llegamos a 80!! Wuaw, realmente no lo podía creer, así que muchas gracias a todas las que me dejas sus comentarios. _Marceps_ fuiste el review 80, ¡muchas gracias, guapa!**

**Beautifly92: **me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. No te sorprendas de los hermanos Creevey, a mí siempre me han gustado mucho sus personajes, son verdaderos Gryffindors y más adelante, tendrán una participación vital en este fic.

**RoxMina: **Gracias por seguir la historia.

**Silviota: **Draco está muy contento con el hijo que espera con Hermione, aunque todavía les falta un poco para poder estar juntos.

**Cami y Margara: **Me alegra que les guste mi versión de Draco. La verdad es que me cuesta un poco ponerlo enamorado de Hermione y a la vez como el snob elitista que siempre ha sido y seguirá siendo.

**Caty Granger, Sandrita Granger y Valeria Malfoy: **todavía tendremos que esperar para la reacción de Ron y Harry, aunque ya falta poco.

**Mariapotter2002, Francis Felton-malfoy y Damis Black: **Bienvenidas al fic. Me alegra que les guste.

**Nimue-Tarrazo: **No, Harry no tiene un pelo de tonto en este fic. ¿Niña? ¡Tendrás que esperar el próximo capítulo!

**Oromalfoy: **Puedo comprender tu impaciencia para que todos se enteren de que Draco es el padre, pero Dumbledore tiene razones de peso para considerar que todavía no es conveniente.

**Dulce: **En este fic, Snape está del lado de los buenos. Pero siempre he tenido esa intriga con respecto al personaje en los libros de Harry Potter. No creo que sea del todo malo, porque al final de cuentas siempre ha ayudado a Harry. Ya veremos como termina el personaje en el séptimo libro.

**Bettisg: **Hola guapa! Me ha dado mucho gusto verte por este fic. Me alegra que te guste mi nuevo proyecto. Esta es una historia mucho más larga que "Amor de Luna Llena", espero que la disfrutes igual.


	9. Ultrasonido y un ataque

**¡Hola! Acá viene el nuevo capítulo del fic. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**9. Ultrasonido y un ataque**

Draco y Hermione continuaron viéndose en el apartamento de los gemelos en las siguientes semanas. Muy en contra de los deseos de Snape, que consideraba que era peligros que se reunieran tan seguido. Sin embargo, para ellos era un alivio poder estar juntos unos momentos una vez por semana. Todas las veces habían seguido el mismo mecanismo sin levantar muchas sospechas.

Cuando se acercaba el día del ultrasonido, Draco convenció a Snape para que lo enviara a buscar unos ingredientes, para tener una coartada que le facilitara permanecer fuera de Malfoy Manor la mayor parte del día.

"Te estás arriesgando demasiado. Esto no me parece", le dijo abiertamente y en tono molesto.

"Lo sé, pero es importante que vaya con ella a esta consulta. Prometo hablar con Hermione para que no nos veamos en las próximas semanas, pero no le aseguro nada porque se acerca la Navidad", le respondió Draco en tono firme.

Snape solo rodó los ojos exasperado. "Solo eres pretextos…, después vendrán San Valentín, la pascua, el día de la madre, las vacaciones de verano… como buen Malfoy, al final siempre haces lo que te da la gana"

Draco reprimió la risa ante este último comentario. Y le pidió un último favor: lo persuadió de darle una poción que le ayudara a pasar desapercibido a la vigilancia constante de Crabbe. Todavía renuente y protestando por lo riesgoso de la situación, Snape accedió a esta última petición, aunque Draco no le dijo nada a Hermione al respecto porque quería darle una sorpresa.

El día del ultrasonido, Hermione llegó a la tienda de los gemelos y subió directamente al apartamento. Tocó la puerta. "Puedes entrar, la puerta está abierta", le gritó uno de los gemelos. Adentro la esperaban unos divertidos Fred y George… y un tercer gemelo.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?", les preguntó viendo al tercer hombre pelirrojo con suspicacia.

Los gemelos estaban disfrutando de lo lindo la situación, pero ninguno decía nada hasta que el tercero habló con la voz de Draco. "¿No te gusta el camuflaje? No puedo acompañarte siendo yo mismo, así que convencí a tus amigos de que me dieran de sus cabellos, ellos accedieron, tomé poción multijugos y acá estoy esperándote con mi disfraz"

Hermione solo sonrió. La verdad es que nunca pensó ver a Draco convertido en un Weasley y la situación se le hizo en extremo graciosa. "¿Cuánto tiempo durará el efecto?"

"Por lo menos cuatro horas, pero traigo un poco más por cualquier retraso. ¿Nos vamos?"

"Espero que disfrutes de andar con alguno de nosotros", le dijo Fred en broma.

"No hagan nada que no haríamos nosotros", les recomendó Fred guiñándoles un ojo.

Ambos se abrigaron bien con sus gorros y bufandas. El clima había comenzado a empeorar en los últimos días. Había nevado un poco y aunque las calles estaban todavía transitables, el frío era bastante intenso. Salieron al callejón Diagón y se dirigieron a la salida por el Caldero Chorreante. Como era usual en ella, Hermione no pudo resistir hacer comentarios mordaces al aspecto pelirrojo de Draco.

"¡Vaya! Este día es memorable. Para como te has expresado siempre de los Weasley me sorprende que hayas decidido hacerte pasar por uno de ellos"

"Déjate de bromas por favor"

"Debería llamar a Colin Creevey para que te tomara una foto, no siempre se ve a un Malfoy convertido en una _comadreja_…" Draco le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero Hermione no se amedrentó. Tal vez fuera porque los gemelos nunca se tomaban nada en serio, así que siguió viéndolo con una expresión bastante risueña.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Varias personas volvieron sus cabezas al verlos pasar. Draco mandó a todos al demonio, pensando que ya que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos no era necesario mantener la distancia con Hermione, así que le ofreció su brazo y ella lo aceptó. A pesar de ir en el cuerpo de otra persona, él disfrutó de la sensación de caminar libremente por la calle con Hermione tomada de su brazo.

"¿Cómo hiciste para que te dieran sus cabellos?"

"Simplemente se los pedí la semana pasada. Al principio me vieron con desconfianza pero les expliqué que necesitábamos hacer una diligencia juntos y aceptaron en cuanto vieron que Crabbe se iba tras tuyo en cuanto saliste de la tienda"

"Pues por la forma en que la gente nos mira, parece que ahora hemos incluido a dos Weasley más en las apuestas por esta paternidad" Draco la vio con una expresión de autosuficiencia mezclada con travesura. Le era extraño descubrir los gestos tan propios de Draco en el físico de los gemelos.

"Lo que me parece una buena coartada: llegas a su apartamento al menos una vez por semana, te quedas allí un buen rato, uno de ellos te acompaña a la clínica… una pequeña pero efectiva cortina de humo ¿no te parece?".

Cuando llegaron a la clínica, tuvieron que esperar su turno para pasar a la consulta. Draco se entretuvo observando a todos los que había allí, despreocupados y ajenos a toda la agitación de la comunidad mágica. ¿Sería esa la solución¿Alejarse de todo y comenzar de nuevo en un lugar muggle donde nadie los conociera? Pronto lo supo: él nunca dejaría de ser mago, tampoco Hermione podría nunca rechazar su naturaleza mágica. Así que escapar de sus destinos no era una opción.

Una enfermera lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Los condujo a una pequeña sala llena de aparatos y le entregó una bata a Hermione. Ella se cambio en un pequeño baño que había allí y al salir le explicó rápidamente a Draco el uso de los equipos. Pronto llegó el médico y la hizo subirse en una camilla.

Hermione sintió una sensación helada en cuanto el médico le dejó caer un generoso chorro de gel y sonrió por las cosquillas que sintió mientras se la regaba por toda la barriga buscando donde estaba ubicado el bebé. Pronto unas imágenes borrosas comenzaron a aparecer en el monitor. Draco abrió la boca con asombro y emoción, viendo cómo se movía el corazón del bebé con cada latido que daba.

Tomó suavemente de la mano de Hermione y observó la expresión de su rostro: sus ojos brillaban como nunca los había visto hacerlo. El médico hizo los chequeos de rutina: calculó el peso y la medida del bebé, revisó su corazón, su cabeza, su columna y sus órganos vitales. Todo estaba perfecto.

"¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé?", les preguntó finalmente.

"Sí", le respondió Draco, firmemente pero conteniendo la respiración.

"Pues déjenme decirles que tendrán que pintar la habitación de rosado…"

A Hermione se le iluminó el rostro pero Draco tardó unos segundos en procesar la información… una habitación rosada¿qué demo…¡Una niña! Pronto una orgullosa sonrisa se plantó en su rostro. La verdad es que no había pensado mucho en el sexo que prefería, pero saber que esperaban una niña lo llenó de ilusión. Eso a pesar de que en los linajes de sangre pura como la de los Malfoy siempre se les daba prioridad a los varones, por la continuidad del apellido. ¡Al demonio los linajes!, pensó.

Hermione permanecía todavía en la camilla y Draco se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente. Al final, el médico imprimió las imágenes más importantes del chequeo y se las entregó, dando por terminada la consulta.

Cuando salieron a la calle, iban tomados de la mano bastante emocionados. "¿Estás contento¿No te decepciona que sea niña?", le preguntó Hermione.

"Para nada", le respondió.

"A ver si piensas igual cuando conozcas a su primer novio…", le dijo bromeando.

"Hermione, si siquiera ha nacido. No me atormentes con su vida amorosa". Ella soltó una fresca carcajada por el tono de su voz y la cara que había puesto.

"Debemos escoger un nombre"

"¿Te importaría que escogiéramos uno del árbol genealógico de los Malfoy?", le preguntó viéndola intensamente.

"No. Con solo que escojas un nombre bonito. No me vayas a salir con que le podrás Walburga, como la mamá de Sirius, porque entonces sí protestaré enérgicamente"

Draco rió con la ocurrencia. "No tendrá un nombre raro, al contrario creo que te gustará… quiero llamarla Irene, fue la esposa de Orion Malfoy hace casi 500 años. Además, creo que te gustará el secreto que hay detrás de esta mujer…", le dijo enigmático.

"Me gusta el nombre y ¿el secreto es…?", le animó Hermione a que le relatara.

"Dicen las malas lenguas que era de origen muggle. Es uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la familia, tanto que no la mencionan en el árbol genealógico '_oficial_'. En la época de Irene no le ponían tanta atención a la pureza de sangre, toda esa mierda comenzó hace unos 150 años, cuando se les exigió a todos los herederos Malfoy que desposaran a sangres limpias", le explicó "Tradición que tendré el honor de romper, si es que aceptas casarte conmigo".

Hermione sonrió ante esa petición de matrimonio tan espontánea como inesperada. "Claro que quiero casarme contigo", le respondió rápidamente.

Iban caminando por la calle. Draco paró en seco, la tomó por la cintura y le estampó un besote de película, sin importarle que él tuviera la apariencia de uno de los gemelos Weasley, ni que la calle estuviera llena de gente que caminaba presurosa ni que Crabbe estaba a una cuadra de distancia y no perdía detalle de todo lo que pasaba. "Lamento no haber traído el anillo pero nos casaremos antes de que nazca Irene", le susurró.

El efecto de la poción multijugos estaba por terminar, así que Draco tuvo que despedirse con prisa de Hermione. La encaminó a su casa lo más cerca que pudo, pero luego tuvo que retirarse. Ella continuó el camino a su casa con una gran emoción recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco se apareció en los jardines de Malfoy Manor cuando terminó el efecto de la poción multijugos, todavía sobrecogido por todos los acontecimientos del día. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de entrar en su casa, endureció sus facciones para borrar de su rostro todo rastro de felicidad y adoptar la máscara de insensible fastidio que solía llevar frente a sus padres.

Como siempre, entró en la mansión con paso decidido y su madre le salió al encuentro. "¿Dónde te habías metido? Tu padre se fue furioso porque no volviste temprano".

"Tuve que conseguir unos ingredientes algo complicados para la poción que estamos haciendo con Snape. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?", le preguntó altivo, mientras continuaba caminando hacia la escalinata para subir a su habitación.

"Tu padre te estuvo esperando. Se han ido a una misión y era muy importante que fueras. Sé que te habrías divertido", le explicó su madre con una sonrisa malévola. Ella se quedó al pie de la escalinata, observando a su hijo subir. El corazón de Narcissa no era tan oscuro como el de su marido, pero eran una pareja tan compenetrada que él no le ocultaba su trabajo a favor de Voldemort a menos que fuera algo ultra secreto, así que ella siguió hablando. "Al parecer el Señor Tenebroso consideró que era el momento de comenzar a desestabilizar al _muchachito ese,_ al tal Potter y han salido para secuestrar a la sangre sucia de Granger y a su familia".

Draco se quedó paralizado a la mitad la escalera, se le fue toda la sangre del rostro haciendo que se viera casi transparente y su corazón comenzó a bombearle tan fuerte que pensó que se le saldría del pecho. Sintió la angustia instalada en su estómago contraído. A su madre no se le pasó desapercibida su reacción y lo vio con suspicacia pero pronto él cubrió su desesperación con una creciente ira. Bajó las gradas de dos en dos y se acercó violento a Narcissa, a quien tomó de los hombros fuertemente. "¿Cuándo decidieron esto?"

"Hoy por la tarde", le respondió siempre altiva. Estaba temerosa por la reacción de su hijo pero reconoció con orgullo que era tan intimidatorio como su esposo. Era un Malfoy hecho y derecho.

"¡Por todos los demonios! Soy un Malfoy y mi padre no puede dejarme fuera de las misiones importantes", rugió y salió presuroso hacia la chimenea.

"No te pongas así. Al parecer, el Señor Oscuro pidió que se hiciera lo antes posible para no darles oportunidad de reaccionar… ¿Adónde vas?"

"Donde Snape. Él es mi enlace y me tendrá que explicar porqué se me excluyó de esta asignación", entró hecho un demonio a la chimenea, gritó la dirección de la casa de Snape y se fue.

Cuando salió de la chimenea, corrió desesperado donde su ex profesor. "¡Van a atacarla!... van a su casa…mi padre y otros mortífagos…"

Snape como siempre no perdió la compostura. "¿Estás completamente seguro?"

"Me lo contó mi madre al llegar a casa. Mi padre se fue porque el Señor Tenebroso pidió que se hiciera lo antes posible… ¿qué espera para hacer algo?!!" le gritó comenzando a desesperarse.

"No te muevas de esta habitación ¿entendido? Voy a avisar a la Orden lo que está pasando".

Mientras tanto, Hermione había caminado sola el tramo que le faltaba para llegar a su casa. De su rostro no se borraba una expresión de felicidad, sin embargo, sus emociones no le nublaban la agudeza de sus sentidos. Ya sabía detectar por dónde se movía el matón de Crabbe, que constantemente la seguía a todos los lugares donde se dirigía. Por eso le extrañó no verlo caminar tras ella, como lo hacía de costumbre y un extraño presentimiento la asaltó. "Si fueran a atacarme, Draco hubiera estado enterado", pensó extrañada pero apretó el paso para llegar lo antes posible.

Cuando entró al pequeño jardín que había a la entrada de su casa, escuchó varias veces y con claridad el sonido del aparecimiento. Ningún auror ni mago ni bruja se aparecerían en un barrio muggle a plena luz del día y sin ninguna precaución. Todos los temores de Hermione se convirtieron en una cruda realidad: estaba por ser atacada por mortífagos.

El miedo hizo que comenzara a respirar con dificultad. Sacó la varita para abrir la puerta sin usar sus llaves y la cerró justo antes de que volara la primera maldición. Levantó protecciones para el perímetro de la casa, pero sabía que no durarían mucho tiempo ante la agresión sincronizada de varios mortífagos. Tenían que salir urgentemente de allí. A como diera lugar. Se comenzaron a escuchar explosiones fuera.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos paralizada en el recibidor todavía impactada por el escaso margen con el que había logrado entrar, pero reaccionó pronto para buscar a sus padres. Su madre salió de la cocina con el rostro lívido de terror y su padre se les acercó corriendo desde la biblioteca.

"Estamos rodeados", dijo Jane "Escuché ruidos en el patio de atrás, cerca de la puerta de la cocina"

"Todos al rellano de la escalera", ordenó George.

"Pero papá… ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!", protestó Hermione.

"No discutas Hermione, no ahora. Todos al rellano de la escalera ¡ya!", la urgió de nuevo su padre. Lograron entrar y hasta Croockshanks se les coló por entre las piernas, justo en el momento en que se escuchaba volar la puerta de la entrada. En el escaso espacio donde se encontraban apretujados bajo las gradas, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones rápidas y entrecortadas de los Granger.

La voz de Lucius Malfoy resonó en el lugar. "Sabemos que están en la casa, Granger. Si quieres podemos jugar a las escondidas, pero sangre sucia… estás perdida"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Qué les pareció¿Se imaginan a Draco como uno de los gemelos? Con lo del sexo del bebé, desde el principio tenía previsto que fuera niña, yo también siento debilidad por ellas, así que espero no haberlas decepcionado.**

**Y el ataque… como decimos en mis tierras "después del gustazo, el trancazo".**

**Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, protestas (de las amables, por supuesto!), en sus reviews. ¡Ya llegamos a los 91! Gracias, gracias, gracias…**

**Besotes a las que me mandaron sus comentarios al capítulo anterior: Nimue-Tarrazo (**¡viste que era niña!...**), Dulce, beautifly92 (**es saludable que una pareja haga el amor aunque ella esté embarazada… además no creas que ellos se aguantan mucho… ¡a duras penas sobreviven los 40 días post-parto!**), Cami, Ariadna-Andrea (**¡Bienvenida!**), Mariapotter2002, Klass2008 (**¡Bienvenida!**), Sandrita Granger, Xgirl1, Oromalfoy, Valeria Malfoy y Bettisg.**

**¡Abrazotes a todos!**


	10. Sin señales de vida

**Heme aquí con el capítulo 10 de esta historia, con la vergüenza de haber tardado un poco más de lo usual con la actualización, pero es que la inspiración me había abandonado rotundamente. **

**Fue un poco frustrante saber lo que quería decir pero que la hoja siguiera en blanco, sobre todo porque había dejado el capítulo anterior en un momento de tensión. ¡En fin! Que parecía un divorcio, pero hoy se apiadó de mí y regresó a mi lado, ¡así que acá está el nuevo capítulo! **

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**10. Sin señales de vida**

Los Granger estaban arremolinados en el rellano de la escalera. Estaban aterrorizados. Hacía tan solo unos meses, habían estado maravillados con el mundo mágico en el que vivía su hija. Ahora estaban por ser cazados por el lado oscuro de ese mundo. Hermione sostenía con fuerza su varita, aunque todavía no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. Salir era claramente un suicidio y solo era cuestión de tiempo que los descubrieran bajo las gradas. Lo avanzado de su embarazo le impedía aparecerse, mucho menos podía hacerlo trasladando a sus padres junto a ella.

Contuvieron la respiración mientras escuchaban cómo los mortífagos comenzaban a destrozar la casa. "Hermione, conjura un _Lumus", _le susurró su padre.

"¿Cómo sabes…?"

"¡Por la puta, Hermione!" siseó con desesperación "Nos van a achicharrar vivos y tú haciendo preguntas… ¡conjúralo!"

La punta de la varita de Hermione emitió una lucecita tenue, lo suficiente como para que pudieran verse los rostros. Los tres sentían a Crookshanks deslizarse entre sus piernas y solo esperaban que no se pusiera a maullar, delatando su escondite. A pesar del pequeño espacio y siendo lo más sigiloso posible, su padre alcanzó a abrir una pequeña puerta de la que sacó apresurado tres bolsas de tela con ropa para cada uno. Las dos mujeres lo vieron con asombro, pero lo importante era salir de allí, las explicaciones podían venir después.

Con dedos trémulos, George sacó su billetera de la parte de atrás de su pantalón y extrajo un trozo de pergamino arrugado. Hermione seguía atenta todos los movimientos de su padre. Él le entregó el pergamino. "Invoca este hechizo y dirige tu varita a la pared del fondo", le indicó a su hija.

Hermione tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza pero se concentró lo suficiente para poder hacer el hechizo:

_inter spem et metum_

_audemus jura nostra defender_

_Nulli expugnabilis hosti _

_¡liberate me ex infernis!_

(Entre la esperanza y el miedo,

Nos atrevemos a defender nuestros derechos

Inexpugnable para cualquier enemigo

¡Libérame del infierno!)

En cuanto terminó de leerlo, una puerta comenzó a aparecer y se materializó en la pared del fondo. Hermione y su madre abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

"Salgamos de aquí", las empujó su padre. Bajaron tres escalones con cuidado hasta llegar a un pasillo de piedra. Crookshansk como siempre se movió tras ellos. A Hermione se le hizo muy familiar, pues era muy parecido a los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts. Y entonces, por indicaciones de George, leyó lo que estaba escrito en la parte de atrás del pergamino.

_per ardua ad astra_

(De la adversidad a las estrellas)

Y la puerta desapareció.

Hubo un segundo de oscuridad que les hizo estremecerse, pero antes de que Hermione conjurara de nuevo un _lumus, _se encendieron antorchas a lo largo de todo el pasadizo. Hermione levantó a Crookshanks en sus brazos y con sus padres comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

"¿Adónde saldremos?", le preguntó a su padre.

"No lo sé. Cuando Dumbledore vino a la casa, solo me dio las instrucciones de lo que debíamos hacer en caso de un ataque, pero no recorrimos este pasillo"

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Ni siquiera sabíamos que tenías ropa preparada en caso de que tuviéramos que huir…" le dijo su esposa.

"Me preparé, sí, pero en el fondo pensé que todos los magos que llegaron a casa estaban siendo muy alarmistas. Así que no quise preocuparte de más. Hermione ¿adónde iremos?"

"Ustedes a un hotel discreto y yo a buscar a alguien de la Orden"

"Tú no te moverás sola", le afirmó George.

"Papá, nos buscan a los tres. Yendo sola llamaré menos la atención que yendo todos"

"Ya veremos"

Llegaron al final del pasillo luego de avanzar unos 20 metros. Al salir de él, se encontraron en un callejón, en la parte trasera de un edificio de tres niveles, que estaba situado a seis cuadras de su casa. El frío aire invernal les caló hasta los huesos, Hermione llevaba puesta su túnica y su ropa de invierno pero sus padres no llevaban la ropa adecuada para andar en la calle, así que hizo aparecer abrigos, gorros y bufandas para ellos. Avanzaron despacio y en silencio.

Cuando salieron del callejón, Hermione volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba su casa y pudo ver claramente la Marca Tenebrosa ondeando en el cielo. Tragó grueso, tratando de dominar las emociones que la embargaban. Habían logrado escapar esta vez. ¿Cuántas veces más lograría hacerlo? Era imperativo que buscara hacer contacto con alguno de sus amigos o con Draco. Pero ¿Cómo? Respiró profundamente. Primero lo primero, dejaría a sus padres en un lugar seguro y ella saldría a buscar ayuda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el momento en que los Granger escapaban del ataque, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban reunidos en Grimmauld Place, enfrascados en una discusión sobre lo errático del actuar de Voldemort y sus aliados, porque todavía no habían podido establecer un patrón sobre las intenciones más cercanas. Harry y Ron se encontraban en la reunión, aunque eran jóvenes, ambos ya eran mayores de edad y nada los detuvo en su empeño de participar.

Molly Weasley pensaba diferente y estaba molesta de que ellos estuvieran allí. Recién salidos de Hogwarts habían tenido una discusión al respecto. Ella era lo más cercano a una madre que Harry había conocido. Se sabía querido por ella, pero no dejaría que le entorpeciera sus planes para librarse de Voldemort, así que en esa ocasión la paró en seco. "Tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentar a Voldemort. Puedo hacerlo solo o como un miembro de la Orden", le dijo.

"Y yo le ayudaré", afirmó Ron decidido. Así que no tuvo más remedio que acceder a que ingresaran como miembros activos de la Orden, mientras iniciaban sus estudios como aurores.

La mente de Harry regresó al presente. En esa reunión en Grimmauld Place, echaba de menos la mente analítica de Hermione, que siempre le ayudaba a desenmarañar hasta el nudo más difícil para plantear soluciones factibles. En realidad, ambos la extrañaban mucho y parecía que no funcionaban tan bien como cuando enfrentaban las situaciones con ella.

"El ataque de Hogsmeade fue sencillamente una demostración de fuerza", expuso Bill Weasley "pero ya pasó más de un mes y no han hecho nada más…"

"Creo que deben estar planeando algo más focalizado", les dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Contra usted o contra Harry?", preguntó Remus Lupin, que también se encontraba con ellos.

"Creo que puede ser contra cualquiera de nosotros…"

En esos momentos entró Fawkes en la habitación. Dumbledore se puso de pie de golpe y su cara se puso levemente pálida. Fawkes estaba encargado de avisarle si los Granger hacían uso del pasadizo secreto. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, tras fawkes llegó el patronus de Severus Snape, que era la forma en que se comunicaban los miembros de la Orden, para confirmar las sospechas del anciano mago. "Hermione…", susurró "han atacado a Hermione Granger".

Ron y Harry se pusieron de pie rápidamente, con los semblantes tensos y pálidos. Discutieron rápidamente sobre la mejor forma de llegar donde Hermione y aunque su casa estaba conectada a la red flu, decidieron aparecerse en un callejón cercano. No sabían si los mortífagos estaban todavía dentro y si era así, caerían directamente entre las víboras. Otro grupo se dirigió al callejón donde conectaba el pasadizo secreto, con la esperanza de encontrarlos afuera.

Mil cosas corrieron en una rápida e incongruente secuencia en las mentes de los dos amigos. Como en todos los momentos de tensión extrema, hicieron un recuento de todo lo compartido, de cómo siempre ella había estado a su lado apoyándolos y repasando las alternativas que pudieran haber evitado este momento. ¡Está embarazada! Se repetía Harry con desesperación ¡como podrá defenderse con siete meses de embarazo!

Harry reprimió las ganas de gritar por la desesperación de encontrar la marca tenebrosa flotando sobre la casa de Hermione. Ron tenía la cara desencajada de dolor, imaginando que dentro encontrarían el peor de los escenarios. Ambos luchaban por mantener sus emociones a raya. Antes de acercarse más a la casa, Dumbledore detuvo a Ron y a Harry.

"Mírame, Harry", pero lo que el mago recibió fueron unos ojos acusadores que lo observaban como si se hubiera vuelto loco. "Deben calmarse. Saben perfectamente que Voldemort ha hecho esto para desestabilizarlos. Sobre todo a ti, Harry. Recuerda que debes cerrarte porque él puede sentir tus emociones con claridad".

Harry solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y se alejó con Ron hacia la casa de Hermione.

Los aurores también habían llegado al vecindario y estaban modificando la memoria de los vecinos que habían presenciado el ataque. Todo el engranaje del Ministerio estaba en marcha. Kingley Shacklebolt y Dawlish fueron los primeros aurores en entrar a la casa, seguidos de cerca por Ron y Harry. "No toquen absolutamente nada", les ordenó Shacklebolt "no sabemos la clase de maldiciones que pueden haber dejado"

Abrieron la puerta con precaución. Todo estaba destrozado. Los muebles estaban quebrados, los libros tirados en el suelo, las estanterías destrozadas, hasta los colchones de las camas tenían la espuma de fuera. Los armarios habían sido completamente vaciados. Realmente habían sido minuciosos buscando a los Granger, pero no había ni rastro de la familia. Ni en la casa, ni en el callejón donde terminaba el pasadizo secreto.

Buscaron en los alrededores durante toda esa angustiosa tarde, pero todo fue en vano. Los Weasley, Harry y los amigos de la Orden más cercanos se reunieron en la madriguera. "Los mortífagos se han ido con las manos vacías", dijo Dumbledore.

"También nosotros", reflexionó Harry con pesar "porque no hemos podido ubicarlos"

"Ustedes la conocen mejor que nadie", les dijo Arthur "¿Qué creen que haría en una situación así?"

"Lo primero es buscar un escondite para sus padres y seguramente luego saldrá a buscar a alguno de nosotros", le respondió Ron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco había permanecido como un león enjaulado en la casa de Snape. Sentía que se volvía loco de desesperación, pero el insufrible de su ex profesor lo había dejado encerrado en la habitación donde preparaban la poción, mientras se iba a avisar del ataque a la Orden del Fénix. Quería aparecerse cerca de la casa de Hermione pero chocó contra las protecciones de la casa de Snape. Había gritado, maldecido y lanzado todos los utensilios por todo el cuarto e intentado cualquier cantidad de hechizos con tal de abrir la puta puerta pero todo había sido en vano.

Snape entró con el semblante serio. "Los mortífagos no los encontraron, pero los miembros de la Orden tampoco"

Draco caminó decidido hacia la puerta. Iba a buscarlos, ni siquiera sabía por donde comenzar, pero debía salir de allí a cualquier precio y levantaría hasta la última piedra de Londres si era necesario. "Me voy, tengo que hallarlas", le dijo.

"Tú no vas a ninguna parte"

"¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE PIENSE! Me largo de aquí…" pero antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, Snape se le abalanzó con fuerza, lo empujó y lo contraminó contra la pared, agarrándolo duramente por la garganta. Aunque aturdido por el golpe trató desesperado de zafarse pero fue rápidamente sometido al ser prácticamente estrangulado por la mano de Snape.

"¡Tienes que calmarte!" le siseó furioso "Tú padre le falló al Señor Tenebroso y te aseguro que buscará culpar a otro de su error. Tu padre descubrirá todo lo que le has ocultado hasta ahora si sigues en ese estado y también te aseguro que no le importará que seas su hijo si con eso puede salvar su pellejo del enojo del Lord ¡Piensa como la serpiente que eres! Enfría tus emociones y aparta los recuerdos comprometedores"

"Eso es fácil para usted decirlo" le replicó con una voz medio ahogada "Es la vida de Hermione y la de mi hija las que están juego"

Poco a poco, Snape se fue separando, dejando a Draco apoyado contra la pared y con una expresión de profunda derrota en el rostro. "Todos pasamos por momentos difíciles en las guerras y te enseñaré a sobrevivirlos… _Legeremens_"

Draco estaba entrenado en oclumancia, pero Snape le había soltado el hechizo de golpe.

Mierda.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Snape había visto todo lo que había pasado ese día: La reunión en el departamento de los gemelos, la consulta médica, la noticia de que era niña, su llegada a Malfoy Manor, su rápida salida y su aviso desesperado.

Draco estaba sudoroso y temblaba violentamente luego de esa intrusión a su mente.

"Con esa debilidad mental, te aseguro que los mortífagos nos matarán antes del amanecer. ¡Siéntate a trabajar!" le ordenó.

Draco se sentó frente a Snape y continuaron trabajando con la poción. En el transcurso de media hora, le lanzó al menos cinco veces el hechizo, hasta que Draco consiguió mantenerlo fuera de su mente y de los recuerdos con Hermione. Solo entonces le permitió volver a Malfoy Manor.

Cuando llegó a Malfoy Manor estaba más sereno pero entró con el ceño fruncido y sus facciones más endurecidas de lo normal. Sus padres estaban en la biblioteca, al parecer enfrascados en una conversación bastante tensa. No estaban discutiendo, pero la tensión podía palparse en el ambiente. Draco entró a la estancia y vio a su padre con profundo desdén. Lucius sostenía un vaso con whiskey de fuego, estaba de pie ligeramente apoyado en la chimenea y tenía el semblante mucho más pálido de lo habitual. Narcisa estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de cuero y lo vio con expresión preocupada.

"¿Te divertiste con la sangre sucia?", le preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Antes que nada soy tu padre, así que me cambias ese tono. Y no, no me divertí por que la sangre sucia se nos fue de las manos…"

"¡Vaya! Me supongo que el Lord se pondrá muy contento"

"Draco, déjate de mierdas de niño caprichoso. Me gustaría verte antes de lanzar un _Avada Kedavra_ para ver si tienes las agallas de hacerlo. Mejor dame las gracias por haberte dejado, así no tendrás que sufrir ningún _crucio_ por haber fallado en la misión", le respondió su padre.

Mientras hablaba, Lucius se había acercado hasta quedar frente a frente con su hijo y Draco lo sintió tratar de entrar en su mente. "¿Qué pretendes encontrar, padre?"

"Dímelo tú, por que no me dejas ver nada…"

"Simplemente no me da la gana enseñarte nada. De todas maneras no soy lo suficiente hombre para tus misiones, así que no pierdas el tiempo hurgando entre mis niñerías" Y sin esperar una respuesta de su padre, dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca, dejando a Lucius y a Narcisa sumidos en un profundo silencio.

Subió a su habitación y con semblante serio y pensativo se cambió de ropa. Se tiró boca arriba sobre la cama repasando todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Si tan solo supiera donde comenzar a buscar… se sentía completamente desorientado en el Londres Muggle. Pensó en lo tontos que habían sido al no establecer un punto de encuentro por si pasaba algo así y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Hermione y sus padres estuvieran en un lugar seguro.

Decidió ir a la tienda de los gemelos al día siguiente para averiguar algo sobre Hermione. Dio mil vueltas en la cama, cavilando sobre muchas cosas hasta que en la madrugada finalmente lo venció el sueño y se quedó dormido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Estoy con la esperanza que les haya gustado, así que para todos sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas y más, ya lo saben: ¡hagan click en el botón de go y manden sus reviews!**

**Lamento no poder contestar uno a uno sus reviews, pero prometo hacerlo para el próximo capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios a: **

**Sandrita Granger, Oromalfoy, Ariadna-Andrea, Kathyta Black (Bienvenida al fic!), Nimue-Tarrazo, Beautifly92, Marata1507, Klass2008, Isis (Bienvenida al fic!), Bettisg, Francis Felton-Malfoy (Bienvenida y sí, como que todos somos parientes en este mundo de Harry Potter!), Cami, Xgirl1, Silviota, Margara, Valeria Malfoy, Jandricony (Bienvenida al fic!), Anahi-Kinomoto09 y RoxMIna.**

**¡Y gracias a todos los que leen esta historia!**


	11. Perdidos y Encontrados

**Hola a todos. Parezco disco rallado pero lamento tardar tantito con las actualizaciones, pero es que he tenido el tiempo un poco escaso. Pero no se preocupen, esta historia no será de las que se quedan a medias… ¡palabra de scout! **

**Y que conste que SI fui scout en mis años mozos.**

**Bien, dejémonos de bla, bla, bla y ¡pasemos a la historia!**

**11. Perdidos y encontrados**

Hermione había amanecido ese día con claras muestras de haber pasado una mala noche. La bebé había quedado alterada luego del susto pasado por el ataque y no paró de moverse hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Además, la caminata hasta un pequeño hotel en las afueras Londres le había provocado fuertes dolores de espalda. Había tomado un té antes de acostarse para relajar los nervios pero no le había servido de mucho.

Ahora estaba sentada en un sillón del cuarto y bebía otra taza de té mientras cavilaba la mejor forma de buscar ayuda. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, si buscar a Draco o a sus amigos. Luego de un rato, decidió que lo mejor era contactar a alguien de la Orden o a los aurores del Ministerio de Magia.

A pesar de la mala noche, se había levantado temprano pues quería salir a buscar ayuda después del desayuno, aunque su padre seguía renuente de dejarla ir sola. Habían visto todos los noticieros y en ninguno los mencionaban como desaparecidos. Los aurores habían hecho un buen trabajo en ocultar el ataque de los mortífagos entre los muggles.

"Papá, debo ir sola", le insistió nuevamente. "Ustedes se quedan acá en el hotel. Vendré a buscarlos o enviaré a alguien. Alguien de confianza y debe preguntar por crookshanks, ¿de acuerdo?"

Finalmente, su padre accedió a que fuera sola. Le dolió en el alma verla salir del hotel, caminando como pato con su abultada barriga, pero con mucho pesar comprendió la postura de Hermione: él no podía hacer magia y en un momento de tensión, ella buscaría protegerlo convirtiéndose más en un estorbo que en una ayuda para su hija.

El frío de la mañana era intenso y mientras tomaba el subterráneo, Hermione pensaba en cómo enviar una lechuza que alertara a sus amigos de su ubicación, pero no sabía donde comenzar. Su primera opción fue el Ministerio de Magia. Si lograba entrar y llegar a los aurores que eran parte de la Orden, ella y sus padres estarían a salvo.

Se había acercado con mucha cautela, miraba a todos lados sintiendo la presión de quien espera ser atacado en cualquier momento. Trataba de no perder cualquier detalle que le alertara del algún peligro. La ventaja de llevar tan aguzados los sentidos fue que pudo divisar la imponente figura de Lucius Malfoy a unos metros de la cabina telefónica que llevaba al Ministerio.

"Mierda, ¿Y ahora qué hago?", pensó en un apuro. Bien, el ministerio quedaba de momento descartado, así que se dirigió a la segunda opción: San Mungo, pero la situación no fue diferente. Le estaban cortando el acceso a todos los lugares mágicos que tenía a mano.

Suspiró con frustración pero una fuerte determinación se estableció en todos sus sentidos. Descartado San Mungo, se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante. De plano sabía que encontraría mortífagos a su entrada, pero ese día establecería contacto con alguien de la Orden, ¡Eso era seguro! Como que se llamaba Hermione Granger y si no lograba entrar al callejón Diagón, aunque fuera andando y le llevara varios días, iría a La Madriguera.

Hermione sintió una punzada de decepción en cuanto vio a Goyle apostado en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante. Sopesó todas las alternativas. Conocía a su ex compañero lo suficiente como para saber que era un matón sin una pizca de cerebro. Aunque por muy descerebrado que fuera, ocultar una barriga de siete meses de embarazo tampoco era fácil.

Allí estaba ella, a punto de retirarse e iniciar el largo camino hacia La Madriguera, cuando el corazón le dio un vuelco y le comenzó a bombear fuertemente ante la expectativa de hallar una manera de comunicarse. Colin y Dennis Creevey salían en ese instante de la taberna, con sus maneras joviales y relajadas, portando sus túnicas y bufandas de Gryffindor. Hermione agradeció la suerte de que ya fueran las vacaciones de navidad. Los vio detenerse a charlar a la entrada del Caldero Chorreante e iniciaron su marcha… justo en sentido contrario adonde ella se encontraba.

"No se pueden ir, no se pueden ir", repitió constantemente apretando el paso lo más que pudo "Tengo que alcanzarlos a cómo de lugar" Para evitar pasar frente a Goyle, se fue por una calle paralela, rogando a toda la corte celestial, muggle y mágica, que los hermanos no se le perdieran en el camino.

Ella caminaba lento por su embarazo y al empalmar en la calle donde supuestamente ellos iban, ahogó un grito de sorpresa al comprobar que le habían sacado un buen trecho de distancia. Consciente de que debía hacer algo rápido y rogando que nadie se atravesara en el camino, asomó su varita por su túnica y lanzó un hechizo a Dennis.

"_Diffindo_" susurró e inmediatamente, la mochila de Dennis se rasgó y sus libros y pergaminos cayeron regados en el suelo. Hermione siguió avanzando con paso cansino y tranquilo, tratando de no llamar la atención pues todavía estaban a la vista de Goyle. Colin se había agachado para ayudar a su hermano a recoger sus cosas.

Hermione rogaba porque alguno de ellos levantara la vista, hasta que finalmente Colin levantó sus ojos y la vio caminar hacia ellos, se puso completamente pálido cuando contempló sus ojos cansados y suplicantes, y su rostro tenso y demacrado por la angustia. También pudo ver como Goyle se empinaba sobre la punta de sus pies para observar lo que le pasaba a los Creevey, así que Colin bajó su mirada de nuevo al piso y siguió recogiendo las cosas de su hermano. Cuando ella pasaba a su lado, sin verla ni nada, le dijo "Solo sigue caminando, nosotros iremos tras tuyo".

Dennis vio sorprendido a su hermano, creyendo que estaba desvariando. No se dio cuenta de la presencia de ella hasta que Colin le hizo una seña. "Es Hermione…" le susurró. Dennis abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero no hizo nada que pudiera delatarla. Por todos era sabido, que toda la comunidad mágica encabezada por la Orden del Fénix buscaba a los Granger, luego del ataque de mortífagos que habían sufrido el día anterior. Esa había sido la comidilla en todos los establecimientos que habían visitado ese día en el callejón Diagón.

Ella siguió caminando. Pronto Colin y Dennis la alcanzaron, se colocaron unos pasos atrás de ella y siguieron avanzando, alejándose del Caldero Chorreante. "Ya no debes temer. Estas con nosotros y no dejaremos que nada te suceda", le dijo Colin, quien siguió hablándole y susurrándole palabras consoladoras.

Hermione se sintió muy reconfortada con estas palabras. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, ella se detuvo, se volvió hacia el mayor de los Creevey, lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a sollozar quedamente en su hombro. Colin le devolvió el abrazo pero a pesar del cariño que sentía por ella, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su inminente crisis nerviosa y le acarició la gran barriga.

"Tienes que estar tranquila…"

"Lo sé pero es que todo ha sido tan rápido… hemos escapado por escasos segundos" trató ella de explicarle.

"¿Dónde están tus papás?", le preguntó Dennis.

"En un hotel en las afueras de Londres"

"Debemos ir a buscarlos…"

"Colin, debo comunicarme con Harry o con Ron lo antes posible. Y eso es prioritario" le dijo tajante.

No había tiempo que perder. Entraron en una cafetería cercana y Hermione redactó un mensaje para Harry, indicándole donde se había escondido con sus padres la noche anterior. Colin llevaría la información a la tienda de los gemelos, era la opción más cercana y segura. Por su parte, Dennis acompañaría a Hermione al hotel, a esperar que llegaran sus amigos y le juró que no se separaría de ella, hasta entregarla sana y salva a la Orden.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco Malfoy también se había despertado temprano ese día. Inquieto y desvelado, había bajado temprano a desayunar, siempre con la idea de ir a la tienda de los gemelos. Sus padres de nuevo lo habían visto con suspicacia. Lucius Malfoy era un lobo viejo y conocía a su hijo a la perfección ¿qué le pasaba? Había descubierto que el enojo del día anterior era pura fachada, algo escondía pero se negaba a creer que su hijo pudiera traicionarles. No. Un Malfoy nunca traicionaría los ideales de la pureza de sangre en el mundo mágico.

Por eso, cuando lo vio bajar con su semblante endurecido, trató de nuevo de invadir su mente por sorpresa. Pero Draco, había tomado las medidas pertinentes antes de entrar en el amplio comedor.

"Buen día para ti también, padre", le saludó irónico en cuanto lo sintió intentar penetrar su mente.

Lucius solo sonrió de lado, en un gesto típicamente Malfoy y preguntó "¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?"

"Seguir trabajando con Snape en la dichosa poción…"

"Draco, esa poción es un importante para el Señor Oscuro, lo la tomes a la ligera"

"Lo sé, padre, pero me siento inutilizado dentro del laboratorio de Snape ¡yo puedo aportar más a la causa! Mejor los matones sin neuronas de Crabbe y Goyle ya tienen asignaciones más relevantes que sentarse junto a un puto caldero. Es una pérdida de tiempo total."

"No insistas, Draco. No voy a intentar cambiar tu misión. La obediencia es una virtud para el Señor Tenebroso. Además, tengo grandes planes para ti, eso no lo dudes", le explicó su padre. Lucius y Narcisa intercambiaron una mirada de alivio, ¡así que era eso! Simplemente Draco se sentía excluido del trabajo sucio.

Ella se había mantenido en un prudente silencio, pero en el fondo también estaba muy preocupada por la reacción de su hijo el día anterior y así se lo había hecho saber a Lucius en la intimidad de su alcoba. Luego de la conversación entre padre e hijo no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa recorriera su altivo rostro.

Draco también había estado tentado a soltar una sonrisa de alivio, pero cuando la ocasión lo requería tenía la sangre tan fría como sus progenitores. Había jugado bien sus cartas. Sabía que el desliz del día anterior podía causar problemas futuros, así que era mejor cortar de raíz toda sospecha que sus padres pudieran tener.

Estaban todavía comiendo cuando llegó la lechuza de Severus Snape con dos cartas, una para Lucius y otra para Draco, quien no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando leyó el pergamino.

_Quédate en Malfoy Manor hasta nuevo aviso. SIN PROTESTAR._

_S.S._

"¿Gratas noticias?", le preguntó su padre, viéndole la expresión.

"Sí, que no me requiere en su laboratorio por ahora. Un detallito más para que me sienta un mortífago útil", le dijo a su padre mientras internamente maldecía a Snape y de paso a su progenitora. "Y ¿tu mensaje era bueno?"

"Por lo menos tenía un par de líneas más que el tuyo: que es probable que luego te necesite por varios días fuera de la ciudad para conseguir unos materiales"

Muy, muy en contra de su voluntad, Draco tuvo que quedarse en Malfoy Manor esa mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Colin caminaba de nuevo hacia el Caldero Chorreante con paso decidido y con la expresión de eterna despreocupación que le caracterizaba. Como buen Gryffindor, el valor era su principal atributo pero no por eso dejaba de sentir unos molestos nervios en la boca de su estómago. De pronto, casi en la entrada de la taberna, un pesado hombro golpeó contra su pecho y lo hizo retroceder varios pasos.

"Creevey…"

"Goyle…"

"¿De nuevo por estos rumbos?", preguntó Goyle. Colin no pudo evitar levantar una ceja por la estúpida pregunta. Seguramente esa mole era un Slytherin por su ambición y falta de escrúpulos, pero no por su inteligencia, pensó con ironía.

"Pues sí, olvidé unas cosas", le respondió queriendo continuar su camino, pero Goyle le cerró el paso lanzándole una mirada amenazadora. Se le hacía raro ver al Gryffindor queriendo entrar de nuevo en el callejón pero su corta mente le impedía ver más allá.

Colin lo vio con fastidio. Y se sostuvieron la mirada como midiendo fuerzas. Ya no era un niño, era un joven fornido que ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad y si Goyle se le ponía testarudo con seguridad que él sería mucho más hábil con la varita. Por el frío, llevaba sus brazos cubiertos con su túnica, así que Goyle no se percató cuando la sacó con disimulo de sus pantalones. "No sé desde cuando te contrataron en el Caldero Chorreante como portero, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo a las bravuconadas"

Goyle abrió los ojos con sorpresa, hizo el ademán de tirársele encima para machacarlo a golpes y simplemente no supo identificar de donde le había caído el hechizo. "_Desmaius"_, había susurrado Colin en cuanto vio la mole venir hacía él. Algunos peatones se acercaron a ver qué pasaba, pero Colin pasó junto al cuerpo desmayado del Slytherin con su aire despreocupado y se adentró en el callejón. Una vez dentro, prácticamente corrió a la tienda de los gemelos, a la que entró como un bólido. El lugar esta atestado de gente, pero algo notó Fred en su expresión que dejó al cliente que estaba atendiendo en ese momento, para acercarse a su ex compañero de casa.

"Traigo un mensaje de Croockshanks", le dijo a modo de saludo. Inmediatamente, Fred lo hizo subir al apartamento de la segunda planta. George los siguió de cerca. Al entrar, Colin se encontró con Ron y Harry, quienes prácticamente habían tomado por asalto la pequeña estancia y la habían convertido en su base de operaciones. Sin proponérselo, Hermione había enviado a Colin directo donde sus amigos.

Todos los asaltaron a preguntas. ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde la hallaste? ¿Dónde se esconde? ¿Sus papás están bien? ¿Dejaste que se fuera sola? Colin respondió con lo poco que le había contado Hermione, les entregó el pergamino con la dirección del hotel, que se había ido acompañada por Dennis y les contó de su encuentro con Goyle a la entrada del callejón.

No perdieron más el tiempo. Enviaron una lechuza a Dumbledore avisando que la habían encontrado y aunque Colin todavía no había aprobado el examen para aparecerse, Harry accedió a que fuera con ellos en busca de Hermione, por lo que tuvo que aparecerse agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Ron.

La premura no evitó que tomaran precauciones, por lo que se aparecieron en un predio solitario cercano al hotel. Cuando entraron, Hermione, sus papás y Dennis los esperaban en la recepción, listos para irse con ellos y ella ya no pudo contenerse más. Prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, llorando y liberando la tensión acumulada. Finalmente se sentía segura.

"Shsss, tranquila Hermione, ya te hemos encontrado…" le dijo Harry, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

"Hemos decidido que te vengas a La Madriguera con tus papás. Creemos que por el momento es lo más seguro", le explicó Ron. Hermione solo logró hacer un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza, todavía con su rostro bañado en lágrimas y sus papás también sonreían bastante aliviados.

Pronto la zona fue inundada por los aurores del Ministerio de Magia, quienes facilitaron el traslado de Hermione y sus papás hacia la casa de Ron. Por pura prevención, lanzaron un _obliviate _al recepcionista del hotel, quien miraba extrañado la cantidad de personas que habían llegado a recoger a sus huéspedes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese día, Draco creía que no sería capaz de soportar el encierro un minuto más. Malfoy Manor era lo suficientemente grande pero en ese momento sus paredes le ahogaban. Estaba en su habitación y era un auto encierro, la verdad, porque no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir enfrentando a sus padres y ocultar el desasosiego que lo embargaba.

No había querido contradecir la orden de Snape porque el día anterior había casi tirado al traste con todo el trabajo encubierto que estaba haciendo, pero eso no evitaba que un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia lo invadiera. ¡Eran Hermione y su hija las que estaban perdidas!

Al inicio de la tarde, Draco estaba llegando al límite de su aguante, cuando vio llegar una lechuza de Snape. Se acercó corriendo a abrir su ventana y casi arrancó el pergamino de la pata del ave, que lo picoteó furiosa.

_La poción doble está recuperada entre 9 zanahorias. Te requiero inmediatamente en Spinner's End, preparado a estar fuera por varios días._

_S.S._

¿Nueve zanahorias? Con ese confuso mensaje, de lo único que estaba seguro era que Hermione había aparecido. En su mente pasaron mil cosas, hasta que finalmente algo hizo "click"… ¡La Madriguera! Salió de su habitación tratando de no parecer muy ansioso por irse, informó a sus padres que se iba a la misión con Snape y partió vía Red Flu y con el corazón latiéndole violentamente, hacia la casa de su ex profesor.

"¿Cómo está? ¡Quiero verla inmediatamente!", exigió en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la chimenea.

"Ella, el bebé…"

"_La_ bebé", le corrigió Draco.

"…y sus padres están bien", respondió Snape haciéndole una mirada de pocos amigos por la interrupción y añadió "Dumbledore ha autorizado que vayas a La Madriguera"

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a la chimenea.

Hermione estaba recostada en un sofá en la sala de La Madriguera, junto a sus padres, tomando un té calientito preparado por Molly. Estaban allí Dumbledore, Harry, Luna y Ginny que estaban de vacaciones y casi todos los Weasley, excepto Percy y Charlie. Todos escuchaban atentos el relato del ataque y la milagrosa huida.

Aprovechó el momento para anunciarles que esperaba una niña y comentarles que recién se había enterado de la noticia el día anterior, justo antes del ataque.

"¿Ya escogiste un nombre?", le preguntó Luna, siempre con su aire soñador.

"Hemos decidido llamarla Irene"

"¿Hemos…?", preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Ginny que estaba sentada junto a él, lo tomó de la mano y le hizo unos ojos como diciéndole que cortara cualquier reclamo.

"Sí, Harry, el padre de Irene y yo _lo_ _hemos _decidido", le respondió Hermione sin inmutarse.

"Lo menos que debería hacer hecho era avisarte del ataque", arremetió Ron, quien recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su novia. Luna y Ginny suspiraron desesperadas ¡es que esos dos testarudos no comprendían que Hermione había tenido unos días lo suficientemente estresantes como para cerrarlos con broche de oro con sus comentarios!

"Estuvo conmigo la mayor parte del día. Me acompañó a la clínica, así que honestamente, no creo que lo supiera y aunque te parezca extraño…" el ruido de la chimenea anunciando que alguien llegaba por la Red Flu, detuvo la replica molesta de Hermione, quien se sorprendió cuando vio entrar a Severus Snape.

"Viene tras mío", le dijo simplemente y ella lo comprendió al instante.

Pronto, la chimenea destelló las conocidas llamas verdes. Una alta y fornida figura de rubia cabellera entró con paso decidido en La Madriguera. Absolutamente todos los que desconocían la situación de Hermione, abrieron los ojos y sus bocas con sorpresa al ver a Draco Malfoy en la estancia.

Ron y Harry habían sacado sus varitas en un acto reflejo, pero los gemelos que se habían ubicado convenientemente al lado de ellos, los tomaron fuertemente de las manos, impidiendo que lanzaran algún maleficio.

Los dos amigos se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron a Hermione salir a su encuentro y abrazarse a él. No lo podían creer.

_Ese _era el padre de Irene.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Hoy sí, todos en La Madriguera se han enterado que Draco es el padre de la niña que espera Hermione. Ron y Harry no se lo tomarán muy bien, ¿que tanto tardarán en aceptarlo? Todavía no lo tengo decidido. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Se los pongo fácil o difícil?_

_¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Lo sintieron muy flojo, muy largo, muy corto? Por fa, manden sus comentarios en los reviews._

_Acá mi respuesta a los reviews del capítulo anterior:_

_**Sandrita Granger, Silviota, Ariadna Andrea, Valeria Malfoy, Kanita, Francis Felton-Malfoy: **me alegra que les guste, Dumbledore como siempre es súper previsor con la gente que quiere proteger. No deja nada al azar._

_**Beautifly92: **¿Qué te pareció la ayuda de los Creevey a Hermione? Siempre he sentido un cariño especial por ellos, sobre todo por Colin._

_**Xochil Malfoy: **gracias por seguir la historia. Luego de este capítulo creo que se explica mejor las sospechas de Lucius sobre el comportamiento de su hijo. Con lo de ir a Grimmauld Place… en primer lugar, sus papás no hubieran podido entrar porque no les había sido revelado en lugar (solo Dumbledore puede hacerlo) y en segundo lugar… porque la olvidé como una posible opción, ji,ji,ji. Lapsus, lapsus que se nos van a veces._

_**Margara: **el papá de Hermione no puede hacer magia, pero para mí es tan come libros como su hija, así que al menos conoce los hechizos de nombre._

_**Jaitah de Malfoy: **Las musas han seguido bajando y espero que lo sigan haciendo con más frecuencia. No tengo cuenta en Hotmail sino con gmail, ahí podemos conversar si gustas._

_**Maria Potter2002, Bettisg y Marata1507:** Draco estaba desesperado pero ha tenido que aguantarse para no delatar su trabajo en la Orden. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y cómo evadió las sospechas de su padre._

_**Nimue Tarrazo: **Espero que tus uñas hayan sobrevivido la espera, ja,ja,ja, Prometo firmemente no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo._

_**SangoMikarin (alias Irene):** Cuando busqué el nombre de la niña, lo escogí precisamente por eso: porque viene del griego y significa Paz. _

_**RoxMina:** Hoy hubo otro poquito de Lucius-Narcisa, que aunque son de sentimientos un tanto oscuros, me parecen un claro ejemplo de cómo se puede complementar una pareja._

_¡Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia! Anímense y me dejan un review. Ya llegamos a los 128… wow, ¡que emoción!_

_Abrazotes._

_Clau_


	12. El padre de mi hija

**Hola a todos. Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo. **

**Solo una aclaración: espero se comprenda que las partes Ron/Luna, Harry/Ginny y Draco/Hermione, transcurren al mismo tiempo pero en diferentes lugares de La Madriguera. **

**Bien, ahora sí ¡a disfrutar!**

**12. El padre de mi hija**

Draco se había sentido girar dentro de la red flu para llegar a la madriguera. Iba ansioso por encontrarse finalmente con Hermione y ver si realmente ella e Irene se encontraban bien. En menos medida, le preocupaba también la reacción de San Potter y la Comadreja cuando le vieran entrar en La Madriguera. Lo único que quería era llegar a Hermione sin sufrir ningún hechizo en el intento.

Cuando finalmente salió de la chimenea, recorrió con la vista todo lo que había a su alrededor, vio la cara de estupor de todos y a los gemelos sosteniendo convenientemente las manos de Potter y Weasley. Pero sus ojos no estuvieron tranquilos hasta que se detuvieron en el rostro de Hermione. Avanzó hacia ella, sintiendo el corazón trabado en la garganta, la vio venir a su encuentro con sus brazos abiertos y buscar refugio en su pecho y en sus brazos. La estrechó con fuerza, dando un enorme suspiro mientras finalmente sentía la tranquilidad de comprobar que estaba viva y a salvo.

En medio del fuerte abrazo, hundió su rostro en su cuello aspirando el olor de su piel y de su cabello; luego soltándola y separándose un poco de ella, tomó su rostro con ambas manos en un gesto que pareció desesperado y la besó. Fue un beso breve pero intenso.

"¿Estás bien?", le preguntó con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Hermione, todavía acariciándole las mejillas.

"Sí..."

"¿La bebé? ¿Tus papás?"

"Todos estamos bien, Draco. Pasamos un susto tremendo pero lo sobrevivimos"

Draco levantó finalmente su rostro para enfrentar a todo el clan Weasley, a Potter y a los miembros de la Orden que se encontraban allí. Con su mirada gris, recorrió todos los rostros pero las palabras estaban trabadas en su garganta, así que solo atinó decir:

"Gracias..."

Hermione sintió que la tensión en la habitación estaba volviéndose algo pesada. Vio las caras de Ron y de Harry, con sus expresiones que mezclaban la serie de sentimientos que los abatían en ese momento: incredulidad, enojo, decepción y el desprecio que sentían por Draco.

A su vez, sintió las manos de Draco apretarse involuntariamente sobre sus hombros. Ese también debía ser un momento bastante difícil y embarazoso para él, a pesar de ser una hábil serpiente. Por ella, estaba de lleno metido en medio de una manada de leones. De sobra conocía que la antipatía entre sus amigos y Draco era mutua y plenamente correspondida, así que tenía que sacarlo de la sala rápidamente, antes de que todo se descontrolara. Tenía que darles tiempo a todos para asimilar la noticia.

"Necesito hablar contigo en privado", le dijo a Draco.

"Puedes utilizar mi habitación", le sugirió Ginny rápidamente, quien a pesar de estar sorprendidísima, como siempre era un apoyo incondicional para Hermione. Tomó a Draco de la mano y subieron hacia el cuarto.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en un profundo silencio y Ginny se ganó la mirada iracunda de Harry y Ron. "Ni siquiera abran la boca, no me interesa escucharlos", les dijo decidida.

"¡Pero Ginny!..." exclamó Harry con expresión dolida por la actitud de su novia "…es… es… Malfoy…" agregó con asco como si la sola mención de ese apellido explicara todo.

"Lo ví Harry, no soy ciega. Pero confío en el buen juicio de Hermione. Ustedes son sus grandes amigos desde los 11 años. Me parece una relación seria en la que ya hay una hija de por medio, no les debería ser tan difícil comprender que se ha enamorado"

"Lo es cuando esa persona te ha hecho la vida de cuadritos durante siete años", replicó Ron. "Ese tipejo la humilló infinidad de veces y esa misma infinidad de veces nosotros dimos la cara por ella y la defendimos. No puedo evitar sentirme traicionado". Y tomando la mano de Luna, agarró sus abrigos de la percha y salió hacia el jardín.

Dumbledore, el resto de los Weasley presentes, Snape y los padres de Hermione seguían la discusión con interés. Todos estaban un poco preocupados por la reacción de los dos jóvenes, pero Dumbledore había considerado oportuno que se supiera toda la verdad.

Harry y Ginny permanecieron en silencio un momento pero al percatarse de todos los ojos y oídos pendientes de ellos, se dirigieron a la cocina para hablar de la sorpresa que se habían llevado.

-.-.-.-.-.

Afuera hacía un frío del demonio, pero Ron y Luna se sentaron a la sombra de un frondoso árbol cercano a La Madriguera. Ella se frotaba las manos con fuerza sintiendo que pronto su cuerpo sufriría de hipotermia y al ver el gesto, Ron le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para infundirle calor. Él estaba francamente molesto. Admitía que Luna estaba por congelarse, pero necesitaba el apoyo moral de su novia para amortiguar el impacto y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

"Bueno, Hermione en su momento les dijo que se imaginaran al peor, ¿o no?", le recordó Luna.

"Ni que lo digas... pero jamás me imaginé que fuera Malfoy"

"Hay cosas que simplemente tienen que suceder", murmuró Luna pensativa "No está en nuestras manos decidir en su corazón"

"Es que no puedo soportarlo... sencillamente es algo que me supera"

"Tú decide qué es lo que quieres: tolerarlo o perder la amistad de Hermione. Ella se decidió por él hace mucho tiempo y por lo poco que vimos, Malfoy realmente la ama..."

"Ese idiota solo se ama a sí mismo", la interrumpió Ron.

"Está en tu casa ¿no es así? Y no me refiero solo al hecho de que a él siempre los ha despreciado, según sus palabras, por pobretones..."

Ron le dedicó una mirada furiosa. Luna y su acostumbrada honestidad.

"...sino a que estaba tan desesperado por ella que no le importó venir a un lugar lleno de Gryffindors con los que siempre se ha peleado y lleno de personas que no le tenemos el menor aprecio, solo para estar seguro que Hermione estaba fuera de peligro. Se metió en la boca del lobo."

"De los leones..."

"De lo que sea, Ron. Harry y tú estuvieron a punto de mandarle un par de hechizos con solo verle entrar por esa chimenea. Si los gemelos no los hubieran detenido, te aseguro que las maldiciones y contra maldiciones todavía estarían volando dentro de tu casa".

Ron dio un suspiro derrotado. "Es un trago amarguísimo pero me supongo que tienes razón"

"Por supuesto que la tengo. Es bueno tener a una Ravenclaw de novia ¿no es cierto?", le dijo suavemente dedicándole una sonrisa candorosa.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa, hundiéndose en la profundidad de los ojos azules de Luna. De pronto, se olvidó de su enojo, la atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarla con suavidad, pero luego profundizó el beso lanzándose de lleno en su boca.

"Ron, tu mamá puede vernos..." le dijo una Luna jadeante, con las mejillas coloradas por el frío, el beso y la vergüenza de ser vista por Molly.

Ron se levantó, la jaló suavemente al lado contrario del tronco y se sentó de nuevo con Luna al lado. "Ahora, ya no", le susurró decidido y continuó besándola, apretándola hacia él. Ella dejó salir una risita nerviosa pero ya no puso objeción a la pasión de su novio ni puso atención al frío que hacía ese día. Así estuvieron hasta que escucharon a Molly llamarlos a La Madriguera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry y Ginny habían pasado de la sala a la cocina, con caras de pocos amigos y enfrascados en una discusión un tanto subida de tono, aunque manteniendo la voz baja para que los demás no pudieran escucharlos. Harry estaba mucho más renuente a aceptar la situación. La antipatía por Malfoy era profunda y estaba enraizada desde antes de comenzar Hogwarts. Malfoy era la segunda persona que había conocido dentro del mundo mágico y la pésima impresión que se había llevado de él siendo aun un niño, seguía haciendo mella. Ginny por su parte, estaba decidida a defender su amistad con Hermione.

"Me parece inconcebible que se haya enredado con ese hurón de mierda…"

"Yo también estoy sorprendida, pero debe pesar más nuestra amistad con ella"

"Eso lo debería haber pensado ella antes ¿no crees?, pero te aseguro que nosotros fuimos los últimos en cruzar por su mente cuando se lió con él", le dijo indignado.

"¡Ay Harry! Tú mejor que nadie sabe que en el amor no se piensa: simplemente se siente. Lo demás no cuenta para nada"

"Pues yo me niego a aceptarlo"

"¿Quieres perder a tu mejor amiga? Tú mismo estuviste extrañándola en todas la reuniones de la Orden porque te hace falta su mente analítica para tomar decisiones"

"Es verdad, pero ahora no sé si podré confiar de nuevo en ella. ¿Cómo sé que no saldrá corriendo a contarle cosas confidenciales al huroncito ese?"

"Te aseguro que trataste con ella muchas cosas confidenciales cuando todavía estaban en Hogwarts ¿Uso Malfoy alguna de esas informaciones en tu contra? No lo hizo y ¿sabes porqué? Pues porque Hermione nunca le contó absolutamente nada acerca de tí. ¡Diablos, Harry! A veces me asombra que no conozcas ni una pizca a las personas que te rodean", la expresión de Ginny era de feroz indignación ante la desconfiaza de Harry.

"Creí conocer a Hermione y mira la sorpresita que nos preparó"

"Hablas como si ella lo hubiera hecho a propósito. ¿Te crees muy líder por no ceder en esta ocasión? Yo no me enamoré del intransigente que estoy viendo en este momento"

"Yo no me creo nada y tú como mi novia que eres, deberías apoyarme, no darme la espalda", le reprochó él y esas palabras tuvieron en Ginny el efecto de un latigazo.

"Si lo que quieres es una novia que te lama el trasero y te de la razón en todo, deberías buscarte a otra. Yo no te voy a dar la razón aunque estés equivocado. Y en esta ocasión, creo que estás reaccionando muy duro con Hermione"

Harry y Ginny se quedaron en silencio. Él estaba muy enfadado y ya no quiso agregar más a una discusión que no los llevaba a ninguna parte. Cada uno tenía su postura y era diametralmente opuesta a la del otro. Además, conocía de sobra el carácter de Ginny como para saber que la había hecho llegar al límite y que ella también estaba realmente enojada.

Ginny se había sentado en una de las sillas del comedor. Él se acercó pero se sentó en el borde de la mesa frente a ella y trató de tomarle la mano.

"No trates de arreglar las cosas con mimos, Harry. Sabes que yo no soy de las que me convencen con miel"

"No harás de esto un punto de honor entre nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Ginny dio un profundo suspiro. "No, pero al menos dime que intentarás tolerarlo. No te pido que te hagas su amigo… solo que aceptes la situación. Si Malfoy está en la Orden, que lo está, eventualmente tendrán que trabajar juntos. Sé que quisiste mucho a Sirius, pero no olvides lo que afectó la animadversión que había entre tu padrino y Snape"

"Lo sé pero de momento, me pides demasiado"

Nuevamente, se estableció un silencio entre ellos, que solo fue interrumpido por Molly. "Dumbledore los quiere a todos en la sala", les dijo. Ellos se pusieron de pie y la siguieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco y Hermione habían entrado en la habitación de Ginny casi a tropezones. Él iba desesperado por estar a solas con ella y darle un beso con toda propiedad y sin espectadores. Era de naturaleza fría e inexpresiva y eso de mostrar sus sentimientos en público no iba mucho con él, pero en la intimidad era otra cosa. Hermione por su parte, ansiaba sentirlo estrecharla fuertemente y perderse en la agradable sensación de seguridad que le daban sus brazos y su pecho.

No había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando él ya le había puesto dos hechizos a la habitación: uno sellador y otro silenciador. Hermione lo vio con expresión divertida sintiendo su cuerpo responder con deseo, cuando Draco le dirigió una mirada pícara.

"Eres imposible…"

"No. Soy un desesperado por tenerte. No sé cuando volveré a verte, así que no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad que me da la cama de esta habitación"

"Es pequeña"

"No pareces bruja, Hermione. _Engorgio"_, dijo dirigiendo su varita a la cama, la cual creció lo suficiente como para que retozaran los dos. Y comenzó a besarla con urgencia. En realidad, fue la follada más rápida de sus vidas… entre la tensión que habían pasado, el grupo de personas que estaban en la planta baja y la desesperación por entregarse mutuamente, no duraron ni cinco minutos.

Mientras se vestían y reacomodaban la ropa que no habían alcanzado a quitarse para satisfacer su urgencia, pudieron hablar de lo que habían vivido el día anterior. Hermione le relató su odisea y Draco le comentó cómo y cuando se había enterado del ataque, así como sus esfuerzos de llegar a ella lo antes posible.

"Estaba aterrorizado. Si algo les pasara, me volvería loco", le confesó.

"Pero no nos pasó nada. Lo que no comprendo es la fijación que tuvieron para atraparme. Me cerraron todos los accesos al mundo mágico y si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de los Creevey todavía estuviera dando vueltas por la ciudad"

"Lo sé. Yo tampoco lo comprendo, pero me supongo que mi padre no quiere enfrentar la ira del Señor Tenebroso. No cumplió con su asignación y tendrá que padecer muchos crucios por ello"

"¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Buscar un lugar más seguro para que vivas. No sé si es conveniente que tus papás sigan viviendo en Londres, son muy vulnerables a un ataque y no quiero que salgas sola ni a la puerta"

"Sí, mi general", le respondió con una suave sonrisa.

"No lo tomes a broma. Esto es serio, Hermione"

"Lo sé, pero tampoco me voy a recluir. Tengo que continuar mis estudios y apoyar los esfuerzos de la Orden. Eso lo sabes perfectamente".

Draco frunció el ceño y su rostro se puso serio. Respiró profundamente como pensando que decir después, sin que sus palabras iniciaran una discusión. ¡Él quería protegerlas! Pero también sabía que Hermione era una chica con mucho cerebro, opiniones fuertes y de paso, obstinada. Si ella ya había tomado una decisión…

"Hablaremos los dos con Dumbledore y veremos qué opina de todo esto", le dijo, buscando un mediador. Solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente hábil como para que el anciano director tomara una postura que favoreciera sus intereses. Hermione no podría rebatir las decisiones del jefe de la Orden del Fénix ¿verdad? Y luego agregó "La propuesta de matrimonio para antes de que nazca Irene, sigue en pie"

Entonces sacó el anillo destinado para la esposa del heredero Malfoy y que Draco había tomado de la caja fuerte de la habitación de sus padres esa mañana. Sabía que era un riesgo latente ser descubierto por ellos, pero quería hacer las cosas bien con Hermione y eso significaba darle lo que le correspondía como su prometida. Era un anillo con una preciosa esmeralda en forma de óvalo por todo adorno y ella lo aceptó emocionada.

"También tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore sobre nuestra decisión de casarnos lo antes posible", le dijo Draco, tomando su rostro y dándole un beso suave.

En esas estaban cuando escucharon la voz de Molly. "Hermione, Dumbledore quiere que bajen. Necesita hablar con todos ustedes"

Hermione ordenó la habitación para que quedara como siempre y fueron de nuevo al salón. Mientras bajaba con cuidado la estrecha escalera ayudada por Draco, ella no pudo evitar ver la expresión de profundo enojo que tenía Harry. Sus ojos eran acusadores y se notaba a leguas que estaba allí muy en contra de su voluntad. Ginny estaba junto a él con una expresión más amistosa, vio a su novio fijamente y volvió su rostro a Hermione, rodando sus ojos en un gesto desesperado que le hizo ver claro lo sucedido: que había tratado de apaciguar los ánimos de Harry con poco éxito.

Se estaban acomodando en el salón cuando entraron Ron y Luna procedentes del jardín. La expresión de Ron era menos rígida que la de Harry, pero tampoco era amistosa y en sus ojos también pudo leer la decepción que su amigo sentía en esos momentos. Entonces, a Hermione se le encogió el corazón, pensando que Ron y Harry quizás no serían capaces de comprender el profundo sentimiento que compartían con Draco.

"Todos deben ser conscientes de que el ataque sufrido por los Granger cambia mucho las cosas", comenzó Dumbledore la reunión, sacando a Hermione bruscamente de sus cavilaciones "la guerra ha comenzado de lleno y todos podemos ser víctimas de los ataques de los mortífagos, así que quiero extremar las medidas de seguridad entre los miembros de la Orden"

El director de Hogwarts comenzó a dar indicaciones, que todos tenían que cumplir. Similar a lo que había comentado Draco, recomendó a los padres de Hermione que buscaran refugio fuera de Inglaterra mientras la guerra pasaba y le sugirió a ella que se quedara viviendo en La Madriguera. Molly se mostró encantada por la posibilidad de tener un bebé de nuevo en la casa.

"Podemos valorar trasladarnos y ejercer nuestra profesión en Canadá", sugirió George Granger.

"Me parece una buena opción", le respondió su esposa "Pero me gustaría que te fueras tú primero porque yo quiero quedarme hasta que nazca la bebé"

"Avísenme de su decisión, para ponerlos en contacto con gente de la comunidad mágica a quienes puedan recurrir en caso que sea necesario", les recomendó Dumbledore, como siempre muy previsor.

Entonces, estaba decidido que Hermione se quedaría viviendo en La Madriguera. Molly estaba contenta porque tenía la casa llena, Harry compartía la habitación con Ron desde su graduación en Hogwarts, Hermione estaría en la habitación de Ginny y hospedaría a los papás de Hermione en la habitación de los gemelos, mientras arreglaban su situación y se iban a vivir fuera del país.

Poco a poco, fueron avanzando en los diferentes temas, hasta que inevitablemente volvieron al tema del ataque de Hermione y también inevitablemente surgió la discusión entre Draco, Ron y Harry.

"Podrías haber avisado del ataque. Yo no me creo el cuento de que no sabías nada", le reclamó Ron, mientras todos los demás se ponían tensos por el rumbo que estaba tomando la reunión.

"El ataque se decidió ese mismo día y avisé en cuanto me enteré o ¿crees que el patronus de Snape llegó por casualidad a dónde ustedes estaban?"

"Yo solo estoy seguro de una cosa: solo les traerás desgracias", le dijo Harry.

"No más de las que pueden sufrir por esta maldita guerra", respondió Draco.

"¡Ella estuvo perdida por tu culpa!", le gritó Harry con desprecio.

"Lo siento Potter pero solo unas pocas personas de la Orden sabían de mi relación con Hermione, mucho menos se sabe en el lado oscuro. La atacaron por ti no por mí, si buscas un culpable te puedo buscar un espejo", le recriminó Draco sin amedrentarse.

Harry se puso de pie por las palabras provocadoras de Draco y sacó su varita. El rubio no se quedó atrás y en menos de un segundo, estaban los dos enterrándose las varitas en la garganta, con las manos sin temblar siquiera, esperando a ver quien lanzaba el primer hechizo, mientras Hermione y Ginny trataban vanamente de separarlos.

"_Accio _varitas", la mano de Dumbledore se extendió y hasta él llegaron las dos varitas de los jóvenes que respiraban con dificultad de lo furioso que estaban. "Les vaticino que perderemos esta guerra si no logramos tolerarnos siquiera entre nosotros".

Sin varitas y lanzándose miradas amenazadoras, Harry y Draco tomaron asiento de nuevo. Draco trataba de mantener su mente lo menos ofuscada posible. Sabía que si no alejaba pronto el enojo, no sería capaz de pensar adecuadamente, así que respiró hondo. De pronto, cayó en cuenta que Dumbledore le estaba hablando a él y a Hermione.

"¿Hay alguna decisión que quieran informarnos?"

Hermione le vio, debatiéndose entre si mejor le informaban de sus planes de boda en privado o en ese momento. Rápidamente, Draco consideró que si con eso terminaba de amargar a San Potter, mejor lo soltaban en ese momento, así que decidió por los dos.

"Pues sí, queremos casarnos antes de que nazca Irene"

Los papás de Hermione y los gemelos sonrieron contentos, Ron y Harry bufaron con escepticismo y enojo, y los rostros de los demás se debatían entre la preocupación y la genuina felicidad que provocan las bodas.

"Me parece una decisión muy acertada Draco, así tu magia será un escudo protector para Hermione y la bebé", les dijo Dumbledore.

Ron y Harry se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

"Aun no hemos terminado la reunión", les dijo el director de Hogwarts tranquilamente.

"Pero nosotros no queremos ser partícipes de la decisión más disparatada que hemos escuchado en mucho tiempo", le respondió Harry bruscamente.

Hermione los vio subir las gradas y reprimió las ganas de llorar. Su boda no era un disparate, pero Ron y Harry eran demasiado obstinados como para darse cuenta. Y aunque estaba feliz porque pronto se casaría con Draco, no pudo evitar sentir un mal sabor de boca por el rechazo de sus mejores amigos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. ¡En el próximo será la boda! **

**Ya saben, comentarios y sugerencias, por favor presionen el botoncito de "go" y me mandan un review. Por cierto, ya llevamos 148 comentarios a este fic, mil gracias a quienes siempre dejan sus impresiones sobre qué les parece la historia.**

**No podré contestarlos uno a uno, pero quiero agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**Beautifly92, Kathita Black, Marata1507, Oromalfoy, Roxmina, Nimue-Tarrazo, margara, eli.lp, mily, Maria Potter 2002, Valeria Malfoy, Sally B., Ariadna Andrea, Xgirl1, Jaz, Marceps, Xochilt Malfoy, Anna Black y Bettisg.**

**Abrazotes a todos.**

**Clau**


	13. Mi esposa

**¡Hola! Estoy con una gran vergüenza con ustedes porque prometí actualizar rápido y no lo cumplí. Me costó horrores escribir este capítulo porque he estado pasando una situación difícil en mi trabajo. Nada alarmante, la verdad, pero que me mataba el sentimiento para escribir y bueno, que quería que estuviera lo mejor posible. **

**Así que preferí esperar a escribir algo con lo que me siento conforme, que escribir a la carrera algo mediocre que los dejara a ustedes insatisfechos. **

**Pasando a mejores noticias, les cuento que en unos meses tendré una barriga igual a la de Hermione! Sip, estoy embarazada! Y estoy muy feliz con mi bebé.**

**Bien, pasemos al capítulo ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**13. Mi esposa**

Ron y Harry se habían mantenido distanciados de Hermione desde que habían descubierto que su pareja era Draco Malfoy. Saber que esa relación había comenzado al inicio del séptimo curso y que tenía más de un año de permanecer oculta, tampoco había hecho bien a ambos jóvenes. Se sentían terriblemente defraudados por su amiga, a quien ellos consideraban haber defendido siempre a capa y espada de todos los Slytherins que le hicieron la vida imposible en el colegio.

Hermione por su parte había zanjado la cuestión ignorándolos por completo. Le dolía esa actitud tan cerrada, pero si ellos no querían comprender su relación con Draco ni oír hablar de su futura boda, ella tampoco iba a seguirlos como perrito faldero mendigando su amistad. Mucho menos los seguiría para dar explicaciones. _Los únicos que merecían una explicación de mi parte eran mis padres_, le dijo a Ginny cuando conversaron esa noche en su habitación y a pesar del amor que sentía por Harry, la pelirroja le había dado la razón.

Y si sus padres habían reaccionado muy bien a la noticia de su relación amorosa y su embarazo a pesar de sentirse un tanto decepcionados, razonó Hermione, ¿por qué entonces tanto drama por parte de sus amigos? Está bien, comprendía que sus padres no estaban prejuiciados contra los Slytherin en general y contra Draco en particular, como sí lo estaban Ron y Harry, pero aún así estaban reaccionando peor que una telenovela muggle y ella estaba para todo, menos para dramas.

El embarazo estaba ya en la última etapa, hacía meses que la abultada barriga le impedía verse los pies cuando estaba parada. No podía dejar de sentirse como un inmenso globo que hacía todos sus movimientos en cámara lenta. Si caminaba mucho le dolía la espalda y por recomendación del sanador de San Mungo, había tenido que reducir el consumo de sal porque estaba acumulando líquido y eso le provocaba hinchazón en los tobillos y piernas.

Para colmo, se le estaba dificultando dormir en principio porque la bebé le oprimía los pulmones cuando se acostaba boca arriba, así que dormía casi sentada apoyada en muchos almohadones que la Sra. Molly le había prestado, previendo estas molestias. Y en segundo lugar, porque cuando finalmente conciliaba el sueño, las urgentes ganar de orinar la despertaban y la hacían dirigirse apresurada al baño.

Se acercaba la navidad, pero la tensión dentro de La Madriguera iba en un tirante aumento y Hermione se mordía la lengua ante las actitudes de sus amigos para no iniciar una discusión, sobre todo por que los Weasley habían abierto las puertas de su casa de par en par para ella y su familia, así que se sentía en la obligación moral de tratar de mantener la fiesta en paz, pero cada vez le era más difícil mantenerse pacífica.

Con su madre y la Sra. Weasley habían comenzado a organizar la ceremonia de su boda, pero en realidad habían avanzado muy poco. Ni siquiera tenían un lugar seguro para hacerlo y debían prepararlo rápido, ya que Hermione quería que tanto Ginny como Luna estuvieran presentes.

"¿Cómo van las cosas con los chicos?", le preguntó Luna dos días después del encuentro con Draco.

"Pésimamente mal, Luna. Ellos siguen con actitud dolida y yo no estoy para rogar gente", le respondió testarura. "Pero la situación es incómoda, porque no puedo olvidar que los Weasley nos están acogiendo a mis padres y a mí en La Madriguera"

"¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa un par de días?" le ofreció su amiga. "Creo que podemos arreglarlo con Dumbledore. Está cerca de La Madriguera y con las protecciones necesarias no creo que haya problemas"

"Luna, ¡eso sería fantástico!"

"Bien, entonces hablemos con Dumbledore"

El Director de Hogwarts no tuvo inconvenientes en autorizar este traslado, sobre todo porque Molly y Arthur le habían informado del ambiente que se vivía en La Madriguera y aunque todos habían intentado mediar entre el trío de amigos, ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer. Contrario a todos los pronósticos, el más anuente a buscar una solución era el impulsivo Ron pero todavía se sentía bastante dolido por el descubrimiento. Y Harry, pues todavía no quería ni oír hablar del asunto. Para darle una lección al testarudo de su novio, Ginny también partió con Luna y con Hermione. Así que los chicos se quedaron solos en La Madriguera.

Ese día, los papás de Hermione comerían fuera por todos los preparativos que tenían que hacer antes de trasladarse a Canadá y los gemelos se habían auto-invitado a almorzar en la casa de sus padres. De vez en cuando lo hacían, cuando no tenían ganas de prepararse la comida… y siempre la comida de mamá es mejor, decían con descaro. Mientras almorzaban con Harry y Ron, les contaron que Draco y Hermione llevaban varias semanas encontrándose en su apartamento del Callejón Diagón.

"Así que ustedes eran los celestinos de la parejita", les reprochó Harry.

"Cuando le abrí la puerta la primera vez, debo haber puesto la cara de sorpresa más patética que se haya visto jamás", les relató George con su singular sentido del humor "Pero a pesar de todo, no nos corresponde a nosotros juzgarlos. Bastante tienen con esconder su relación a los mortífagos como para que nosotros también les compliquemos la vida"

"Solo por curiosidad", les preguntó Fred "¿Se han puesto a pensar en la reacción de Lucius Malfoy cuando se entere que su hijo está enredado con una sangre sucia, que tienen un hija, que se ha casado a escondidas y que por ella es un espía de la Orden?"

Harry permaneció en silencio. Es cierto que cuando se enteraron de que la pareja de Hermione era un mortífago, después del ataque a Hogsmeade, habían hablado de los peligros que eso suponía y que ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentar, pero en esos últimos días se había enfocado tanto en el desprecio que sentía por Draco que no habían pensado en nada más que en la traición de Hermione. Ron respondió por los dos.

"Honestamente, no lo había pensado"

"Me supongo que no. ¿Y qué harán cuando eso suceda? ¿Le seguirán dando la espalda o la ayudarán?", siguió Fred cuestionándolos.

"¡No permitiré que Lucius Malfoy les ponga un solo dedo encima! Ni a Hermione ni a Irene", exclamó Harry decidido y dio un profundo suspiro. "Aun así, me cuesta creer que Malfoy realmente la quiera…"

"A nosotros también nos costó admitirlo al principio, pero luego de verlos juntos…no te equivoques, sigue siendo la misma serpiente snob, arrogante y elitista de mierda que nos saca de onda, pero de que la quiere, la quiere", remató George.

Molly había permanecido en silencio, pero no había perdido detalle de la conversación. Ella también había visto esa relación con escepticismo, pero no había opinado, sino que se había limitado a observar y a ayudar a Hermione y a su madre a preparar la ceremonia de la boda según el ritual mágico. Pero después de esta conversación, a ella también se le esclarecían muchas cosas. "Otra cosa que no podemos negar, es que Draco no ha tratado de separar a Hermione de ustedes ni de ponerla en contra nuestra. Creo que piensa que con nosotros está más segura y protegida de lo que puede estar con él", reflexionó.

En el comedor reinó el silencio.

"Chicos, creo que le deben una disculpa a su amiga", les dijo Molly decidida, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos.

Harry y Ron continuaron su almuerzo en medio de un gran mutismo, pero con muchas cosas rondando en sus cabezas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa tarde y después de pensarlo mucho, ellos decidieron ir a la casa de Luna de visita. Pusieron como pretexto que iban a visitar a sus novias pero también habían acordado que de presentarse la oportunidad, tratarían de hablar con Hermione. Todavía tenían sus dudas, pero comenzaban poco a poco a tolerar la situación. Para poder intercambiar impresiones entre ellos libremente y sin ser escuchados, dispusieron ir caminando. Los caminos estaban nevados pero necesitaban despejar sus mentes y nada mejor que el aire libre para hacerlo, aunque esté condenadamente frío.

Cuando se acercaban a la casa de Luna, pudieron ver que Hermione se encontraba en el columpio del porche de la casa. Estaba muy bien abrigada bajo unas mantas y llevaba un gorro tan calado sobre su cabeza que solo se le veían los ojos. Como siempre estaba dedicada a la lectura. Ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro, se dijeron, así que se dispusieron a hablar con ella. Estaban a poca distancia pero ella no los había visto aun.

En eso vieron a Draco salir de la casa con una expresión molesta.

"¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿Qué haces afuera con este tiempo? Vas a pescar una gripe y debes pensar también en Irene", le dijo irritado.

A Draco en realidad le costaba mucho enfadarse con Hermione y aunque sus palabras típicamente siseadas sonaban a enojo, sus ojos decían otra cosa. Hermione conocía muy bien esas pequeñas contradicciones, solo dedicadas a ella, pero sus amigos no. Así que se sorprendieron un poco, detuvieron la marcha y se quedaron medio ocultos tras un frondoso árbol del jardín contemplando la escena.

Draco se había sentado junto a Hermione, quien había cerrado el libro y lo había colocado a un lado. Pronto se encontró él también bajo las calientes mantas de Hermione.

"Las he hechizado para que permanezcan calientes…", le explicó con una sonrisa. "Estoy tan protegida del frío como si estuviera dentro de la casa. Solo deseaba un poco de aire libre. Últimamente me siento un poco claustrofóbica"

Draco solo sonrió y la acercó hacia él. La gran barriga hizo que se movieran con lentitud y que le costara acomodarse en sus brazos. "Estoy hecha un elefante", comentó.

"Es probable" Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina obviamente indignada por el comentario "Pero nunca me habías parecido tan hermosa" añadió Draco tratando de evitar un arranque propio de las mujeres embarazadas y sus hormonas alteradas. Pero no pudo. Más pronto que tarde, Hermione se encontraba hecha un mar de lágrimas y brotaron todas las que había contenido en los últimos días.

Para sorpresa de Harry y de Ron, que nunca ni en sus más descabelladas situaciones, habían visto a Hermione en un estado emocional similar a ese, Draco soportó estoicamente la avalancha de sentimientos que ella volcó en ese columpio: pasó de la indignación al llanto, del llanto al enojo con sus amigos y del enojo al enamoramiento con una asombrosa rapidez. Vieron como el rubio se disculpó con ella, la consoló dedicándole suaves palabras amorosas que no alcanzaron a escuchar, discutió la situación con sus amigos con esa mezcla de altivez y arrogancia propia de él, para terminar haciéndole caricias en la panza y estampándole un largo y profundo beso.

Definitivamente, era un hombre enamorado. Tal vez era que le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos en público, pero esa mirada hacia Hermione y sus gestos llenos de cariño eran sumamente elocuentes.

"Realmente la ama", sentenció Ron.

"Así parece", le respondió Harry con la voz medio ahogada.

"Creo que es momento de dar nuestro brazo a torcer"

"Sí…"

"Y creo que realmente se nos pasó la mano"

Harry suspiró. "Nos mandará a la mierda en cuanto nos acerquemos a hablar con ella"

"Y te lo tienes merecido"

"¿Solo yo?"

"Está bien. Nos lo merecemos"

Fue entonces que decidieron salir de detrás del árbol y retomar la marcha hacia la casa. Draco mantenía a Hermione en sus brazos y su expresión era de complacencia, pero en cuanto los vio acercarse adoptó su expresión dura y retadora, y su perenne mueca de desdén se instaló de nuevo en su boca. Harry y Ron saludaron brevemente y entraron, dejando a Hermione con la sensación de que algo había cambiado en sus amigos. No había habido miradas de reproche o de enojo, ni palabras cortantes, simplemente indiferencia hacia Draco.

Después de un rato, Draco tuvo que marcharse y Hermione le acompañó hasta la chimenea para despedirse. Él tenía que volver a la casa de Snape, pues ante los mortífagos todavía andaba fuera de la ciudad buscando unos ingredientes, pero se estaba hospedando con su ex profesor.

Aunque se sentía un poco intrigada, Hermione pensó que lo mejor era evadir cualquier conversación con sus amigos, pero le fue imposible. En cuanto comenzó a subir las gradas, escuchó la voz de Luna que la llamaba hacia la biblioteca. Dio un profundo suspiro, infundiéndose calma y valor antes de abrir la puerta. Y entró con esa actitud de _me vale lo que digan y piensen._

Sus amigos estaban sentados en unas butacas y ella se sentó entre Ginny y Luna en un sofá frente a ellos. Harry comenzó a hablar con expresión arrepentida.

"Hermione, sabemos que estás molesta…"

Soltó un bufido. Simplemente no lo pudo evitar.

"…pero queremos que sepas que hemos cambiado de parecer" continuó Harry como si no hubiera sido interrumpido y entonces captó la atención de Hermione.

"Te debemos una disculpa", le dijo Ron, más directamente y entonces, Hermione no pudo evitar abrir la boca con sorpresa. La verdad, había entrado en esa biblioteca pensando que Ron y Harry querían continuar con la perenne discusión sobre la conveniencia de su relación con Draco y por eso iba con la espada desenvainada, dispuesta a seguir defendiendo su amor. Su desconcierto fue tanto, que simplemente no pudo decir nada.

"Para nosotros ha sido difícil aceptar esta situación", continuó Harry y ante la mirada que le dirigió Ginny añadió "sobre todo para mí, pero es que no me cabía en la cabeza que pudieras haberte enamorado de Malfoy, después de todas las peleas que habíamos tenido en Hogwarts, mucho menos comprendía que él fuera capaz de corresponderte. En realidad, él sigue sin simpatizarme en lo más mínimo, pero es tu decisión y la respetamos"

"Te apoyaremos en todo lo que decidas, pero tampoco esperes que nos convirtamos en sus grandes amigos, porque dudo que eso suceda", continuó Ron.

Al ver que ella no decía nada, Ron y Harry pensaron que estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera podía responder. Ellos no sabían que más decir.

"Prometemos mantener la fiesta en paz con él, siempre y cuando no nos provoque", aventuró Harry.

Entonces, a Hermione se le llenaron nuevamente los ojos de lágrimas y no las reprimió. Ron y Harry se miraron asustados. Usualmente ella no era una llorona y era la segunda vez en menos de una hora que la miraban soltar el llanto. Buscaron apoyo en sus novias, pero ellas se limitaron a abrazarla con cariño. Con su abultada barriga, Hermione se puso lentamente de pie, caminó hacia sus amigos y los abrazó.

"Ni se les ocurra tratarme así de nuevo", fue todo lo que les dijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasó la Navidad sin mayores contratiempos. Draco no pudo llegar a La Madriguera pues como siempre, Malfoy Manor estaba llena de gente socialmente reconocida e influyente celebrando la fecha.

La boda estaba planeada para el día después de Navidad. Draco estaba con las ansias y los nervios a mil. Menos mal que sus padres estaban tan ocupados conn sus invitados que no se percataron de los sentimientos que atravesaban el corazón de su hijo. Y aunque Draco estaba más que curtido sobre el comportamiento adecuado en las fiestas de sociedad, nunca se había sentido tan esclavo de ese mundo superficial como en esa fecha: había supuesto todo un esfuerzo el soportar a la gente zalamera, a las chicas alborotadas tratando de llamar su atención, a las madres que prácticamente le ofrecían a sus hijas como si fueran una mercancía y a los hombres hablando de la superioridad de los sangre pura.

Por órdenes de Dumbledore, un renuente Snape había accedido a ayudarle de nuevo. Le mandó una lechuza en la que le pedía que se preparara para estar fuera por lo menos una semana, lo que sorprendió a Draco. Él había supuesto que solo asistiría a la ceremonia y luego regresaría a Malfoy Manor, pero Albus Dumbledore no lo quiso así. Le argumentó a un enojado Snape que la pareja se merecía unos días de Luna de Miel, así que el profesor de pociones no tuvo más remedio que inventar una excusa lo suficientemente convincente para justificar la salida de Draco por tantos días.

El día de la boda, Draco salió para La Madriguera vistiendo un traje oscuro y su túnica de gala sin saber realmente dónde se casaría. Había escogido para la ocasión la túnica verde con ribetes plateados. Típicamente Slytherin.

Cuando llegó donde los Weasley, la casa era todo caos y bullicio con todos los pelirrojos preparándose para el gran evento. Aunque sería una ceremonia sencilla e íntima, todos los pelirrojos estaban muy emocionados por su amiga, ya que Hermione, al igual que Harry, era considerada como parte de la familia.

En ese momento, Draco lamentó no haber tenido la oportunidad de involucrarse más en los preparativos. Solo había podido hablar con Hermione en las contadas ocasiones que se vieron antes de la Navidad y como era el gran día, no podría verla hasta que fuera el momento de la ceremonia.

"¡Draco! Qué bueno que ya llegaste. Debemos partir a casa de Luna", le explicó Molly en cuanto lo vio en el salón.

"¿Nos casaremos en la casa de la hija del propietario del Quisquilloso?", le preguntó Draco sorprendido. "Se suponía que nadie debía saberlo…"

"No te preocupes. Su padre está fuera del país y Luna es muy discreta cuando se trata de cosas de la Orden. Tú sabes que no podíamos celebrar la boda acá, Grimmauld Place es tan tétrico que no quisimos ni considerarlo, en Hogwarts hay alumnos y pedir otro lugar era impensable. Habríamos tenido que dar muchas explicaciones", le explicó temiendo una mala reacción del arrogante muchacho.

"Lo sé, Molly. Es solo que me tomó por sorpresa", le respondió él con el tono demasiado tranquilo y luego le preguntó "¿Cómo han planeado la ceremonia?"

"Pues lo típico dentro del mundo mágico: dicen sus votos, intercambian anillos y túnicas y luego crean un halo de magia juntos…"

"Perfecto…", dijo Draco con la mirada perdida hacia el paisaje fuera de La Madriguera. En realidad, parecía más pálido de lo habitual pero se mantenía correcto en todo momento.

"Te mueres de los nervios, ¿verdad huroncito?", le preguntó George con una risa socarrona. Molly le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, pues no quería que se arruinara el momento por las bromas de los gemelos. Sobre todo porque el término siempre lo habían utilizado de manera despectiva hacia Draco.

Pero el rubio solo hizo su perenne mueca de fastidio. "Ya te veré el día de tu boda… y ese día me las cobraré todas", le amenazó amablemente. Los gemelos estallaron en carcajadas y comenzaron a salir por la chimenea hacia la casa de Luna.

Draco entró directo a la biblioteca. Allí estaban reunidos todos los hombres de la familia Weasley, George Granger, Harry, junto con un Snape completamente inexpresivo y un sonriente Dumbledore. Cuando iban a salir hacia el salón de baile donde habían arreglado un altar, cayó en cuenta en que todavía no tenía un padrino que le acompañara al frente a esperar a su prometida, un lugar que en el fondo siempre había esperado que ocupara su padre, pero eso nunca iba a suceder en las circunstancias actuales, así que se volvió decidido a su ex profesor.

"Quiero que usted sea mi padrino", le soltó a rajatabla y Snape lo vio sorprendido.

"¿A qué viene…?"

"Sé que usted ha estado en contra de esta boda, pero me ha apoyado en todas mis decisiones. Es el jefe de la que fue mi casa en Hogwarts y el único Slytherin cercano a mí en medio de toda esta maldita la guerra… y ya no haga que le dé más explicaciones, solo respóndame sí o no", le explicó como siempre altanero.

Snape curvó sus labios casi imperceptiblemente en un amago de sonrisa. A pesar de sus dudas iniciales sobre incorporarlo al trabajo de la Orden y sobre si mantendría su lealtad a pesar de momentos difíciles, había aprendido que Draco no era Lucius por mucho que se parecieran físicamente y si bien el muchacho usaba hábilmente sus cualidades Slytherin para obtener lo que quería, contrario a su padre, no aplastaba ni mataba a aquellos que se interponían en sus planes.

"Será un honor", le respondió.

La casa de Luna era grande. No era una mansión al estilo Malfoy Manor, pero era más amplia que la mayoría de viviendas, así que la ceremonia se celebraría en el salón donde los padres de Luna habían ofrecido numerosos bailes, antes de la muerte de su madre.

Draco y Snape se ubicaron al fondo del salón. A Draco le latía el corazón a mil y a pesar de permanecer en apariencia tranquilo, se notaba a todas luces que estaba muy nervioso. Entraron entonces Molly, Fleur y Jane Granger, quien le sonrió abiertamente al verlo. Él hizo un amago de sonrisa, más parecida a las de Snape, que a las suyas y su futura suegra comprendió que debía estar muy tenso.

Y entonces comenzó.

Luna y Ginny entraron primero al ser las damas de honor. Al frente iba Luna, como siempre con su aire de perenne despiste, seguida por una Ginny muy sonriente. Cuando llegaron al altar, Hermione hizo su entrada del brazo de su padre y a Draco se le cortó la respiración. Estaba hermosa y radiante. Su rebelde cabello iba recogido en un moño sencillo, muy parecido al que llevaba en el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Llevaba un sencillo vestido color crema, que resaltaba su prominente barriga y una túnica roja con ribetes dorados. Los colores Gryffindor.

Draco sonrió al ver que sin siquiera discutirlo entre ellos, habían tenido la misma idea: usar los colores de sus casas en Hogwarts para el intercambio de túnicas, ella aceptaba a la astuta serpiente y él a la valiente leona.

Cuando ella llegó al frente y su padre la entregó, pudo finalmente tomarla de las manos y se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro. Y se sintió completo. Ella era su complemento perfecto.

"Estas hermosa", le susurró.

Hermione solo le sonrió, con los ojos brillantes pero estaba tan emocionada que en su garganta quedaron agolpadas las palabras.

"Estamos aquí reunidos, para celebrar la unión mágica de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger…" comenzó Dumbledore a oficiar la ceremonia "…todos sabemos los difíciles tiempos que estamos viviendo y por eso me llena de satisfacción presenciar el triunfo del amor en esta pareja…"

Pero Draco y Hermione no tenían oídos para las palabras de Dumbledore, perdidos ambos en el brillo de los ojos del otro. Hasta que fue momento de decir sus votos.

Sus manos temblaban entre las manos de Draco, pero la voz de Hermione salió firme y segura.

"Draco: Después de que te conocí en el tren hacia Hogwarts, jamás, ni en mis sueños más locos, pensé que estaría frente a ti, enamorada. Pero lo estoy y por eso, te tomo como mi esposo y prometo respetarte, apoyarte y luchar a tu lado por alcanzar todas aquellas cosas que valoramos y soñamos. Me comprometo con nuestro amor y nuestros ideales, desde el fondo de mi corazón y por el resto de nuestras vidas. Y con este anillo, yo te desposo"

Y le colocó el anillo en su mano izquierda. Entonces, fue el turno de Draco.

"Hermione: Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida y todavía pienso que no te merezco. Te amo y te tomo como mi esposa, para compartir los buenos tiempos y los no tan buenos. Caminando juntos y a la par, hombro con hombro. Te entrego mi corazón y espero que siempre te sientas segura conmigo. Así como este anillo, que no tiene inicio ni final, mi amor es eterno y mi compromiso contigo es para siempre. Y con este anillo, yo te desposo"

Le colocó la sortija, junto con la que le había dado de compromiso, viéndola con una profunda ternura. Entonces, se desabrocharon sus túnicas y se las intercambiaron, como símbolo de aceptación incondicional. Dumbledore les pidió que entrelazaran sus manos y con un toque de varita, pequeños lazos blancos comenzaron a salir y a atarlos mágicamente. Poco a poco, un halo de luz protector los envolvió, dejándolos dentro de una esfera brillante que suavemente se fue disolviendo.

"Tengo el honor de presentar a ustedes por primera vez, al señor y a la señora Malfoy", dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa. Era evidente que estaba disfrutando ese momento al máximo y añadió: "Draco, puedes besar a tu esposa".

Draco acunó el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos y le dio un beso suave, lleno de emoción, mientras en su mente se repetían constantemente las últimas palabras del anciano: "_Mi esposa"._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como disfruté yo escribirlo. Ya saben que sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos en los reviews. Para las que me dijeron que Ron y Harry estaban reaccionando muy duros, creo que este capítulo se resuelve bastante bien la situación.**

**Agradezco los comentarios del capítulo anterior: Nimue-Tarrazo, Unkatahe, Sandrita Granger, Marceps, Beautifly92, Mareita, Oromalfoy, Maria Potter 2002, eli.hp, Krissalis Potter, Lowen, Margara, Bettisg, Mary, Caty Granger, Sam93, Conny-hp, Ariadna Andrea, Ariel DH, Mily, Nadsha, Kami Evans18 y Belu**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Clau**


	14. Luna de miel y otras cosas

1**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Gracias también por sus felicitaciones por mi embarazo, estamos bien, sin náuseas y sin inconvenientes físicos, lo que es toda una novedad para mí, porque en el embarazo anterior se me escaparon a salir las tripas de todo lo que pasé a lo largo de primer trimestre.**

**Bueno, bueno, este es un capítulo de transición con un poquito de lemon, que espero que disfruten. La verdad es que me cuesta mucho escribirlos, así que espero sus comentarios constructivos. Sigo haciendo la aclaración por aquellos que tienen sus dudas: es completamente normal que una pareja haga el amor cuando ella está embarazada, siempre y cuando no sean violentos.**

**Antes de que se me olvide de nuevo (porque ya hace varios capítulos que no lo pongo). Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling y tampoco gano nada de dinero con esta historia, solo lo hago por el puro placer de escribir.**

**Gracias a los reviews del capítulo anterior: Unkatahe, RoxMina, Nimue-Tarrazo, Krissalis Potter, Sandrita Malfoy, Oromalfoy, Lowen, Xgirl1, Luna Black 21, Nicole de Malfoy, Ariadna-Andrea, Margara, Cati Granger, Eli.lp, Bettisg, Beautifly92, Exkali, Mariana, Verito Black y Hermione-Malfoy 35. **

**Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten.**

**14. Luna de miel**

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama. Hermione dormía como le era usual en esos días, casi sentada y apoyada en todos los almohadones que habían reunido de todas las habitaciones de la cabaña. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana, pero Draco ya no tenía sueño y la observaba embelesado: miraba la placidez de su rostro dormido, su respiración pausada, su vientre cada vez más abultado que de vez en cuando dejaba ver los movimientos de Irene en su interior.

Mientras ella solo había despertado una vez para ir al baño (¡qué remedio!, le había dicho entre risas), Draco había pasado la noche con el sueño bastante liviano, despertando constantemente como queriendo comprobar a cada momento que estaban juntos y que al menos por unos cuantos días, iban a poder convivir como el matrimonio que ahora eran.

Estaban en una cabaña dentro de la propiedad de los Lovegood. A Draco cada vez le simpatizaba más la despistada de Luna, sobre todo porque se había percatado que era distraída a su conveniencia y que estaba más pendiente de los detalles de todos a su alrededor de lo que realmente le gustaba admitir. Además, por muy loca que pareciera esa chica y aunque creyera en las más extrañas criaturas, había estado junto a Hermione siempre que lo había necesitado, les abrió su casa para su boda y hoy les proporcionaba la pequeña pero hospitalaria cabaña de huéspedes para su luna de miel.

Hermione se acomodó sobre los almohadones y siguió durmiendo. Draco recordó con dulzura la risa de Hermione, después que terminó la ceremonia y todos se acercaron a felicitarlos. Con mucha emoción, recibió los abrazos de sus padres, de Harry y de todos los Weasley. Aunque con una actitud más distanciada, él recibió sus apretones de manos en felicitación. Quienes sí lo abrazaron con genuino cariño fueron los padres de Hermione y ni Ron ni Harry pudieron disimular su asombro cuando lo vieron abrazar al par de muggles que ahora eran sus suegros.

No habían preparado tener una celebración, pero Dumbledore estaba tan contento con la boda, que convocó unas botellas de la mejor Hidromiel de Madame Rosmerta y brindaron por la felicidad de los contrayentes. Snape se retiró después del brindis, alegando que tenía que volver a sus labores e ignorando la petición del director de Hogwarts, que le dijo que no fuera tan cascarrabias y se quedara un poco más. La verdad es que todos suspiraron aliviados cuando el murciélago del profesor de pociones se paró sobre la chimenea y se fue.

Luego Luna sorprendió a todos al invitarlos a pasar al comedor y se lo encontraron preparado para una elegante cena. "Aunque solo estemos los amigos más cercanos, ustedes se merecen una celebración. Uno no se casa todos los días", les dijo.

"Gracias Luna" y Hermione la abrazó con cariño. Draco era muchísimo más parco para ese tipo de cosas y permaneció en silencio sin saber qué decir. Abrió la boca pero…

"No te sientas obligado a decir nada. Sé que en el fondo lo agradeces", habló Luna con su acostumbrada honestidad. Draco solo hizo un esto afirmativo con la cabeza.

La cena transcurrió amena y por primera vez, el Slytherin disfrutó de la compañía de todos los Gryffindors que allí había. Nunca había compartido con los Weasley de una forma tan familiar, y el ambiente relajado y feliz que se respiraba fue muy reconfortante para Draco. Ahora comprendía porqué Harry siempre prefería pasar su tiempo libre con esta familia: eran leales, amaban sin reservas y una vez que te aceptaban dentro del clan podías contar siempre con ellos.

Al terminar el postre, comenzaron las bromas para los recién casados.

"Aprovechen que el tiempo está tan frío y se quedan en cama toda la luna de miel", les aconsejó George.

"Al menos no tienen el temor de la típica noche de bodas ni a sus consecuencias", comentó Fred con una carcajada irreverente. No había terminado de decirlo, cuando Molly le había dado un fuerte coscorrón.

"Ten más respeto", le dijo su madre bastante molesta. Sobándose la coronilla, Fred siguió riéndose por lo bajo, mientras Hermione se había puesto muy colorada. Draco no perdió los nervios, levantó una ceja e hizo su característica mueca.

"No se preocupe, Molly. Creo que simplemente les da envidia…"

"¡Ya quisieras, hurón!", replicaron entre risas.

"¡Ya quisieran ustedes estar en mi lugar! Admítanlo" Pero solo se escucharon las risas socarronas de los gemelos.

Ron y Harry habían permanecido ligeramente apartados de los novios. Muy a su pesar, todavía les costaba un poco ver juntos a Draco y a Hermione, pero aprovechando que ella estaba despidiéndose de sus padres, se acercaron a Draco y éste no pudo evitar levantar el rostro con superioridad. Pero fue más bien un acto reflejo dado por la costumbre y aunque le molestó la actitud, Harry decidió respirar hondo e ignorarlo.

"Te felicito, Malfoy", le dijo. El rubio no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa. La verdad sea dicha: nunca se esperó una felicitación de Harry Potter. "Hermione es una gran mujer y espero que la valores siempre. Si no, yo mismo te pediré cuentas"

Y le ofreció su mano. Por un brevísimo instante, Draco consideró dejarlo con la mano extendida, tal y como Potter había hecho con él años atrás, pero mejor optó por tomarla y darle un apretón amistoso. "Es por lo único que les permitiría que me pidan cuentas", les respondió, incluyendo a Ron en la conversación.

De pronto, Hermione se removió nerviosa en la cama, haciendo volver a Draco al presente. Abrió los ojos perezosa y descubrió unos ojos grises posados fijamente en ella. Todavía era muy temprano para que saliera el sol y el cuarto estaba en penumbras débilmente iluminado por los restos de las velas y las brasas que sobrevivían en la chimenea.

Draco se sentó junto a ella, descansando también sobre los almohadones y recibiéndola en sus brazos. Ella suspiró con añoranza.

"Seré completamente feliz cuando podamos amanecer juntos todos los días, aunque sé que pasará algún tiempo antes de que podamos hacerlo", le confesó Hermione.

"Yo también pero de momento debemos enfocarnos en trabajar para que Irene no crezca en medio de la guerra y el terror"

Permanecieron otro largo rato en silencio, hasta que Draco sintió la flojedad de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, comprendiendo que estaba nuevamente dormida. Era placentero sentirla tan cerca, con el ligero camisón que se había puesto después que hicieran el amor. Él había permanecido completamente desnudo, como siempre que compartían una noche, pero al parecer el embarazo había hecho que Hermione ya no se sentía tan cómoda con su desnudez.

Esa noche la había hecho suya una vez más, pero había una emoción diferente en el ambiente. Cuando iban a entrar a la habitación, Draco insistió en cargarla en sus brazos.

"Es cierto que no es nuestra habitación definitiva, pero es la de nuestra noche de bodas", le dijo cuando la tomaba en brazos. Lo había hecho con aparente facilidad, pero pronto se le hizo evidente que Hermione había aumentado mucho de peso en esos meses. Ella se rió.

"¿No te sale más fácil usar un _wingardium leviosa_?"

"Y la serpiente insensible y práctica soy yo…", le dijo irónico. Hermione soltó una carcajada, con el rostro resplandeciente de felicidad. Cuando pasaron por la puerta, se quedaron sin habla. Los dos. Luna y Ginny se habían esmerado preparándoles la habitación: habían colocado velas sobre la chimenea y en el piso, a lo largo de las paredes y la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosa.

Draco deposito a Hermione suavemente sobre la cama, se acostó junto a ella y comenzó a besarla profundamente. Desde que habían dejado Hogwarts no habían vuelto a pasar juntos una noche, así que se dedicaron a amarse sin premuras ni carreras. Hermione había permanecido con las manos enlazadas en la nuca de Draco, pero después de un rato las deslizó sobre su túnica, la desató y la deslizó hacia atrás de sus hombros. Luego, sus manos se movieron hacia la cintura del rubio, jaló su camisa hasta que la sacó del pantalón y las introdujo por el borde, para comenzar a acariciar su cintura y su espalda.

"¿Desesperada?", le preguntó en broma. Hermione le sonrió con una mirada cargada de deseo.

"Hay demasiada ropa entre nosotros"

Draco no se hizo de rogar, así que se sacó su ropa con rapidez y luego comenzó a desnudarla con una desesperante lentitud, acariciando y besando cada parte de su cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto. Hermione gemía bajo sus caricias. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, lo sintió hundirse entre sus piernas y comenzar a besarla íntimamente. Ella se sintió arder y Draco continuó saboreándola a conciencia, tomándose su tiempo, hasta que la hizo alcanzar un fuerte orgasmo.

Hermione lo atrajo hacia su boca y lo besó con urgencia. "¡Cómo te he extrañado!", le dijo en ella un suspiro.

Entonces, Draco buscó la posición que usaban últimamente para no aplastar la enorme barriga: se colocó a su espalda y suavemente la penetró. Ambos gimieron con ese contacto y Draco se sintió cálido y acogido en el cuerpo de Hermione. Con panza o sin panza encajaban siempre a la perfección. Y se entregó de nuevo a ella, haciéndola suya, con esa mezcla de sentimientos de pertenecer y poseer al mismo tiempo, hasta que estalló en su interior con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo fue capaz.

Draco suspiró con Hermione todavía en sus brazos. Abrazados como estaban podía sentir perfectamente los movimientos de Irene. Era placentero estar así y estaba seguro que esos cinco días juntos serían gloriosos. Había amanecido. Sintió a Hermione despertar y desperezarse en sus brazos.

"Buenos días, preciosa ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Sí, dentro de lo que me permite la panza" le contestó todavía amodorrada "Tengo hambre, ¿desayunamos?"

"Claro, cuando quieras", le dijo con una sonrisa y ambos se levantaron para ir a la cocina.

Los días pasaron apaciblemente, simplemente conviviendo por primera vez en sus vidas. Hablaron de muchos proyectos para el futuro, pero evitaron mencionar la guerra porque no querían pasar sus días hablando de sus peligros y zozobras, solo Hermione la mencionó una vez. Estaban viendo el precioso atardecer de la última noche de la luna de miel. Habían permanecido largo rato en silencio contemplando los preciosos celajes previo a la oscuridad. Se habían sentado en el pequeño porche de la cabaña, el que habían convenientemente hechizado para que no pasara el frío invernal del bosque.

"Prométeme que te cuidarás", le dijo Hermione viendo fijamente hacia el horizonte.

"Siempre lo hago, Hermione"

"Lo sé, Draco" y entonces volvió a él su mirada "Solo quiero que me prometas, que pase lo que pase, tratarás de mantenerte con vida. No me importa si vienes a mí gravemente herido o en pedazos, pero quiero que vengas vivo. No soportaría perderte".

"No lo harás, cielo. Cuando esta locura pase, viviremos juntos con Irene. Tendremos más hijos, porque no quiero que Irene sea hija única y envejeceremos juntos rodeados de nietos..."

"Solo prométemelo", le pidió anhelante.

"Te lo prometo, Hermione", le dijo viéndola intensamente a los ojos. Ella dio un suspiro satisfecho y volvió su mirada de nuevo al atardecer.

Al día siguiente, tuvieron que volver a sus respectivas realidades.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La realidad para Draco, fue que antes de regresar a Malfoy Manor, tuvo que permanecer un día más en la casa de Snape: era urgente que terminaran el primer vial de la poción que les había ordenado Voldemort. Aunque complicada de elaborar, esa poción era muy importante para el Señor Tenebroso, porque le ayudaría a fortalecer su cuerpo todavía más, en preparación para el gran duelo que preveía que tendría con Harry Potter en un futuro cercano.

"Tenemos que estar preparados", le dijo Snape "Cuando se la presentemos, seguramente hará que tú o yo la probemos frente a todos los mortífagos presentes, para detectar que no lleve ningún veneno"

"¿Lo hace siempre?"

"El Señor Tenebroso no confía ni en su sombra. Así que si te toca probarla, no tienes que titubear ni un segundo en su presencia, cierra tu mente tal y como lo hemos practicado, de lo contrario puede comenzar a sospechar de nosotros y creéme, no le importará que seas un Malfoy"

"¿Cree que notará que la hemos alterado?"

"Solo si alguno de nosotros se lo dice", le respondió Snape viéndolo fijamente "Aparentemente se sentirá fortalecido pero con el segundo vial se verá mágicamente debilitado. Ni siquiera sabrá de donde le cayó el golpe cuando sea el tan ansiado duelo"

"Así le allanamos en camino a San Potter para que se deshaga de él..."

"Exactamente, Draco. Y ayudar a Potter no es algo que me haga especial ilusión, pero definitivamente es el elegido para enfrentar al Señor Tenebroso en la batalla final. Y aunque me sea antipático, no solo me interesa que la guerra termine, sino que nuestro bando sea el vencedor"

"¿Probar la poción afectará también nuestras magias?"

"Levemente, pero tengo otra poción para que la beba quien la pruebe. No te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control", y en silencio, continuaron con el trabajo pendiente frente al caldero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana después, Draco estaba junto a su madre en la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor, cuando sintió arder la marca que llevaba tatuada en su brazo izquierdo. Era el llamado para la reunión con el Señor Tenebroso. Habían acordado que Snape llevaría la poción y que él llegaría al lugar de la reunión. Con rapidez, se puso de pie y fue a buscar su túnica y su máscara. Su madre solo le vio salir, suponiendo a dónde se dirigía. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de preguntar a su esposo sobre sus salidas intempestivas a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, solo le bastaba ver cómo se agarraba su antebrazo izquierdo como para saber con seguridad a qué se debían las carreras y le enorgulleció ver que su hijo seguía fielmente sus pasos.

Voldemort se escondía en una de las propiedades de los Parkinson. Hacía meses que permanecía en Inglaterra ordenando los ataques, aunque se aparecía en diversos puntos de Europa para despistar a los aurores del ministerio. En el amplio caserón, se dispuso todo para la reunión de los mortífagos. Pronto comenzaron todos a llegar. Tanto la generación de padres como los más jóvenes, quienes dieron cuenta de sus progresos en la vigilancia del trío dorado. En realidad, no había mucho que reportar porque los Gryffindors habían sido muy cuidadosos para moverse en su trabajo para la Orden y Hermione no se salía nunca de su rutina de estudios en San Mungo.

Eso enfureció a Voldemort, que comenzó a repartir _crucios_ a Goyle, a Crabbe y a Zabinni, con toda la crueldad que le era característica. Cuando hubo descargado su ira, dio un suspiro lleno de fastidio.

"Severus y Draco, espero que mi poción ya esté lista", rugió en un tono de voz que no admitía una negación.

Snape se inclinó profundamente ante el Señor Oscuro. "Por supuesto, mi señor, hemos trabajado intensamente en ella y acá le traemos el primer vial", le respondió, avanzó lentamente hasta colocarlo sobre la mesa frente a Voldemort, quien sonrió con suficiencia.

"Acércate, Draco y bebe un trago de la poción", le ordenó.

Draco se acercó con su característico paso decidido. Al estar frente a él, le hizo una reverencia bastante pronunciada, de esas que sabía que complacían a Voldemort, y sin dudarlo un momento, tomó el vial y bebió la poción. Dejó de nuevo la poción sobre la mesa y regresó a su sitio junto a Snape. Todos esperaron expectantes la reacción de Voldemort, que no se hizo esperar.

"Perfecto", dijo sonriendo malignamente. "Como siempre, Severus has sido un mortífago muy útil y me parece que Draco aprende muy bien bajo tu tutela"

"Para mí es todo un honor", le respondió Severus.

"Draco, cuando terminen con el segundo vial, quiero que te involucres más activamente en la guerra y en la planificación de los ataques. Has demostrado ser muy eficiente"

"Sí, mi señor", respondió.

Cuando salieron de la reunión, Draco se dirigió a su casa rápidamente con el antídoto de Snape en el bolsillo de su túnica y con el ceño fruncido, cavilando sobre las palabras de Voldemort. Involucrarse "más activamente" en la guerra solo significaba mancharse las manos con sangre inocente más rápido de lo que tenía previsto. Tendría el temple de torturar, se decía, pero lanzar _Avadas Kedravras _era algo que nunca había hecho -ni quería hacer-, pero que seguramente no podría evitar. Ya vería como retrasar ese momento lo más que pudiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Enero se fue apacible y sin mayores inconvenientes. Hubo un ataque de Voldemort dirigido al auror Kingsley Shackebolt, pero fue poco efectivo, en parte porque Draco dio aviso a tiempo de torcer los planes del lado oscuro. Y todo fue tan bien hecho, que incluso Voldemort pensó que ese maldito auror mulato tenía más vidas que un gato.

Al llegar febrero, Hermione comenzó a sentirse cada vez más pesada y mucho más ansiosa. Esperaban a Irene aproximadamente a la tercer semana del mes pero ya tenía la barriga bastante baja. Signo de que el parto se acercaba, según le había dicho su madre. Junto con Dumbledore, habían decidido que Hermione tuviera a su bebé en La Madriguera. Los tiempos estaban bastante difíciles y todos tenían el temor que los mortífagos se colaran en San Mungo y dañaran a Hermione o a Irene. Además, Draco había insistido hasta el cansancio que él quería estar presente y eso no podría hacerlo en un hospital. Era demasiado arriesgado.

Obviamente estaría asistida por un sanador especializado y una enfermera, ambos miembros de la Orden, para garantizar el secreto.

El momento del alumbramiento estresaba sobre manera a Hermione, la mayoría de mujeres con hijos a su alrededor, no paraban de contarle cualquier cantidad de historias, a cual más espeluznante, llenas de zozobra y de dolor que no hacían más que ponerla cada vez más nerviosa y tampoco tenía una amiga de confianza a quien preguntar, pero las palabras de ánimo le llegaron de la persona que menos esperaba.

Fleur Delacour - ahora Weasley- tenía un pequeño hijo de casi cinco meses, tan pelirrojo como su marido Bill y un día que se encontraba de visita en La Madriguera, estaban escuchando las eternas historias de terror sobre nacimientos de boca de la Sra. Molly y de Jane Granger. Las cuatro mujeres estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina tomándose un té.

"Me parece que no estamos siendo muy justas con Hermione", dijo en su típico tono afrancesado. "En vez de darle ánimos, la estamos poniendo más nerviosa..."

"Pero es la verdad, los partos son dolorosísimos", dijo Jane.

"Pero se sobreviven" replicó Fleur con decisión "Ya casi ninguna mujer muere de parto en estos tiempos. Así que no te preocupes Hermione, todo te va a salir bien. Cuando quieras, podemos platicar sobre ello sin sobresaltos y sin aderezos de horror innecesarios"

Molly Weasley no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco por las palabras de su nuera y Hermione estaba a punto de tomarle la palabra, cuando sintió un líquido caliente bajar por entre sus piernas. Se puso de pie de un salto y retiró la silla en la que estaba sentada. Simplemente no lo podía contener y comenzó a mojar el piso de la cocina.

"Mamá..." fue lo único que atinó decir, levantando la vista a las mujeres que estaban en la cocina.

"Has roto la fuente, Hermione", le dijo Jane.

"Hay que llamar al Sanador Thomas, a la enfermera, hay que avisarle a todos...", exclamó Molly, poniéndose a correr por toda la cocina.

"Hay que avisarle a Snape", añadió Hermione y Molly la vio sin comprender "Por favor, Molly, a él antes que a nadie. Draco debe venir lo antes posible"

Y el corre-corre comenzó. Irene había decidido hacer acto de presencia ese despejado día de febrero. Con la ayuda de Fleur, Hermione se dirigió a la habitación que habían preparado para el parto. Ahora, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Irene nacerá en el próximo capítulo! ¿A quien se parecerá? Ya veremos, ya veremos.**

**Les confieso que esta última parte no la tenía pensada de esta manera, pero luego recordé que las mujeres tendemos a meternos miedo unas a otras cuando somos madres primerizas. Cosa que siempre me fastidió y se sigue fastidiando mucho. Un poco de mis vivencias en el fic.**

**¿Comentarios? Please, los mandan en los reviews. Ya estamos rondando los 200... mil, mil gracias a todas las que me escriben luego de cada capítulo y también a todos los lectores que se dan una vuelta por esta historia.**

**Abrazotes,**

**Clau**


	15. Bienvenida Irene

1**Bien, espero que no hayan sufrido mucho esperando por este capítulo. He tratado de escribirlo lo mejor que puedo para disfrute de ustedes. Confío en que las que ya son madres, se identifiquen y las que no, les sirva para hacerse una idea...**

**Yo sigo ensanchándome. Gracias a todos por sus saludos y buenos deseos. ¡Y acá viene el nuevo capítulo!**

**15. Bienvenida Irene**

Hermione había permanecido en la habitación de La Madriguera, avanzando poco a poco en la labor de parto. Como toda mujer primeriza, el trabajo iba lento y arduo, en las cuatro horas que habían pasado desde que había roto la fuente, había avanzado escasos tres centímetros en la dilatación necesaria para el alumbramiento.

Y Draco no aparecía. Y Hermione se sentía a punto de estallar con Molly y su mamá revoloteando alrededor, dándole instrucciones cada dos por tres y opinando por todo, a tal punto que el Sanador Thomas les sugirió a las dos mujeres que salieran a tomar algo a la cocina porque el proceso iba para largo. "Todavía le falta bastante para terminar. Relájense un poco y den noticias a los que están afuera. Si necesito algo, las llamaré", les dijo.

"Gracias", le susurró Hermione débilmente, cuando ellas traspasaron a regañadientes la puerta.

"No hay de qué", le respondió el sanador y guiñándole un ojo agregó "La verdad es que a mí también me tenían un poco desesperado ¿Crees que aguantarás todo el parto sin un hechizo analgésico?"

"Definitivamente que no", le respondió tajante.

"Ellas no quieren que yo..."

"Pero la parturienta soy yo y sí lo quiero"

"Voy a dejarte trabajar un poco más. Luego necesito que te pongas con ellas, tan decidida como estás conmigo. De lo contrario, no me dejarán darte nada. ¿No iba a estar acá el papá de tu bebé?", le preguntó. El sanador todavía desconocía la identidad del futuro padre.

"Se suponía que sí, pero al parecer no han podido localizarle"

"Bueno, esperemos que venga pronto"

El que no había aparecido por ninguna parte era Snape. Y por eso todavía Draco no se había enterado que su hija estaba por nacer. Era el momento del almuerzo en Hogwarts y ya estaba comiendo, cuando por fin Hedwig le entregó la carta firmada como urgente y lo picoteó furiosamente por haberle hecho revolotear por todo el Bosque Prohibido antes de hallarlo.

"¡Maldita lechuza! Tenía que ser de Potter" murmuró por lo bajo, para evitar que Dumbledore lo escuchara. Cuando leyó el contenido del pergamino, se puso de pie de un salto y dejó su plato a medio terminar. Como se tardara más en avisarle a Draco, estaba seguro que los _crucios _no le serían lanzados por Voldemort sino por un iracundo ex alumno.

Draco estaba con sus padres en el salón principal de Malfoy Manor, donde siempre se reunían luego del almuerzo, cuando la cabeza de Snape hizo su aparición en la chimenea.

"¡Severus! ¿A qué debemos tu inesperada visita?" le saludó Lucius.

"Trato de localizar a Draco. Tenemos un inconveniente con el segundo vial de la poción... está a punto de reventar..." explicó con la expresión preocupada y Draco palideció, porque inmediatamente ató cabos hacia Hermione. Si sus padres tuvieran alguna noción sobre pociones, habrían protestado por la excusa: ese tipo de poción era complicada por el tiempo y la precisión con que había que prepararla pero no por la mezcla de sus ingredientes. Solo un bruto podría hacerla reventar.

"Salgo enseguida", dijo yendo a tomar su túnica y su máscara, solo por cubrir las apariencias.

"Hijo, si necesitan ayuda...", intentó hablar Lucius.

"Padre, esta asignación es de Snape y mía. Lo resolveremos sin la intervención de nadie más", le respondió, mientras se paraba sobre la chimenea y salía hacia la casa de Spinner's End. En esa chimenea solo estuvo de paso, para llegar lo antes posible a La Madriguera.

Dio un paso fuera de la chimenea de La Madriguera.

"¡Ya era hora, Malfoy!", le reclamó Harry. "Mandamos Hedwig desde media mañana..."

Draco endureció el rostro. "¡Mierda! Snape recién acaba de avisarme" y con el semblante preocupado subió a la habitación donde se estaba Hermione. Entró como una exhalación, causando un sobresalto a casi todos los que allí se encontraban, sobre todo al sanador y a la enfermera, que en esos momentos procesaban a toda velocidad la información de tener al heredero Malfoy junto a ellos. El sanador Thomas no podía creer que Draco fuera el padre del bebé, pero le quedó claro en cuanto los vio intercambiar una mirada, la de él todavía preocupada y la de ella aliviada.

Cuando avanzó apresurado unos pasos hacia Hermione, el sanador lo detuvo en seco y Draco frunció el ceño profundamente. "Es necesario un hechizo antiséptico", le explicó y se lo aplicó. "Ahora sí, puede acercarse todo lo que quiera".

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Muy adolorida y apenas llevo cinco centímetros..." Hermione hacía esfuerzos para soportar el punzante y creciente dolor de sus caderas y su bajo viente. Las contracciones cada vez se presentaban con más regularidad y ya comenzaba a sentir el cansancio del proceso de parto. Ella lo vio con ojos suplicantes, aunque en ese momento el rubio no supo interpretar su mirada.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Draco se quitó la túnica, se sacó las botas y se metió a la cama con ella. Se sentó contra el respaldo de cama y colocó a Hermione sentada entre sus piernas. Ella se recostó sobre su pecho, sintiéndolo mucho más cómodo que todos los almohadones que había tenido hasta ese momento. Sintió su cuerpo muy tenso. "¿No puede darle algo para el dolor?", preguntó Draco al sanador, pero el pobre hombre apenas y pudo abrir la boca.

"Los hijos deben parirse con dolor, de lo contrario no se les quiere igual", respondió rápidamente Molly, mientras Jane hacía gestos afirmativos con la cabeza.

"¿Según quién?", preguntó de nuevo Draco, quien comenzó a comprender los ojos suplicantes de Hermione y se preparó a echar por tierra cualquier concepto que tuvieran ambas mujeres sobre los dolores de parto.

"Eso es lo que nos enseñaron... yo parí con dolor a todos mis hijos..., incluyendo a los gemelos", explicó la mujer.

"Molly, esa fue su decisión y la respeto, pero creo que no será la nuestra", replicó Draco, endureciendo un poco sus facciones y cuando vio que su suegra intentaba agregar algo, él se adelantó y habló directamente con el sanador Thomas. "¿Usted que opina, _sanador _Thomas?"

"Creo que lo más conveniente es que ella se mantenga relajada la mayor parte de la labor de parto. El hechizo no elimina por completo las molestias, ya que debe sentir cuando tiene las contracciones pero sufrir todo el dolor solo la agota y cuando tenga que pujar para el alumbramiento probablemente estará muy cansada. A mí me interesa que conserve todas sus energías para el final..."

"Entonces no se hable más, aplique ya el hechizo", ordenó Draco en un tono de voz que no admitía réplica.

"Pero nosotras..." comenzó a hablar Jane.

Draco las vio a ambas con el ceño fruncido y un semblante Malfoy en su máxima expresión. "Hermione es mi esposa y yo decido que sí tendrá el hechizo analgésico", la interrumpió.

"... pero creemos que..." trató de replicar Jane y Draco alzó una de sus cejas platinadas como una última señal de advertencia. Si lo que querían era verlo definitivamente enfurecido y haciendo valer su decisión, estaban a un paso de lograrlo y con mucho éxito. Pero las dos mujeres enmudecieron, Molly porque llevaba meses sin ver esa expresión y Jane porque era la primera vez que se la veía y se sentía traspasada por la dura mirada gris de su yerno.

El sanador Thomas no esperó que Draco se lo pidiera de nuevo y comenzó a aplicar los hechizos. Él pudo sentir perfectamente como el cuerpo de Hermione se relajaba entre sus brazos. "¿Mejor?", le preguntó en su susurró al oído y ella movió su cabeza con rápidas afirmaciones.

La tarde avanzó lenta, así como el avance del parto de Hermione. Afuera estaban reunidos la mayoría de los Weasley y Harry a la espera de cualquier noticia. Como Molly estaba ayudando en el parto, Fleur se encargó de preparar la comida para todos los que allí se encontraban, pero la mayoría no tenía hambre pues esperaban ansiosos el nacimiento de Irene.

Draco no había salido ni un momento de la habitación. Solo se levantaba por momentos para desentumecer las piernas y luego, volvía a meterse en la cama con Hermione, apoyándola, sosteniéndola y susurrándole constantemente palabras consoladoras al oído. El sanador estaba sorprendido de comprobar la compenetración de esta pareja: tal vez no vivieran juntos por la guerra, pero les bastaba una mirada para hacerse comprender por el otro.

Hacia las ocho de la noche, Hermione había dilatado completamente. Era el momento de comenzar a pujar. "Bien, la bebé está completamente en posición, a la siguiente contracción, quiero que pujes con todas tus fuerzas. ¡Ahora, Hermione!", le indicó el sanador.

Así lo hizo ella, con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz y lo hizo una vez más hasta que logró ver la cabeza de su hija salir de su cuerpo. Tuvo unos breves instantes para respirar entre contracción y contracción, y de nuevo a pujar para que Irene saliera por completo. Cuando eso sucedió, Irene hizo gala de sus fuertes pulmones y el sanador Thomas rápidamente la colocó en el regazo de Hermione, quien la recibió llorando de la emoción de tenerla en sus brazos y con Draco sobre su hombro contemplándola también embelesado.

Estaba llena de sangre y de un líquido viscoso, pero ningún bebé les había parecido más hermoso. Hermione sentía su cuerpo pulsar dolorosamente, pero cualquier rastro dejado por el parto fue borrado inmediatamente por la alegría de tener a su hija entre sus brazos. Ella revisó con rapidez manos, pies y todo el cuerpo de Irene, para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Luego la enfermera se las retiró para asearla, mientras el sanador Thomas continuaba atendiendo a Hermione.

Draco continuaba metido en la cama, sosteniendo en sus brazos a Hermione, pero seguía atento todos los movimientos de la enfermera que sostenía a su hija. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y su rostro tenía una expresión de felicidad que difícilmente hubiera podido disimular. Continuaba susurrándole cosas al oído, para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo y Hermione solo le sonreía en respuesta. Era un Malfoy después de todo, que simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a hacer demostraciones de cariño en público, ni frente a extraños.

Pasados unos minutos, la enfermera les entregó a la niña bien envuelta en unas mantillas. Entonces pudieron apreciarla mejor: su piel era tan pálida como la de Draco y en su cabecita tenía una fina pelusilla tan rubia que parecía que no tenía cabello. Ambos la miraban como tratando de reconocerse en la diminuta figura de Irene. Al poco rato, la bebé abrió lentamente sus ojitos, lo suficiente para descubrir dos gotas grises en sus pupilas.

"Es idéntica a ti, Draco", exclamó Hermione emocionada.

"Bueno, solo espero que tenga tus facciones", le respondió sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a su hija.

El sanador Thomas se acercó a ellos cauteloso. También había dado un minucioso chequeo a la recién nacida para comprobar que todo estaba bien y se sentía un poco inquieto si alguien del lado oscuro llegaba a enterarse de la existencia de Irene. Ahora comprendía a la perfección todas las precauciones de Dumbledore para este parto y porqué habían evitado llevarla a San Mungo. La noticia del nacimiento de una heredera Malfoy habría corrido como pólvora por los pasillos del hospital.

"Sé que ustedes saben perfectamente lo que está en riesgo con la guerra y mientras la situación no mejore, les recomiendo que la niña no sea vista más que por la familia más cercana. No se puede negar su linaje", les dijo.

"Gracias por todo, sanador Thomas. No dude que tomaremos en cuenta su recomendación", le respondió Draco.

"Bien, debemos retirarnos. Regresaré mañana para el respectivo chequeo de ambas pacientes"

Hermione había permanecido en silencio contemplando a su hija y procesando las palabras del sanador Thomas. Así que cuando él salió de la habitación, buscó ansiosa la mirada de Draco. "No te preocupes antes de tiempo, Hermione. Nada le pasará a Irene, ni a nosotros ¿de acuerdo?", le respondió él "Además, es tiempo que todos tus pelirrojos amigos y San Potter la conozcan. Y luego, tú debes descansar".

Harry y todos los Weasley entraron a saludar y a conocer a Irene. Harry abrazó a su amiga con genuino cariño, lo mismo que Ron. Ambos se miraban realmente aliviados de que ya hubiera pasado el tan temido momento del parto y si por ellos hubiera sido, habrían permanecido también junto a Hermione durante todo el día. A los ojos de todos, se hizo más que evidente el enorme parecido de la bebé con su padre y no hubo necesidad de decir nada para que comprendieran que debían formar un círculo bastante protector entorno de Hermione y de Irene.

Pasados unos minutos, Molly los echó a todos de la habitación, pues era necesario que Hermione descansara convenientemente, después de la ardua labor de parto. Draco pasó la noche con ella, pendiente de sus más mínimas necesidades, mientras Molly y Jane se turnaban para atender a Irene, dándole tiempo a Hermione de recuperar sus fuerzas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los días siguientes, llegaron pocas personas a conocer a Irene: Dumbledore, que se presentó muy contento; Snape, que hizo un amago de sonrisa en su inamovible rostro; y McGonagal, que le había pedido a Hermione que se le avisara del nacimiento y aunque se quebró la cabeza y los rasgos se le hacían muy familiares, no se le ocurrió relacionar a la pequeña con su Slytherin padre. Hermione tuvo a su favor que la pequeña permaneció dormida todo el tiempo que duró la visita de su ex profesora, porque si hubiera visto sus ojos, la identidad del padre habría quedado más que revelada.

También, Dumbledore permitió que Luna y Ginny pasaran el fin de semana en La Madriguera para que no tuvieran que esperar hasta el verano para conocer a la pequeña. Las dos amigas se instalaron en la habitación de Hermione casi de forma permanente, ante el desconsuelo de dos novios que se sentían desplazados por la recién nacida. Pero se conformaron cuando ellas se dignaron a dedicarles la tarde del domingo, antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

Pasados unos días, La Madriguera volvió poco a poco a la normalidad y Hermione comenzó a acostumbrarse a la nueva rutina de atender a Irene las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Aunque recibía bastante ayuda de Molly y su mamá, no dejaba de sentirse agotada por lo demandante que era su hija: despertaba cada dos horas para comer, luego a sacarle el aire, cambiarle el pañal y vuelta a dormir un rato antes de que volviera a despertar. Se consolaba diciéndose que Irene había nacido en la era de los pañales desechables y las toallas húmedas, lo que le hacía que la pila de pañales y ropa por lavar fuera menor de la que había sido para Molly y su propia madre. ¡Y menos mal que ella podía lavarlos con magia!

Draco llegaba cada vez que podía. Uno de esos días, había visto a Hermione tan desvelada y cansada, que se sintió culpable por estar lejos de ella. Así que tomó a la pequeña y se la llevó al salón, casi obligando a Hermione a que tomara una siesta.

"No le pasará nada, Hermione", le dijo cuando ella protestó "Necesitas descansar un poco, así que aprovecha que estoy aquí. Si la niña necesita algo o me veo en algún problema, llamaré a Molly o a tu madre"

"Pero, Draco..."

"Nada de peros. No te sientas mala madre por tomarte un tiempo para una siesta"

Draco se acomodó en un sofá la sala y colocó a su hija sobre su pecho. Irene continuó plácidamente dormida. Él acarició suavemente las mejillas y las pequeñas manos de su hija. Pronto, una de las diminutas manos de Irene se aferró a su dedo índice. Molly y Jane lo observaban discretamente desde la cocina, viendo como sus ojos grises rebosaban orgullo y cariño por la pequeñita. Pasaba tan poco tiempo con ellas, que ninguna de las mujeres quiso interrumpir ese tierno momento entre padre e hija.

Entonces, Harry entró en la casa por la Red Flu. Draco levantó la vista y trató de incorporarse rápidamente, sosteniendo cuidadosamente a su hija, siempre en estado de alerta, aun cuando sabía que muy pocas personas tenían acceso a La Madriguera. Pero se relajó cuando comprobó que era Potter. Por su parte, Harry no pudo negar los sentimientos de la serpiente por sus dos mujeres y aunque no lo tenía pensado, se acercó a platicar con él.

"¿Cómo está Hermione?", preguntó cauteloso.

"Está tomando una siesta. Irene es una pequeña tirana y ella es una madre muy perfeccionista... casi tuve que obligarla a que descansara", le respondió. Harry solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y hizo el ademán de retirarse. "Hermione quiere que tú seas el padrino de Irene", le soltó de pronto.

"¿Es lo que quieres tú también?", lo cuestionó Harry sin poder evitar la sorpresa en su rostro.

"Mira Potter, no podemos negar la antipatía que siempre hemos sentido entre nosotros, pero de algo estoy seguro: tú eres capaz de dar la vida por Hermione y por Irene. La guerra cada vez está más difícil y no sabemos..." Draco vaciló un poco antes de añadir "...no sé si la sobreviviré y si algo así pasa, quiero dejar a mi hija en manos de alguien que la criará como si fuera de su propia sangre".

Harry permaneció con el semblante serio y a pesar de todos los pleitos y discusiones que habían tenido en Hogwarts, no pudo menos que admirarse de la actitud de Draco, que ponía en sus manos algo tan valioso como su hija. "Tengo menos probabilidad que tú de salir vivo de esta locura, pero será un honor para mí ser su padrino", le dijo.

"¿Ya la cargaste?"

"Aún no. Me pone nervioso verla tan chiquita y siento que se me puede caer", le respondió un poco cohibido por la velada invitación de tomar en brazos a la bebé.

"Pues ve agarrando confianza. Serás su padrino, después de todo"

"Ehh... en un mes quizás..." dijo Harry evadiendo tener que cargarla y añadió "Es hermosa"

"¡Claro que lo es! No en vano es una Malfoy" replicó Draco con el pecho hinchado de orgullo como si fuera un pavo real.

Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica. "No me importa que sea Malfoy en lo físico, siempre que en su carácter predomine lo Gryffindor sobre lo Slytherin... bueno, algo de influencia creo que tendré al ser su padrino..."

Draco suspiró en un fingido fastidio. "Es una lástima que esté bajo tu influencia... aunque todavía no cantes victoria. Hay cosas que simplemente ya se traen en la sangre"

"Ni que lo digas... Eso no lo pongo en duda"

Draco continuó llegando con regularidad a ver su a hija, pero Voldemort tenía otros planes, los que incluían recrudecer los ataques en el mundo mágico, causando un nivel de terror que no había vivido ni siquiera durante su primer época oscura. Los tiempos se volvían cada vez más y más difíciles.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, dedicado todo a Irene y su nacimiento. Las cosas se complicarán un poco a partir de ahora, porque la guerra se pone cada vez más difícil. Pero no se preocupen, creo que no los haré sufrir más de la cuenta.**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**Ayame89: **¿Así que te llamas igual que Irene? Pensé mucho en el nombre, a decir verdad, y ese me gustó mucho porque viene del griego y significa paz.

**Krissalis Potter: **Me encanta que te guste tanto la historia que la tengas guardada. Me halaga, la verdad, así que espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo.

**Maria Potter 2002: **¿Ves que el Draco de mi historia es un hombre hecho y derecho? Puede ser arrogante, altanero y mandón, pero en los momentos en que debe estar junto a Hermione, la apoya con todo.

**Luna Black21: **Gracias por seguir la historia, a pesar de que tu computadora se haya muerto y tengas que andar buscando otra donde conectarte. Espero que ya hayas solucionado el problema.

**Connyhp:** A nadie le gustaría que Draco se manchara las manos de sangre, pero lastimosamente en este fic, ¡estamos en plena guerra! Eso sí, él tratará de evitarlo. ¿Lo logrará? Lo veremos más adelante.

**Daphne Granger: **¡Bravo! El review 200. Aun no me lo puedo creer...

**Harrymaniática, Hermione Malfoy35, Mitsuki Tao, Margara, Andeli, Anita, Dannia, Daniih y Kariitho: **Gracias por seguir cada capítulo del fic y dejarme sus buenos deseos.

**Oromalfoy: **Me alegra que tú, que ya eres mamá, te sientas identificada con Hermione, pues trato que sea lo más real posible. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo del parto? Me pareció que el tiempo de labor de parto es creíble, aunque algunas primerizas tardan más. Yo con mi panza voy bien, ahora tengo 12 semanas y todavía no sé el sexo. Me ha dicho el doc que me hará una nueva ultra hasta las 20 semanas y entonces sabremos qué es. ¡Entonces les contaré!

**Beautifly92: **Tu idea también era la mía para Irene... tuvimos una espectacular muestra de telepatía. Lo del cabello todavía no lo he dicho, pero te anticipo que aunque rubio platino, será tan ondulado como el de Hermione.

**Unkatahe: **Espero que este capítulo haya llenado tus expectativas con respecto al parto. Pero un parto es un parto y es sumamente raro que una mujer no lo sufra. Espero haber sido lo suficientemente convincente. ¿Qué te pareció?

**Mariana de Malfoy: **Yo también he aprendido a querer al Draco de los fics a pesar de detestar al Draco de JK Rowling y también me gusta pensar que es un personaje condicionado por su familia a actuar como lo hace, pero en el fondo no es tan malo.

**Bettisg y Nicole de Malfoy: **Espero que esta vez no hayan sentido tan larga la espera por la actualización. Gracias por seguir tan fielmente la historia.

**Nimue-Tarrazo: **¡Pobres de tus uñas, guapa! Espero que sobrevivan al fic porque todavía le queda algo de tensión pendiente. Tal vez algún día coincidimos en el msn, parece como si jugamos al gato y al ratón... besazos para ti también.

**Klass2008: **Guapa, me pides que me centre en un tema y lo desarrolle hasta el cansancio, pero ¡no puedo! Tal vez porque nuestras historias son un reflejo de nosotros mismos y a veces parezco víctima de un torbellino de situaciones que se producen simultáneamente...

**Ya saben, espero ansiosa sus reviews con sus comentarios al capítulo y a los que no dejan reviews, pues darles las gracias por darse una vuelta por aquí y leer la historia.**

**Abrazotes para todos.**

**Clau **


	16. Amenazas

1_¡Hola a todos! Finalmente..., ¡Finalmente!, vengo con este capítulo. Les confieso que por primera vez tuve un fenomenal bache inspiracional y no hallaba la manera de avanzar en el tiempo, sin que me quedara tan brusco en la historia. _

_Luego de un intercambio de ideas con Nimue-Tarrazo, me hizo ver que me estaba enrollando más de la cuenta, así que me desbloquee y acá está el resultado. Espero que les guste. Gracias también a Baddy que amablemente me preguntó que cuando actualizaría... bien, guapa, te respondí que lo haría esta semana... Se vale que lo haga en domingo de madrugada, ¿verdad?_

_Para las interesadas en mi embarazo, todo va bien y sigo ensanchándome para adelante. Agradezco a Silvina, que me mandó un mensaje privado previniendome sobre las interminables torturas sicológicas (para mí eso son...) a las que somos sometidas las madres con respecto a los celos del hermanito/a mayor y el bebé que viene en camino. Bien, que ya tuve que comenzar a hacer oídos sordos a un motón de historias al respecto, cada una más negra que la otra... Solo espero tener una muy buena experiencia como la de Silvina y sus hijos. ¡Gracias, linda por tus consejos!_

_Gracias por sus reviews a: Sirinnette, Klass2008, Unkatahe, Sandrita Granger, Krissalis Potter, Harrymaniática, Beautifly92, Nimue-Tarrazo, Bettisg, Mitsuki Tao, Vale, Oromalfoy, Eli.lp, Nicole de Malfoy, Xochil Malfoy, Xgirl1, Baddy, Silian Moore y Ann Rose Malfoy._

_¡Ahora sí! A leer._

**16. Amenazas**

Draco caminaba con ansias por el amplio salón de Grimmauld Place. Daba vueltas desesperado como un león enjaulado, exasperando a Harry quien trataba de concentrarse en la lectura de El Profeta, pero le era imposible con el revoloteo del rubio a su alrededor.

"¡Malfoy, por Dios! Quédate quieto un momento, siéntate, ve a la cocina y toma un vaso de agua o de algo más fuerte, pero deja de rondar por esta sala. ¡Me tienes al borde!"

"Eso es lo de menos, Potter y lo sabes", le respondió altanero. Antes, ese hubiera sido el inicio de una pelea entre ellos, pero hacía muchos meses que sus relaciones eran cordiales. Nunca serían amigos, pero al menos se toleraban.

"Cuando Hermione e Irene entren por esa puerta habrás hecho un hoyo tal, que solo te verán el pelo", le dijo Harry con ironía.

Malfoy ignoró la broma. Estaba nervioso y no lo podía negar. Hermione e Irene habían pasado fuera de Gran Bretaña durante año y medio. En los meses siguientes al nacimiento de la niña, la guerra había recrudecido tanto que la Orden tomó la decisión de que Hermione y su hija se fueran una temporada a Canadá, donde ahora residían sus padres. Después del primer indicio de peligro, Draco consideró que lo sucedido no era tan grave como para tomar medidas drásticas pero luego pudo palpar el peligro con sus manos y siempre era preferible una separación temporal a la posibilidad de perderlas para siempre.

Para tranquilidad de Harry, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la estancia, sumido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Harry levantó sus ojos del periódico un momento, pero al verlo tan abstraído decidió permanecer en silencio y continuar con su lectura.

Draco recordaba la primera señal de alarma.

Solo habían pasado tres meses del nacimiento de Irene, cuando Voldemort volvió a ensañarse con Potter y sus amigos. Pero Draco no lo supo a cabalidad hasta que las órdenes del Lord Oscuro estaban a medio andar, ya que jamás comentaba sus planes más importantes en las reuniones donde estaban todos los mortífagos. A veces los más jóvenes son los más imprudentes para mantener los secretos de las misiones, repetía Voldemort. Otras veces solo los involucrados en la misión la conocían, así si alguna información se filtraba a otros, sabía dónde comenzar a buscar al soplón.

El primer susto se lo llevaron Hermione y la Sra. Molly durante sus compras en el callejón Diagón. Ese día, Hermione necesitaba adquirir una túnica nueva para sus estudios en San Mungo, por lo que se dirigieron al establecimiento de la Sra. Malkin a buscarla. Estando allí, se percataron que la siempre amable vendedora actuaba bastante extraña. Se movía nerviosamente por el establecimiento mostrándole a las dos mujeres diferentes tipos de túnicas, menos la que Hermione necesitaba.

"Así que tuviste un bebé, Hermione", le dijo "Te has recuperado bastante bien, no se te nota que hayas estado embarazada"

"Gracias, Sra. Malkin", le respondió, viendo como la mujer dirigía nerviosamente la vista hacia la parte trasera de su negocio.

"¿Y quien es el padre?"

"Soy madre soltera, Sra. Malkin"

"¡Oh querida!, lo lamento. Debe ser difícil criar sola un niño, con los tiempos que corren", le dijo y a renglón seguido le preguntó "¿Y tu bebé está contigo?"

En ese momento, la expresión de Molly se endureció, pero antes de que dijera algo Hermione se le adelantó. "La verdad es que no. Lo cuidan mis padres que se han ido a vivir al extranjero..."

"Debió ser una decisión muy dura para ti", la interrumpió la mujer.

"Lo fue pero prefiero que esté lejos de toda la violencia que vivimos actualmente. Y la ventaja es que cuento con el apoyo incondicional de mis padres"

"Y dime querida ¿Adónde se trasladaron tus padres?"

Hermione frunció el ceño y su cara perdió la cordialidad, pero al ver a los ojos de la Sra. Malkin vio en ellos un miedo profundo. Sus manos temblaban mientras hacía ajustes a la túnica que se estaba probando en ese momento. Vio de nuevo a la parte trasera de su negocio con nerviosismo. Algo o alguien la tenía bajo amenaza, eso era seguro, pero si había allí algún mortífago ¿estaban esperando el mejor momento para atacarla?. ¿o solo querían información?. La actitud nerviosa de la vendedora hacía evidente que no habían utilizado la maldición _Imperius_, pero ese no era el proceder normal de los mortífagos.

Rápidamente se quitó la túnica y se dispuso a pagarla. Los arreglos que faltaban se los podía hacer ella en casa con ayuda de Molly y mientras tanto, le dio información falsa a la Sra. Malkin.

"Mis padres se fueron a Bulgaria, tengo buenos amigos allí, pero pronto se moverán a Grecia. Creemos que lo mejor es que no permanezcan mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar", le explicó. Luego salieron apresuradas del establecimiento y sin perder un solo minuto, se dirigieron hacia la tienda de los gemelos para regresar por la Red Flu a La Madriguera.

Una vez a salvo, Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces: mandó a Errol, la vieja lechuza de los Weasley con un mensaje para Severus Snape, pidiéndole a Draco que se comunicara con ella lo antes posible. El profesor de pociones recibió el mensaje maldiciendo con toda su alma a la pobre lechuza, que en medio de su desastroso aterrizaje se llevó de encuentro varias pociones de su estudio. Pero en cuanto lo leyó, tuvo la certeza de que algo grave sucedía, ya que desde que se había convertido en el intermediario de la pareja, la chica nunca le había enviado ningún mensaje.

Anochecía cuando Draco pudo escabullirse de su casa hacia la Madriguera. En su habitación, Hermione pudo por fin relatarle lo que había sucedido. Tanto ella como Molly querían tratar la situación en una reunión de la Orden y así se lo hizo saber al rubio. "Yo no he escuchado de que se planee un ataque contra ti o contra los Weasley, ¿Crees que es necesario movilizar a la Orden por esto?", la cuestionó.

"Draco, yo prefiero no dejar nada al azar" le respondió Hermione con seriedad, mientras sacaba a una llorosa Irene de la cuna, para colocarla sobre la cama y cambiarle el pañal. "Recuerda que un descuido en nuestra seguridad nos puede costar muy caro".

Entonces, sucedió el segundo indicio de peligro.

Mientras observaba como Hermione quitaba el pañal sucio y limpiaba a Irene, la marca tenebrosa le abrasó el brazo izquierdo y en un acto reflejo, llevó su mano derecha sobre el oscuro tatuaje que se movía sinuoso en tu antebrazo. Sus facciones se pusieron rígidas en un vano intento por disimular el dolor que esa señal le producía. "¿Los está llamando?", le preguntó Hermione, en un susurro y dejando a la bebé a medio vestir, ya que eso nunca había sucedido mientras estaban juntos.

"Sí... Debo irme" le respondió escueto. "Seguiremos esta conversación después". Le dio un rápido beso a cada una y salió presuroso de la Madriguera para aparecerse en el Castillo de los Parkinson, donde se reunían con Voldemort.

Ya estaban por iniciar la reunión cuando llegó con su paso altivo y su barbilla alzada. Su padre le salió al encuentro. "¿Dónde estabas? Sabes que a él no le gusta esperar"

"He llegado a tiempo ¿o no?" le respondió altanero, justo cuando Voldemort hacía su entrada. Lucius le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche, pero ¡qué remedio! Había criado a un Malfoy que ya era todo un hombre y los Malfoy no daban explicaciones a nadie... salvo al Señor Tenebroso.

Cuando el Señor Oscuro entró, todos los mortífagos se inclinaron ante él y permanecieron así hasta que él se sentó en el sillón que estaba colocado al fondo del salón. Draco ya se había percatado de que en esa reunión solo había un reducido grupo de ellos: estaban Snape, Lucius y su tía Bellatrix, pero el resto eran jóvenes recién incorporados en el lado oscuro.

"Todos ustedes saben que debemos movernos con prontitud para ganar esta guerra", comenzó Voldemort "pero la Orden nos está poniendo las cosas difíciles y es importante para mí atraer a Potter a una trampa. Draco esta será tu primera misión".

El corazón de Draco comenzó a bombear con fuerza. "Para mi será un honor", le dijo.

"La sangre sucia de Hermione Granger ha parido un hijo y lo mantienen tan oculto que ni siquiera hemos logrado saber su sexo", continuó en Lord y en ese punto, el corazón del rubio casi se había detenido. "Quiero a ese niño como el señuelo para atraer a Potter. Dime Draco, ¿Dónde comenzarías a buscar?"

"¿Se ha descubierto donde vive Granger?"

"Al parecer con los Weasley, bajo mil medidas de seguridad"

"¿Y está seguro que ese crío está con ella? ¿Qué se sabe del padre?", preguntó haciendo a un lado sus sentimientos y sacando a relucir toda su sangre fría.

"No se sabe nada. Ella insiste en que es madre soltera. Eso dijeron nuestras fuentes de San Mungo, pues solo asiste a sus clases y regresa sin perder el tiempo a La Madriguera", le explicó Voldemort con complacencia, al ver que Draco pedía toda la información disponible antes de proponer algo.

"Está prácticamente aislada de todos... debe haber alguien más al que le podamos sonsacar información sobre ese mocoso. ¿Y los muggles de sus padres?", siguió el rubio con su farsa.

"En algún lugar de Europa y según otro informante, ellos tienen al bebé, pero fuentes fidedignas me han afirmado que salieron del país sin ningún pequeñajo", le explicó Voldemort y Draco comprendió lo estrecho que se había vuelto el cerco en torno a Hermione e Irene.

"Tal vez debemos buscar entre alguien de San Mungo. Si toda su vida gira en torno a los estudios, alguien de allí puede revelarnos algo"

"¡Perfecto Draco! Como buen Malfoy, llegaste al lugar correcto. Descubrimos que el sanador John Thomas atendió el parto. Así que tu misión es atacarlo y sacarle toda la información que puedas. Zabini y Goyle te acompañarán. Y Draco, espero que no regreses con las manos vacías"

"No lo haré, mi señor"

Draco se retiró de la reunión buscando intercambiar un par de palabras con Snape pero fue imposible hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. Ahora comprendía porqué su ex profesor permanecía con el rostro inamovible en todas las situaciones: así era mucho más fácil para él mantener la farsa en el lado oscuro y definitivamente había sido su máscara para poder ser un espía exitoso de la Orden por tanto tiempo.

Mientras se dirigían al hospital, la mente de Draco trabajaba a toda velocidad, buscando la alternativa más viable para salir bien librado de la misión y al mismo tiempo garantizar la seguridad de Hermione e Irene. Los tres entraron en San Mungo a altas horas de la noche, pues sabían que el sanador Thomas estaba ese día de guardia. Draco dirigía a sus ex compañeros y le ordenó a Zabini quedarse fuera del consultorio vigilando que nadie se acercara, mientras Goyle entraba con él. Definitivamente, la mole Goyle sería mucho más fácil de engañar que el astuto Blaise.

Irrumpieron en el lugar con sus máscaras colocadas. El sorprendido sanador casi volcó de su escritorio las carpetas que revisaba en ese momento y su rostro perdió todo el color. Draco se movió rápido frente al sanador, impidiéndole moverse y lanzó un hechizo no verbal sobre Goyle, quien se quedó quieto solo contemplando la escena frente a él.

"Sanador Thomas, soy Draco Malfoy", se identificó aunque en realidad el hombre ya había reconocido esos ojos grises y no pudo evitar abrir los suyos con sorpresa ante las palabras del rubio. ¿Confiaba tanto en el mortífago que le acompañaba?

"¿Por qué tu compañero está tan tranquilo?", le preguntó con la voz trémula por el miedo.

"Le lancé un _Ilusio_, así que está viendo lo que yo quiero y eso es verlo a usted molido a _crucios,_ pero usted sabe que es un hechizo muy fugaz. Buscan a Hermione y a mi hija, así que necesito hacerle un _obliviate_ sobre el nacimiento de Irene y los cuidados que les dio los primeros días" le explicó con rapidez. "Yo informaré a la Orden lo que he hecho"

"De acuerdo. Adelante muchacho", le dijo Thomas. Como miembro de la Orden, el sanador sabía los riesgos que todos se estaban jugando en medio de la guerra y ser portador de información tan confidencial siempre era muy peligroso. Al menos, la misión había estado a cargo de un mortífago espía de la Orden que le borraría la memoria, y no de algún mago oscuro que lo torturaría por sus recuerdos.

Era de madrugada cuando regresaron donde Voldemort y los tres jóvenes mortífagos pudieron asegurar a su señor que el imbécil del sanador no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido durante el parto de Hermione, a causa de un _obliviate_, y que estaban en la misma situación que antes. Aunque Voldemort se molestó bastante, tuvo que admitir que era poco lo que podían haber hecho para recuperar esos recuerdos perdidos.

Casi sin dormir, Draco se había dirigido de nuevo a La Madriguera. Snape había informado convenientemente a Dumbledore de lo que sucedía, así que en cuanto el rubio puso pie fuera de la chimenea, Hermione y los principales miembros de la Orden estaban esperándolo, para buscar una solución al problema antes de que algo más grave pasara. El rubio informó sobre lo sucedido con el sanador Thomas la noche anterior y la reacción de Voldemort ante la fallida misión.

Para todos los presentes, la alternativa más viable fue que Hermione e Irene salieran fuera del país. Los mortífagos buscaban a los Granger en Europa y la Orden había logrado mantenerlos ocultos y protegidos por la comunidad mágica de Canadá, así que se decidió que Hermione y su hija vivieran con ellos una temporada. Incluso, Dumbledore logró que el sanador Thomas diera las recomendaciones necesarias para que Hermione continuara sus estudios en el hospital mágico de Montreal.

Para Draco fue doloroso verlas partir, pero de momento no había otra manera de garantizar su seguridad. Con un pretexto muy bien elaborado, pudo ir a visitarlas tres meses después de su partida, pero después le fue imposible regresar a verlas.

Ambos sentían que habían sacrificado muchas cosas con la separación, tal vez el que más había perdido con todo esto era Draco, que se había limitado a seguir el crecimiento de Irene a través de las fotos que cada mes Hermione le mandaba. Se había perdido su primer cumpleaños y nunca le había escuchado llamarle "papá", pero los dos se consolaban diciéndose que lo importante era que estuvieran con vida.

Pasado un año, Hermione comenzó a desesperarse y con su tozudez Gryffindor había comenzado a insistir sobre la conveniencia de regresar. Parecía que la guerra había llegado a un impasse y los ataques no se producían con tanta frecuencia como antes, así que consideró que ya no estaba en tanto peligro como antes y como se había dedicado a estudiar como loca, había avanzado bastante en sus estudios. _Mi apoyo como sanadora siempre hace falta después de las misiones_, había insistido y finalmente había logrado convencer a la Orden de volver a Inglaterra.

Y allí estaba Draco, dando vueltas como loco en el salón de Grimmauld Place, esperando el momento en que ambas entraran a la casa, mientras Harry había optado por irse a la cocina a leer su periódico. Irene había crecido mucho y aunque su pálida piel y su cabello rubio platino revelaba su ascendencia Malfoy, su carita era idéntica a la de Hermione, tanto que Harry y Ron hacían constantemente la broma de que la pobre Irene era "Hermione en miniatura, atrapada en el cuerpo de una Malfoy".

Ese mes de noviembre estaba siendo más frío de lo usual, pero el corazón de Draco palpitaba con fuerza al sentir que finalmente estaría reunido con sus dos mujeres. La puerta del salón se abrió con un poco de violencia, revelando a una Hermione tan ansiosa como estaba él. Ella iba sosteniendo a Irene en sus brazos y vio como Draco extendía los suyos dándole la bienvenida. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó en ellos con toda la emoción que albergaba en ese momento, mientras el rubio las estrechaba a ambas con fuerza. Se dieron un pequeño pero intenso beso.

Irene permanecía confusa por la algarabía, muy cansada por el largo viaje y desorientada por el cambio de hora. Draco extendió hacia ella sus manos para tomarla en brazos, pero la niña volvió su rostro y se agarró fuertemente del cuello de Hermione. "Vamos Irene, es papá", trató de explicarle, en un vano intento de que se soltara de su cuello y permitiera que Draco la alzara. Incluso, el rubio trató de tomarla por la cintura, pero sintió como Irene se aferraba con fuerza a su madre.

"Déjala, Hermione. Hay que darle tiempo para que se acostumbre a mi presencia. Además, debe estar muy cansada", el tono de Draco había sonado normal, pero Hermione reconoció la voz de autosuficiencia que siempre adoptaba cuando no quería dejar expuestos sus verdaderos sentimientos. Estaba dolido por la actitud de la niña.

"Quizás no debimos separarnos tanto tiempo", le dijo ella en un susurro.

"Recién están volviendo y hace más de un año que no estamos juntos. No pidas milagros. Aunque te confieso que prefiero esto, a tener que visitarlas en un cementerio", le respondió Draco con ironía.

Hermione le sonrió con cansancio y juntos subieron a la habitación que Harry había preparado para ellas en Grimmauld Place.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Es un regreso que a Draco le deja un sabor agridulce en la boca ¿no les parece?... está feliz porque Hermione e Irene están en Inglaterra, pero su corazón se encoge porque Irene simplemente no lo reconoce. No se preocupen, que no lo haré sufrir mucho._

_¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Y espero que me lo hagan saber a través de los reviews y a los que no me dejan comentarios, pues gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic._

_¡Abrazotes a todos!_

_Clau_


	17. Descubrimientos desagradables

1_Hola a todos. He vuelto más rápido de lo que yo misma me esperaba con esta actualización, ja, ja, ja. Bueno, que le alegra poder hacerlo de esta forma y no tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo._

_Mil gracias a los reviews del capítulo anterior: Silian Moore, Harrimaniatica, Andeli, Mitsuki Tao, Nimue-Tarrazo, Klass2008, Luna Black21, Xgirl1, Unkatahe, Sirinnette, Beautifly92, Krissalis Potter, Baddy, Oromalfoy y Kamy-Evans18._

_Espero que les guste y me regalen un review al terminar de leer._

**17. Descubrimientos desagradables**

Harry caminaba durante una madrugada de insomnio, en la semi-oscuridad, hacia la cocina de Grimmauld Place, cuando su pie pisó de lleno un barney plástico de Irene que había quedado tirado en el pasillo y cuyo pitido le hizo dar un brinco tal que casi le pega al techo del caserón.

"¡Mierda!", masculló más por los gritos de la mamá de Sirius, que desde su cuadro comenzó a decir improperios detrás de las cortinas, que por el juguete mismo. Dio un suspiro cansado. Hacía muchos meses que Harry necesitaba que la guerra terminara, había trabajado hombro con hombro con Dumbledore, siguiendo todas sus instrucciones para ir debilitando a Voldemort poco a poco y sin que éste se percatara de la pérdidas de sus horrocruxes y de su debilidad corporal en general, pero iban demasiado lento para su gusto.

Habían pasado más de dos años envueltos en una guerra que parecía de momento haber menguado, pero no se confiaba. Sabía que Voldemort iba detrás de sus huesos y mientras el mago oscuro estuviera con vida, siempre lo tendría como una amenaza sobre su nuca y él quería llevar una vida normal. Eso lo había sentido con más fuerza desde que Hermione e Irene vivían con él en Grimmauld Place. La niña había llenado de una energía diferente esa casa, habitualmente utilizada como cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

Desde que lo habían retomado a mediados del séptimo año de Harry, su noviazgo con Ginny permanecía oculto para la mayoría de la sociedad mágica, para seguridad de la pelirroja. Hacía mucho que había dejado de ser un noviazgo de manitas sudadas y quizás era por el ambiente de guerra, pero los Weasley lo toleraban y los protegían a ambos de miradas indiscretas. Se miraban con frecuencia, pero ya deseaban tener un grado de intimidad mayor del que tenían en ese momento. Querían por lo menos vivir juntos, pero entonces sí que todos pusieron el grito en el cielo en cuanto manifestaron sus planes, alegando que iba contra la seguridad ambos. Casarse estaba fuera de discusión hasta que la guerra terminara. Incluso, Ron y Luna ya estaban comprometidos pero estaban retrasando su boda, como una muestra de solidaridad con sus mejores amigos.

Y desde que Irene entrara en su casa, en Harry se había incrementado su deseo de establecerse y formar su propia familia. Llenar ese viejo caserón de pequeños pelirrojos con ojos verdes, o pelinegros con ojos color chocolate, que dejaran el lugar patas arriba, inundando de juguetes todos sus rincones y lo más importante, que la llenaran de risas infantiles.

Deseaba tanto tener sus hijos, como desesperadamente había añorado a sus padres en Privet Drive, cuando se iba por las noches a dormir en el pequeño espacio del rellano de la escalera con el estómago y el corazón igual de vacíos. Todo eso pasaba por su mente, cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de su habitación y asomó la cabeza.

"Harry, lo lamento mucho", se disculpó recogiendo el juguete del piso. Tenía toda la pinta de quien ha estado despierta toda la noche.

"¿También estás con insomnio?", le preguntó frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

"Y del severo. No he podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche"

"¿Qué te sucede? Si quieres podemos bajar juntos a la cocina. Precisamente iba por un vaso de leche fría", con convidó el moreno.

Hermione no contestó inmediatamente a su pregunta, pero aceptó la invitación de platicar con su amigo en la cocina. Antes de salir, vio que Irene siguiera dormida en su cuna, se llevó un intercomunicador de baterías para escuchar si la niña despertaba y no contenta con eso, puso un hechizo en la habitación con la misma finalidad. "Eres una exagerada", le dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y Hermione le dirigió una mirada helada en respuesta, que claramente gritaba _no-me-critiques-que-la madre-aquí-soy-yo._

Bajaron las gradas en silencio para no despertar de nuevo a la mamá de Sirius y una vez en la cocina, Hermione se sentó en la larga mesa con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. En silencio, Harry sacó dos vasos, los llenó con leche bien fría y le tendió uno de ellos, mientra se sentaba frente a ella. "¿Vas a contarme lo que te pasa o tendré que sacartelo a cucharadas? También puedo usar _veritaserum_, creo que en algún lugar guardé alguna botellita con esa poción", le comentó Harry tratando de mantener la jovialidad.

"Solo si después me cuentas lo que pasa por tu cabeza", le dijo ella como queriendo darle largas a la conversación.

"Eso ya lo sabes, Hermione. Siempre he sido un libro abierto para ti. Quiero formar mi familia con Ginny y no puedo. Y eso me frustra sobre manera, pero de momento no tengo otra alternativa. Fin de mi problema", Harry había hablado rápidamente resumiendo todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza en esa noche de desvelo y añadió con seriedad "Ahora, saca lo que te está molestando antes de que estalles en un arranque marca Granger".

Hermione dio un profundo suspiro. La verdad es que no sabía por donde comenzar a explicar lo que le carcomía sus pensamientos, así que comenzó por lo que le pareció más lógico: por el principio. "Al volver de Canadá, comencé a recopilar y a leer periódicos y revistas retrasadas para ponerme al día con todo lo que había sucedido en la guerra..."

En los ojos verdes de Harry comenzó a brillar la comprensión, pero dejó que su amiga siguiera hablando, para que sacara completamente lo que la estaba mortificando.

"... y me he dado cuenta de que en ellas mencionan varias veces a Draco, como posible mortífago... aunque él ha sido muy astuto y no le han comprobado nada, pero lo responsabilizan de varias atrocidades... bueno, son participaciones en ataques y casas destruidas, pero... también mencionan algunos asesinatos y yo... sinceramente, no sé qué pensar o qué hacer... no sé si preguntarle o no... no me cabe en la cabeza que haya sido capaz de cometer esos crímenes. ¿Y si después de la guerra y todo lo que hemos pasado lo mandan a Azkaban? Todo nuestro esfuerzo habrá sido por nada", la chica parecía bastante atribulada y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Hermione, eres muy inteligente para cuestiones de estudio, pero cuando interviene tu corazón..." comenzó Harry y ella no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de reproche por lo que estaba sugiriendo de su inteligencia "Déjame que te lo ponga así: Si tú fueras mortífaga y espía de la Orden, y Voldemort te ordena atacar Hogsmeade, por ejemplo, ¿le dirías que no porque va contra tus principios?"

"Si lo hiciera, seguro me lanzaría una _avada kedrava", _respondió con rapidez.

"Entonces, ¿que esperas que haga Malfoy? A él y me supongo que a ti también, lo que les importa es que ambos estén con vida al finalizar la guerra. Además, puedo asegurarte que para él no ha sido fácil"

"No ha sido fácil para ninguno de nosotros", le dijo con amargura.

"Lo sé. Primero, si al terminar la guerra lo acusan de ser seguidor de Voldemort, no creo que Dumbledore permita que lo envíen a Azkaban. Hará lo que esté a su alcance para ayudarlo y eso tú lo sabes. Y con lo que Malfoy ha hecho... debes estar segura que él ha librado una batalla con su conciencia" le confesó Harry.

"De eso no puedes estar tan seguro", le rebatió Hermione.

"Pues sí lo estoy" y Harry comenzó a relatarle lo que sabía.

_Habían pasado apenas dos semanas de la partida de Hermione e Irene, cuando Voldemort envió a sus mortífagos a atacar a un pueblo mágico de la zona de Newcastle. Los aurores del ministerio se presentaron en cuanto tuvieron aviso de la presencia de los mortífagos, pero no pudieron evitar que el lugar quedara semi-destruido. Además esa fue la primera ocasión en que los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso asesinaron a sangre fría a varios magos y brujas descendientes de muggles._

_Todavía con la máscara puesta y la túnica negra con claras señales de la pelea en la que había estado envuelto, Draco se fue directo a La Madriguera. En ese momento, solo se encontraban Harry y Ginny, ambos habían sido informados sobre el ataque por Arthur Weasley y por ello habían permanecido en casa. Los demás se habían concentrado en el apartamento de los gemelos en el callejón Diagón, tal y como habían acordado hacer cuando se produjera algún ataque o situación de alarma, que los pillara fuera de casa._

_Harry permanecía en la sala, absorto en el mantenimiento de su saeta de fuego para distraer su mente de lo que estaba sucediendo en Newcastle y aplacar las ganas que tenía de irse al lugar a luchar junto con los aurores. Ginny estaba en las habitaciones superiores guardando la ropa limpia, cuando se escuchó el sonido característico de las llamas de la Red Flu. Harry prácticamente tiró su saeta al piso y se apresuró a sacar su varita al ver al mortífago enmascarado._

"_Soy Malfoy, Potter", le dijo arrastrando las palabras con cansancio. Se quitó la máscara, revelando el gesto sombrío que dominaba su rostro. Y sin decir más, subió a la habitación que Irene y Hermione habían ocupado en La Madriguera. Harry intrigado fue tras él y se encontraron con una sorprendida Ginny, que en ese instante salía del cuarto de Ron._

_Draco se sentó en la cama, tomó uno de los peluches de Irene que habían quedado en La Madriguera, dio un profundo suspiro como si quisiera reconocer el olor de su hija en el juguete y se quedó con la mirada perdida. Harry y Ginny lo observaban en silencio desde el marco de la puerta._

"_Hoy maté, Potter. Por primera vez, me manché las manos con sangre..." y respiró profundamente de nuevo "y me siento tan embarrado de mierda que necesitaba recordar por quienes es que estoy haciendo esto" _

"_¿Estuviste en el ataque a Newcastle?", le preguntó Ginny, sin importarle que Draco se había dirigido directamente a Harry._

"_Sí y bajo la impecable tutela de mi amante padre... torturé y maté a una pareja de magos... y él se sintió tan orgulloso de mí...", le respondió tratando de mantenerse con una expresión fría pero sus ojos delataban la tormenta interior._

_Ginny se sentó en la cama junto a él y con cuidado puso su mano sobre su antebrazo, como un gesto de apoyo, esperando que Malfoy la rechazara de un momento a otro. Pero eso no sucedió. Harry entró en la habitación, pero permaneció de pie, observando en silencio la batalla interna que su enemigo de escuela luchaba arduamente en ese momento._

"_Todos estamos embarrados de mierda, Malfoy. Luchemos en el bando que luchemos", dijo Harry cuando por fin se decidió a hablar. "Cuando los miembros de la Orden salimos a enfrentar mortífagos no jugamos con ellos a las escondidas, también matamos..."._

"_Pero los mortífagos no son gente inocente tomada por sorpresa", le interrumpió Draco._

"_Lo sé y eso alivia un poco nuestras conciencias, pero también son vidas, Malfoy, vidas que arrancamos a esposas y a hijos, y son acciones que destruyen familias. No te voy a decir que hoy hiciste lo correcto, por que tu misma conciencia te lo está reclamando... Estás en lo correcto con tus lealtades y por ellas es que debes ser fuerte para afrontar estas situaciones", continuó hablando Harry._

"_¿Por qué no intentas mantenerte lejos de esas misiones?", le preguntó Ginny._

"_Soy un 'Malfoy', Ginny", le respondió tuteandola por primera vez en su vida. "Todos esperan que sea tan cruel y tan oscuro como mi padre"_

_Los tres permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Malfoy porque ya había demostrado demasiado a ese par de Gryffindors y los otros porque no sabían qué más decirle._

"_Debo irme. No sé si hubiera podido hablar de esto con Hermione, así que... gracias", les dijo escueto._

"_Cuando quieras, Malfoy", le respondió un sorprendido Harry._

Hermione también estaba bastante sorprendida por las palabras de Harry y se la miraba un poco más calmada. "Hasta donde sé, después de La Madriguera se marchó donde Snape. Tal parece que ese torturador de Gryffindors está más curtido que nosotros en eso de estar en bandos contrarios al mismo tiempo y bueno, Malfoy siempre fue de sus alumnos favoritos, así que me imagino que lo aleccionó al respecto...", finalizó.

"Gracias por contarme esto, Harry. De todas maneras, creo que debo hablar con él sobre lo que está haciendo para Voldemort"

"¿Vas a cuestionarlo?"

"No sé al final cómo manejaré la conversación, pero es mi esposo. Debo saber cómo reaccionar frente a todas las posibilidades: que lo descubran durante un ataque, que lo aprese el ministerio, si queda herido en una batalla... ¡qué sé yo!"

Harry sonrió. Al principio no había estado seguro de contarle a Hermione esa conversación con Draco, sobre todo porque el rubio había tratado de mantenerla aparte de todo su trabajo dentro del lado oscuro, pero por la actitud decidida que observó en su amiga supo que había hecho lo correcto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Noviembre se fue bastante rápido, dando paso a un diciembre inusualmente frío. Las temperaturas habían bajado considerablemente en esa temporada, asombrando a los muggles que no recordaban un invierno tan crudo como ese. Pero la sociedad mágica estaba realmente alarmada, pues parecía que los dementores estaban obsesionados con acercarse cada vez más a las ciudades, afectando el ambiente y el ánimo de sus habitantes. Ni la cercanía de la navidad, había logrado elevar el espíritu de la ciudad, para que las personas se volcaran en los preparativos de las festividades y en los hospitales se comentaba el incremento en las atenciones de casos de depresión e intentos de suicidio.

Draco llegaba cada vez que podía a Grimmauld Place en un intento de acercarse cada vez más a su hija y ganarse poco a poco su confianza. Incluso había logrado quedarse a dormir con ellas un par de noches, en las cuales Irene había visto extrañada como su mamá compartía cama con él.

Con mucha lentitud, la pequeña se habituó a la presencia del rubio y a fuerza de mucha paciencia de Hermione, incluso había comenzado a llamarle papá. Harry fue un espectador inesperado de la primera vez que se lo dijo, pues estaba en la cocina cuando la pequeña familia Malfoy entró en ella, pues era la hora de la comida de Irene.

Habían colocado a la pequeña en su silla y Draco le estaba dando de comer, cuando se enfrascó mucho en la conversación con Hermione, dejando a Irene a la espera de la siguiente cucharada de comida. "Papa, quero má!", le exigió, con una expresión Malfoy en el rostro y golpeando con sus manitas su mesita.

_Lo que se hereda no se roba, _pensó Harry conteniendo una carcajada, observando a Draco y a Hermione con la boca abierta contemplando a su hija y si la niña no hubiera estado tan impaciente, seguramente el rubio la habría cargado y habría bailado con ella por toda la habitación.

"¡Dale de comer, Malfoy! Antes de que le babees la comida" le dijo Harry con ironía.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. "Vete a la mierda, Potter y déjame disfrutar este momento", respondió enfadado mientras Hermione lo reprendía por decir palabrotas frente a Irene. Volvió a dar de comer a su hija y Harry permaneció en la cocina con una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro.

Pero a pesar de todo el acercamiento entre padre e hija, cada vez que tenía un problema o necesitaba algo, Irene siempre salía en busca de su "Tío arry". Eso molestaba mucho a Draco y hacía sentir un poco incómodo a Harry sobretodo cuando eso sucedía frente al rubio, cuyas facciones se endurecían como en sus mejores peleas en Hogwarts y sus ojos centellaban el profundo enojo que lo invadía. Hermione sinceramente no sabía qué hacer: no podía reprender a su hija por acudir a su padrino buscando ayuda, pero ¿cómo enseñarle que su padre también puede ayudarla, si éste llega de vez en cuando y no es una presencia constante para la niña?

"No me vayas a lanzar una maldición por que Irene me busca a mí", le dijo Harry un día que observó los ojos grises de Draco oscurecerse con enojo.

"Ya no sé qué más hacer para que se acerque a mí", le confesó arrastrando las palabras. Estaba realmente enfadado y dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación en la que estaban.

"Me duele admitirlo, pero Irene es tan serpiente como su padre" le comentó Harry, mientras Malfoy levantaba una de sus cejas con una expresión de escepticismo hacia sus palabras. "Tú sabrás cuál es la mejor manera de ganarte su confianza y su cariño", agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco pensó que lo único que necesitaba era tiempo para pasarlo en familia. Una pequeña temporada en la no estuvieran en casa de otra persona ni tuvieran que compartir con nadie más, solo ellos tres. El problema era cómo conseguir escaparse de su familia y del cerco de Voldemort, sin levantar tantas sospechas. Bien, ya vería cómo hacerle.

Seguramente también tendría que hablar con Dumbledore. Aunque Draco sabía que el lado flaco del anciano director era el gran corazón que tenía. Estaba seguro que no le negaría su ayuda y no representaba tanto problema como su ex-profesor de pociones. Severus Snape era muy astuto y muy suspicaz, y él estaba seguro que enumeraría todos los aspectos negativos de su viaje familiar. Pero Draco estaba decidido a recuperar a su hija y no permitiría que los reparos de Snape le desbarataran los planes.

Ahora lo importante era pensar una excusa lo suficientemente convincente para no levantar sospechas y debía hacerlo rápido, pues quería aprovechar la cercanía de las vacaciones navideñas.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_¿Qué les pareció? Pues yo espero que les haya gustado mucho, a pesar de descubrir que nuestro Draco ha tenido que hacer cosas bárbaras bajo las órdenes de Voldemort. ¿Le quedaba otra alternativa? Si quería seguir vivo, creo que no._

_Espero sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por no ser tímidos y apretar el botoncito de los reviews. Y a los que leen y no comentan, pues agradecerles su paso por este fic._

_Clau_


	18. En busca de momentos familiares

1**¡Hola! Heme aquí que reaparezco (no sin cierta vergüenza...), pero acá les presento la continuación de esta historia. Les agradezco su paciencia, pero al final se me han juntado varias cosas que me retrasaron escribir para ustedes.**

**Les tengo una noticia de mi embarazo: estoy esperando una niña! Lo supimos hasta la semana pasada, porque en las ultras anteriores la muy condenada cruzó las piernas decidida a no dejarse ver. Lo hizo hasta que le dio la gana ¿será una muestra de su carácter? Um... ya veremos.**

**Agradezco también los reviews de: Mitsuki Tao, Xgirl1, unkatahe, Nimue-Tarrazo, Krissalis Potter, LiebreShindo, Oromalfoy, Sirinnette, Harrymaniática, Samantha, Rochelle Kuchiki, Dana.malfoy2, Marceps, Rebeca Nara y ju.**

**18. En busca de momentos familiares**

Draco se encontraba en una de las tantas veladas sociales de Malfoy Manor. No era tan pomposa como las de años anteriores, ya que la creciente sospecha de que los Malfoy estaban vinculados "activamente" con los ideales de Voldemort había manchado la honorable reputación que la familia había ostentado en los últimos siglos. En estos tiempos de guerra, se había vuelto usual que muchos magos y brujas declinaran "amablemente" sus invitaciones.

En épocas anteriores, no asistir a una cena en casa de los Malfoy equivalía a anularse de la sociedad mágica, pues no existía otra familia que pudiera jactarse de las influyentes conexiones sociales y políticas que estos tenían. Ahora todo era diferente, porque los Malfoy habían abiertamente apoyado los ideales del Señor Oscuro y no todos querían verse relacionados a una familia como esta, independientemente de sus buenas conexiones dentro del Ministerio de Magia.

Aun así, las veladas sociales se producían con frecuencia en Malfoy Manor, sobre todo en la época festiva cercana a la Navidad y por supuesto que las puertas de la mansión estaban abiertas para todos aquellos que quisieran dejarse convencer sobre la superioridad de los sangre pura sobre los magos mestizos y los sangre sucia, obviando convenientemente el rumor que cada vez cobraba más fuerza: que Voldemort no era un sangre pura.

En muchas ocasiones, Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo mordiéndose la lengua para evitar un comentario en contra de las creencias radicales de su familia. Había llegado a un punto en que se le dificultaba tolerar esas expresiones despectivas hacia los muggles, los mestizos y los sangre sucia. Hermione, la mujer que amaba, era una sangre sucia y no por eso dejaba de ser una bruja brillante, y la segunda mujer de su vida, Irene era una mestiza que con seguridad sería una bruja tan prodigiosa y poderosa como sus padres.

Armándose de paciencia y revistiendo su exterior de absoluta indiferencia, Draco trató de pasar la velada sin meterse en problemas y como siempre, alrededor de él también revoloteaban muchas brujas jóvenes en busca de un marido de excelente posición, cosa que siempre lo desesperaba un poco. Estaba por inventarse una excusa que le permitiera retirarse con discresión, cuando los Parkinson entraron en el amplio salón de Malfoy Manor.

Draco no había visto a Pansy desde que salieron de Hogwarts. La única noticia que había tenido de ella es que, contrario a todos los pronósticos que la convertían en una bruja decorativa de una amplia mansión, se había ido a vivir a Rumania. Incluso, el rubio no sabía qué tipo de carrera había escogido su ex compañera de casa que la obligara a moverse a Europa del Este.

Ambos sintieron una genuina alegría al verse después de varios años, pero pasó un momento antes de que realmente pudieran saludarse. Y Draco pudo observar que Pansy se comportaba de manera diferente, ya no era la señorita altanera, autosuficiente y terriblemente grosera que había crecido con él en Hogwarts. Ahora observaba a una joven de modales finos y relajados, pero su altivez parecía haberse ido por el caño ¿Tan cambiado se vería él también?

La amistad entre ellos se había enfriado mucho en el séptimo año. Pansy nunca había comprendido el cambio de Draco para con ella y había tratado de aferrarse a él, recibiendo muchos desplantes en el camino. Era obvio que el Slytherin no podía contarle que se había enamorado de Hermione, la Gryffindor sangre sucia y amiga de Harry Potter, y había preferido poner distancia con Pansy conforme la relación entre ellos se volvía cada vez más seria y profunda. Pero a pesar del paso de los años, el cariño entre dos personas que han crecido juntas había subsistido.

Además, Draco nunca se había enterado de que Pansy era la responsable del ataque de Hermione, el día que él descubrió que esperaban a Irene. Como buena Slytherin, había logrado esconder muy bien su falta ante el rubio para no enfrentar su ira, aunque bien era cierto que Draco tampoco había hecho mucho por averiguar quien había sido el culpable: en ese momento, su mente estaba completamente enredada entre el embarazo de Hermione y su inclusión en la Orden del Fénix.

"Draco, querido, tanto tiempo sin verte", le dijo tan zalamera como siempre. Lo abrazó ante las miradas de despecho de todas las brujas que rodeaban a Draco, pero Pansy ni se inmutó. Los Parkinson eran tan reconocidos como los Malfoy dentro del mundo mágico y como tales, siempre hacían lo que les daba la gana sin importarles la opinión de los demás.

"¿Cómo estás, linda?", le respondió Draco siguiéndole el juego, un tanto aliviado por la oportunidad que le ofrecía Pansy de librarse de la horda de jovencitas estúpidas que tenía a su alrededor.

"No tan bien como tú por lo que puedo ver" y tomándolo del brazo lo apartó del grupo, llevándoselo al otro lado del salón.

"¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? Lo último que supe es que vivías en Rumania..."

"Así es, trabajo en la sucursal de Gringotts, pero he comenzado a estudiar criaturas mágicas, como un hobbie", le explicó.

Draco no pudo evitar poner una inicial cara de sorpresa, seguida por una carcajada. "¿Criaturas mágicas? Nunca pensé que las clases del semi-gigante te habían calado tan hondo", le dijo con ironía, mientras Pansy lo golpeaba cariñosamente en un brazo en respuesta "Pero no tenías que haberte ido al otro lado de Europa, podrías trabajar y estudiar acá"

"Tenía que poner tierra de por medio con mi padre. Si me quedaba, pronto comenzaría a presionarme para que _diera mis servicios a la causa..._ y no quiero eso", le confesó en un susurro "Además, el interés por las criaturas mágicas surgió cuando ya estaba instalada allá", agregó con picardía.

Draco no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando escuchó a Pansy renegar de sus servicios a la causa de Voldemort. Eso era algo que no se hablaba abiertamente entre los Slytherin, pues se asumía que todos estaban de acuerdo en colaborar con los ideales del Señor Oscuro y sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que él tenía la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su antebrazo desde antes de terminar Hogwarts. ¿Qué tramaba Pansy?

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier grupo de invitados, Draco observó que su mirada se había vuelto ansiosa, a pesar de que su rostro conservaba una gran sonrisa. _Típico de una Slytherin, _pensó Draco. "Necesito hablar contigo en privado", le dijo Pansy con ese tono de voz confidencial que había aprendido a reconocer a lo largo de su estancia en Hogwarts.

"¿Cuando?"

"Lo antes posible"

"Vayamos a la biblioteca", le sugirió. Salieron del salón ante la atenta mirada de Narcisa Malfoy y la Señora Parkinson, quienes intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad. Muy en el fondo, ambas mujeres habían conservado la esperanza de que sus hijos pudieran iniciar una relación formal que los llevara al matrimonio y por la cercanía que les habían visto en esos escasos minutos, parecía que eso podía suceder pronto.

Una vez en la biblioteca, Pansy sacó a relucir todo su nerviosismo y Draco le dedicó una mirada impaciente, manteniendo su expresión inalterable. "Necesito que me ayudes..." le susurró "Debo volver a Rumania inmediatamente o inventarme una escapada con alguien... mi padre desea que tome la Marca Tenebrosa y eso es algo que jamás haré"

"Yo no puedo ayudarte sin poner en riesgo mi vida y no sé porque me buscas a mí. Yo ya estoy dentro de las filas del Señor Oscuro ¿Ya te olvidaste que estoy marcado desde que estábamos en séptimo?"

"No, pero sé de buena fuente que no eres completamente leal a él"

Draco se tensó completamente y sin dudarlo, la contraminó contra uno de los estantes de la biblioteca y le hundió la varita fuertemente en la garganta. Pansy ahogó un grito por la sorpresa, pero al igual que él era muy hábil en manejar sus emociones, por lo que luego solo gimió levemente por la fuerza con que estaba siendo empujada contra la estantería. "¿Eso según quien?"

"Lo sé por alguien cuya familia conoces y está en la Orden", le dijo ella con rapidez tratando de conservar su sangre fría, pero sucumbió ante la fiereza del rostro de Draco. No en vano era un Malfoy. "Por favor, Draco, no me lastimes...", le pidió.

"Si esto es una trampa, Pansy Parkinson, te juro que no quedará ni rastro de ti", la amenazó el rubio sin contemplaciones, enterrándole todavía más la varita. Si realmente alguien dudaba de su lealtad y estaban usando a Pansy para ponerlo en evidencia, un paso en falso en ese momento podría hacerle perder su pellejo.

"Y yo te juro que no es ninguna trampa. Estoy liada con... alguien que nuestros padres llaman 'traidor de sangre pura' y fue él quien me dijo que podía confiar en ti, aunque no me dio mayores detalles. Necesito escapar de mi padre y tú eres el único en quien yo confío... y el único de quien mi padre no sospecharía", le explicó atropelladamente.

Draco no lo pensó más y le lanzó un hechizo no verbal. Sintió a Pansy tratar de ponerle resistencia para evitar que hurgara en su mente, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Pronto se encontró sin problemas dentro de sus recuerdos y a pesar de que era una intrusión bastante violenta, no se detuvo hasta comprobar que todo lo que le decía era verdad.

Cuando salió de su mente, tuvo que sostenerla firmemente con sus brazos, pues Pansy no había soportado el hechizo de _legeremancia _y se había desmayado. La condujo suavemente hacia el sofá de cuero negro que estaba en la biblioteca.

"_Enervate"_

Pansy recobró la conciencia poco a poco y se sentó con dificultad. "¡Por Merlín Draco! No vuelvas a hacerme eso...", le reprochó con un susurró de voz.

"Sabes bien que no puedo arriesgarme a que me acusen de traidor y esa era la única manera de comprobar que me decías la verdad"

"¿Me ayudarás?"

"No puedo prometerte nada en este momento. Yo también tengo mis líos, ¿sabes?"

"Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente..." insistió Pansy con suavidad.

"Lo sé, Pansy, pero no puedo decirte nada más hasta que arregle un par de cosas. Además, con esas débiles defensas mentales que tienes, revelarte algo más puede ser mi sentencia de muerte"

"Estoy desesperada, Draco, y no quiero cometer un error que me cueste la vida o que me separe de..."

"De la comadreja con la que te has liado", la interrumpió Draco con una sonrisa irónica.

"¡No le llames así!", le reclamó Pansy con más fiereza de que la que pretendía. Y ante la divertida mirada de Draco, dio un profundo suspiro para ordenar sus ideas. "Charlie es completamente diferente al despersonalizado de su hermano menor... al principio lo traté como lo que suponía que era: un traidor a la sangre, pero luego cuando le conocí mejor... es maravilloso, Draco, es mi complemento; nunca pensé que me enamoraría de un Weasley, pero acá estoy, colada hasta los huesos por él".

"Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees..."

"Y también creo que nos dejamos llevar por odios heredados de nuestros padres y nos perdimos de hacer buenos amigos en Hogwarts, solo porque estaban en Gryffindor".

Draco no respondió nada, aunque en su mente muchas posibilidades se abrían paso vertiginosamente. Así que se limitó a estrechar con fuerza a Pansy entre sus brazos y mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho, le dio un cariñoso beso en la coronilla. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. Ni Draco ni Pansy trataron de

separarse, sino que se quedaron sentados y abrazados en el sillón. Si iban a simular algo entre ellos, era buen instante para comenzar los rumores sin que se percibiera como algo forzado.

"Draco, es la hora de cenar y todos los invitados están esperando", les habló una complacida Narcisa desde la puerta.

"Ahora vamos, madre", le respondió. Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y salieron hacia el comedor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"No, rotundamente no. Me niego a ser cómplice de semejante desvarío", Snape se movía inquieto en el salón de su casa en Spinner´s End, donde se reunían con Draco con regularidad. El rubio lo observó con el semblante serio pero permaneció en silencio, mientras su ex profesor se negaba a ayudarle. Él ya había expuesto sus intenciones de irse una temporada con Hermione y su hija, y su negativa no lo había tomado por sorpresa: sabía que Snape sería el más difícil de convencer.

Por eso, Draco había pedido la presencia de Dumbledore en esta reunión, lo que en un inicio había sorprendido a Snape, pero ahora que les había revelado sus planes, el profesor de pociones podía afirmar con seguridad que su rubio ex alumno era un manipulador consumado que no tenía nada que envidiarle al propio Lucius.

Y Draco no pensaba echarse para atrás sobretodo ahora que Pansy le ofrecía una oportunidad de salir fuera de Inglaterra sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha. "Pero Severus, necesito un tiempo con mi familia y usted lo sabe. He servido a la Orden todo este tiempo, sacrificándolas a ellas. Mi hija ni siquiera me reconoce y usted...", le dijo tajante después de escucharle enumerar todos los puntos en contra.

"Y yo creo que así es mejor, Draco. Sin ánimo de ofender al profesor Dumbledore aquí presente, creo que relacionarte con Gryffindors te está ablandando", le dijo Snape con toda la mordacidad de que fue capaz. Tal vez tocarle el ego Slytherin servía para hacerle desistir... "Si algo grave pasara, es preferible que la niña no te reconozca"

"Pues yo creo todo lo contrario, ella debe saber quien en su padre. Además, Pansy me ofrece una coartada estupenda. Todos creerán que estoy con ella, cuando en realidad no estamos cubriendo mutuamente"

"Severus, primero que nada no me ofendes con tu aseveración y en segundo lugar, creo que Draco está en todo su derecho de tener un tiempo con su esposa y su hija", intervino finalmente Dumbledore. "Al igual que tú, ha hecho un excelente trabajo para la Orden".

"¿Y cuánto durará esta farsa?", le preguntó Snape.

"El tiempo que sea necesario. Hermione lo sabe y está de acuerdo", respondió Draco, aunque en realidad también a ella le había costado aceptarlo, no porque no quisiera un tiempo a solas con él, sino porque no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que relacionaran a su esposo con otra mujer, aunque fuera una farsa.

"¿Aun y cuando sus madres comiencen a preparar su boda?. ¿Seguirán adelante con todo el espectáculo? Las conozco a las dos y me cambio el nombre, si en estos momentos no están ya planificando tu vida en común con Pansy"

"Lo sé. Pansy y yo lo sabemos, como también sabemos cómo manejar a nuestras familias como mejor nos conviene. Sabes bien que ésta no sería la primera vez que lo hacemos y seguramente no será la última"

"¿Estás decidido entonces?", preguntó Snape con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

"Completamente"

Snape dio un suspiro derrotado. "No tengo que preguntar más. Sé que Dumbledore te apoyará como siempre que haces algo por tu familia..."

"Lo dices como si fuera algo terrible, Severus" lo interrumpió Dumbledore "Lamento decirte esto, pero no logras comprender la necesidad de Draco porque preferiste permanecer solo a formar una familia"

"Por supuesto que lo preferí. Ahora ningún bando tiene algo que usar en mi contra. La Orden no me preocuparía tanto, pero usted sabe perfectamente de lo que el Señor Oscuro es capaz con tal de alcanzar lo que desea", le respondió con frialdad.

"Pero yo sí tengo una familia, que en estos momentos me necesita tanto o más que la Orden. Y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de dedicarles tiempo, no la voy a desaprovechar", le dijo Draco secamente.

Y Severus Snape tuvo que rendirse a lo inevitable. Ahora todo era de armar un paquete vacacional que se ajustara a las necesidades de todos, pensó con ironía. Mientras, un Draco bastante entusiasmado partía en busca de Hermione, para contarle que podrían pasar un par de semanas juntos ¡al fin! Era la primera temporada en familia desde su luna de miel. También le mandó una lechuza a Pansy, para pedirle que se encontraran y poder contarle los puntos principales de lo que habían llamado su "plan de escape".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos días después, la Madriguera parecía una olla con agua a punto de alcanzar el grado de ebullición. Molly andaba atareada preparando la cena y Ginny como siempre le ayudaba en todos los preparativos. Su modesta vivienda siempre había sido escenario de maravillosas reuniones familiares, llenas de la algarabía que producen seis hijos con sus respectivas parejas. Todavía no podía contar con el regreso de Percy, que seguía obstinado en ignorar a su familia, pero el resto de sus hijos trataban de compensar este vacío.

Y el motivo de esta cena era bastante alentador. Después de muchas evasivas, Charlie les presentaría a la chica con la que llevaba conviviendo en los últimos meses. Y eso era todo un acontecimiento, pensaba Molly, pues de todos sus hijos, Charlie siempre había sido el más renuente a formalizar una relación. Siempre ponía lo riesgoso de su oficio como una excusa para salir huyendo de sus parejas, cuando la cosa comenzaba a ponerse seria.

Parecía que hoy era diferente y esta chica le había calado hondo. Lo había observado bastante ilusionado, aunque no les había dado mayores detalles. _Es una bruja inglesa y desearás estar sentada cuando la veas entrar, _le había dicho con una sonrisa pícara pintada en la cara y nadie había podido sacarle más.

El constante sonido de las llamas de la chimenea, le indicaba a Molly cuando iban llegando todos los Weasley. Bill y Fleur ya se encontraban allí con su pequeño hijo. Harry, Hermione e Irene ya habían llegado procedentes de Grimmauld Place, cuando Ron y Arthur llegaron del Ministerio de Magia. Y los gemelos se habían disculpado con Molly diciéndole que tenían mucho trabajo, pero que querían sus recuerdos de la velada dentro de un pensadero para no perderse ningún detalle de la chica de Charlie.

Había mucha expectación en el ambiente y con la jovialidad que caracterizaba a los Weasley, habían repasado muchas probabilidades de brujas inglesas que vivían en el extranjero, pero ni por cerca se les ocurrió que podría ser Pansy Parkinson, así que todos se sorprendieron cuando finalmente la vieron entrar por la chimenea de la mano de Charlie.

De todos los invitados, solo Hermione no estaban en el salón cuando llegó Pansy, pues había subido a la habitación de Ginny a cambiarle el pañal a Irene.

Pansy los saludó a todos con cortesía y a pesar de ser una hábil serpiente, se escudaba un poco detrás de Charlie, un poco intimidada por estar en medio de tanto pelirrojo. En el fondo, Charlie estaba gozando internamente tanto de ver la cara de asombro de todos sus hermanos, como de sentir a su novia aferrada a su mano como si fuera un salvavidas. _Los Weasley no muerden_, le había dicho a Pansy cuando iban de camino a casa, pero ella no había podido evitar que los nervios la invadieran.

"Bienvenida, querida", la saludó Molly con un beso y un abrazo, como siempre jovial y cálida con todos aquellos que visitaban su casa. Y el ver que Pansy correspondía al abrazo de la matriarca de la familia, tranquilizó un poco a Ron y Ginny, quienes sin embargo no pudieron evitar intercambiar una mirada de escepticismo entre ellos. No en vano también habían sufrido sus altanerías en Hogwarts.

Un rato después, conversaban todos con cordialidad en el salón y Charlie les contaba cómo habían comenzado a salir juntos en Rumania, mientras Molly repartía jugo de calabaza y cervezas de mantequilla a todos.

En ese momento, las llamas de la chimenea le cedieron el paso a un invitado inesperado pero no por eso menos bienvenido. Draco entró a la Madriguera con su paso fuerte y decidido. Informado por Hermione de que esa noche _conocerían a la chica de Charlie_, sabía que Pansy estaría con los Weasley y consideró que era una buena oportunidad para darle a conocer la relación que lo unía a Hermione.

Como buena Slytherin, Pansy no demostró lo sorprendida que se sentía de verlo entrar a La Madriguera con tanta familiaridad y saludando a todos como si fueran viejos amigos.

Pero no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa cuando vio a Hermione bajar las gradas con Irene en brazos y al ver a la niña, comprendió todos los temores y precauciones de su amigo con claridad. Como siempre, Draco la había superado con creces. Ella estaba liada con un _traidor a la sangre_, pero el rubio lo estaba con una sangre sucia. Y no solo eso, tenía una hija con ella.

"¿Te recuerdas de Hermione?", le preguntó Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pansy asintió con la cabeza, mientras Draco se acercaba a la castaña y a su hija, y le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros. "Hermione es mi esposa y con ellas nos iremos de vacaciones", le anunció.

Un envase de cerveza de mantequilla se estrelló en el piso, cuando Pansy comprendió la magnitud de las palabras de Draco. Su amigo definitivamente era una caja de sorpresas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En realidad es un capítulo de transición y en el próximo vendrán las vacaciones, aunque todavía estoy pensando a dónde los mandaré...**

**Comentarios? Sugerencias? Intentos de linchamiento por tardar tanto en actualizar? Pues ya lo saben: manden un review.**

**Gracias también a todos los que se pasean por esta historia y la leen.**

**Abrazotes.**

**Clau**


	19. Idílicas vacaciones

**¡Acá les traigo el tan ansiado capítulo de las vacaciones familiares!****Sé que me tardé más de lo usual, pero es que entre el lanzamiento de la quinta película y la salida del séptimo libro, que me devoré en cosa de cuatro días, pues no tenía mucha cabeza para escribir. **

**La película me gustó aunque por momentos sentí que la llevaban muy rápido y dejaron muchas cosas del libro fuera, pero es una película no una mini serie ¿verdad? Y con el libro siete y cuidando de que no se me salga ningún spoiler: en términos generales me gustó, lo sentí muy emocionante aunque hay muy pocas escenas Harry/Ginny (es que me encanta la pareja...) Y el epílogo... es una mierda... digno de cualquier fan fiction mediocre que se puedan imaginar. Sin desacreditar a los fan fiction pero con honestidad les digo que se encuentran mejores epílogos acá que el del libro 7.**

**Pasando a esta historia, me siento bastante satisfecha con el capítulo que les presento, espero que ustedes también lo disfruten. Gracias por todas las sugerencias de posibles destinos, ojalá les guste lo que finalmente decidí.**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews de: Any Weasley, Oromalfoy, Unkatahe, Hermione-Malfoy35, Sirinette, Conny-hp, Beautifly92, Mitsuki Tao, Isa Malfoy, Rochelle Kichiki, Krissalis Potter, Silian Moore, Klass2008, Baddy, Nimue-Tarrazo, Sheila Malfoy Granger, lamalonefordany-19, ZhirruUrie, CotitaMalfoy18 y Xochil Malfoy.**

**Gracias también por sus buenos deseos en mi embarazo y por mi bebita, a la que llamaremos... no, no Irene... la llamaremos Raquel María.**

**Gracias a todos por su paciente espera.**

**19. Idílicas vacaciones**

Una cálida brisa marina surcaba sus rostros. Acostados en una amplia hamaca, Draco y Hermione permanecían en silencio meciendose suavemente, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Ella estaba recostada en su pecho, escuchando los acompasados latidos de su corazón y sintiendo como Draco la rodeaba posesivamente en sus brazos. Ambos seguían todavía en bañador, contemplando las aguas color turquesa de la playa de Cancún.

Estaban en un hotel muggle de tres estrellas porque nadie esperaría encontrar a un Malfoy en un lugar que no fuera cinco estrellas, pero _una vez en la vida podía dejarlo pasar,_ le había Draco dicho a Hermione con ironía. Descansaban en un punto algo escondido de miradas indiscretas, tranquilos y relajados, porque Charlie y Pansy se habían ofrecido a cuidar a Irene esa tarde, así que podían dedicarse tiempo a ellos.

Para Draco, que venía de una familia fría por naturaleza y escasa en demostraciones de cariño, la cercanía con Hermione en esas semanas había sido invaluable. Nunca les había estado permitido abrazarse y besarse en público, pues su relación siempre había estado llena de restricciones y secretos. Oculta para la sociedad mágica inglesa, pero no tenían porque tener esas mismas precauciones al otro lado del Atlántico.

Aun así, se le había dificultado dar muestras de cariño en público pero no por eso las había disfrutado menos. Hermione siempre había comprendido que Draco había sido criado con escasez de abrazos y besos, por eso tampoco era muy dado a darlos, mucho menos en público y lo había aceptado así. Por eso fue una grata sorpresa para ella cuando él comenzó a acortar la prudente distancia que siempre mantenía entre ellos cuando estaban frente a otras personas.

Tal vez se estaba ablandando, tal y como le había dicho Severus, pero el solo hecho de caminar sin preocupaciones por la playa tomado de la mano con Hermione y viendo a Irene correr delante de ellos, deteniéndose ante cuanta piedra o concha descubría a su paso y sobre todo, sin el temor constante de ser descubiertos, había sido muy vivificador.

Había presenciado muchos actos crueles durante esos años al servicio de Voldemort; tantos, que había llegado un momento en que sentía que se le había secado el corazón. Simplemente había dejado de sentir, dejando su conciencia en hibernación, pero convivir realmente con su familia le había hecho comprender con claridad que todas sus acciones tenían una consecuencia directa en otras familias. ¿Cómo podría reparar todo el daño hecho, una vez que terminara la guerra¿Olvidaría la sociedad mágica con facilidad sus crímenes de guerra¿Ser espía de Dumbledore lo salvaría de la cárcel y del repudio de las personas a las que había dañado?

Esperaba que al menos nadie quisiera cobrarse una ofensa dañando a Irene y que nada se torciera para ellos al finalizar la guerra. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de seguir cerca de su hija y seguir sintiendo a Hermione cerca de él, así como estaban en esa hamaca, despreocupados y disfrutándose mutuamente.

"¿Qué estás pensando?", le preguntó Hermione.

"En muchas cosas, pero principalmente en lo que me gustaría que pudiéramos vivir con esta tranquilidad en Inglaterra"

"Lo lograremos, Draco. Cuando acabe la guerra podremos hacerlo, ya verás"

Él dio un largo suspiro, apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Hermione se removió un poco para acomodarse.

"Quisiera sentir tu misma seguridad, pero ¿qué pasa si termino en Azkaban?", le preguntó con pesimismo, volviendo su mirada hacia el océano.

"Eso no cambiaría nada entre nosotros y lo sabes"

"¿Cuánto tiempo esperarás por mí, Hermione¿Diez, quince o veinte años¿Me repudiará mi hija por ser un ex mortífago aunque haya purgado mi condena? Será un estigma que nunca podremos quitarnos de encima"

Al sentir la amargura en la voz de Draco, Hermione se soltó de su apretado abrazo. Se movió con cuidado y, a pesar de lo amplio de la hamaca, con un poco de esfuerzo se colocó a horcadas sobre él. Se inclinó hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

"Antes que nada: sé muy bien que estás haciendo todo esto por nosotras y el hecho que me veas aparentemente tranquila y sin lloriquear, no quiere decir que me olvide del constante peligro en el que vives. Segundo: Tu hija no te repudiará, porque yo le hablaré con la verdad sobre tu participación en la guerra. Y tercero y quizás sea lo más importante, yo te amo... por eso, no me importa el tiempo que puedas pasar en Azkaban... te esperaría toda la vida, si fuera necesario. Eso si vas a la cárcel, porque no creo que Dumbledore y Harry permitan que eso pase".

Draco se sintió sobrecogido por las palabras de Hermione y sus ojos grises se perdieron en la profundidad de los ojos color miel que tenía frente a él. No encontró palabras lo suficientemente elocuentes que decirle, así que solo la tomó por el rostro y le dio el beso más intenso de que fue capaz, largo y profundo..., pronto la sintió gemir en su boca. "Te amo, princesa", le dijo nada más.

"Yo también, pero si me sigues besando así, nos iremos a pasar la tarde a la habitación"

"¿Quién necesita una habitación?" le preguntó Draco con una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada libidinosa en su máxima expresión. "Cabemos perfectamente en esta hamaca y estamos alejados de todos los curiosos"

"¡No pretenderás que hagamos el amor en esta hamacaཀ", exclamó Hermione fingiendo escandalizarse por la propuesta. "Más que las miradas curiosas, me preocupa que perdamos el equilibrio y terminemos en el suelo..." agregó con picardía.

Ambos rieron. Se acomodaron de nuevo en la hamaca, acostados de lado y viendo hacia el mar. La tarde estaba cayendo y el sol no tardaría en ocultarse, pero antes de desaparecer, les estaba regalando hermosos celajes anaranjados. Draco se colocó atrás de Hermione y le pasó el brazo sobre la cintura apretándola contra él.

"Fue una buena decisión..."

"¿Cómo dices?", le preguntó Hermione que se había quedado distraída viendo el paisaje.

"Venir acá fue una buena decisión, aunque te confieso que tenía mis dudas con venir a América, pero nos ha hecho bien", le explicó Draco.

Y es que después de esa cena familiar en la que Draco había revelado a Pansy su matrimonio con Hermione, las dos parejas se habían concentrado en considerar muchas opciones para su escapada en conjunto. Todos los Weasley sugirieron algo, para ser honestos, pero a ninguno le molestó porque sabían que lo hacían con cariño.

Alguien propuso que fueran a algún país de Europa, pero la mayor parte de ella estaba cubierta de nieve y con un frío descomunal por el invierno. Además, consideraron que en cualquier país europeo estaban muy cerca de Inglaterra y al ser el destino preferido de muchos magos y brujas sangre pura para sus vacaciones de invierno, tuvieron el temor de ser reconocidos.

Entonces, Bill les había sugerido Egipto, donde el frío no era tan intenso y tendrían muchas atracciones arqueológicas que podrían visitar, pero si bien la cultura era muy importante para Hermione, ella pensó que Irene estaba muy pequeña para andar entre pirámides y museos, y que se aburriría como una ostra viendo momias y otras antigüedades.

Si Draco quería acercarse a su hija, debían buscar un lugar donde la pequeña jugara a sus anchas y sin problemas de clima, pero aun así no se decidían por ningún lugar.

"Pareciera que ustedes nunca fueron niños...", protestó Pansy cansada de barajar tantas posibilidades sin que escogieran nada. "¿Qué le gustaba hacer de niños¿Qué los volvía locos de felicidad? En lo personal, me gustaban las vacaciones de verano, con mucha playa, agua y sol"

"Pero no estamos en verano, Pansy", le dijo Ron en un tono de _no se te quita lo cabeza hueca._

Pansy y Charlie lo vieron con ojos asesinos.

"Pero podemos ir a cualquier parte del mundo, Weasley", le respondió Pansy como quien le habla a un niño pequeño "Y eso significa que nuestro destino puede ser una playa, en algún lugar donde el clima sea cálido..."

Ron suspiró con fastidio pensando en desquitarse el tono en que Pansy le había hablado, pero se abstuvo de decir algo más cuando vio la expresión de Charlie, con el claro mensaje de _dices algo más y te la verás después conmigo, hermanito._

"Entonces, vamos a México", sugirió Hermione animada por la alternativa que daba Pansy "Irene disfrutará muchísimo en una piscina y en la playa, creo que sería perfecto"

"Preferiría ir más lejos, a alguna isla de Asia", dijo Draco "Hay más tierra de por medio y menos probabilidades de que nos reconozcan"

"Pero Irene sufrirá mucho por lo largo del viaje, recuerda que ustedes viajarán por traslador, pero ella y yo haremos parte del trayecto al estilo muggle; aun yendo a México o a otro país de América, todos sufriremos un poco el cambio de horario".

Al final de la velada, había decidido ir a la playa de Cancún, que si bien era un sitio bastante turístico, no lo era tanto como Acapulco. Y todos estaban conformes con la decisión, aunque Draco había seguido insistiendo con ir más lejos, pero tuvo que ceder al deseo de la mayoría.

Habían hecho los preparativos del viaje en los días siguientes, aprovechando las vacaciones navideñas, así que pasarían la Navidad y el Año Nuevo fuera de Inglaterra, pero ni los Malfoy ni los Parkinson se tomaron a mal que sus hijos planearan ese viaje en solitario.

Muy al contrario y tal como lo había pronosticado Severus Snape, ambas madres comenzaron a augurar la unión de ambas familias. Era lo que ellas habían anhelado por mucho tiempo. Si hubieran podido hacerlo, habrían arreglado ese matrimonio para celebrarlo casi en el mismo momento que Pansy y Draco dejaran Hogwarts, pero era una lástima que la sociedad mágica ya no se aceptara tan abiertamente los matrimonios arreglados por los padres de los contrayentes. Además, estaban seguras que sus hijos jamás habrían aceptado casarse bajo esas circunstancias, pero ahora ellas tenían una nueva esperanza.

Draco y Pansy evitaron todo lo posible mencionar la palabra noviazgo y mucho menos compromiso. Simplemente dijeron que querían viajar solos como los amigos de infancia que eran y que siempre habían sido. Y sus padres deseaban tanto esa unión que prácticamente los mandaron a vivir juntos antes de siquiera iniciar el viaje. Incluso, Pansy les había dicho que ella regresaría a Rumania luego de las vacaciones, pero ni ese anuncio disminuyó su entusiasmo. Era tanto, que Pansy se había sentido abrumada.

"Draco, la decepción que se llevarán será muy grande... mi madre me matará cuando sepa la verdad"

"Ya estamos embarcados en esto y no permitiré que te eches para atrás", le replicó Draco con dureza "Nos estamos ayudando mutuamente"

"Cuando se enteren que estoy con un traidor a la sangre..."

"No será tanto, como cuando mi padre se entere que ya estoy casado con una sangre sucia y que tengo una hija mestiza", le escupió Draco con ironía, quien ya se estaba disgustando por las dudas de Pansy "Aceptaste hacer esto y estabas consciente de que se pondrían así. No me vengas ahora con que no quieres engañarlos"

"Pero Draco..."

"Nada de peros. Además te recuerdo que la que buscó mi ayuda fuiste tú"

Pansy dio un suspiro resignado y siguieron adelante con sus planes, hasta que tuvieron todo preparado y listo.

Pansy y Draco habían viajado juntos a París, vía traslador, para despistar a ambas familias. Si por algún motivo trataban de buscarlos, se toparían con que el registro de su viaje terminaba en esa ciudad. Charlie los estaba esperando allí, para viajar hacia Cancún utilizando otro traslador. Por su parte, Hermione había preferido utilizar un vuelo muggle para salir de Inglaterra, ya que viajar por alguna vía mágica era exponerse a que algún mago o bruja simpatizante de Voldemort viera a Irene y no solo se descubriera quien era el padre, sino también el trabajo de Draco como espía de la Orden del Fénix.

Irene y Hermione habían salido de Londres un día después que los demás, con destino a Madrid y una vez allí, había viajado por traslador a México. Lanzó un hechizo a su hija, para que permaneciera dormida la mayor parte del tiempo y no sufriera por el estrés que provoca en los niños este tipo de viajes. No era la primera vez que Irene viajaba, pero no por eso dejaban de ser cansado para ella.

Cuando llegaron a Cancún, ya Draco, Pansy y Charlie las estaban esperando. Irene iba algo llorona, pero cualquier atisbo de cansancio, sueño u otra incomodidad, se borró cuando después de registrarse y dejar sus maletas en la habitación, sus padres la llevaron a la piscina infantil del hotel. Draco nunca había visto sus ojos iluminarse tanto ni le había visto una expresión de desbordante felicidad como en ese día y sus cortas piernas no le alcanzaron para correr hacia el agua.

"Es toda tuya", le dijo Hermione sonriéndole, mientras tomaba una toalla, un libro y se instalaba en una cómoda silla playa. Ella se planeaba quedarse en una de las glorietas cercanas a la piscina, que también tenía una mesa y varias hamacas.

"¿Piensas dejarme solo con ella?", le preguntó Draco levantando una de sus cejas en un gesto irónico.

Hermione le respondió en el mismo tono. "Solo ten cuidado de que no vaya a ninguna parte honda de la piscina. ¡Y no me mires asíཀ", le advirtió cuando le vio una mirada de reproche "Además, quien está construyendo la relación padre-hija eres tú, así que este primer día será toda tuya, querido".

"Estar casada con un Slytherin te está corrompiendo¿sabías?"

"Gracias", le respondió ella mordaz dejando salir una risita.

Hermione pasó ese día fingiendo leer. La verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo contemplando a Draco y a Irene jugando en el agua. Era un excelente padre, se dijo a sí misma y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la guerra terminara pronto para que fueran la familia que siempre había deseado: despertar junto a él todos los días, esperarlo para comer, compartir los momentos de ocio e irse a la cama al terminar el día. _Algún día, _pensó con añoranza mientras observaba a su hija reír y chapotear en el agua en los brazos de Draco.

Habían tomado la precaución de casi bañarse primero con protector solar factor 50, para evitar que una quemadura de sol les arruinara las recién iniciadas vacaciones, pero aun así padre e hija habían terminado el día bastante colorados.

"Necesito un relevo", le dijo Draco cuando salieron de la piscina cuando comenzó a anochecer.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, que después de comer seguramente se dormirá y ha jugado tanto tiempo en el agua, que debe estar bastante cansada".

Draco colocó una silla de playa junto a la de Hermione y se sentó con Irene en sus piernas, bien envuelta en una toalla. "Es el primer día y ya me arde la espalda", le confesó viéndose los hombros muy enrojecidos.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. "Y nos quedan casi tres semanas por delante... al regresar a la habitación les aplicaré un hechizo para revertir las quemaduras de la piel. ¿Ves? Estar casado con una estudiante a sanadora tiene sus ventajas"

"Lo sé", Draco le respondió con un beso sorprendiendo a Hermione, ya que era la primera vez que la besaba en público.

Dieron de comer a Irene y muy pronto la niña estuvo profundamente dormida en una de las hamacas de la glorieta. Cuando ellos comieron, Draco observó a su hija dormir con tanta placidez, que le parecía mentira que fuera la misma chiquilla que momentos antes le había exprimido todas sus energías mientras jugaban en la piscina.

"¿De dónde saca tanto entusiasmo y tantas fuerzas?"

"No tengo idea", le respondió Hermione. "Ya te acostumbrarás... aunque yo tengo casi dos años de estar permanentemente con ella y creo que no termino de hacerlo. Hay días en que termino muy agotada y ella sigue jugando, fresca como una lechuga"

"¿Quieres otro hijo?", le preguntó a quema ropa. Hermione abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida y se quedó con el tenedor a medio camino hacia su boca.

"Sí" respondió después de pensar un poco lo que iba a decir "pero creo que este no es el mejor momento para encargar otro bebé. Ya es difícil mantener escondida a Irene como para hacerlo con otro bebé. Recuerda que el linaje Malfoy es muy difícil de disimular"

"Lo sé, es solo que no quiero que Irene sea hija única. En lo particular, me sentí muy solo en muchos momentos", le explicó.

"Yo también, pero mis papás me compensaron la falta de hermanos de muchas maneras. Mi mamá siempre fue mi mejor compinche para jugar con muñecas"

"Mis papás..." comenzó a relatar Draco, pero se quedó callado unos segundos "...no te niego que me concedieron cuanto capricho de juguete tuve, siempre lo mejor, lo más fino y lo de moda, pero preferían dejarme a cargo de los elfos domésticos que ponerse a jugar conmigo. Siempre han tenido una vida social muy activa... y no la cambiaron porque tenían un hijo. Creo que fue por eso que no tuvieron más hijos, de todas maneras ya tenían al tan ansiado heredero", le dijo con una expresión triste.

"Siempre supe que quería tener varios hijos, Draco, ese no es el problema..."

"El problema es la maldita guerra", la interrumpió él.

"Pues sí y aunque no nos guste, tendremos que esperar a salir de los tiempos difíciles para poder ampliar la familia".

Los días fueron pasando apacibles para ellos. Al principio los pasaron solos porque Charlie y Pansy salían de la habitación solo por las noches para irse a bailar hasta bien entrada la madrugada y luego, se dedicaron a bucear y a hacer deportes de alto riesgo. El espíritu aventurero de Pansy había encontrado su alma gemela junto a Charlie Weasley. Los Malfoy generalmente permanecían en la piscina o en la playa. Un día, llevaron a Irene en un barco con el fondo transparente y la niña disfrutó muchísimo viendo los peces de todos colores del fondo del mar.

Al paso de pocos días y luego de muchos juegos en la piscina y en la playa, Irene corría a los brazos de Draco con tanta frecuencia como buscaba a Hermione y parecía que al fin se habían roto los resquemores de la niña.

Luego de una semana, comenzaron a compartir un poco más con Charlie y Pansy, y tal vez fue porque Irene estaba acostumbrada a ver a tanto pelirrojo cerca, pero no se mostró ni tímida ni huraña con Charlie. Por eso, ellos pudieron cuidarla un par de noches y una que otra tarde, para permitir que Draco y Hermione también pudieran gozar de un poco de intimidad.

Así habían pasado las dos semanas y media de idílicas vacaciones, en las que había probado lo que era ser una familia de verdad, viviendo sin esconderse y sin el constante temor de ser descubiertos. Los días habían transcurrido mucho más rápido de lo que hubieran deseado. Y estaban en esa hamaca, viendo el océano oscurecerse luego de que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte, un día antes de volver a Inglaterra.

Hermione dio un profundo suspiro y Draco aspiró el olor de su cabello, mezclado con la salada brisa marina que les acariciaba el rostro.

"Habrá problemas o estarán por reventar cuando volvamos a Londres", le anunció Hermione, siempre con la mirada perdida hacia la playa.

"Siempre pensé que detestabas la adivinación por ser una materia muy imprecisa", le dijo irónico y solo escuchó a Hermione chasquear la lengua. "No seas fatalista"

"No lo soy, pero algo va a estallar entre Harry y los Weasley, que creo debes saberlo antes de que volvamos"

"¿Entre ellos? Tienen una relación de amor muy profunda" le replicó Draco "No creo que nada provoque que los Weasley peleen con San Potter".

"Es el poder que tiene un embarazo", le soltó.

Draco se incorporó sorprendido en la hamaca con tanta rapidez que por poco hace que ambos cayeran al suelo "¿Ginny está...?"

"Sí", le respondió "Me lo confió en la cena en la que Charlie presentó a Pansy como su novia. Lo había confirmado ese día y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Ni siquiera había podido decirselo a Harry, aunque estoy segura que él se pondrá feliz: lo que más desea es poder formar su propia familia"

"¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Si el Señor Tenebroso llegara a enterarse..."

"Más que la reacción de Harry o de su familia, creo que eso es lo que más teme Ginny"

"Y no la culpo. Si Irene debe estar resguardada, un bebé Potter tendrá que estar bajo siete mil llaves. Lo mejor será sacarla del país antes de que siquiera se note su embarazo", el cerebro de Draco estaba trabajando a una velocidad pasmosa, imaginando todos los posibles escenarios

"Bueno, cuando regresemos veremos si la bomba ha estallado o no"

Lentamente se levantaron de la hamaca y se dirigieron al hotel a buscar a Irene, pues todavía debían preparar las maletas para volver a Londres al día siguiente y retomar sus vidas. Regresar a la guerra que batallaban desde diferentes trincheras. Las vacaciones familiares habían llegado a su fin.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Para comentarios y sugerencias ¡Ya lo saben!****Apreten el botoncito de Go y me mandan un review.**

**Abrazotes a todos, Clau.**


	20. Problemas

**Hola a todos. Sigo con la continuación de esta historia, de la que comenzamos la recta final. No se asusten, que no la terminaré en el siguiente capítulo, pero calculo que no le quedan más de cinco capítulos más (eso si no se me van los deditos, escribiendo un poco más de lo previsto…)**

**Mil gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior: ****Iamalonefordanny-19, Mitsuki Tao, Mikiamone, Conny-hp, dana.malfoy2, ZhirruUrie, Xgirl1, Saya Asakura, Margara, AnGiEwAtSoN, Krissalis Potter, Oromalfoy, Unkatahe, Hermione-Malfoy35, Andeli, Karita34, Tonkstar, Rochelle Kuchiki, vacksthat, Fabi, ****CotitAMalfoY18, ssofimalfoy, Nimue-Tarrazo, Silian Moore, Rebeca Nara, Nicole de Malfoy, Priinciipessa y preciosa 19.**

**¡Llegamos a 318 reviews en el capítulo anterior! Me siento muy honrada. Gracias, de verdad por leer, por buenos comentarios para la historia y sus buenos deseos para conmigo y mi bebita, quien nacerá el próximo 23 de octubre. Es cesárea programada, así que tengo seguridad en la fecha, a menos que ella tenga otros planes y se decida a hacer acto de presencia unos días antes… Les mantendré informados.**

**Ahora sí, a leer.**

**20. Problemas**

La tensión en el salón principal de Grimmauld Place era palpable y podía perfectamente cortarse con un cuchillo y aunque Hermione había previsto las diversas reacciones de los pelirrojos, nunca consideró quedar en medio de todo el lío entre Harry, Ginny, los Weasley y el anuncio de un embarazo.

Había vuelto hacía un par de días de Cancún y tanto ella como Irene, todavía conservaban un bonito bronceado, producto de los días de sol tropical que habían vivido. Al regresar a la casa de Harry, Ginny se encontraba allí esperándola junto con toda su familia. Todos estaban tan felices y relajados que inmediatamente se percató de que la pelirroja todavía no le había soltado la noticia a su clan. También estaban allí Tonks y Remus, quienes siempre se habían mantenido pendientes de ellas.

Hermione iba sola con su hija y aunque ella habría preferido viajar junto a Draco, él no bajaba nunca la guardia, evitando situaciones que los delataran. Ella, tenía que renococerlo, era una Gryffindor algo impulsiva y él era una analítica serpiente, que prefirió que regresaran de la misma manera en que se habían ido: por caminos separados. Así que se despidieron de las maravillosas vacaciones en el callejón mágico de Cancún. Fue Harry el encargado de esperarlas en Madrid, para volver juntos a Londres en un avión muggle.

Todos estaban emocionados de verlas llegar tan felices. Hermione llevaba una expresión radiante y relajada. Sí que le habían sentado muy bien los días de vacaciones. Irene iba bastante cansada y pronto se quedó dormida en los brazos de Molly, quien las había extrañado mucho en las celebraciones de Navidad, habituada como estaba a tener la casa llena a rebosar de amigos y familiares durante las fiestas. Aunque tarde, les entregó sus respectivos regalos: a ella una linda bufanda roja y a la niña su suéter con su inicial al frente. Ambos tejidos por la misma Molly, ¡por supuesto! _No es pelirroja pero la considero mi nieta, _le dijo la matriarca Weasley con una amplia sonrisa y luego las abrazó fuerte.

Todos los presentes querían saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de las vacaciones, así que entre toda la continua charla, el almuerzo se extendió hasta la noche. Hermione les mostró las fotografías que llevaba consigo del viaje, tanto muggles como mágicas y todos disfrutaron de ver a Irene feliz en la playa y en la piscina.

También, Hermione quería saber sobre lo que había pasado en el mundo mágico durante su ausencia. Y no eran buenas noticias. El lado oscuro que hasta ese momento había detenido su avance, estaba de nuevo cobrando fuerza y había realizado un par de ataques a familia mágicas. En uno, los hijos habían logrado sobrevivir y estaban siendo protegidos por el Profesor Dumbledore en Hogwarts; pero en el otro, los mortífagos habían eliminado a toda la familia. Aunque no lo quisieron decir en voz alta, todos pensaban en lo mismo: esa escalada de ataques solo podía significar que el punto máximo de la guerra estaba por llegar y tenían que prepararse para la batalla final.

En ese momento se hizo un análisis de los hechos: sus repercusiones, el manejo que el Ministerio estaba haciendo, como lo había informado El Profeta a la comunidad mágica… y a pesar de lo grave de la situación, Hermione no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera el embarazo de Ginny, así que aprovechó el momento cuando subieron juntas a acostar a Irene para abordarla al respecto.

"¿Qué estás esperando para contarles, Ginny?", la cuestionó mientras acostaba con cuidado a Irene en la cama y comenzaba a quitarle la ropa para ponerle su pijama, tan lento como le fuera posible con tal de no despertarla.

"No lo sé", le respondió con expresión preocupada. Ginny se paseó nerviosa por la habitación, hasta que al fin se sentó a los pies de la cama. Hermione la comprendía, porque había pasado por lo mismo. Es cierto que ambas eran Gryffindors consumadas pero no era un trago fácil comunicar a la familia un embarazo en esas circunstancias.

"¿Cómo se lo tomó Harry?"

"Se puso tan emocionado cuando se lo dije... no tienes idea de lo feliz que está con el bebé y ya está haciendo grandes planes para él o ella. También me insiste en que se lo digamos a mis papás cuanto antes, pero es que... mi familia nos linchará, Hermione... y él simplemente parece no darse cuenta de que no recibirán la noticia con mucho agrado."

"Lo sé. Creo que Harry no ha considerado que tiene que enfrentar no solo a tus papás, sino a todos tus hermanos y ¿Qué han pensado hacer?"

"Nos reunimos con Dumbledore la semana pasada y le expusimos la situación. También se puso muy contento con la noticia pero fue más tajante con Harry de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Así que es definitivo: tengo que salir de Inglaterra antes de que se me note el embarazo. Lo que no hemos decidido es adónde. Consideramos a la familia de Fleur en París con la ventaja de que estaríamos cerca, pero es un destino muy predecible. Así que si no es mucho abuso, hemos pensado pedirle ayuda a tus papás en Canadá"

"No es ningún abuso, mi mamá se pondrá muy contenta de tenerte en su casa y ayudarte. Sería una forma de corresponderles todas las atenciones que tuvieron con nosotros después del ataque y después de que nació Irene", le respondió. "Pero no lo retrases más...de todas maneras no es algo que puedes esconder por mucho tiempo. Lo que me extraña es que tu mamá no haya notado nada."

"No sé si lo ha notado y ha preferido callar, cosa que dudo mucho. Lo bueno es que casi no he tenido náuseas pero si un cansancio extremo y un sueño espantoso. En eso sí se fijó... pero me he inventado muy buenas excusas"

"Creo que haces mal en no darles la noticia. Creo que entre más te tardes, reaccionarán peor"

Ginny dio un suspiro más resignada que convencida por las palabras de Hermione, observando como su amiga tomaba a una Irene ya con su pijama, la colocaba en su cuna y la arropaba, como si cuidar niños fuera algo que hubiera hecho toda la vida.

"¿Cuestan?", preguntó de pronto.

"¿Qué cosa?", repreguntó Hermione.

"Los hijos..."

"No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que te espera, Ginny Weasley. Demandan tiempo, esfuerzo y muchísima dedicación. Agotan todas tus energías y a veces parecen unos pequeños tiranos, pero en esa misma medida te regresan todo el amor que les das, vuelves a descubrir el mundo a través de sus ojos y al menos en sus primeros años, su mamá es el centro de su universo... es una sensación bastante gratificante, créeme"

Ginny sonrió con un brillo de ilusión iluminando sus hermosos ojos marrones.

Aunque ahora, dos días después, el brillo de esos ojos se había ensombrecido por la reacción de su familia a la noticia de su embarazo. Harry había invitado a comer a toda la familia Weasley y lo que extrañó a Arthur y a Molly fue que pidieran que estuvieran presentes todos los hermanos, menos Percy con quien todavía no se hablaban y Charlie quien ya había regresado a Rumania con Pansy. Desde ese momento comenzaron a imaginarse lo peor.

Hermione había pretendido apartarse ese día y quedarse encerrada con Irene en su habitación, pero Harry le pidió que se quedara con ellos. _Necesito apoyo moral, _le dijo poniéndole ojos de cordero a medio morir. Parecía que llegado el día, él había finalmente asimilado lo que significaba enfrentarse a toooodos los Weasley para anunciarles que la única chica de la familia, para colmo de males la bebé de todos los hijos, estaba embarazada de su novio, que a su vez era perseguido por el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos y por eso, no podía ofrecerle formar un hogar normal. Al menos, no por el momento.

Al terminar el almuerzo, pasaron todos al salón y ahí les comunicaron la noticia. Arthur se puso pálido, Molly rompió a llorar y todos los hermanos se quedaron de piedra, con expresiones tan serias como nunca Hermione los había visto. Incluyendo a los gemelos, quienes siempre eran más relajados y despreocupados para este tipo de situaciones, pero parecía que no podían digerir muy bien que su hermanita estuviera embarazada sin casarse. Ron tradujo su preocupación en cólera contra su mejor amigo.

"¿Cómo fuiste capaz de embarazarla?", le reclamó con la cara roja de la ira que sentía en ese momento. Ginny apretó la mano de Harry, de la que estaba aferrada con fuerza desde que habían entrado al salón. Ya habían previsto la reacción de Ron.

"No fue algo que buscáramos. Nos descuidamos…", le respondió Harry, tratando de mantener la calma.

"¡Existen hechizos y pociones anticonceptivas!, ¡por la gran puta!" le gritó Ron, paseándose como si fuera un león enjaulado, frente a ellos "No me vengas con que se descuidaron porque no les creo la excusa. ¡Ya sabían cómo cuidarse!"

"Pues es la verdad, Ron", le dijo Ginny con firmeza, ya que a pesar de estar bastante preocupada con lo que se les venía encima, no perdía la expresión firme y decidida que tanto fascinaba a Harry. "Fuimos imprudentes y lo admitimos. Pero tampoco hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto…"

"¿Y cuando es el enlace mágico?", preguntó Ron con seriedad.

Harry sintió los ojos de todos los Weasley escudriñándole. Suspiró y frotó sus ojos y el puente de su nariz, levantando sus gafas. No le era fácil tener que decirlo. "De momento no vamos a enlazarnos, Ron", le respondió con voz apagada.

"No puedo creer semejante desfachatez de mi mejor amigo. Porque se suponía que eras mi mejor amigo", murmuró Ron con acidez. "Embarazas a mi hermana y luego le dices a la familia que no te enlazarás con ella, ¡como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo!"

"¡No es porque yo no quiera!", exclamó Harry ofendido por las palabras de Ron.

"Pues eso parece", continuó el pelirrojo.

"Sabes perfectamente que amo a Ginny y me hubiera enlazado con ella desde el mismo momento en que dejó Hogwarts", dijo Harry con firmeza. Todos en el salón sabían que eso era verdad. "Si no lo he hecho antes y no lo hago ahora, es porque tengo a Voldemort resoplando en mi nuca, buscando matarme a la menor oportunidad".

Ron permaneció en silencio luego de las palabras de Harry. En realidad, todo el salón quedó sumido en el silencio. Hasta ese momento y aunque ninguno había dicho una palabra, solo Arthur y Bill habían sido los únicos que alcanzaban a dimensionar la gravedad de la situación: no era un simple embarazo. Para el lado oscuro, ese no sería un niño cualquiera. Si la habían emprendido con tanta saña contra Irene, solo por la cercanía de Hermione con Harry ¿Qué no serían capaces de hacer por atrapar a un bebé Potter y a su madre?

Hermione que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese punto de la discusión, trató de salir en ayuda de Harry, resumiendo en palabras el pensamiento de todos, pero Arthur se le adelantó.

"¿Qué han pensado hacer?", preguntó, sorprendiendo a Molly y sus hijos menores pues con esa pregunta el patriarca de la familia daba como aceptada la situación de su hija con Harry.

"Pero, Arthur ¿Cómo puedes aceptar la noticia así como así?", le recriminó Molly, quien pasado el shock inicial, comenzaba a sentir como su preocupación se transformaba también en enojo, aunque ahora no sabía si estaba enojada con Harry y Ginny, por imprudentes, o con Arthur por considerar que estaba siendo muy blando.

Pero los hijos Weasley vieron por primera vez, como Arthur hacía caso omiso de un acceso de cólera de su esposa. "Esta no es la típica situación de '_mi hija está embarazada sin casarse', _Molly. Ahora Ginny y su bebé corren tanto o más peligro que el propio Harry. No niego que me siento dolido por cómo han pasado las cosas" admitió, "pero en este momento, la seguridad de mi hija y mi nieto son primero".

"Papá tiene razón", reforzó Bill, "Hermione e Irene son la mejor prueba. Los mortífagos las han perseguido desde que la niña nació. Mamá, ¿Qué crees que harán si se enteran que Ginny espera un hijo de Harry? Tenemos que esconderla lo antes posible. Que nadie se entere siquiera que está embarazada".

Molly palideció hasta quedarse blanca como un papel por las palabras de su hijo mayor.

Entonces, las llamas de la chimenea chisporrotearon y Draco puso pie en el salón. De inmediato, supo que había llegado en el peor momento, pues la tensión parecía estar en su punto máximo. Bien, la bomba del embarazo de Ginny había estallado entre los Weasley. Pero quien relajó un poco ese embarazoso momento fue Irene, ya que en cuanto lo vio entrar, dejó a un lado los juguetes con los que estaba entretenida en el suelo y corrió emocionada a los brazos de su padre.

También, para evitar poner a Hermione en una situación comprometedora con su amiga, disimuló que ya estaba enterado de lo que estaba pasando y con discreción trató de retirarse junto con Irene de la habitación.

Bill intercambió una mirada de entendimiento con su padre. "Quédate", le pidió el mayor de los hermanos Weasley, sorprendiéndolo. "Necesitamos aquí a alguien que sepa de primera mano, como razonan los cercanos al lado oscuro"

Draco se hizo sitio cerca de Hermione y fue "oficialmente" informado de la situación. Puso su mejor cara de sorpresa y pronto se encontró ayudando a los Weasley y a Harry, sobre la manera más segura de sacar a Ginny del país sin levantar muchas sospechas y cuál era el mejor destino para que ella pasara su embarazo. También acordaron que solo los miembros más cercanos de la Orden supieran lo que estaba pasando, como los Lupin y Kingsley Shacklebolt, para evitar alguna fuga de información.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A los pocos días, Draco fue enviado a una misión con otros mortífagos. Cada día que pasaba escalaba nuevas posiciones de confianza entre los viejos aliados de su padre y el propio Voldemort. Eran labores de vigilancia de personas claves dentro del ministerio de magia, para algunos magos oscuros era una tarea aburrida y carente de emoción, pero el rubio en su interior agradeció que esta nueva tarea no incluyera ningún ataque ni requiriera de ninguna muerte.

Sin embargo, tuvo que trasladarse fuera de la ciudad por un par de semanas, impidiendo que tuviera algún tipo de comunicación con Hermione y con Irene. Algún sacrificio había que hacer, no todo era color de rosa. Pero la misión era tan importante para Voldemort, que incluso tuvo que dejar Malfoy Manor hasta que la terminara y le entregara el informe directamente, en el lugar que habían acordado reunirse.

Cuando volvió a casa, se percató de que muchas cosas habían cambiado en la mansión familiar. Supo que algo iba de manera diferente en cuanto se apareció en los jardines, pues de inmediato sintió las nuevas protecciones oscilando tanto dentro de la casa como en la zona exterior.

El entró en casa como de costumbre, porque las protecciones nunca aplicaban para los Malfoy y se enteró por el elfo que encontró a su paso, que por cuestiones de seguridad, el Lord Tenebroso había decidido trasladar su base de operaciones de la casa de campo de los Parkinson a Malfoy Manor. _Ahora somos su familia hospedera, _pensó Draco con ironía. Y observó como los muebles del salón principal habían sido retirados para dejar espacio suficiente para las reuniones de los mortífagos.

El servicial elfo le informó que habían habilitado el calabozo de la casa, pero que a los elfos domésticos no les tenían permitido entrar allí. Draco frunció el ceño. Eso era lo único que les faltaba para terminar de hundir a la familia como aliados del lado oscuro: prestar la casa que por siglos había pertenecido a los Malfoy para los prisioneros de guerra de Voldemort.

Se dirigió con paso seguro hacia la biblioteca, donde se encontraba su padre reunido con otros mortífagos. Todos se quedaron en silencio en cuanto le vieron poner pie allí. Era un silencio forzado, como si trataran deliberadamente de ocultarle lo que estaban planeando en ese momento, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida, pero supo disimular su sorpresa. También, percibió un ambiente un poco tenso entre su padre y el Sr. Parkinson, pero no quiso tentar la suerte presionando por información. Sabía que eso era perder el tiempo, pues los zorros viejos nunca soltaban ningún dato cuando lo tenían terminantemente prohibido.

Subió a su habitación a cambiarse y a darse un largo baño, harto de ducharse a la carrera en el baño de mala muerte de la posada donde habían pasado los últimos días. Pero no pudo extenderlo mucho porque tendrían una reunión general esa noche. Se estaba cambiando cuando su madre entró a su cuarto con una expresión de profundo disgusto. Él la miró con desgana.

"Hola, madre"

"Draco ¡qué bueno que ya estás de regreso! Me has hecho mucha falta…"

Él no pudo evitar alzar una ceja por la sorpresa mientras sus manos detenían el suave frotar de la toalla sobre su húmedo cabello, porque su madre nunca era sentimental, mucho menos lo extrañaba cuando salía a las misiones. Y entonces, comenzó la retahíla de quejas…

"… no he tenido un momento de paz desde escogieron la mansión como base general. Han movido todos los muebles y no puedo tener visitas. Me siento enclaustrada y tu padre no me hace caso. ¡Claro! Él está muy honrado de que el Lord haya decidido quedarse aquí"

"Madre, si apoyamos la causa no es solo para las cosas buenas, tenemos que hacer algunos sacrificios", le respondió Draco impasible, tratando de cortar lo antes posible esa letanía de lamentaciones.

"Sí, pero yo no soy tu tía Bella. Yo necesito mi espacio y en este momento…"

"No te queda de otra más que aguantarte. ¿O prefieres que nos mate?", la cortó de manera tajante.

"¡Por supuesto que no quiero que nos mate! Es que la situación se me hace muy difícil", le confesó con una cara de niña caprichosa en todo su esplendor. En esos momentos era cuando Draco comprendía porqué se había enamorado de una mujer como Hermione, tan diferente de su madre…

"Lo sé, madre, pero el Lord no se anda con contemplaciones. O colaboramos con todo lo que tenemos y le damos todo lo que nos pide o nos cobra el desplante con la muerte. Es así de simple"

Y darle chance de comentar nada más, salió de su habitación hacia el salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión general de esa noche. Cuando entró, se percató solo estaban los mortífagos mayores y de más confianza del Lord Tenebroso. Él era el único joven que se encontraba allí y la situación se le hizo sospechosa. Como estaba recién llegado, no había podido intercambiar información con Snape porque estaba en Hogwarts sin posibilidad de moverse libremente durante la semana. Por si acaso, aplicó con fuerza todo su aprendizaje en legeremancia, cerrando su mente y apartando todos los recuerdos comprometedores.

Todos los mortífagos formaron un círculo alrededor de su señor. Haciendo planes para un nuevo ataque. Uno muy importante porque hasta el mismo Voldemort se miraba ansioso. Y todos los demás, estaban exaltados e impacientes como si por fin hubiesen podido tocar alguna pieza importante.

"Con la nueva información que tenemos, creo que podemos atacarles pronto y apresarles para sacarles información sobre Potter", dijo Yaxley disparando todas las alarmas dentro de Draco.

"Estaban protegidos por el encantamiento _Fidelio_", explicó Lucius "Tanto la casa de los padres como la del hijo mayor. Pero hemos logrado que una persona _cercana_ revele ambas posiciones. Si corremos con suerte, Potter estará con ellos cuando les ataquemos. Prácticamente son su familia adoptiva. Y si no estuviera, estoy seguro que es capaz de entregarse a nosotros con tal de que no les hagamos daño".

Muy a su pesar, Draco sintió que sus manos comenzaban a sudar de los nervios y su corazón se había acelerado. Solo podían estar hablando de los Weasley. Pero siguió impasible escuchando a su padre. De pronto, Voldemort se dirigió a él.

"¿Qué piensas de los traidores, Draco?"

"Que no merecen vivir, mi señor", respondió con rapidez, manteniendo el aplomo de su voz y su mirada fría, confiando en que su semblante no se viera más pálido de lo usual por el temor de haber sido descubierto.

"¡Tu chico es tan implacable como tú, Lucius!" se alegró Voldemort y Draco soltó suavemente el aire que, sin percatarse, había retenido en sus pulmones. De momento, había contestado como se requería. "Pero hemos descubierto que alguien cercano, que creíamos aliado, ha decidido pasarse al otro bando definitivamente. Por eso quisimos que solo tú y mis mortífagos de confianza estuvieran presentes"

Draco frunció el ceño levemente en un gesto de extrañeza ante las explicaciones que le estaban dando. Vio a su padre con el rostro de piedra y junto a él, al Sr. Parkinson extrañamente pálido, callado y muy contrario a como era siempre, ligeramente cabizbajo. "Traigan a la prisionera", ordenó Voldemort.

De nuevo, sintió como la sangre se retiraba de su rostro. Ahora estaba seguro que estaba blanco como el papel.

"Lamento mucho la situación, Draco. Ni su madre ni yo sabíamos nada, te lo juro…", dijo Parkinson, bajando la voz hasta dejarla en un suave murmullo.

Dolohov salió de los calabozos arrastrando a una chica engrilletada mágicamente de sus manos, asustada, con la túnica desgarrada y sucia de varios días y con señales evidentes de haber sido golpeada. La arrastró y la lanzó sin muchas contemplaciones al centro del círculo de mortífagos, haciéndola trastrabillar y caer frente a Draco. El rubio no pudo evitar elevar sus cejas en un gesto sorprendido, viendo a una llorosa y temblorosa Pansy tirada en el suelo a sus pies.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y ¡ya lo saben! Cualquier comentario, por favor me dejan un review.**

**Abrazotes a todos.**

**Clau**


	21. Ataque sorpresa

**Hola a todos. Creo no haber tardado tanto con esta actualización, así que espero que la disfruten mucho. Vamos camino al clímax de la historia, así que no se coman las uñas en el proceso, por favor!**

**En un aparte, les comento que he participado en un proyecto colectivo que se llama Paris je t'aime (Paris, yo te amo). Cada autora ha escrito un one-shot, el mío fue el tercero, así que si pueden y quieren, los invito a darse una vuelta por allí. ****Me dicen si les gusta o no la pareja que escogí. Rara, lo sé, pero es que me gusta experimentar y no encasillarme para escribir. No les voy a adelantar nada más, para dejarlos con la curiosidad y se den una pasadita por el fic.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Gracias por los comentarios de: Tonkstar, RebecaNara, Nimue-Tarrazo, Isa Malfoy, Xochil Malfoy, Lukys93, Unkatahe, Oromalfoy, Rochelle Kuchiri, ZhirruUrie, Beautifly92, Clio Latiny, Nicole de Malfoy, Hermione-Malfoy35, Yanira, AnGIEwAtSoN, andeli, Me Reeves, Sheila Malfoy Granger, Krissalis Potter, sirinnette, karicatura, Ginna Isabella Ryddle, fieladumbledore, Conny-hp, luna black21, petalos-de-rosa y danymeriqui.**

**¡Me falta semana y media para parir! Ya casi estoy entrando en pánico... bueno, no tanto, pero sí estoy un poco ansiosa. Pero no se preocupen que no pienso dejar tirado el fic.**

**21. Ataque sorpresa**

Draco no lo podía creer.

Pansy era prisionera del Señor Tenebroso, no sabía cuándo y cómo había sucedido, y él se sentía a un paso de ser descubierto por el lado oscuro. Si en un momento de desesperación, Pansy abría la boca o usaban la legeremancia para buscar información sobre Hermione y su hijo, seguramente estaría perdido.

También temía por la vida de su amiga. _Los traidores no merecen vivir, _había dicho y solo esperaba no haber dictado la sentencia de muerte sobre ella. Sentía su corazón retumbar en sus oídos y su cara de sorpresa debió ser muy elocuente. Por la expresión de su padre y el resto de mortífagos, supo que ellos esperaban que se mostrara perplejo de ver a Pansy Parkinson, no solo como una traidora de los ideales oscuros de sus familias sino como una mujer que se había atrevido a jugar con un Malfoy para cubrir sus propios intereses.

Pronto cambió su expresión sorprendida por una que revelaba enojo e indignación. Vio fríamente a Pansy, con el rostro completamente endurecido y una mueca, mezcla de desdén y asco, en su máximo esplendor. Esperaba que ella comprendiera que era parte de la farsa que tenía que representar para no delatarse frente al grupo de colaboradores más cercano de Voldemort.

"¿Cómo la descubrieron?", preguntó a Markus Parkinson.

"Me pareció sospechosa su insistencia de volver Rumania lo antes posible, sobre todo después de haber compartido sus vacaciones de invierno contigo. Por eso hace tres días realicé un viaje sorpresa, para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando y me la encontré viviendo… con un traidor de los sangre pura", le explicó.

"¿Con quién?", preguntó Draco en un rugido furioso, muy a tono con su papel de hombre despechado.

"Draco, déjame explicarte…", comenzó a hablar Pansy.

"Tú ¡cállate!, no mereces siquiera abrir la boca", le ordenó Draco con dureza y volvió la vista a su padre, exigiendo una respuesta.

"No sabemos cuando comenzó ese desatino pero vivía con Charlie Weasley", respondió Parkinson.

"¿Con una de las comadrejas?", preguntó como si tuviera necesidad de confirmar lo que le habían dicho.

"Sí", le explicó Lucius, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta es momento "Al principio, solo lo hicimos prisionero a él pero cuando Markus la confrontó, ella admitió que se había ido de vacaciones contigo solo para despistar a sus padres sobre sus _verdaderos sentimientos_. Y como no quiso traicionar a los Weasley, la sometimos también a ella, porque llevábamos meses queriendo ubicar a esos traidores... El chico es el típico _Gryffindor,_ no aflojó ni un ápice y aunque esta chiquilla tardó un poco, de seguro no sabía en lo que se metía al darnos la espalda: unos buenos _crucios_ le aflojaron la lengua"

Draco se miraba tan furioso que daba miedo y Voldemort contemplaba la escena con complacencia por su reacción. Pansy temblaba visiblemente, sin atreverse a levantarse del suelo, con la mirada fija hacia abajo. El rubio debía llevar la farsa hasta el final. Él lo sabía y ella también. Se acercó como un león que ataca a su presa, la levantó del piso tomándola con fuerza por el cuello de la túnica, hasta colocarla a la altura de su rostro y sus centellantes ojos grises. Los ojos de Pansy mostraban terror de enfrentarse a Draco. "¿Me engañaste?"

"Draco, yo…"

"No quiero explicaciones. Sí o no¿Me usaste, Pansy Parkinson?"

"Sí", le respondió ella con la voz ahogada por el miedo.

Draco la abofeteó con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo de nuevo y cuando Pansy levantó el rostro, la sangre le brotaba abundante de la nariz y de un labio. Él la tomó de la túnica y la levantó de nuevo. "¿Hiciste todo este teatro por una comadreja?"

"Draco, por favor…", le dijo suplicante, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse.

Entonces, Draco se dirigió a Voldemort.

"Mi señor", le dijo con una reverencia "le pido permiso para llevarme a la prisionera de nuevo al calabozo. Quiero darle un escarmiento que no olvide nunca, enfrente de la comadreja, para que a ambos no les quepa la menor duda de porqué no hay que jugar con los Malfoy".

Voldemort sonrió con complacencia, Lucius alzó su rostro en un gesto altivo, orgulloso del comportamiento de su hijo y todos los demás trataron de mantener una expresión dura, aunque en más de alguna mirada se cruzó un poco de lástima. Todos sabían que los Malfoy eran bastante retorcidos para cobrarse las "deudas de honor". Y estaban seguros de que Pansy y el muchacho Weasley se arrepentirían toda su vida por haber engañado a Draco Malfoy.

"Por supuesto", le contestó Voldemort con una sonrisa cínica que revelaba cuan cruel podía ser él también con sus adversarios. "Solo te sugiero que no te tardes mucho en tus juegos con los traidores, porque queremos atacar a las comadrejas esta misma noche. Y tú vendrás con nosotros".

Draco le hizo otra reverencia a Voldemort, demostrándole todo el respeto y la pleitesía que al Señor Tenebroso tanto le gustaba. Por su parte, Pansy entró en pánico, ante la posibilidad de una venganza por parte de Draco. Como pudo se soltó de su agarre, rompiendo todavía más su sucia túnica y se tiro a los pies de su padre. "Te lo suplicó, padre", le dijo con la frente casi tocando sus botas, "no lo permitas, por favor… no dejes que me lastimen más…ya no más, por favor..."

"¿Vas a separarte del traidor Weasley y tomar la Marca Tenebrosa para seguir los ideales de la familia?", le preguntó Markus, con la mirada altiva y sin inmutarse de tener a su única hija suplicando a sus pies.

"Padre, yo… no puedo hacer eso…"

"Si no eres capaz de defender hasta el final los ideales que te inculqué desde niña, entonces, ya no tengo ninguna hija", le respondió con dureza. "Llévatela, Draco, puedes disponer de ella como mejor te plazca".

"¡Papaaaaá! Por favor", gritó Pansy histérica abrazándose con fuerza a las piernas de su padre, mientras Draco se acercaba a ella y la tomaba con fuerza de los restos de su túnica. Como ella no daba muestras de soltarse, mucho menos de levantarse y caminar para volver al calabozo, el rubio la jaló con fuerza y la arrastró hacia la puerta del salón.

"¡No lo permitas, papá!.¡Por favor, AYÚDAME!.¡No dejes que me lastime!, Papá… ¡Papaaaaá!", siguió gritando histérica hacia su padre, quien permaneció de pie, impasible, entre el grupo de mortífagos, observando como Draco se la llevaba y la sacaba a rastras del lugar.

Pansy siguió gritando súplicas a su padre como una loca posesa, hasta que entraron al calabozo. Una vez dentro y habiendo comprobado que allí no había ningún mortífago, Draco lanzó un hechizo silenciador. "Eres la mejor actriz dramática que haya visto jamás", le dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

"Gracias", le respondió ella esbozando una tímida sonrisa, secándose las lágrimas que le corrían abundantes por todo el rostro y tocándose con cuidado la nariz y el labio roto. "Pero tú no te quedas atrás, todavía estoy viendo girar estrellas a mi alrededor por el bofetón que me diste"

"Sabes que tenía que ser cruel contigo", le recordó observando como se sacudía la ropa tratando de quitar el polvo que la cubría, algo inútil teniendo en cuenta que estaba sucia de varios días.

"Lo sé, Draco. Menos mal que el Lord te permitió traerme al calabozo, de lo contrario… sé que habrías tenido que torturarme frente a todos. ¿Viste cómo reaccionó mi padre por _mi traición_? Vete preparando para cuando Lucius descubra lo tuyo con Hermione", le recomendó ella.

Draco solo le dirigió una mirada sombría y prefirió cambiar el tema de conversación. "¿Revelaste la ubicación de La Madriguera?", le preguntó.

"Sí", le respondió Pansy con su voz un tanto apagada "Y no me siento orgullosa de eso, pero nunca había sido torturada… y me descontrolé…"

"¿Charlie lo sabe?"

"Él estaba presente, Draco. Ha sido muy comprensivo conmigo pero me siento como una vil traidora... porque no pude resistir tanto dolor. Por débil, los he puesto a todos en un grave peligro, incluyéndote a ti...", le dijo ella con mucho pesar.

"No te preocupes. Ya veremos cómo salir de esta situación", le respondió.

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

"Por favor, tienes que ayudarnos a escapar de aquí...", le imploró Pansy con su voz temblorosa "No sé si pueda soportar estar acá sin perder la razón"

"No puedo liberarlos en este momento porque sería muy obvio, pero tenemos la ventaja de que por primera vez estoy incluido en una misión importante y puedo ver de qué forma cambiamos el curso de las cosas".

Draco había tomado a Pansy en sus brazos, porque sabía que estaba muy maltrecha por las torturas recibidas. Así la condujo por el estrecho pasillo del calabozo que llevaba a la celda en la que estaba encerrado Charlie.

El pelirrojo estaba casi pegado a la puerta esperando ansioso a que alguien regresara a Pansy. No sabía si se la habían llevado para continuar torturándola ni qué pretendían hacerle y por eso estaba desesperado por no saber de ella. Cuando la puerta se abrió y vio que la traía Draco, su suspiro de alivio fue inmediato, aunque también se percató del grave golpe que ella traía en el rostro.

Se notaba a leguas que las torturas que había recibido Charlie eran variadas y severas, estaba pálido, débil y caminaba con dificultad; pero aun así trataba de mantenerse en pie sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, para que Pansy no se derrumbara de nuevo y revelara más información.

"¿Te torturaron de nuevo?", le preguntó Charlie en cuanto Draco la puso de pie. Él se acercó y la tomó con cuidado del rostro. Le revisó el labio roto y su nariz que todavía sangraba un poco. Todavía tenía una expresión preocupada, cuando le limpió los restos de sangre del rostro con el borde de su camisa.

"No realmente...", le respondió ella de forma vaga, aceptando los mimos de su pelirrojo.

Juntos y en pocas palabras, le explicaron lo que había sucedido en la reunión de mortífagos y quien era el responsable de los oscuros moretones que comenzaban a formarse en el rostro de la pelinegra. "¿No vas a lanzarme un hechizo para sanar mi rostro?", le preguntó Pansy a Draco, haciéndose la ofendida.

"Si algún mortífago entra y ve tu cara intacta, sabrá que no te torturé sino que curé tus heridas" le rebatió con rapidez "Cuando mucho, eso me dejaría compartiendo celda con ustedes y sin posibilidad de hacer nada por nadie".

Pansy permaneció en silencio, frunció el ceño e hizo un pequeño mohín, en un gesto que a Draco se le hizo caprichoso, pero se resignó a continuar con la cara muy adolorida y amoratada. Entonces, el rubio se dirigió a Charlie para comentarle los planes de Voldemort contra los Weasley.

"Van a atacar la madriguera esta misma noche", le informó Draco."Yo voy con ellos, así que espero poder cambiar en algo lo que suceda. De todas maneras, no creo que estén todos en casa"

Pero contrario a lo que Draco esperaba, Charlie se había quedado sumamente serio con la noticia del ataque. "Todos los Weasley estarán en casa esta noche, Draco. Habrá incluso invitados... mamá celebrará una fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de papá", le dijo con gesto sombrío.

El rubio casi jadeó por la sorpresa. Se esperaba cualquier cosa en La Madriguera menos una celebración familiar. Y eso significaba que Harry, Hermione e Irene también estarían en la celebración en el momento del ataque. Tenía que actuar y rápido. Y si no estaba equivocado, se acercaba el momento de jugarse el todo por el todo por las dos mujeres de su vida, así que no lo pensó más.

"Si capturan a Potter junto con tu familia, lo más seguro es que lo traigamos acá para que el Señor Tenebroso acabe con él", le explicó a Charlie, mientras tanto, con su varita, había hecho aparecer el grueso manojo de llaves del calabozo, tomó un de ellas y se las entregó. "Esta es la llave de la celda. Si oyen ataques o alguna señal de combates afuera, al final del pasillo junto a la chimenea, hay una puerta simulada. El pasadizo lo dejará en uno de los jardines de la mansión"

"Gracias, Draco", le dijo Pansy.

Pero Charlie estaba pensando en cómo escapar una vez estuvieran fuera del pasadizo que les facilitaba el rubio. "No solo necesitamos escapar, también necesitamos recuperar nuestras varitas o tomar otras, para poder defendernos¿Dónde podemos conseguirlas?", le preguntó.

"En eso no puedo ayudarles", le respondió "No sé quien tiene sus varitas ni siquiera sé si las han destruido o no. Así que no veo otra alternativa más que tomen alguna por la fuerza, sorprendiendo a algún mortífago".

Charlie sopesó sus escasas posibilidades, pero se limitó a hacerle una afirmación con la cabeza. Sabía que Draco no podía arriesgarse más por ellos, suficiente peligro estaba ya corriendo al proporcionarles la llave de la celda.

"Solo les pido que escapen hasta que escuchen algún tipo de desorden, para que su huida pueda pasar desapercibida", les dijo Draco.

"Así lo haremos"

Draco dio media vuelta, salió de la celda y casi corrió escaleras arriba. Quería estar presente en la mayoría de los preparativos para saber a qué atenerse con el ataque que se estaba gestando contra los Weasley. Pero también debía avisar en La Madriguera lo que estaba por suceder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos estaba felices en La Madriguera celebrando el cumpleaños de Arthur. A pesar de las limitaciones económicas que siempre habían tenido, Molly siempre se preocupaba por organizar una sencilla cena para celebrar el natalicio del patriarca de la familia. Tradición que nunca había suspendido ni cuando sus hijos estaban en Hogwarts. De todas maneras, eran tantos niños que siempre había más de alguno con quien celebrar y ahora que todos habían terminado sus estudios, estaba de nuevo la familia casi completa en la cena.

Era una lástima que Charlie y Pansy no hubieran podido asistir. Ni siquiera habían respondido la carta que les envió a Rumania, pero Molly no se preocupó por ese detalle porque pensó que estaban bastante ocupados en sus respectivos quehaceres y que estaban seguros en ese país. Además, Charlie siempre había sido el más desprendido de todos sus hijos para las cuestiones familiares, así que no le pareció extraño que no se comunicara con ellos en esos días.

Todas las mujeres había unido esfuerzos por hacer de esa pequeña cena algo especial. Fleur había cocinado un par de platillos franceses para agradar a sus suegros. Ginny y Molly habían cocinado el resto de la comida y Hermione se había ofrecido a llevar el pastel de cumpleaños. Y Luna por su parte, se había encargado de la decoración del salón, poniendo su toque personal en el lugar.

Además, esa cena no solo era para celebrar el cumpleaños de Arthur sino también para despedir a Ginny, que en unos días saldría para Canadá para instalarse con los padres de Hermione, hasta que naciera el bebé. Por esa razón no habían muchos invitados esa noche. Solo estaba la familia, ya que no querían que nadie se enterara del embarazo de la pelirroja ni comentar que saldría fuera del país, mucho menos mencionar el país donde residiría. Ya verían qué decir cuando la gente comenzara a preguntar por ella.

La velada había avanzado amena y feliz, como sucedía en casi todas las reuniones familiares de los Weasley. Harry se desvivía en atenciones para con Ginny. Estaba emocionado por la próxima llegada de su hijo, pero lamentaba tener que separarse de la pelirroja y no poder acompañarla en un momento tan importante en la vida de una mujer. Para él, que siempre había deseado formar su propia familia, también era un momento muy importante que no quería perderse. Pero de momento no tenía otra alternativa. Ahora comprendía mejor todo lo que Draco y Hermione habían pasado en esos casi tres años que habían transcurrido desde que dejaron Hogwarts.

A pesar de no estar enlazados, Harry y Ginny ya se comportaban como un matrimonio y pasada la tensión inicial causada por la noticia del embarazo, los hermanos habían aceptado la situación y como siempre que una situación familiar lo requería, había formado una apretada piña alrededor de su hermana menor para ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario para sacarla del peligro.

En esa noche en particular, Hermione había extrañado mucho a Draco. Hacía varias semanas que no se habían visto, prácticamente desde que volvieron de las vacaciones y le hacía una falta enorme. Lo mismo pasaba con Irene, quien todos los días preguntaba dónde estaba su papá, a lo que su madre siempre le respondía que estaba en el trabajo.

Irene se había dormido hacía un rato y estaba acostada en la habitación de Ginny, dando a su madre un merecido respiro al final del día.

"¿Has tenido noticias de Draco?", le preguntó Luna cuando llevaban los platos sucios del salón y los llevaban hacia el fregadero.

Las chicas entraron en la cocina donde también estaba Ginny. Fleur daba de comer a su hijo en el salón y Molly estaba sentada junto a Arthur en el sofá. No estaba en su naturaleza quedarse sentada esperando a que la atendieran, pero las chicas la habían convencido de que eran perfectamente capaces de servir el pastel sin armar ningún desorden en la cocina.

"No hay ninguna noticia nueva", le respondió ella con la voz algo apagada, mientras agitaba su varita para cortar los trozos del pastel que había llevado. Las porciones comenzaron a colocarse solas en los platos que Ginny había dispuesto convenientemente sobre la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Porqué no le preguntas a Snape cuando vuelve?", la cuestionó la pelirroja.

"Prefiero no hacerlo. Ustedes saben que no me gusta molestar a nuestro simpático ex-profesor, a menos que sea algo de vida o muerte", le respondió irónica.

Las chicas solo sonrieron por sus palabras. "Aun así, creo que sería bueno que trataras de comunicarte con Draco a través de Snape. Ya son muchos días sin saber nada de tu esposo...", le dijo Ginny.

"Lo sé pero no me gusta parecer una mujer desesperada"

"¿Cómo lo toma Irene?", preguntó de nuevo Ginny con genuino interés.

"La niña siempre pregunta por él, así que espero que regrese rápido. De lo contrario, se perderá todo lo que logramos en las vacaciones", les respondió con tristeza.

Con un otro movimiento de varita, Hermione hizo levitar todos los platos, los llevó hacia el salón, donde se encontraban todos y comenzó a distribuirlos. Luna y Ginny salieron tras ella de la cocina llevando varias tazas con té y café. Después de servir el postre, las chicas se sentaron junto a Ron y a Harry. Todos sonreían y estaban felices.

Sentada en una cómoda butaca cerca de la chimenea, Hermione los observó a todos con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Estaba feliz porque contaba con una familia postiza que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarla como a una hija más, pero al observar a sus amigas con sus parejas, hizo que se sintiera muy sola. Ella siempre trataba de llevar su situación con Draco con bastante madurez y sin mucho drama. Sabía que no podía exigirle que estuviera junto a ella, pero la situación comenzaba a cansarla y a desesperarla.

En los últimos días habías considerado acompañar a Ginny a Canadá y hacer una visita corta a sus papás. Tal vez así podría ordenar mejor sus ideas y recargar fuerzas para continuar en la lucha contra Voldemort. Sabía que contaba con el apoyo de Draco, pero dudaba que él se sintiera muy feliz de verlas partir de nuevo, aunque fuera por una corta temporada.

En esas cavilaciones estaba, cuando la sorprendió la entrada del destello plateado de un _patronus_, que se materializó tomando la forma de una gruesa serpiente. Aun antes de que diera el mensaje y aunque nunca había visto la forma de su _patronus_, Hermione supo que era de Draco y su corazón se aceleró. Draco nunca se había comunicado con ellos a través de su _patronus _y eso solo podía significar problemas.

_La Madriguera y la casa de Bill han sido ubicadas. Un primer grupo ha colocado barreras anti-aparición y vamos en camino con un ataque._

Todos se pusieron de pie al momento. Pronto los hombres se distribuyeron las diferentes posiciones de la casa y apuraron a las mujeres a salir de La Madriguera por la Red Flu, llevándose a los niños para alejarlos del peligro. Tenían que hacerlo rápido antes de que les cerraran el paso.

"¡A mí casa!", gritó Luna "Todas nos vamos a mi casa. El apartamento de los gemelos también debe estar vigilado", razonó.

Las mujeres comenzaron a salir, mientras Hermione corría escaleras arriba como una exhalación, en busca de Irene quien, ajena al peligro que corrían, seguía durmiendo en la cama de Ginny. Tenían que huir de La Madriguera y no había segundo que perder.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Pensé mucho en el patronus de Draco y no pude imaginar otra cosa que una gran y robusta serpiente. Si el patronus define la personalidad, no hay nada mejor como patronus de nuestro rubio preferido. ¿No creen? **

**¿Comenzamos a sufrir desde ya por el ataque? ...música de suspenso... ya saben que espero sus reviews y sus comentarios.**

**Abrazotes**

**Clau**


	22. Es una Malfoy

**¡Holaaa! Reaparezco después de haber tenido a mi bebita. Todo bien, nació fuerte y sana el 23 de octubre pasado. Pesó 6 libras 12 onzas y midió 49 centímetros. Y tiene unos pulmones de acero que retumban en la habitación (sobre todo de madrugada…). Gracias a todas por sus buenos deseos.**

**Bien, espero no haberlos hechos esperar mucho, pero se me arruinó la conexión de Internet en casa, así que estoy en computadora prestada y por eso me he tardado más de lo previsto en actualizar. De más está decirles que me aburro como una ostra en casa porque no puedo alimentar mi hobbie de los fanfictions. En fin! Que espero que mi esposo se apiade de mí y resuelva rápido eso.**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior: beautifly92, Xochil Malfoy, karyta34, Ginna Isabella Riddle, Mariyana, ZhirruUrie, Deza J., Hermione-Malfoy 35, Nimue-Tarrazo, danimeriqui, Sirinnette, Lara evans, Nicole de Malfoy, unkatahe, Clio Latiny, rorol, oromalfoy, priinciipessa, Valeria, Krissalis Potter, Sheila Malfoy Granger, RebecaNara, Anais y Crystal.**

**¡Qué lo disfruten!**

**22. Es una Malfoy**

Su corazón latía desbocado. Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ginny con violencia, para encontrar a su hija durmiendo con tranquilidad en la cama. Tomó su varita, conjuró una mochila porta bebé a la medida de Irene para transportarla con más facilidad y se colocó los arneses también con magia, para no perder ni un segundo. Se aseguró a la niña bajo su túnica y salió de la habitación. Había tardado unos pocos minutos en hacerlo.

Afuera sonó la primera explosión. Hermione contuvo la respiración unos instantes y se precipitó lo más rápido que podía hacia las escaleras.

Por la forma brusca y rápida como había sido levantada de la cama, Irene comenzó a despertarse. Hermione la sintió removerse un poco en su pecho, tratando de incorporarse, sintiéndose un poco sofocada bajo la túnica de su madre. Inició un leve gimoteo disgutado, como preludio de la rabieta descomunal que siempre la dominaba cuando le alteraban su sueño.

Pero Hermione no estaba para contemplar rabietas, iba varita en mano y en cuanto la sintió gemir, vio preocupada como Irene trataba de salir de debajo de su túnica. "_Somnia"_, susurró tocando a su hija con la punta de la varita para hacerla dormir de nuevo y antes de que soltara el llanto que la delatara. La niña se acomodó en su hombro y se quedó profundamente dormida. Con ese hechizo, Irene dormiría varias horas.

Las maldiciones y contramaldiciones sonaban más seguidas y más cerca. _Dios mío, que podamos salir de aquí y que no le pase nada a Draco, _suplicó mientras terminaba de bajar los escalones, medio agazapada porque los hechizos volaban por todas partes dentro de la casa. Hermione trataba de proteger con su cuerpo a su hija, tratando de llegar lo antes posible a la chimenea.

Ya Luna había salido. Había ido de primero para quitar las protecciones a la chimenea de su casa y que las demás pudieran entrar sin problemas. La siguió Fleur con su hijo y luego había salido Molly, con la esperanza de que Ginny saliera justo tras ella. Pero cuando la pelirroja estaba ya dentro de la chimenea a punto de partir, un mortífago entró por la red flu y la empujó con violencia de nuevo hacia la sala de la casa.

Hermione sintió que hasta la fibra más profunda de su ser se paralizaba. Los mortífagos habían roto la seguridad de la Red Flu y la habían bloqueado. Si bien no podían seguir a las mujeres que ya habían salido, ahora todas las salidas de la casa estaban cerradas y precisamente, habían quedado atrapadas las dos chicas que corrían más peligro en manos del Señor Tenebroso: Ginny y Hermione.

"Hasta aquí llegaste, bonita", le dijo con ironía el mortífago a Ginny y se abalanzó sobre ella. Con el empujón, Ginny había caído al suelo y su varita rodó de sus manos pero su hermano Fred estaba cerca y presto para ayudarla.

"¡_Desmaius!",_ gritó Fred impactando al mortífago y haciéndolo caer inconsciente al suelo.

Un grito sordo se escuchó desde la cocina. Bill había sido alcanzado en pleno pecho por una maldición y aunque aparentemente no estaba herido, sí estaba bastante aturdido. George, que estaba en el salón protegiendo la puerta principal salió en su busca para ayudarlo.

Harry, Ron y Arthur se habían desplazado al piso más alto de La Madriguera para tratar de evitar que los mortífagos que estaban en el bosque cercano se acercaran a la casa, pero entonces todo se desencadenó. McNair y Parkinson lograron aparecerse dentro de La Madriguera y lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor en Ron, quien cayó inconciente. Arthur recibió una maldición en su mano derecha, la cual le quedó prácticamente carbonizada y lo dejó fuera de combate. Y aunque Harry trató de defenderse lo más que pudo, tampoco tenía hacia donde parapetarse, por lo que fue rápidamente sometido.

En el piso de abajo, dos mortífagos más entraron en la casa por la Red Flu. Hermione y Ginny estaban al centro del salón y cuando les vieron entrar trataron de huir hacia las escaleras, pero uno de ellos alcanzó a tomar a Hermione del cabello, justo en la base de la cabeza, haciéndola gemir del dolor y le puso la varita en la garganta.

"¡O dejan de pelear o la mato!", gritó Lucius Malfoy, que iba en el grupo de avanzada y era quien había tomado a Hermione.

El ataque había sido tan bien coordinado y los mortífagos los superaban tanto en número, que a pesar del aviso de Draco, los Weasley no había podido hacer mucho por repelerlo. De los pisos de arriba, bajaron Arthur y Harry, ambos cargando a Ron. La expresión de Harry se ensombreció cuando comprobó que Ginny no había podido escapar de La Madriguera.

Bill estaba semi-aturdido y uno de los mortífagos lo arrastró desde la cocina hacía el salón, donde los estaban concentrando a todos. Y Fred y George habían sido sometidos, cuando amenazaron de muerte a Hermione. No podían hacer nada porque Lucius la estaba utilizando como escudo y los gemelos sabían que ella llevaba a Irene escondida bajo la túnica. Una maldición sobre una niña pequeña podía ser fatal.

Lucius soltó a Hermione y también la empujó hacia el grupo de prisioneros, sin percatarse del pequeño bulto que sostenía firmemente bajo su capa. A pesar de todo, los hombres se colocaron alrededor de Ginny y Hermione. Si volaban los _Avada Kedravas, _las protegerían con sus cuerpos y sus vidas.

Pero los mortífagos llevaban otros planes. Ni siquiera les torturaron porque las órdenes recibidas eran apresarlos y trasladarlos a la Mansión Malfoy, donde el Señor Tenebroso esperaba "_jugar"_ mucho con ellos. Estaban contentos porque no solo habían capturado a los Weasley sino también a Harry. Él era la obsesión de Voldemort y parecía que matarlo se había convertido en uno de los principales objetivos de su vida.

Draco por su parte, se había aparecido con el segundo grupo de mortífagos que se habían atrincherado en los alrededores de La Madriguera, para atacarla desde fuera. La consigna era distraer a los Weasley con un ataque exterior, mientras en grupo de avanzada lograba aparecerse dentro de la casa o entrar a ella por la red flu. Sin ser muy obvio, había lanzado las maldiciones tratando de derribar paredes y puertas pero evitando aquellas que pudieran dañar a los que estaban luchando dentro.

Cuando todo quedó en silencio y ya no respondieron a su ataque, Draco supo que los que quedaban dentro de la casa habían sido sometidos, pero no sabía quienes habían podido escapar y quienes no.

"Las comadrejas cayeron", le informó Parkinson que había salido a informar al grupo que permanecía custodiando el exterior de La Madriguera y agregó "El Señor Tenebroso se pondrá muy feliz porque le llevamos el bono extra de Harry Potter"

Draco puso su mejor sonrisa retorcida, pero no respondió nada.

"Tu padre te necesita dentro", le dijo entonces el mortífago.

Draco no le contestó nada y se caminó hacia la casa, rogando por no encontrar un panorama desolador. Aunque no lo demostrara, con el paso de los años había llegado a tenerle aprecio a las comadrejas que tanto había despreciado en el pasado. Cuando atravesó la puerta principal, quedó casi congelado al comprobar que Hermione estaba entre el grupo de prisioneros.

Llevaba su máscara puesta, pero ella lo reconoció al instante. Se conocía de memoria la forma en que caminaba y todos los movimientos de su cuerpo, como para no saber que era Draco quien acababa de entrar en la casa. Hermione no pudo evitar poner una expresión de culpa por no haber podido escapar a tiempo y puso sus manos sobre su pecho, abrazando el pequeño bulto que ocultaba bajo la túnica. Quitó las manos con rapidez para no levantar sospechas a los demás mortífagos que allí estaban. Draco solo deslizó sus ojos sobre ella, pero comprendió lo que quería decirle. Si descubrían a Irene, sería su fin.

"Necesitamos revisar toda la casa, así que quedas a cargo de los prisioneros. Nott se quedará contigo", le ordenó Lucius.

Su padre y los demás se fueron escaleras arriba para revisar una a una las habitaciones.

"Entrégame las varitas de los prisioneros", le ordenó Draco a Nott. Todos los allí presentes contuvieron la respiración.

"No son esas las órdenes que tengo", le respondió con cierta renuencia.

"Lo sé, pero tú sabes a dónde nos dirigimos. Prefiero tener las varitas de estos traidores bajo mi control", se justificó el rubio.

"Mejor le preguntamos a tu padre...", sugirió Nott con cautela porque tampoco quería ver a Draco enfurecido contra él. Nunca era bueno tener en su contra a un Malfoy.

"¿Dudas de mí? Escuchaste perfectamente lo que él dijo: yo estoy a cargo de los prisioneros"

"No es eso..."

A pesar de la máscara, la mirada de Draco fue tan dura que Nott cedió ante el heredero Malfoy y le entregó las varitas de todos los prisioneros. Imperceptiblemente, todos respiraron con cierto alivio. Estaban entre la espada y la pared. Y las opciones no eran muchas. Así que entre perder definitivamente sus varitas y que las tuviera Draco... todos preferían esta última alternativa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Molly, Fleur y Luna habían llegado a casa de esta última y estaban comiendo ansias. Nadie había salido después de Molly y la matriarca de la familia comenzaba a culparse por no haber insistido en que Ginny saliera primero. La casa de Luna estaba cerca de La Madriguera pero esa noche de febrero todavía estaba muy fría como para arriesgarse a salir y comprobar qué estaba pasando con su familia.

Fleur trataba de calmar a su hijo, que lloraba asustado por la precipitada salida que habían hecho.

"Debí salir por último", se lamentaba Molly "No debí dejar a Ginny atrás..."

"Tal vez podamos aparecernos cerca...", aventuró a sugerir Luna.

"Es muy arriesgado", le contesto Molly, quien a pesar de todo trataba de hacerse cargo de la situación "Si nos aparecemos muy cerca, nos pueden hacer prisioneras"

"Cálmese, Molly" le dijo Fleur con su acento francés "De momento nosotras no podemos hacer nada, si nadie salió después de usted... eso significa que están todos atrapados", dedujo con el gesto sombrío "Creo que debemos avisar a la Orden lo que está pasando"

Más pronto que tarde, Molly lanzó su _patronus_ dirigido al profesor Dumbledore, para dar aviso del ataque que habían sufrido y dando el recuento de los que habían sido hechos prisioneros.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba reunido con Severus Snape en su despacho de Hogwarts, cuando llegó el mensaje de Molly y supieron lo que estaba sucediendo. La noticia alteraba por completo los planes que tenía la Orden en contra del lado oscuro y estaban seguros que a la menor oportunidad, Harry se correría el riesgo de lanzarse a la batalla final contra Voldemort. Habían destruido los horrocruxes y las pociones suministradas por Snape habían debilitado poco a poco al Lord. La batalla final era solo cuestión de tiempo. Dumbledore lo sabía y Harry también.

"Si han sido capturados, los trasladarán a la Mansión Malfoy. Es la nueva sede del Lord", le dijo Snape.

"¿Puedes aparecerte allí con cualquier pretexto y sin levantar sospechas?", le preguntó Dumbledore.

"Creo que tengo la suficiente confianza del Lord para hacerlo", respondió.

"Reuniré a la Orden y planearemos un ataque desde afuera. Tienes que resquebrajar las defensas desde dentro y asegúrate de que Draco te ayude en eso"

"Así lo haré"

"Confío en ti, Severus"

Y el profesor de pociones salió con paso decidido del despacho del Director.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los Weasley, Hermione y Harry seguían en La Madriguera. Estaban sentados en el piso del salón, siempre custodiados por Draco y Nott. Arriba solo se escuchaba como los mortífagos abrían cada una de las habitaciones y destrozaban todo lo que hallaban a su paso buscando posibles escondrijos. Las pocas pertenencias que habían en los cuartos quedaron reducidas a pedazos.

Todos estaban cabizbajos.

Bill estaba recuperando el aliento del hechizo aturdidor que había recibido y Arthur se sujetaba su mano calcinada, su gesto de dolor era evidente, pero lo contenía lo mejor que podía. Por recomendación de Hermione, la había envuelto con un cobertor de los muebles de la sala. Ron había recuperado la conciencia poco a poco para descubrir que la emboscada a su familia había tenido éxito.

Los demás permanecían en silencio, con el gesto grave. Ginny y Harry habían intercambiado una mirada de silencioso acuerdo y él se había colocado lo más lejos que pudo de ella, para tratar de no levantar sospechas que la pusieran en más peligro.

Las dos chicas estaban casi al centro de todos. Los gemelos no se apartaban ni un centímetro de Hermione y hacían cuanto podían para que Irene permaneciera lo más escondida posible bajo la capa de su madre.

Poco a poco, los ruidos en los pisos de arriba fueron cesando y escucharon las pisadas de los mortífagos dirigiéndose al primer piso.

"Todos de pie", les ordenó Lucius.

Todos obedecieron y las chicas quedaron al centro del grupo. Lucius sonrió con ironía porque pensó que era la típica muestra de la valentía Gryffindor, de proteger a las damas y a los más débiles a costa de la propia vida.

A pesar de las órdenes recibidas, Lucius no pudo evitar torturar a los prisioneros y considerando que Ginny había sido la chica de Harry y era la menor de los Weasley, se abrió paso hasta ella y la tironeó por la cintura hasta sacarla del grupo. Su padre y hermanos poco pudieron hacer con los demás apuntándoles con sus varitas.

Lucius comenzó a manosearla. "Vamos, Potter¿no harás nada para proteger a tu chica?", le preguntó con descaro, mientras le tocaba los pechos y luego le lamía la garganta. "Sabes que puedo tomarla, si me place. Todos podemos hacerlo..."

Harry tenía apretados los puños con fuerza y Ron trató de abalanzarse sobre el mortífago.

"_Incarcerus"_, dijo uno de ellos y Ron cayó al suelo, atado por cadenas mágicas que le sofocaban sin misericordia. Ginny trataba de permanecer impasible, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Algo que sucedía muy raras veces, pero eran lágrimas de coraje e impotencia por sentirse tan vulnerable y expuesta frente a los mortífagos. Utilizada para desestabilizar a los suyos.

Harry sacó a relucir toda su vena Slytherin para no abalanzarse él también. "¿Qué quieres que haga, Lucius Malfoy¿Que me tire también contra ustedes para que puedan lanzarme un maleficio?"

"No es mala idea...", le respondió otro de ellos.

"Pero no creo que le guste a Voldemort", replicó Harry, viendo como todos se estremecían con la mención del nombre, "Si no me equivoco, sus órdenes son otras"

"¿Qué sabes tú de nuestras órdenes?", le espetó Lucius con desprecio, sin soltar a Ginny.

"Al menos sé que tu jefe nos quiere vivos", aventuró Harry y luego agregó "Mantengo cerrada la conexión con Voldemort, pero cuando quiero puedo abrirla. Tampoco es exclusividad suya jugar con la mente del otro. Puedo dejarle ver lo que yo quiera..."

Todos contuvieron la respiración. Incluido Lucius. Había olvidado la conexión entre Harry y el Lord. Antes de que comprobar si Harry decía o no la verdad, empujó a Ginny de nuevo hacia el grupo. Fue Bill quien la sostuvo y la abrazó. Con mucho esfuerzo, Harry contuvo su deseo de ser él quien consolara a Ginny del mal trago que acababa de vivir.

Los prisioneros vieron como los mortífagos se colocaban alrededor de ellos y con un complicado hechizo oscuro, realizaron una aparición conjunta del grupo y los trasladaron a una celda. Al sentir la sensación de la aparición, Hermione abrazó con fuerza a Irene, para evitar que se escindiera en el proceso.

Ellos todavía no lo sabían, pero habían llegado al calabozo de la mansión Malfoy.

Todos los mortífagos salieron a informar a Voldemort del éxito de la misión y dejaron a Draco a cargo de los prisioneros dentro del calabozo. Nott permaneció custodiando la puerta.

"¿Quién habló?", preguntó Bill en un susurro.

"Pansy...", les contestó Draco del mismo modo y al ver el gesto que se formó en el rostro de los demás agregó "No pudo soportar las torturas. Los sorprendieron en Rumania. Ella y Charlie están en la celda contigua"

El rostro de Arthur palideció todavía más de lo que ya estaba. Todos sus hijos... todos los leales a la Orden, eran prisioneros de los mortífagos. Si algo salía mal, Molly quedaría completamente sola porque no confiaba que Percy se hiciera cargo de su madre.

"¿Dónde estamos?", preguntó Harry.

"En la mansión Malfoy"

"¿Voldemort está aquí?"

"Esta es la nueva sede del Lord. Si ha salido, te aseguro que volverá muy pronto al saber que eres prisionero"

"Draco, saca a Irene de aquí, por favor", le suplicó Hermione. Sabía que ella no podía salir con la niña sin que Draco se delatara como traidor, pero al menos podían sacarla antes de que se descubriera su presencia.

Pero Draco no pudo ni siquiera responder. La puerta se abrió con violencia y Lucius entró de nuevo. Se sentía tan seguro de la victoria de su señor, que ya ni se molestó en dejarse su máscara puesta. Tras él, entraron Crabbe y Goyle que llevaban a rastras a Pansy y a Charlie. Hasta ese momento, el pelirrojo había mantenido la esperanza de que su familia saliera bien librada del ataque, pero se sintió desolado al descubrir que su padre y sus hermanos habían caído prisioneros, sobre todo le preocupó el destino de su hermana menor.

Los demás también pudieron observar que la pareja parecía llevar varios días dentro de la celda. Prácticamente, los tiraron a los pies de los demás. Charlie se levantó con lentitud con la ayuda de los gemelos y según pudo comprobar Hermione por los síntomas que presentaba, había sido expuesto a una larga serie de _cruciatus._ En apariencia, Pansy se encontraba en mejores condiciones porque caminaba con más soltura pero para todos fueron evidentes los golpes de su rostro.

"Vamos, consuelen a su hermano y a la traidora de su noviecita", se burló Lucius, aprovechando el momento para sembrar la cizaña dentro del grupo. "Denle las gracias porque ella fue quien los delató"

Nadie reaccionó con acusaciones, que era como Lucius lo esperaba. Solo vio a Ginny acercarse, abrazar a Pansy y decirle algunas cosas al oído. Algo bueno debió ser porque los ojos de agradecimiento de Pansy fueron más que elocuentes. Los demás permanecieron impasibles solo observándole a él con desprecio.

"Ustedes son la familia más patética que he visto", les dijo irritado porque sus palabras no habían tenido mayor efecto entre los Weasley.

Crabbe y Goyle salieron de la celda y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. "Te quedas vigilando la puerta de la celda mientras se decide lo que vamos a hacer", le ordenó a Draco, quien solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza.

Todos habían quedado en silencio. Lucius iba camino a la salida seguido de Draco, cuando un pequeño gimoteo resonó en la celda e instintivamente todos volvieron su cabeza hacia Hermione. Ella no pudo evitar llevar sus manos al pecho para tratar de calmar a Irene.

De inmediato, Draco intentó lanzar otro hechizo a su hija para hacerla seguir durmiendo, pero fue en vano porque todos los pelirrojos se movieron con rapidez y se colocaron frente a Hermione, tratando de evitar que Lucius viera a la niña. Pero los lloriqueos sonaron con más fuerza.

"Mama...no", protestó con fuerza una vocecita, bajo la túnica de Hermione.

Draco se había quedado petrificado con el corazón latiendo a mil y retumbándole en la cabeza. Hermione intentaba controlar a la niña, cuando Lucius se percató de lo que sucedía.

Su risa irónica inundó el lugar. "¡Ah! Qué grata sorpresa", dijo arrastrando las palabras con mucha complacencia "Así que al fin tendremos el placer de conocer al hijo de la sangre sucia". Hermione lo vio con los ojos llenos de horror y entonces, a Lucius le pareció que ella intercambiaba una mirada afligida con su hijo, pero Draco seguía inmóvil tras él. Quizás solo había sido una jugarreta de su imaginación.

Hermione seguía batallando con su hija, intentando que permaneciera bajo su túnica. Pero Irene estaba sofocada. Su madre llevaba puesta una gruesa túnica de invierno y ella estaba completamente sudada y tenía mucho calor. Los que estaban cerca también trataban de calmar a la niña.

"Mama... bájame", protestó de nuevo Irene y esta vez logró sacar su cabecita de debajo de la túnica. Hermione estaba abatida y Draco sintió que su estómago se contraía con fuerza. Estaba perdido.

Lucius Malfoy vio la cabecita de cabellos rubios platinados surgir y un extraño presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Volvió su rostro hacia Draco, con la duda reflejada en cada una de sus facciones. Aun con la máscara puesta, pudo ver a la perfección una mirada de angustia en los ojos de su hijo. Fue una fracción de segundo, pero conocía muy bien a Draco. O al menos, creía conocerlo a la perfección.

Sin embargo, meneó la cabeza como sacándose las sospechas, pero muy en fondo deseando que Draco fuera incapaz que hacerle pasar por algo semejante. _Los cabellos rubios no son exclusividad de los Malfoy_, se dijo tratando de auto-convencerse.

Entonces, esa niña volvió su rostro hacia él. Cortando la respiración de todos los que estaban allí. Y cuando Lucius Malfoy vio sus ojos acerados idénticamente replicados en el rostro de esa pequeña... todas sus sospechas se disiparon y una certeza lo sacudió con fuerza.

Esa niña era una Malfoy. Esa mestiza _era su nieta_.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Muajajajajaja! Se quedan comiendo las uñas por unos días! Ya lo saben: comentarios, quejas o sugerencias, son bienvenidos en los reviews.**

**Abrazotes.**

**Clau**


	23. Enfrentados

1**Holaaaa. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que ya se les haya pasado un poco la resaca de las celebraciones. Yo estoy con el tiempo cada vez más escaso pero no por eso he dejado de escribir, aunque avanzo a razón de un párrafo por día... pero algo es algo.**

**¡Mil gracias por sus reviews! Ya casi llegamos a los 400, ¡guau! Cuando comencé a escribir la historia no pensé que recibiría tantos comentarios, pero no me enojo, al contrario ¡Me encanta recibirlos!**

**Gracias a: oromalfoy, andeli Malfoy, Katy Watson, unkatahe, mikiaome, Judith Malfoy, Nimue-Tarrazo, macaen, Iamalonefordanny-19, lara evans, petalos-de-rosa, beautifly92, conny-hp, zuLyB6, karlyta tonks, karyta34, margara, Thunderlara-Boomslang, Krissalis Potter, exkalita, Sheila Malfoy Granger, ZhirruUrie, Silian Moore, crystal, sirinnette, priinciipessa, Malfoy.Girl.Potter, ayskel y Amedelune.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**23. Enfrentados**

Todos en la celda habían quedado paralizados simulando una fotografía muggle. Lucius porque la sorpresa que se había llevado era muy difícil de digerir, Draco por que el temor a la reacción de su padre lo tenía todavía clavado en el piso y sin saber qué hacer, y los demás por que no habían podido hacer nada que impidiera que Lucius descubriera a Irene. Hermione temblaba por el destino de su hija, más que por el suyo.

Pero Lucius reaccionó más rápido. Recobrándose de su sorpresa, hizo un rápido movimiento de varita, que todos reconocieron como un hechizo silenciador. A pesar de todo no quería que los demás mortífagos se enteraran de lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta escarbar toda la verdad detrás de la deshonra de tener una nieta mestiza. Gracias a Merlín que solo él y Draco estaban en la celda cuando la niña despertó.

Tenía que saber. Tenía que descubrir si esa niña era fruto de un desliz de Draco o si había algo más entre él y esa sangre sucia.

Después de lanzar el hechizo, sorprendió a su hijo: se abalanzó sobre él y lo contraminó con fuerza contra la pared. Lo había tomado del cuello y lo sofocaba sin piedad. Los demás siguieron sin intervenir. Paralizados. Sin varitas era poco podían hacer para defender a Draco.

"¿Esa es tu hija, Draco Malfoy?", preguntó con la mirada endurecida y con voz contenida pero no por eso estaba exenta de rabia. Y sí era una pregunta que parecía estar de más pero Lucius necesitaba escuchar que su hijo lo admitía.

"Padre, yo...", comenzó Draco a responder.

Lucius cerró con más fuerza su mano sobre la garganta de su hijo y lo empujó de nuevo golpeando su espalda contra la pared. Draco respiraba con mucha dificultad. Hermione miraba horrorizada la escena, apretando a Irene contra su pecho. La niña continuaba llorando pidiendo a su madre que la bajara al piso.

"Las explicaciones para después", cortó Lucius tajante. "Respóndeme"

"Sí, padre", le dijo Draco con la voz tan estrangulada que salió casi en un susurro.

"¿Qué edad tiene?"

"Creo que dos años", respondió tratando de que su padre creyera que no mantenía mucho contacto con ellas. Conocía tan bien a su padre que estaba seguro que descargaría su cólera contra cualquiera para desahogarse y si alguien debía sufrir la ira de Lucius Malfoy sería él y nadie más.

"¿Crees? ¿No estás seguro de la edad de tu hija?", le preguntó con sarcasmo, pero comenzando a desesperarse por el llanto que mantenía la niña.

"No", dijo escueto.

A pesar de la indignación que le carcomía el orgullo y la ira que le sacudía el cuerpo, Lucius sacó cuentas rápidamente.

"Todavía estabas en Hogwarts cuando te enredaste con la sangre sucia", afirmó con la voz contenida, acercando su rostro al del su hijo.

"Sí, padre". No quería dar muchas explicaciones, mientras trataba de pensar cómo actuar y cómo hacer para que todos pudieran escapar. Podía sentir el aliento de Lucius en su rostro y tuvo la lucidez de no mostrar altivez en su mirada, para que su padre no se enfureciera más.

"¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo? ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? Todos los Malfoy hemos tenido deslices con muchas mujeres, pero nunca con sangres sucias... ¡NUNCA CON SANGRES SUCIAS!", le recriminó a gritos, golpeandolo de nuevo contra la pared. Draco cerró sus ojos con fuerza por el golpe y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle a su padre que esa sangre sucia era el amor de su vida y que ninguna bruja sangre pura le llegaba siquiera a los talones, pero debía guardarse esos comentarios. Todavía no era el momento de hacerlos. Todavía no.

Y Hermione, aunque mantuvo su frente en alto, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas ante estas palabras, que le confirmaban que para el padre de Draco, ella nunca sería una pareja digna para su heredero. ¿Qué pasaría cuando ese hombre supiera que ya estaban enlazados? No quería ni pensarlo.

Lucius temblaba de la rabia que le invadía en ese momento. Era tanta la ira que no podía pensar con claridad. Soltó a Draco, quien quedó apoyado contra la pared, instintivamente se llevó las manos a la garganta tratando de recuperar el aliento. Lucius dio dos pasos atrás, sintiéndose profundamente traicionado por su hijo, en el que había puesto tantas y tan altas expectativas. Y solo encontró una manera de desahogarse.

"_¡Crucio!"_, bramó contra su hijo.

El cuerpo de Draco se estremeció por la tortura que le infringía su padre y cayó al suelo. Su garganta emitió un grito ahogado. Y de verdad que Lucius estaba enfurecido y quería castigarlo por esa deshonra, porque nunca había sentido un dolor tan fuerte y profundo como el que recibía en ese momento.

Hermione gritó pidiendo a Lucius que parara e Irene se quedó callada por el susto de ver a su mamá tan alterada. Internamente, Draco deseó que alguien detuviera a Hermione. Si Lucius descargaba _crucios _contra él, seguramente lanzaría un _Avada Kedavra _a quien osara interrumpir ese asunto familiar.

Hermione avanzó tratando de separarse del grupo para ayudar a Draco, pero George la sostuvo con fuerza y Pansy se plantó frente a ella, tapándole la boca. "¡Cállate!", le ordenó en un susurró pero con firmeza. "No hagas que su ira se vuelque contra ti o contra la niña. A pesar de todo, Draco sabe cómo manejar a su padre".

Hermione forcejeó con George pero no pudo soltarse y descargó su frustración con Pansy, a quien propinó un manotazo para que le quitara la mano de la boca. "¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?", le preguntó Hermione enojada, viendo cómo Draco tirado en el piso, se retorcía de dolor por un nuevo _crucio _de su padre.

"Porque los conozco a los dos de toda la vida", le respondió. "Lo mejor es no meterse. Si es capaz de torturar a su hijo, no se tocará el corazón para matarte o matar a la niña".

Hermione se estremeció por las palabras de Pansy, pero todavía creía que debía intervenir para ayudar a Draco.

"Quédate quieta, Hermione", le dijo Arthur con firmeza. "No hagas que las cosas se salgan más de control"

Con mucha renuencia, aceptó permanecer rodeada de todos los pelirrojos y de Harry, sintiéndose como una simple espectadora del sufrimiento de Draco. Aunque estaba más calmada, George no la soltó para evitar que en un nuevo arranque corriera hacia Draco. La niña se había quedado quieta, ya no lloraba por estar en los brazos de su madre y la mayoría de los Weasley se colocaron delante de ella de tal forma que no fuera testigo de las torturas que recibía su padre. Todavía era muy pequeña para que contemplara escenas tan grotescas como esa.

Después de unos minutos, que a Hermione le parecieron años, Lucius pareció calmarse y dejó de lanzar los _crucios_. Respiró hondo y se retiró unos pasos de su hijo. Draco estaba en el piso de la celda, trató de incorporarse con dificultad, recuperándose del intenso dolor que su padre le había propinado.

Si bien se miraba calmado, la cabeza de Lucius era un torbellino de pensamientos y recuerdos, pero ahora que se sentía en parte liberado de la ira que lo invadía al inicio. Sus ojos bailaban entre su hijo, Hermione y esa nieta hasta ahora desconocida. Sobre todo miraba a la niña... contemplaba a la niña y trataba de buscar pequeños deslices y situaciones que pusieran en evidencia una relación amorosa entre su hijo y esa sangre sucia. No quería pensar que su hijo fuera un traidor, pero si Draco estaba enredado con esa chica... esa chica tan cercana a Harry Potter... miembro activo y sumamente confiable dentro de la Orden del Fénix... no tenía otra alternativa que considerarlo un vil traidor y entonces, algunas cosas comenzaron a encajar.

"Siempre estuviste pendiente de la sangre sucia y después de esa niña", le acusó. "Tú le avisaste del ataque que le lanzamos cuando todavía estaba embazada, por eso saliste de casa a toda prisa simulando estar enojado porque no te había llevado a esa misión y cuando el Lord te envió a buscar información sobre esa criatura, volviste con las manos vacías... tú torciste todo para que no las halláramos..."

Ya no hacía más preguntas. Eran afirmaciones de lo que había sucedido en todo ese tiempo. Draco supo que su padre estaba llegando con rapidez a las conclusiones correctas.

"Siempre cumpliste tus misiones sin problemas y siempre me pregunté porqué no habías podido cumplir con la sencilla tarea de sacarle información a un sanador. Tú has de haberle lanzado el _obliviate_", agregó.

Draco se había incorporado lentamente, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por las torturas recibidas. Pero a pesar del torrente de palabras de su padre, él permanecía en silencio, sin confirmar ni negar lo que decía su padre. En ese momento, no tenía buenas explicaciones que ofrecer, después de la tortura su mente no estaba tan lúcida para inventarse algo coherente con agilidad. Lo mejor era no decir nada.

Sin embargo, Lucius necesitaba respuestas y las quería rápido, así que intentó obtener por la fuerza la información que le faltaba para completar ese complicado rompecabezas.

"_Legeremens"_, dijo tratando de invadir la mente de Draco.

Draco todavía estaba físicamente débil, pero siempre había sido bastante bueno en Oclumancia y había terminado de instruirse con Severus. Cerró su mente, creando una sólida pared entre su padre y su memoria.

"No me provoques a lanzarte más _crucios"_, le amenazó su padre frustrado porque su hijo lo mantenía alejado de sus recuerdos.

"No verás nada que yo no quiera mostrarte", le respondió Draco también tajante, comenzando a recuperarse. Y no pudo evitar dirigir a su padre una mirada desafiante.

"Tu renuencia solo me confirma que eres un traidor. Un traidor a la sangre como todas las comadrejas y un traidor a los valores de tu familia", le recriminó Lucius, quien comenzaba a desesperarse por no tener las respuestas que tanto quería. Entonces, volvió la vista a Hermione y luego de nuevo a su hijo. Tal vez la solución era mucho más sencilla... ¿porqué no lo había pensado antes? Draco había permanecido todo ese rato con su máscara puesta. Se la arrancó de un tirón y esperó por la reacción de la niña.

Ésta no se hizo esperar.

"¡Papa!", gritó Irene con su carita iluminada y reinició sus esfuerzos por lograr que su mamá la pusiera en el piso para correr a los brazos de su padre, tal y como hacía siempre que llegaba a casa. A Draco se le cayó el corazón a los pies con desesperanza. Estaba seguro de que su hija era una Slytherin, hasta Hermione lo admitía con renuencia de vez en cuando, pero Irene todavía no tenía la edad para comprender las artes de la manipulación y mucho menos de reconocer que estaban en un momento crucial en el que debía disimular sus sentimientos.

Hermione no cedió, permaneció con su hija firmemente aferrada a su pecho a pesar del llanto de la niña, que había inundado de nuevo la celda.

"Pon a la niña en el suelo", le ordenó Lucius y al ver su renuencia, la apuntó con su varita y la amenazó. "Si no lo haces, voy a matarla"

Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco, quien le hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza para que obedeciera la orden. Lucius no perdió detalle de esa conversación silenciosa entre ambos. Pequeñas cosas que poco a poco le iban revelando que esa niña definitivamente no era un desliz.

En cuanto se sintió libre de los brazos de su madre, Irene corrió con sus manitas abiertas hacia su padre. Y cuando la vio correr hacia él, Draco pensó en lo diferente que habría sido la situación si hubiera seguido el consejo de Severus Snape y que su adorada Irene no lo hubiera reconocido como su padre hasta terminar la guerra. Pero su corazón se había impuesto y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Se agachó para levantar a su hija del suelo. "Hola, princesa", la saludó como siempre, al tiempo que la niña aferraba sus bracitos a su cuello y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre.

"Papi, vamo a casa", le pidió. Sin darse cuenta del peligro que en ese momento corrían todos, Irene estaba muy desesperada y cansada. Lo único en lo que pensaba era dormir en su cuna.

"Pronto", le respondió Draco.

"Tío Arry dio mi una ecoba", le contó. Y en medio de todo lo que estaba pasando, Draco le dirigió a Harry una mirada incrédula, a la que el otro respondió con una expresión culpable. Harry nunca había sido dado a los disimulos y como disfrutaba tanto del quidditch, consideraba imperativo que todos los niños tuvieran una escoba sin importar la edad que tuvieran. Y entonces a Draco le dieron ganas de ahorcarlo. Él estaba jugándose el pellejo por su esposa y su hija y ¡el descerebrado del padrino le regala una escoba por su cumpleaños sin decir la niña se mata en una caída! Arreglaría eso si lograban salir de allí...

Lucius había observado la escena entre Draco e Irene, primero con la cólera de la sorpresa, pero poco a poco, un brillo maligno comenzó a aparecer en sus ojos. Draco reconoció el cambio en el semblante de su padre al instante. Si quería sacar a Hermione y a Irene de Malfoy Manor sin ningún rasguño, tendría que enfrentarse a él. Eso era seguro.

"Que escena más tierna", le dijo Lucius, quien a pesar de todo no pudo evitar reaccionar con ironía.

Draco levantó la vista de su hija y la dirigió a su padre. Endureció su rostro, dando a entender que si bien había sido descubierto no por eso estaba derrotado o al menos no sería tan sencillo. "Ya averiguaste lo que querías", le dijo a Lucius.

Con relativa calma caminó hacia el grupo de prisioneros, para devolver a la niña a los brazos de su madre.

Mientras tanto, Lucius le revelaba los planes apresurados que estaba haciendo para arreglar la deshonra en la que había caído su hijo. "¿Por cuánto crees que se vende la sangre sucia?", preguntó y el corazón de Hermione comenzó a bombear con fuerza por lo que iba implícito en esas primeras palabras "Que nos entregue a la niña y que desaparezca de tu vida. Podemos decir que la madre murió en la guerra y la criaremos como toda una Malfoy", propuso después.

Hermione estaba lívida. Ese monstruo que era su suegro quería quitarle a su hija como si fuera una mercancía. Los Weasley y Harry intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad. Seguramente Lucius pretendía matarlos a todos, para que no quedaran testigos de la transacción que pretendía realizar por su nieta.

"Mi hija no está en venta, señor", le respondió Hermione con los dientes apretados por la indignación. ¿Qué se creía ese hombre? ¿Que por ser sangre sucia no tenía sentimientos maternos? ¿Qué vendería a su hija para que la criaran odiando a los sangre sucia y creyéndose superior al resto de la comunidad mágica?

"Todos tienen un precio", le dijo Lucius con rapidez y con sorna. "Lo he aprendido a los largo de los años. Al principio todos se niegan pero comienzan a dudar en cuando muestro los galeones y con un poco de negociación siempre obtengo lo que quiero"

Draco caminaba hacia Hermione y negó imperceptiblemente con su cabeza, indicándole que no discutiera con su padre. Ella tuvo que morderse la lengua por segunda vez para guardar silencio. Ahora comprendía bien lo que era ser un Slytherin. Ella actuaba por impulso sin dejar que nadie la pisoteara y reaccionaba defendiéndose y defendiendo a los suyos frente a actos violentos, aunque eso a veces no tenía muy buenas consecuencias para ella..., mientras que Draco actuaba cuando le era más favorable hacerlo. Y en la medida de lo posible, manipulaba las cosas para hacerlo siempre en el mejor momento.

Draco llevaba a Irene en sus brazos y le dio un poco la espalda a Lucius. Un movimiento deliberado, para que su padre creyera que confiaba en él... y para que uno de sus brazos moviera un poco su túnica y dejara a la vista las varitas de los prisioneros, de las que había logrado apoderarse en La Madriguera y que llevaba atadas en su cintura. Los ojos de Bill brillaron comprendiendo lo que les proponía y se colocó convenientemente atrás de Hermione. Era ahora o nunca.

"Gracias a Merlín que la niña tiene los rasgos de los Malfoy", siguió hablando Lucius de su plan, muy complacido por haber encontrado tan rápido una solución y sin percatarse de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. "Nadie jamás creería que su madre es una sangre sucia y pronto todo quedará olvidado..."

Draco llegó frente a Hermione y puso a la niña en sus brazos. Irene protestó un poquito pero no le quedó más remedio que volver a instalarse en los brazos de su mamá.

"...Ni siquiera es necesario que Narcisa lo sepa, podemos decirle lo mismo a ella y así le evitaremos el disgusto de saber que su nieta es una mestiza..." decía Lucius.

Y mientras entregaba a Irene, la mano presta de Bill salió de un costado de Hermione y en un rápido movimiento, tomó todas las varitas que Draco llevaba en el cinto. Lucius no vio nada porque todo quedó oculto por la túnica de Draco. Con mucha precaución, las varitas comenzaron a circular de mano en mano, hasta llegar a sus dueños y todos se prepararon para la primera lucha.

"Todo saldrá bien", le dijo Draco a Hermione en un susurro.

Pero ella vio algo en su mirada que no le gustó mucho, parecía que Draco estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para que ellas pudieran escapar. Y no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Perderlo definitivamente no estaba entre sus planes. No habían llegado hasta allí para darse por vencidos antes de luchar.

"Lo sé", le dijo ella "Solo recuerda tu promesa"

Draco le dirigió su típica sonrisa ladeada. No podía negar que en esos años juntos, ella había aprendido a tratar al Slytherin de su esposo... y le había recordado la promesa que le había arrancado al final de su luna de miel.

"Lo haré"

Observó a su hija, de momento ajena a todo el alboroto que había provocado su mera existencia. Y acarició con suavidad una de las mejillas de Hermione, diciéndole mil cosas con la mirada. Todos supieron que se preparaba para delatarse como traidor, porque nunca había sido dado a las expresiones cariñosas con Hermione, ni siquiera frente a ellos. Dio un imperceptible suspiro, giró sobre sus talones y Draco se dispuso al momento que había tratado de evitar a toda costa: enfrentarse a su padre.

"Interesantes planes, padre", le dijo.

"Deja que se despida de la niña y luego se la quitaremos", le sugirió Lucius. Hermione sentía una fuerte opresión de pecho, por el miedo de perder a su hija a manos de su suegro. "Para que no diga que los Malfoy no somos magnánimos", agregó con ironía.

"Solo hay un pequeño fallo en tu plan...", continuó Draco y hasta entonces, Lucius se percató de que su hijo seguía ocultando a Hermione y a Irene con su cuerpo "... y es que yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo"

Lucius palideció por las palabras de su hijo y luego se puso rojo por el creciente enojo de ver frustrados sus planes. Usualmente, su hijo obedecía todas las órdenes que él le daba. "Draco, no seas imbécil", le regañó y no pudo decir nada más, la actitud de Draco lo había dejado sin palabras.

Sin embargo, la voz de Draco salió fuerte, clara y con un tono por demás desafiante. "¿Sabes cómo se llama mi hija, padre? Irene... Irene Malfoy"

Lucius alzó sus cejas con sorpresa. Esa no era su noche, o quizás era una pesadilla. "La nombraste como..." y no pudo finalizar la frase.

"Como la única mujer muggle en todo el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy", la completó Draco.

Y entonces ya no tuvo ninguna duda. "Maldita sea, Draco. Te desconozco ¿Adónde fue a parar toda la educación que te dimos tu madre y yo?", dijo con la voz llena de indignación y reproche.

"Esa educación se fue a la mierda", le respondió Draco.

"¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto? ¿Una sangre sucia te ha hecho olvidar tus ideales?"

"Eran tus ideales, padre", le recriminó "Yo no los necesito, ni los quiero en mi vida"

Lucius estaba rojo de ira, levantó su varita en contra de su hijo por segunda vez en la noche. "Entonces, ya no tengo hijo. Estás muerto para mí _¡Filius segrego!"_, gritó contra Draco, sorprendiéndolo, porque con ese hechizo quedaba completamente excluido de la familia y sin derecho a nada, ni él ni sus hijos podrían siquiera usar el apellido Malfoy.

Hermione y Pansy abrieron sus bocas sobresaltadas. La primera porque había leído sobre ese hechizo pero pensaba que ya no era utilizado y la segunda, porque había crecido escuchando muchas historias de parientes desheredados con él. Los demás no sabían muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero Harry, que había previsto un segundo ataque por parte de Lucius, había lanzado un _protego_ tan fuerte entre ambos, que el hechizo rebotó en el escudo e hizo que Lucius saliera disparado contra una de las paredes de la celda. Quedó jadeante y ligeramente aturdido.

"_Incarcerus"_, le lanzó Draco antes de que pudiera reaccionar y las cuerdas invisibles lo ataron contra la pared.

Al principio, Lucius creyó que su hijo lo tenía atado y sometido por el hechizo que había tratado de lanzarle, pero pronto se dio cuenta que todos los prisioneros empuñaban sus varitas. _No puede ser... ¡no puede ser! Un Malfoy es el traidor_, pensó Lucius con desesperación. A cada minuto que pasaba, la noche empeoraba para él. Si no lo mataban las comadrejas en el calabozo de su mansión, lo mataría el Señor Tenebroso porque habían sido traicionados en sus narices y por un Malfoy.

Draco se acercó a él, todavía sin poderse creer que su padre había tratado de desconocerlo como un Malfoy, pero decidido a llegar hasta el final. "Hay una enseñanza tuya que cumpliré hasta el fin de mis días", le habló Draco con la voz endurecida "Y es la lealtad con mi familia"

Por un breve momento, los ojos de Lucius brillaron con alivio.

"Mi lealtad es con Hermione e Irene. Ellas son mi familia" afirmó y apuntó la varita hacia su padre. "_Parens segrego"_

Con ese hechizo, Draco le arrebató el poder al frente de los Malfoy, aunque él sí podría continuar utilizando el apellido quedaba excluido de las decisiones de familia más importantes. Lucius no sabía que era peor, si perder el poder familiar o morir a manos de Voldemort porque el traidor de su hijo había dejado escapar a los prisioneros.

Por primera vez en su vida, Lucius Malfoy quiso echarse a llorar como un niño.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Valió la pena la espera? Espero sus reviews.**

**Clau**


	24. La promesa

**Antes que nada: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... No pude actualizar antes, pero acá les traigo un nuevo capi. **

**Qué conste que es el más largo de todo el fic. Agradecimientos al final, para no retrasarles más la lectura.**

**24. La promesa**

Severus Snape se apareció sigiloso en las afueras de Malfoy Manor y su oscura figura se perfiló hacia el camino que dirigía a Malfoy Manor. Antes de salir de Hogwarts había convenido con Dumbledore de que le darían un tiempo prudente para lograr localizar a Draco, saber lo que estaba pasando y prepararse para luchar desde el interior, resquebrajando las fuerzas de los mortífagos.

Pero para Snape, lo más importante era moverse con la astucia suficiente para quedar en el bando ganador. Sin importar cuál fuera. Prefería el bando de la luz. Eso era definitivo. Pero era un Slytherin, después de todo. Y el pellejo propio iba primero en la lista de prioridades. Lo demás... pues era lo demás.

El ancho camino de gravilla se extendía frente a él. Aun en la oscuridad se miraba imponente y regio, hasta llegar a una alta verja de hierro forjado con el escudo de los Malfoy al frente. Como una antesala magnifica de la mansión que se encontraba después de flanquear esa entrada.

Iba con su varita lista, ligeramente apretada entre sus dedos que se movían nerviosos. No era la primera vez que hacía eso: colarse serpenteando entre sus "colegas" mortífagos para socavarles las defensas desde adentro, pero atrás de su máscara de impasibilidad siempre habían nervios y mucha tensión, que había aprendido a controlar desde que era un niño y se defendía de los abusos de su padre. Aparentar que no dolía y que no sentía había sido su mecanismo de defensa desde niño. _Gracias 'padre'_, pensó con ironía _si es que tengo algo que agradecerte, maldito bastardo._

Sus pisadas sonaban duras y seguras en la gravilla. Por mucha tensión que sintiera, sus pasos siempre eran recios. Tanto que muy pronto pusieron en alerta a McNair que cumplía con un turno de vigilancia esa noche.

"¡Revélate!", le exigió el mortífago, escondido atrás de la verja.

"Severus Snape", respondió en un susurro.

"No se te espera esta noche", le dijo McNair un poco aprehensivo porque un sencillo error como dejar pasar a alguien sin autorización podía significar la muerte a manos de Voldemort.

"No, pero tengo información importante que dar al Lord", le explicó.

"¿Sobre Dumbledore?"

"No tengo porqué decirte nada a ti, mucho menos revelártelo antes que al Señor Tenebroso. Él decidirá si te lo cuenta después", le replicó con ironía.

McNair bufó molesto, pero también sabía que no había mortífago más hermético que Snape y por eso el Lord lo tenía como uno de sus mejores hombres. En él depositaba

mucha confianza. Los demás tenían sus dudas sobre él. Con reticencia y rogando a todos sus dioses que no llegara con doble intención, McNair lo dejó pasar.

Snape ya estaba adentro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

"¡Kilby!", llamó Draco con voz firme todavía en la celda. Con un suave "pop", el elfo doméstico se apareció.

"Ordene, amo Draco", le saludó el diligente elfo con una reverencia, pero cuando volvió su ojos hacia el bulto que estaba atrapado en la pared, sus enormes ojos se agrandaron todavía más por la sorpresa "pero ¿Qué le pasa al amo Lucius? ¿Necesita...?"

"Él ya no es más tu amo", le ordenó Draco con severidad. "Solo a mi me debes obediencia"

Sin cambiar su expresión sorprendida, el elfo doméstico dirigió sus ojos de nuevo hacia Draco. Había servido toda su vida en Malfoy Manor y pudo sentir que el poder de los Malfoy era ahora propiedad de Draco. No sabía explicar cómo ni porqué había sucedido, pero en su interior supo que desobedecerlo era ir en contra de la lealtad familiar.

"¿Dónde está mi madre?", le preguntó siempre con voz severa.

"Escondida en la habitación secreta que destinó el amo Lucius para ella", le explicó dócilmente. "Las cosas afuera están bastante tensas"

"¿Ya regresó en Señor Tenebroso?"

"Todavía no, parece que pero no tardará en llegar", le contestó bajando ligeramente la voz. El elfo todavía no comprendía porqué le estaba preguntando eso enfrente de los prisioneros.

"¿Qué has escuchado?"

"No he estado cerca, amo. Pero todos se han movido al salón grande, me pidieron arreglarlo con la mesa principal extendida, como si fuéramos a servir un banquete"

Draco permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sopesando sus posibilidades. Con seguridad, Voldemort quería divertirse con los prisioneros antes de deshacerse de ellos, de lo contrario no habría solicitado el gran salón. Los ojos de Draco estaban ligeramente oscurecidos por la tensión. Hermione no recordaba haberlo visto nunca con esa expresión tan dura en el rostro. "Lleva a la niña y a las mujeres de esta celda a la habitación donde está mi madre", ordenó.

El elfo le hizo una reverencia. Comenzaba a comprender el juego del amo Draco. Ahora ya no apoyaban al Lord sino que estaban contra él.

"Esas habitaciones son exclusivas para los Malfoy", protestó Lucius a pesar de sus cadenas invisibles cuando el elfo estaba a punto de desaparecer con Pansy. Todos volvieron sus cabezas a verlo. Lucius podía estar atado y haber perdido su lugar como patriarca de la familia, pero su lengua viperina estaba suelta y pronto había recuperado su expresión altanera. Tal vez no tenía su varita pero podía hacer que Draco perdiera valioso tiempo discutiendo con él.

Pero Draco también sabía cómo desenvolverse. Le dedico una expresión de fastidio. "Hermione e Irene son parte de la familia Malfoy y tienen todo el derecho de estar allí... padre", le rebatió con cierto deje mordaz en la voz. "Ginny y Pansy son amigas de la familia y yo ordeno que se escondan allí ¿satisfecho?"

Lucius apretó los labios molesto y cuando iba a replicar a su hijo, otra voz se levantó en la habitación.

"Pues yo prefiero quedarme a luchar", exclamó Ginny con expresión molesta. "No estoy inválida y puedo ser de ayuda"

Absolutamente todos en esa celda la vieron como si hubiera perdido la razón por completo. "De eso nada" dijo Harry, de forma tan tajante y autoritaria como nunca le había hablado antes "Tú te sales de esta celda lo antes posible y ni sueñes con quedarte a luchar"

Ginny se puso completamente roja. Y no sabían si era de enojo o vergüenza, pero entonces Arthur se acercó a ella y con voz suave como siempre se dirigía a sus hijos, secundó a Harry. "Ginny, sabemos que eres toda una Gryffindor y una bruja muy talentosa. Nadie aquí duda de eso. Pero ya no solo tienes que pensar en ti", se acercó más a ella y bajó más la voz "además, recuerda que nadie aparte de nosotros tiene que saber lo que está pasando y estás por hacer un berrinche sin sentido frente a Lucius Malfoy"

Como toda una Gryffindor, Ginny había actuado por impulso y pasó del rojo fulgurante a la palidez extrema con una rapidez pasmosa. "Lo siento", murmuró con voz bajita.

Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso. "Te buscaré en cuanto esto acabe. Lo prometo", le dijo. Ella solo lo vio intensamente y se colocó junto a Hermione, a la espera de que Kilby se las llevara a la habitación oculta.

Mientras esto sucedía, Draco se había acercado a su padre y le había lanzado un hechizo ensordecedor, pero eso no impidió que viera las muestras de cariño entre Harry y Ginny, comprendiendo que la ruptura entre ellos era una mentira.

Ya Pansy había salido de la habitación. Draco prefirió que fuera ella primero, para el shock de su madre al ver a Hermione, a Ginny y sobre todo a Irene no fuera tan fuerte. Aunque después lo pensó mejor: nada podría prepararla para lo que estaba por ver.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Kilby apareció a Pansy donde se encontraba Narcisa. Ella estaba sentada frente al fuego de la chimenea de la habitación. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con sus facciones perfectas pero inmensamente pálidas. Tenía un brillo amarillento en el rostro producto de las llamas que contemplaba absorta. Había protestado con vehemencia cuando Lucius la había llevado a esa habitación porque el acuerdo era que solo lo harían cuando la situación se saliera de control y Narcisa consideraba que todavía no era prudente esconderse dentro de su propia casa.

Pero Lucius se había impuesto desde el instante en que recibieron la orden de ir en busca de los Weasley y posiblemente de Potter. Estaban en un momento decisivo y como no sabía cómo podían resultar las cosas, le había exigido que se fuera a esa habitación. Si se desataba una trifulca, lo que menos quería era estar pendiente de ella y de su seguridad.

Narcisa volvió su rostro hacia el lugar donde estaban Pansy y Kilby. En un gesto de extrañeza, sus cejas se juntaron y se separaron con rapidez pero dejando un rostro impasible como buena Slytherin que era.

Reconoció a Pansy y se levantó de su silla con esos movimientos lánguidos que en una mujer de su clase de convierten en elegancia. Se iba a dirigir a ella cuando de pronto, se percató del maltratado rostro de la chica y de sus ropas mugrientas. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Y su rostro de volvió de piedra.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", le preguntó con la voz carente de todo sentimiento y permaneciendo de pie a la par del sillón del que acababa de levantarse.

"Me envió Draco", respondió Pansy escueta. Otra persona tal vez se hubiera intimidado por la mirada y expresión de Narcisa, pero Pansy la conocía desde niña y si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida era a tratar a otras mujeres Slytherin.

Por tanto, permaneció impasible con la cabeza altiva y una expresión que tampoco admitía réplica, a pesar de su desastrosa indumentaria.

"Esta habitación es para la familia" exclamó Narcisa y se volvió con enojo hacia el elfo doméstico "¿A quién obedeces tú?", lo cuestionó.

"A mi amo Draco. Él en persona dio la orden y debo volver a donde él está", le explicó el elfo todo tembloroso y se desapareció rápido, antes de recibir la ira de la que fuera su ama principal.

Las mujeres permanecieron de pie retándose no solo con la mirada sino también con toda su actitud corporal. Destilaban una sutil hostilidad por todos sus poros pero sin atacarse abiertamente. Aunque su actitud podía ser desafiante, Pansy se veía débil y maltrecha. Pero eso no ablandó a Narcisa. En ningún momento, tuvo la delicadeza de ofrecerle siquiera donde sentarse, contrariada por la imprudencia de Draco de meter a esa muchacha en sus habitaciones secretas ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿No había ella jugado con Draco? Ese muchacho era lo más imprudente que había conocido y hablaría con Lucius en cuanto pudiera, para ponerle un alto a esas desfachateces, por que a los Malfoy se les respetaba y nadie se burlaba de ellos, nadie...

Entonces Narcisa escuchó de nuevo el sonido de la aparición cortando de tajo todos sus pensamientos. Y entonces, sus cejas se elevaron en gesto de sorpresa cuando descubrió que la acompañante de Kilby lucía una hermosa cabellera pelirroja. ¿La chica Weasley? ¡¿Qué demonios está pensando Draco?!. El rostro de Narcisa ya no podía mantener su actitud impasible.

Casi al instante un tercer estallido. Pudo ver a Draco apareciéndose con esa sangre sucia amiga de Potter, más bien abrazando a esa chica y Narcisa tuvo que agarrarse del respaldo del sillón, conteniendo sin darse cuenta el aire de sus pulmones. Vio que algo se movía en los brazos de su hijo, algo con cabellos rubios platinados... que adornaban la cabecita en un amasijo de cabellos y bucles, tan parecidos a los de esa muchacha, solo que en rub...

"¡Oh, por Merlín! Por todos los dioses...", exclamó Narcisa con voz desfalleciente, comprendiendo de golpe lo que estaba pasando y sus implicaciones.

Su cuerpo no soportó la impresión. Su rostro estaba tan pálido como un papel transparente. Sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban ante el conocimiento de que tenía una nieta, una nieta de Draco con una sangre sucia, una nieta cuya madre era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y bañados de incredulidad, se fue sentando poco a poco en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

"¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz?", le reprochó con un hilo de voz.

Pero Draco ya había pasado por la ira del padre, tenía una inevitable batalla a cuestas y estaba escondiendo a toda prisa a las mujeres y su hija. "Es largo de contar y no dispongo del tiempo, madre", le respondió que sequedad.

"Creo que me merezco una explicación. No eduqué con tanto esmero al heredero Malfoy para que me diera estas sorpresas", le exigió Narcisa con acidez.

"Agradezco tu _empeño, madre", _le dijo irónico y con mucha impaciencia impregnada en su voz. "Por lo visto, para ti es noticia fresca que yo haya aprendido a pensar solo y a tomar _mis _propias decisiones..."

Un codazo de Hermione lo dejó momentáneamente sin habla. "No seas impertinente, que es tu madre", le reprochó en un susurro.

Draco volvió a verla con la mirada más colérica de que fue capaz. No la había visto así desde que intercambiaban insultos en Hogwarts. A veces _odiaba_ que fuera tan Gryffindor. Pero de madre a madre, las palabras de Hermione hicieron que Narcisa se calmara un poquito con respecto a los descubrimientos que acababa de hacer pero no se tranquilizó.

Draco pudo observar cómo la mirada de su madre perdía el brillo enojado pero seguía siempre con el ceño fruncido, tratando de procesar la situación.

"Señora Malfoy", habló Hermione suavemente. "Sé que puede ser difícil para usted aceptarnos, pero necesitamos escondernos. Al menos hasta que pase la batalla". Deseaba apelar a sus sentimientos maternos, tal vez era posible ablandarla pero Hermione no estaba segura.

Pero Draco sabía cómo tratar a su madre y la verdad es que Narcisa casi nunca atendía las peticiones de nadie, a no ser que éstas dejaran algún beneficio a sus planes.

"Está decidido, madre", habló él con firmeza. "Ninguna de ustedes saldrá de aquí, hasta que no sea seguro", ordenó.

Narcisa levantó la vista hacia su hijo, comprendiendo también de que si Draco estaba allí dando órdenes y los elfos le obedecían sin miramientos, solo podía significar que había atacado a su padre y que era un traidor a la causa del Señor Tenebroso. Dio un suspiro imperceptible y trató de analizar con pasmosa rapidez lo que estaba pasando: había surgido una gran batalla familiar mientras hospedaban al Lord en Malfoy Manor y si Merlin los amparaba, podrían salir airosos de la situación.

Narcisa no era tan obstinada con la pureza de sangre como lo era Lucius, o al menos no lo era si eso significaba que los Malfoy perdieran el prestigio que habían ostentado por siglos.

La mente Slytherin de Narcisa pronto vio el lado práctico y positivo de la situación: ganara el bando que ganara, habría un Malfoy en él. Y ella se encargaría de que la familia saliera bien parada de cualquier cosa que pasara en la guerra.

"¿Dónde está tu padre?", le preguntó.

Draco fue bastante vago para contestar. "Está con los demás prisioneros"

Narcisa entonces sí dio un suspiro contrariado. "No quieras verme la cara de idiota, hijo. Al menos ten la decencia de explicarme si has atacado o no a tu padre"

"Sí, lo hice"

"¿Reaccionó mal al enterarse de la existencia de esta chiquilla?", preguntó.

"Decir mal es quedarnos cortos: se abalanzó contra mí hasta hacerme confesar que la niña era mía y que estoy pendiente de ella. Luego quiso comprar a Irene y desaparecer a Hermione", le resumió. A buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan, pensó.

"¿Irene has dicho? ¿Y pretendías que tu padre reaccionara bien cuando la conociera? Solo su nombre nos dice mucho de tus intenciones" exclamó Narcisa entre irónica e incrédula entonces llegó a la pregunta que Draco quería evadir desde el inicio de la conversación. "¿Y cómo accedió que las trajeras acá?"

"No accedió, madre. Tomé por la fuerza el derecho de traerlas"

Narcisa pareció quedarse de nuevo sin respiración. "¿Qué le lanzaste?"

"Un _parens segrego"_

Aunque pareció volverse de cera, Narcisa no dijo nada más. Parecía demasiado impactada para hablar, hundida como estaba en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Aun así, Hermione estaba asombrada por la sangre fría de Narcisa, muchísimo más fría que la de Lucius. _Sangre de serpiente al cien por ciento_, pensó.

Draco aprovechó ese momento de silencio para desaparecerse de la habitación. De lo contrario, su madre seguiría haciendo preguntas que en ese momento prefería no responder. Tenía que darle tiempo para asimilar los recientes descubrimientos.

Así que se acercó presuroso a Hermione y le entregó a Irene. "No salgas de aquí hasta que todo termine", le pidió. "Kilby les avisará cuando la batalla acabe".

Hermione se abrazó a él tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que albergaba y cuanto lo admiraba por haberse enfrentado a sus padres por ella y por Irene. Siempre se había sentido correspondida pero a partir de esa noche, nunca podría poner en duda el sentimiento que compartían.

Draco se separó de ella unos pasos, iba ya con la varita desenfundada y listo para atacar en cuanto se desapareciera. Con un sueve "plop" se desvaneció en el aire. Hermione pensó en lo eterno que se le haría contar los minutos y las horas hasta que todo terminara. Estaba segura que Ginny se sentía exactamente igual que ella. Era una mezcla confusa de sentimientos. Una mezcla entre preocupación, impotencia, inutilidad... era la primera vez, la primera... que no estaban a la par de los suyos en el momento de una batalla para luchar hombro con hombro con ellos. Es cierto que había que proteger a Irene y al bebé que venía en camino, pero para el par de Gryffindors consumadas que ellas eran, quedarse en la retaguardia y para colmo escondidas no era para nada placentero.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar y un espeso silencio se estableció en la habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Draco dudó entre regresar a la celda y ver cómo estaban las cosas en el salón. Optó por lo segundo. De nada serviría que ese grupo de Gryffindors salieran despavoridos atacando a cuanto mortífago se les pusiera enfrente si no sabían nada más. Era mandarlos a combatir con una venda en los ojos, pensó. Así que se apareció fuera del salón principal que Voldemort había mandado preparar para deleitarse con los prisioneros.

Se disponía a entrar cuando Severus Snape entró en la mansión.

Se vieron inexpresivamente por unos minutos. Draco sintió un ligero alivio de no cargar con todo el peso de lo que pasara dentro de la mansión, pero eso no se lo dejó ver a Severus.

"¿Y el patriarca?", preguntó Severus en clara alusión a Lucius.

"Sometido", respondió Draco con sequedad, estaba ya medio exasperado y deseando terminar con toda la batalla. Respondía un nuevo interrogatorio cada cinco minutos. Sentía que había contestado más preguntas esa noche que en todos sus años en Hogwarts.

"¿Descubrió a la cría?"

"Sí". Draco odiaba cuando Severus se refería a su hija como _la cría_, pero tampoco era el momento de discutir al respecto.

"¿Los demás?"

"Esperando que los aparezca en algún lugar de la mansión"

"La Orden vendrá. Colócalos alrededor del gran salón. Diles que ataquen en cuanto venga el Lord para no darles tiempo a reaccionar". Entonces, Snape se dispuso a entrar al salón y cuando Draco hizo ademán de seguirle, le detuvo en seco. "Prefiero que no te vean y así crean que te sometieron junto a tu padre".

Sin decir más, Draco se desapareció.

Todos dieron un pequeño brinco en cuanto lo vieron aparecer en la celda. Todos a excepción de Charlie empuñaban sus varitas listas para comenzar a pelear y cobrarse el ataque del que habían sido víctimas hacía apenas escasas horas en La Madriguera.

"Snape está aquí. La Orden vendrá", les explicó.

"¿Estás completamente seguro que Voldemort viene a Malfoy Manor?", le preguntó Harry.

"Sí" respondió Draco lacónicamente, ya francamente harto de tantas preguntas y de andar del tingo al tango por toda la mansión.

"Señores, no pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Esta noche será la batalla final", anunció Harry. Los murmullos entre los hermanos cesaron y las expresiones eran variadas, desde prestos a luchar hasta los preocupados.

"Harry es muy pronto como para que..." comenzó a objetar Ron.

"Todo lo que debía ser destruido ha sido destruido", lo interrumpió Harry "Lo sabes mejor que nadie, Ron"

"Pero creo que te estás precipitando", le dijo.

"Al contrario, hemos dejado que esta estúpida guerra dure demasiado tiempo. Estoy cansado de no poder hacer una vida normal. Para bien o para mal, esto se acaba hoy", exclamó Harry. Ron ya no dijo nada porque había reconocido el brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que aparecía cuando tomaba las más drásticas y definitivas decisiones.

Draco había permanecido expectante y nunca pensó que alguna vez en su vida pudiera estar tan de acuerdo con Harry Potter. Él también deseaba que la guerra terminara y poder hacer una vida normal al lado de Hermione. Así sería entonces, todo terminaría esa noche en Malfoy Manor y se dispuso a dar las explicaciones de lo que había hablado con Severus y donde los ubicaría para comenzar la batalla.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Irene se había dormido de nuevo. Contenta de que en ese lugar donde estaba ahora tuviera una espaciosa y cómoda cama.

Ginny estaba arrebujada en un sofá cerca de la chimenea y Pansy le hacía compañía. La pelirroja estaba encogida, completamente pálida y pidiendo a Merlín y a toda la corte celestial mágica que Harry saliera bien librado de esa pelea. ¡Cómo quisiera estar con él en ese momento! Tenía tantas ganas de llorar de pura impotencia.

Pansy solo la contemplaba. No le decía nada porque conocía de sobra el carácter impulsivo de los Weasley y no le gustaría nada llevarse un desplante, pero también había comprobado lo cariñosos que eran los unos con los otros. Tan diferente a la frialdad con que ella había crecido. Así que tentativamente se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

Ginny se dejó caer en el hombro de Pansy y dio un suspiro que pareció sollozo.

"Quisiera estar con él", le dijo Ginny con voz suavecita.

"Lo sé"

Y ya no pudo soportar más las lágrimas y dejó que salieran como un torrente largamente reprimido. _Malditas hormonas de embarazada,_ pensó Ginny a pesar de todo, pero agradeció tener un hombro en el cual apoyarse.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Hermione permanecía cerca de su hija y Narcisa se acercó a ella, para contemplar por primera vez a su nieta sin la sorpresa inicial y sin el enojo de que Draco no les hubiera dicho nada.

"Su carita es idéntica a la suya", le comentó Narcisa, manteniendo un poco las distancias "pero su cabello es platinado y su piel tan blanca como la de Draco..."

"Y eso que no ha visto sus ojos todavía", le dijo Hermione. Narcisa se le quedó viendo expectante. "Son tan grises como los de su padre y su abuelo"

"Es toda una Malfoy", aseguró entonces Narcisa viendo de nuevo a su nieta con orgullo. Sentía su corazón dividido entre sus creencias clasistas y su recién descubierto amor de abuela.

"Precisamente por eso ha permanecido escondida todo este tiempo", le explicó Hermione brevemente, porque pensó que lo más prudente es que fuera Draco quien le relatara todos los detalles de su relación. Pero Narcisa estaba curiosa, sobre todo después de haber descubierto en su mano el anillo de los Malfoy, el que era reservado para la esposa de Draco.

"¿Están enlazados?"

"Sí"

"¿Desde cuando?"

"Desde diciembre de 1998. Dos meses antes de que naciera la niña", le explicó.

Enterarse de hechos ya consumados nunca le había gustado a Narcisa, porque no tenía otra opción más que aceptarlos. La mujer se había sentado en la cama y continuaba viendo a Irene. "Lucius jamás te aceptará como una Malfoy. Lo sabes ¿verdad?", le aseguró volviendo hacia Hermione sus ojos impresionantemente azules y manteniéndolos fijos en ella.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos antes de hablar. Y Narcisa tomó eso como un rasgo de la personalidad de la muchacha, que no se dejaba intimidar por ella.

"Ahora estoy segura de ello", le respondió siempre viéndola a la cara. "Yo de ingenua pensaba que al conocer a su nieta podría aceptarnos, pero después de lo sucedido en la celda..."

"La niña no es el problema", la interrumpió Narcisa "tiene todos los rasgos Malfoy y él eventualmente puede hacer la concesión de aceptar a su nieta y quererla, aunque sea una mestiza. Pero dudo que te acepte a ti en su casa y en su familia", le aseguró con crudeza.

La expresión de Hermione se ensombreció pero no le dijo nada. Tampoco es que hubiera pretendido que su suegro la aceptara incondicionalmente tan solo dándose cuenta de la verdad. Eso no iba con su personalidad. Pero era el padre de Draco y al menos le habría gustado tener una relación cordial con él. Si no se podía, pues ni modo. Draco las había antepuesto a todos y eso era lo único importante.

Narcisa continuó hablando.

"Lucius tiene unos prejuicios muy arraigados. Yo también los tengo", admitió "pero para mí, la felicidad de mi único hijo es primero. Y por él, estoy dispuesta a hacer algunas _excepciones"_

Hermione supo que esa era una especie de declaración de paz por parte de la madre de Draco. Se quedó siempre en silencio, pero puso su mano sobre la blanca de Narcisa y le dio un leve apretón amistoso, como muda respuesta.

El cuadro que estaba sobre la chimenea carraspeó suavemente, llamando la atención de todas las mujeres.

"El Lord tenebroso ha vuelto, Narcisa", anunció el cuadro mágico de Abraxas Malfoy. El silencio cayó de nuevo como una pesada loza en la habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Voldemort llegó esa noche en un estado de júbilo como nunca lo habían visto sus seguidores. Se le notaba feliz y entusiasmado. Ni siquiera en la noche en que había regresado a su cuerpo y los llamó al cementerio lo vieron tan optimista. Entró en el gran salón y llamó a todos sus seguidores.

"¡Lo hemos logrado, mi señor!", exclamó Nott padre, muy contento y haciendo una de sus mejores reverencias.

A su lado Crabbe y Goyle con sus respectivos hijos, Severus Snape que se mostraba muy complacido, Dolohov y por supuesto, Bellatrix Lestrange, cuyos ojos miraban llenos de admiración a su señor, con la esperanza de que gobernara por siempre en el mundo mágico. Los demás se fueron acercando, celebrando anticipadamente el triunfo sobre Harry Potter y los Weasley. Sin el chico dorado, la guerra daba un giro definitivo hacia el lado de la oscuridad.

Draco entró en el salón, para sumarse a la celebración.

"¡Draco! Qué bueno que te sumas a la fiesta", le dijo Voldemort dándole la bienvenida. "¿Dónde está tu padre?"

"En la celda con los prisioneros", le respondió con brevedad "Si usted quiere, puedo ir a buscarlos", se ofreció para salir de allí y despistar a todos los mortífagos sobre su participación en la emboscada de la que iban a ser objeto.

Pero entonces, la puerta que llevaba a la celda se abrió de golpe y un iracundo Markus Parkinson entró en la habitación. Draco se detuvo en seco. "Tú, maldito traidor", le acusó con el rostro desencajado por la cólera y apuntándole con la varita. "_¡Expeliarmus!"_

El hechizo le dio de lleno y lo lanzó metros atrás, a unos pasos de Voldemort. No perdió la conciencia aunque había quedado adolorido. Su varita salió disparada.

Todos habían quedado sorprendidos por el ataque de Parkinson y este habló de manera atropellada. "¡Ya no están! Bajé... me pareció extraño que Lucius no volviera... estaba sometido... su hijo... _el traidor", _escupió con desprecio. "¡Maldito traidor!", le gritó de nuevo apuntándolo con la varita.

Voldemort perdió los colores del rostro. "¿Cómo que no están?"

"Los prisioneros han escapado", le dijo con más coherencia pero aun así temblado de ira.

Draco se había puesto de pie. Estaba perdido y lo sabía. Su varita estaba casi a los pies de Voldemort. Lanzarse a buscarla era como arrodillarse frente a él para pedirle el _Avada Kedavra._ Su corazón retumbaba y amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

"_¡Crucio!", _gritó el Lord Tenebroso contra él y Draco pudo comprobar que la tortura recibida de su padre era un juego de niños comparado con esto. Quedó jadeante en el piso y no había terminado de recuperarse cuando sintió de nuevo la tortura, una y otra vez, hasta quedar jadeante y desmadejado en el piso. Draco sentía que todo su interior estaba desgarrado. "Te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho y te juro que desearás no haber nacido", le anunció Voldemort.

Todos los mortífagos lanzarían algún tipo de tortura sobre él, para que descargar la frustración de haber perdido a los prisioneros y cobrarse la traición con sangre. "_Flipendo"_, le lanzó Dolohov y el hechizo lo hizo rebotar de espaldas contra una de las paredes y quedó de pie pero a duras penas sostenido por sus piernas. Cuando una segunda maldición salió hacia él, un potente escudo se levantó entre Draco y sus atacantes.

"Tom, tom, tom", Harry repitió el nombre muggle de Voldemort como quien regaña a un niño. "No es con Draco Malfoy con quien tienes que gastar tus fuerzas"

Todos los mortífagos quedaron paralizados ante la voz de Harry que sonaba como amplificada en el salón. Voldemort miraba a todas partes buscando dónde podría estar escondido. "Qué Gryffindor de tu parte no dar la cara", lo provocó "¿O es que al final no quieres enfrentarte conmigo?"

"Sí quiero, pero estoy disfrutando tu maldita cara sorprendida", le respondió Harry demostrándole que podía ser tan provocador como él.

"Para tu disfrute", siseó Voldemort furioso "aprecia como cae el primero de ustedes. _¡Avada Kedavra!", _lanzó contra Draco.

Draco vio salir la luz intensamente verde de la varita de Voldemort. "Kilby", llamó en un susurro. El elfo se apareció, vio la luz del maleficio ir contra su amo y sin pensárselo dos veces se aferró a una de sus piernas y lo desapareció del salón. De pronto, se encontraba a la par de Harry. Bill lo sostuvo de uno de sus brazos y solo pudo escuchar el aullido colérico de Voldemort.

"¿Éstas bien?", le preguntó Harry en un susurro.

Él negó con la cabeza. Se sentía casi incapaz de hablar y con las entrañas desechas. Se veía realmente maltrecho por la tortura. "Los elfos les ayudarán a aparecerse en los diferentes lugares de la mansión", le dijo trabajosamente.

"Bien", aceptó Harry "Sal de aquí que la lucha comienza ahora"

Draco se sentía desfallecer, pero la necesidad de llegar donde Hermione era mucho más fuerte. Le ordenó a Kilby que lo apareciera en el cuarto secreto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontró en el centro de la habitación, de pie pero encorvado dando la impresión de que no podía cargar ni su propio peso.

"He cumplido mi promesa", le dijo a Hermione con la voz medio trabada.

Vio a Hermione levantarse de la cama y correr hacia él, con la cara casi desfigurada de horror.

Él cayó de rodillas viendo cómo ella se acercaba, pero no pudo más y se fue de bruces, perdiendo la conciencia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**¿Qué les pareció? Sé que ha sido una larga espera, pero es que con la bebé el tiempo para escribir se me ha reducido mucho. Bien, que no lo pienso dejar a medias.**

**Mil gracias por los reviews del capi anterior: Clio Latiny, Belu, margara, Crystal, princesaartemisa, vl, Nimue-Tarrazo, hija de la noche, vicky, lara evans, Krissalis Potter, jaz, Damis Black, Malfoy.Girl.Potter, oromalfoy, Xochil Malfoy, ZhirruUrie, andeli malfoy, karyta34, conny-hp, Embercita, Hermione-Malfoy35, caty granger, RebecaNara, t.b.w.p., thunderlara-boomslang, jos black, beautifly92, Ariana Lovegood, sirinnette, Anne Viana, GhiKi, Judith Malfoy, Keira-Black, marmarcruz8, kamy-evans18, Amedelune, petalos-de-rosa, Pamela E., Pao Malfoy, ayskel , kyliam y Diana.**

**Agradecer también a thunderlara-boomslang y a suki quienes amablemente me metieron prisas ;) y que conste que realmente fueron presiones amistosas. Menos mal que todavía no me he topado con lectores que "piden" actualizaciones de forma poco amistosa y espero seguir así... :)**

**Abrazotes,**

**Clau **


	25. ¡Es mi esposo!

**¡Holaaa! No tengo excusas más que falta de tiempo y un pequeño inconveniente con la historia que me sacó canas verdes. La famosa batalla final... es que no quise competir con Rowling sobre la batalla final más patética jamás escrita.**

**Espero que no me tiren tomates al final del capítulo.**

**Gracias por los reviews a: unkatahe, hija de la noche, lara evans, Krissalis Potter, Xgirl1, Clio Latiny, Thunderlara-boomslang, jos Black, Judith Malfoy, StherCiita Weasley, beautifly92, t.b.w.p., Conny-hp, RebecaNara, karita34, margara, just.a.dreamgirl, marthamalfoy93, oromalfoy, Iamaloneformalfoy-19, andeli Malfoy Cullen, sirinnette, Nimue-Tarrazó, coniwi-pops, Malfoy.Girl.Potter, José C., Chibik-Lady, karicatura, friidaliizziiooz, Hermione Malfoy, Karix7 y suki (las prisas no me molestan, guapa, siempre y cuando sean amables como las tuyas!).**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**25. ¡Es mi esposo!**

El corazón de Hermione palpitaba con fuerza desde que el abuelo de Draco anunciara el regreso de Voldemort a la mansión Malfoy. Era una especie de cuenta regresiva, sin saber cuando llegaría a cero y sonaría la primera explosión de la batalla. De un momento a otro, seguramente la casa comenzaría a temblar desde sus cimientos y ella no podía evitar hacer un recuento de todo lo que habían pasado en esa fatídica noche.

Por un lado era un completo alivio que la familia de Draco supiera de la existencia de Irene. Ya no tendría que esconderla, al menos con los Malfoy. Pero el peligro todavía no había pasado.

Todavía no podían cantar la victoria del bando de la luz.

Platicaba en voz baja con Narcisa para no despertar a Irene, cuando un burdo sonido de la aparición las sobresaltó.

Alcanzó a ver que era Draco y se puso de pie con rapidez cuando lo vio quedarse encorvado en el medio del salón, intensamente pálido y una expresión de dolor surcándole el rostro. Hermione sintió que se quedaba sin aire y como autómata corrió hacia él.

"He cumplido mi promesa", le dijo su voz arrastrada y desfalleciente. Le vio caer con movimientos torpes, quedando de rodillas y luego se vino de bruces. Justo en ese momento, afuera sonaron las primeras explosiones. Algunas de ellas, hacían vibrar las paredes y aunque no podían saber qué pasaba en la batalla que se libraba puertas adentro de la mansión, podían perfectamente ver los hechizos y maldiciones que lanzaban los miembros de la Orden desde afuera.

Hermione llegó hasta Draco y oyó a Narcisa correr tras ella, visiblemente afectada por ver a su único hijo inconsciente en el salón. Para ella la noche tampoco había sido muy amable y por muy disgustada que estuviera con la situación, eso no significaba que se quedaría impasible viendo a su hijo agonizando en medio de la habitación. Pansy y Ginny también se levantaron del sofá y se acercaron al cuerpo inconsciente de Draco.

"Hay que alejarse de las ventanas", recomendó Ginny.

"Le colocaré hechizos protectores", les dijo Pansy y caminó hacia los ventanales.

"No hay necesidad de poner más hechizos. Nada nos pasará aquí", les reiteró Narcisa "Parte de las protecciones consisten en que podamos ver lo que pasa afuera de la mansión pero la habitación está camuflada y no pueden vernos", les explicó.

Aun así, como medida de precaución movieron con cuidado a Irene hacia el sofá frente a la chimenea. Por muy cómoda que fuera la cama, Ginny pensó que estaba muy cerca del ventanal.

Por su parte, Hermione estaba arrodillada a un costado de Draco. Le tomó el pulso, mientras miraba cómo movían a su hija de lugar y como la niña seguía plácidamente dormida. Con alivio, sintió unas tenues pulsaciones en sus delgados dedos.

Hermione trataba de mantener la calma, poniendo en práctica lo que hasta ese momento había aprendido como sanadora. En San Mungo, había participado en muchas emergencias durante sus prácticas, pero el subidón de adrenalina de esas ocasiones no se comparaba a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento viendo a Draco postrado e inconsciente. Las cosas cambiaban mucho cuando el de la emergencia era un ser amado. Por eso, aunque estaba aparentemente en calma, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sentía que sus manos se movían con torpeza.

"Por Dios, Draco Malfoy, ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para resultar herido antes de la batalla?", preguntó en voz alta pero en realidad estaba pensando en voz alta.

Lo tomó con fuerza de un hombro tratando de darle vuelta.

"Mejor ahora que después ¿no te parece?", le dijo Pansy con sequedad.

"¿Ah?", le respondió distraída.

Pansy comprendió que había sido un comentario para sí y suavizó la voz. "Hubiera sido peor que quedara herido a media batalla y lo encontraras hasta el final"

"Lo sé. Los nervios me están matando", le explicó a modo de disculpa.

Hermione sacó la varita y levitó el cuerpo de Draco para voltearlo y dejarlo boca arriba. Puso la punta de la varita arriba de la frente de Draco y la movió con lentitud sobre su cabeza, pecho y abdomen, como dibujando una línea recta. La preocupación que se reflejaba en su cara se acentuó. Negó levemente con la cabeza y repitió el procedimiento.

"¡Ven aquí, Kilby!", llamó al elfo que en cuanto había dejado a su amo, se había quedado parado junto a la puerta.

"Dígame, ama", le respondió el elfo diligente dando pequeños saltos para acercarse a ella con rapidez. Hermione frunció el ceño porque era la primera vez que recibía ese trato de algún elfo doméstico. No le gustó. Pero las acciones libertadoras de los elfos de la mansión Malfoy debían esperar a un momento más oportuno.

"¿Qué clase de maldición recibió Draco?"

"Kilby no estaba en el salón, ama. Pero yo escucho al Lord decir _crucio _varias veces. Una vez fue largo..._", _le respondió. El semblante de Hermione se ensombreció "...y después oyó un _flippendo _y después el Lord mandó un _Avada Kedavra"_

Hermione gimió de solo pensar en lo cerca que estuvo Draco de morir a manos de Voldemort. Y el semblante de Narcisa parecía haber envejecido, por las líneas preocupadas que surcaban su rostro.

"El amo llamó a Kilby y Kilby lo sacó de allí", terminó de relatar el elfo.

Hermione regresó su atención a Draco.

"¿Señorita Granger...?", comenzó a preguntar Narcisa, su voz marcada por una gran angustia.

"Ahora no, señora Malfoy", le respondió tajante. Sabiendo las torturas que había recibido, le era más fácil decidir que hechizos sanadores aplicar y así lo hizo, sin perder un solo momento. Finas hebras verdes y azules comenzaron a salir de su varita, como pequeñas volutas de humo y cayeron suavemente en el abdomen de su esposo. Poco a poco eran asimiladas por su cuerpo y se perdieron en su interior. Hermione sabía que Narcisa quería explicaciones de cómo estaba Draco, pero no quería perder ni un solo segundo para aplicar los hechizos. Porque cada segundo era vital.

Narcisa a su vez comprendió que si ella no se detenía a explicar nada era porque la situación de su hijo era grave. Y comenzó una silenciosa plegaria a cada una de las deidades mágicas para que su hijo se salvara. Pansy se había retirado un poco, para no estorbar y se había sentado cerca del sofá vigilando a Irene. Estaba pendiente de cada movimiento de la niña cuidando de que no despertara. La chiquilla también había pasado por muchas cosas esa noche, y era preferible que la visión de un padre moribundo no formara parte de sus recuerdos.

Hermione terminó de aplicar los hechizos y de nuevo, pasó la varita sobre el cuerpo de Draco.

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡Grandísima mierda!", exclamó Hermione frustrada y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Pero solo fueron unos segundos. Con determinación, siguió aplicando más hechizos.

Las demás la miraban expectantes. Las manos de Narcisa comenzaron a temblar levemente. Se sentía más angustiada a cada segundo que pasaba. Observaba el trabajo de Hermione con el alma en vilo y se sentía a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Hermione dio un pequeño suspiro, imponiendose calma.

"Su hígado está casi colapsado y sus pulmones no están funcionando bien. Pero lo peor es que tiene una hemorragia interna muy grave que no logro detener", les explicó por fin y luego se dirigió a Narcisa. "Necesito con urgencia una poción restauradora. ¿Tienen laboratorio de pociones en la mansión?"

"Sí", le respondió con rapidez. "¡Eddy!"

Pero ningún elfo apareció.

"¡Eddy, ven aquí!", repitió de nuevo la orden, molesta por la tardanza de la elfina,

pero nada pasó. El rostro de Narcisa se endureció y en medio de la angustia que sentía por su hijo no pudo evitar enojarse ante la nueva situación que se le presentaba.

Por matrimonio, había sido la ama y señora de la Mansión Malfoy, pero el _parens segrego_ que Draco le había lanzado a Lucius, también por matrimonio la había alcanzado a ella. Sintió una punzada de rabia apretarle el corazón y amargarle la boca, pero solo Draco podía revertir ese hechizo. En ese momento, Narcisa sintió un rechazo hacia todos: a Lucius por actuar como un estúpido Gryffindor impulsivo, a Draco por lo drástico de sus acciones, a Hermione por ser causa de discordia entre padre e hijo, a Pansy por ser cómplice incondicional de su hijo...

"Llámela usted, señorita Granger", le dijo secamente y esta vez, el uso del apellido de soltera de Hermione fue deliberado.

"¡Eddy!", llamó Hermione. Un _plop_ sonó de inmediato en la habitación.

"Dígame, ama"

Hermione comprendió de pronto lo que estaba pasando y se ruborizó ligeramente. Pansy dio un respingo sorprendido e intercambio una mirada con una Ginny igual de asombrada, pero al ver los ojos centellantes de Narcisa, prudentemente se quedaron en silencio. Hermione podía comprender el nuevo shock que sacudía las emociones de Narcisa, pero en ese momento lo más importante para ella era salvar a Draco. Después vería cómo lidiar con su suegra.

"Necesito que me traigas con urgencia una poción regeneradora", le explicó a la elfina "¿Tienes alguna en el laboratorio?"

"Sí, ama" y la elfina dudó un poco pendiente de la reacción de Hermione "Hay dos en el laboratorio. La del Lord, que hizo el amo Draco y la que prepara Eddy".

Hermione recordó la primera misión de Draco y cómo lo habían manipulado con Snape para torcerle los planes.

"Trae la que prepara Eddy", le ordenó con firmeza pero sin levantarle la voz "Y regresa rápido", la urgió.

La elfina hizo una reverencia y se desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo era peligro afuera de la habitación secreta. La batalla dentro de la mansión era cruenta y ya nada quedaba del esplendor del salón principal de la mansión. Los muebles estaban desparramados y quebrados. Un _confringo _de Bill redujo a astillas la gran mesa principal, para evitar que la gruesa madera pudiera servir de trinchera improvisada. La cristalería había sido reventada por sendos hechizos lanzados por ambas partes hiriendo a algunos de los mortífagos que estaban cerca. Los ventanales no habían tenido mejor suerte.

Era un completo caos. Había sido un movimiento inteligente rodear el salón ubicándose en el piso superior, porque la mayoría de mortífagos se encontraban concentrados allí, quedando atrapados. El ataque de Harry y los Weasley había sido una emboscada que había resultado casi perfecta... si no fuera porque el escurridizo de Voldemort había salido del salón antes de que Harry pudiera llegar a él y enfrentarlo.

La Orden tenía todo a su favor, sobre todo porque los mortífagos peleaban con los ánimos caídos. Al menos no los tenían tan altos como cuando pensaban que Harry Potter era prisionero. El golpe de saber que un Malfoy era el traidor, también les había mermado los ánimos. Peleaban, sí, pero más como mero mecanismo para salvar la vida y evitar una estadía prolongada en Azkaban.

Pero a pesar de todo, eran magos muy experimentados y estaban ofreciendo una buena resistencia.

La Orden del Fénix al completo estaba en los jardines, tratando de entrar en la mansión. Snape había sido efectivo y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta había resquebrajado las protecciones, facilitándoles el camino.

Mientras la Orden entraba, Voldemort trataba de huir sin mucho éxito. Las barreras antiaparición ya habían sido colocadas en todo el perímetro de la mansión y usar un traslador era muy peligroso dada su débil condición. No entendía la debilidad en la que había caído su cuerpo, cuando había tratado de mantenerse vigoroso y preparado para la batalla final, pero por primera vez desde que recuperó su cuerpo en aquel cementerio frente a la tumba de su padre, Voldemort sintió que no estaba en condiciones para enfrentar a Harry. No podía explicar lo que había pasado, pero sabía que debía escapar lo antes posible. Luego ya vería la forma de buscar alguno de sus horrocruxes... y regresar de nuevo.

Caminaba sigiloso por el ala norte de la mansión, seguido por Markus Parkinson como escolta y quien sería el mortífago encargado de aparecerlo lejos de allí. Todos los demás quedaban luchando en los alrededores del salón tratando de impedir el paso de los Weasley y de Harry tras Voldemort. Cuando el Lord dobló una esquina y estaba a punto de salir al jardín, encontró que la puerta tenía un potente hechizo.

"¡Derríbala!", le ordenó a Parkinson.

"_Cistem Aperio_", lanzó el mortífago.

Sintieron como el hechizo chocaba contra la puerta y los ventanales... y se les regresaba como una gran bocanada de aire. Parkinson tuvo que sostener por un brazo a Voldemort para que no se fuera de espaldas. Estupefactos, vieron como la protección de la casa era más fuerte que la magia del mortífago.

Voldemort se soltó del agarre de Parkinson de un tirón. Se sentía impotente y ese era un sentimiento de su niñez que no le agradaba demasiado. Sentirse impotente era de débiles y él no lo era.

"Hola, Tom", lo saludó Harry desde atrás. "¿Tan rápido dejas la fiesta?

Voldemort sintió que un estremecimiento le recorría la columna de arriba a abajo. Y por el tono de voz de Harry, supo que tendría que enfrentarse a él esa noche. Se giró lentamente y allí estaba al final del pasillo, erguido y dispuesto a todo. Ya no era el escuálido chiquillo que lo miró con terror en aquel cementerio, al ver que su peor pesadilla se convertía en realidad. Era un hombre joven consciente de su destino y deseoso de cumplirlo cuanto antes.

Parkinson movió su varita y una luz roja salió de ella, en lo que claramente era un _depulso. _Los años de entrenamiento de Harry habían sido intensos y por su juventud, muchos mortífagos todavía lo subestimaban. Antes de que Parkinson pudiera reaccionar, Harry se había defendido con un _protego,_ lo había quitado de enmedio con un _desmaius_ y lo había inmovilizado con un _incarcerus._

Voldemort tragó grueso al ver a su escolta tendida y sometida casi a sus pies. Buen Slytherin fue al no dejarle ver nada de esto a su joven pero poderoso oponente.

"Muy bien, Tom", habló Harry mientras caminaba con relativa calma hacia él "Ahora solo somos tú y yo"

Y por fin, la batalla final comenzó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, Hermione seguía luchando por mantener con vida a Draco. Eddy había regresado con la poción que necesitaba y casi se la había arrebatado de las manos cuando se apareció en el salón. Que Draco se la bebiera, tampoco había sido tarea fácil, por el estado de debilidad e inconsciencia en la que se encontraba. Aún en medio del caos en que se encontraba, Hermione pensó en lo necesario que sería desarrollar pociones que se pudieran inyectar en los pacientes que por algún motivo no pudieran tragar... un concepto que por ser tratamiento muggle nunca había tenido fuerza en la enseñanza de sanación mágica.

Después de que Draco se tomó la poción, movió de nuevo su varita sobre su cuerpo lentamente desde la frente hasta el abdomen. Y su rostro se relajó un poco, para alivio de Narcisa, pero aún así le aplicó unos cuantos hechizos más. Esos eran nuevos porque las hebras que salían de la varita eran anaranjados.

"Se detuvo la hemorragia, pero el peligro de muerte todavía no ha pasado", les explicó por fin y con frustración en su voz agregó "necesita un tratamiento más avanzado, que supera mis conocimientos"

"Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo", afirmó Narcisa.

"El problema es cómo salir de acá, es casi seguro que las barreras antiaparición ya fueron colocadas", exclamó Pansy.

"Debe haber algún modo para que podamos huir. Draco no sobrevivirá si esperamos a que termine la batalla", les dijo Hermione con el rostro sombrío.

"El profesor Dumbledore debe estar afuera. Tal vez el pueda ayudarte a abrir un portal donde aparecerte", le sugirió Ginny.

Hermione la vio con ojos esperanzados.

"¿En qué parte de la casa estamos?", le preguntó a Narcisa, quien la vio sin alterar ni un poco su expresión porque dudaba si contestar o no. Era la fuerza de la costumbre de ver al anciano Dumbledore como el enemigo. "Señora Malfoy, necesito sacar a Draco de aquí y solo el profesor Dumbledore puede ayudarnos. Es imprescindible que le diga dónde estamos".

"Estamos en el ala sur. Adelante de las cocinas", le respondió.

Cuando Narcisa y Pansy comenzaban a preguntarse cómo por todos los dioses iban a poder comunicarse con Dumbledore, en medio de la batalla que estaban librando afuera, vieron a Hermione levantar su varita y conjurar un _patronus_. Su nutria salió por una de las ventanas.

Tal y como había previsto Ginny, Dumbledore se encontraba afuera de la mansión. A los miembros de la Orden se sumaban los aurores del Ministerio, que habían comenzado a llegar alertados por la gran actividad mágica que allí había. A pesar de lo amplio de los jardines, Dumbledore se había parapetado junto con Kingsley Shacklebolt cerca de la entrada de la mansión. Un destello plateado les llamó la atención a los dos.

"Un _patronus, _Albus", anunció innecesariamente el auror con su voz profunda.

"Es muy rápido para que nos estemos comunicando por esa vía", razonó el anciano director y se sorprendió más cuando distinguió la nutria de Hermione que iba directo hacia él.

"_Draco está muriendo. Necesito llevarlo a San Mungo. No sobrevivirá la noche. Estamos en el ala sur de la mansión_", sonó la voz de Hermione a través de la nutria.

"Lo descubrieron", afirmó Kingsley.

"Es lo más seguro", coincidió Albus con el auror. "Debemos sacarlos de allí. ¿Puedes encargarte de eso?"

"¿No necesita más mi experiencia aquí?", preguntó Kingsley con diplomacia. No es que no quisiera ayudar a Hermione, pero para un auror, sobreviviente de la primera guerra y fiel apoyo en la segunda, perderse la batalla final era un poco inconcebible.

"Sólo llévalos al hospital y regresas. Le avisaré a Molly de que van para allá, para que ella y las chicas apoyen a Hermione", le pidió Dumbledore con firmeza y Kingsley obedeció y se apareció en la parte sur de la propiedad. Con rapidez, evaluó los posibles lugares para abrir el portal con seguridad, hasta que descubrió un pabellón relativamente pequeño, donde guardaban los abonos y demás cosas para el mantenimiento de los jardines. Allí sería el lugar.

Hermione se paseaba con desesperación por la habitación y a pesar de haberse auto impuesto calma, no podía mantener quietas sus manos y su respiración estaba agitada. Ginny se sorprendió cuando la vio colocarse de nuevo el arnés para cargar a Irene.

"¿Te llevarás a la niña?"

"Por supuesto, Ginny. No pienso dejarla aquí"

"Pero aquí está segura, yo puedo..." comenzó a razonar la pelirroja.

"Yo soy su madre y tengo que irme. No la dejaré sola en medio de la batalla final", le respondió tajante. Ginny se calló pero estaba bastante seria, era obvio que la respuesta de Hermione no le había gustado nada. "No es que desconfíe de ti pero tu mente está en otra parte. Tu prioridad es Harry. La situación afuera es muy peligrosa y es más, creo que deberíamos aprovechar la oportunidad para que todas salgamos de aquí". Pansy y Narcisa la vieron con ojos brillantes, pero Ginny tenía otros planes para ella.

"Yo no me moveré de aquí hasta que todo termine"

"¿Estás completamente segura?", le preguntó Pansy.

"Sí. Como que me llamo Ginevra Weasley. Solo saldré de la mansión con Harry"

En esa discusión estaban, cuando un lince plateado hizo su aparición y la profunda voz de Kingsley les dijo: "_El portal está abierto en el cobertizo del jardín sur, atrás de la fuente"_

"Este es el momento Ginny. ¿Te quedas?", le preguntó Hermione, que no perdía ni un segundo y ya se estaba colocando de nuevo a su hija en el arnés.

"Sí", le respondió la pelirroja.

Hermione dio un suspiro resignado. La tozudez Gryffindor en su máxima expresión. Pero aun así consideró conveniente ayudarle un poco.

"Kilby", llamó.

"Dígame, ama"

"Quiero que estés pendiente de la batalla final, entre Harry y Voldemort", todas las brujas, incluido el elfo, se estremecieron con la mención del nombre. "Cuando Harry triunfe, quiero que lleves a Ginny junto a él"

"Como usted ordene, ama"

"Y si las cosas salen mal para Harry, quiero que la ayudes a escapar de la casa". Era una posibilidad que ninguna de las mujeres de esa habitación quería considerar, excepto Narcisa por supuesto, pero si algo así pasaba Ginny estaría en grave peligro con todos los mortífagos que estaban en la mansión.

"Así lo haré, ama", le respondió el diligente elfo.

Narcisa había permanecido en silencio observando a Hermione... y a lo fácil que se le había hecho llegar a mandar a _su_ casa... pero de nuevo, enfrió sus emociones porque lo más importante era que Draco llegara a San Mungo con vida.

Antes de salir, Hermione mandó de nuevo su _patronus_ para avisar a Kingsley de que iba para el cobertizo con Draco inconsciente y con las demás brujas.

Para salir de la habitación, recorrieron un estrecho pasadizo hasta llegar a una puerta camuflada por una alta estantería. El pasadizo daba al corredor por donde se llegaba a la cocina. Tal vez, podrían salir por allí. Llevaban a Draco levitado entre Hermione y Pansy, Narcisa iba al frente dirigiéndolas para salir de la mansión, cuando de pronto, una figura oscura se les interpuso.

"Lucius...", lo llamó suavemente Narcisa. No podía estar más pálida porque estaban perdiendo un tiempo valioso.

"Narcisa... ¿tú también me das la espalda?", le preguntó apuntando con su varita a todo el grupo.

"No", le respondió con seguridad y Hermione la vio como si fuera un animal extraño y recién se hubiera dado cuenta. "Pero mi hijo está antes que todo".

Lucius seguía con su porte altivo. "Sabes que no saldrás de aquí si yo no lo permito"

"No me gustaría enfrentarme a ti, pero por Draco sabes bien que lo haré. Está muriendo, Lucius", trató de razonar con él. Pansy había tomado a Hermione suavemente por la muñeca derecha, quien comprendió el mensaje a la perfección: Narcisa sabía como manejar a su esposo, lo mejor era permanecer tras ella y no intervenir.

"¿Sabes lo que _tu hijo_ nos ha hecho? ¿Acaso no te importa?"

"¡Claro que me importa! ¡Me siento tan defraudada como tú! Pero lo prefiero vivo. Y sabes perfectamente bien de lo que soy capaz de hacer por _la familia_", los ojos azules de Narcisa centellaron en la oscuridad del pasillo. Y Lucius que la conocía como nadie, supo que su esposa ya se había trazado un plan.

Bajó la varita con lentitud y Narcisa avanzó hacia él, con su paso lánguido y elegante. Le puso las manos en los hombros y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. "Lo más probable es que el Lord sea derrotado esta noche. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?", le dijo en un susurro cerca de su oreja izquierda.

"Sí", le respondió de igual forma, viéndola con intensidad y con un deje de decepción en sus ojos plateados.

"Te juro que cuando salgas de Azkaban, nuestra familia gozará de nuevo del prestigio que siempre hemos tenido", le prometió. Lucius se quedó de una pieza al escuchar sus palabras.

"Pero ella es...", comenzó a hablar Lucius viendo a Hermione.

"Lo sé, una sangre sucia pero está bien posicionada dentro de la Orden y es nuestro boleto en el otro bando"

Lucius dio un imperceptible suspiro.

"Bien. Seguiré entonces el papel que diseñes para mí. En este momento tienes la cabeza más fría", aceptó por fin.

"No te preocupes. Te buscaré después de que todo pase", le aseguró. Un pequeño beso en los labios selló el apresurado pacto de los esposos Malfoy.

Narcisa se separó de Lucius y se dirigió a las chicas. Ellas no habían podido escuchar la pequeña conversación que habían sostenido, pero Hermione estaba segura de haber recibido su primera lección Slytherin. Quedarse en silencio a veces era bastante esclarecedor: no le pasó desapercibida la actitud entre sus suegros, mucho menos las anteriores palabras de Narcisa y tuvo la certeza de que nunca debía confiar en ella plenamente, porque su prioridad definitivamente era Lucius.

"Salgamos de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión", las urgió Narcisa. Las mujeres siguieron la marcha con Draco levitando entre ellas. Entraron en la cocina y Lucius se quedó plantado en medio del pasillo, viendo como Narcisa se marchaba de la mansión. No pudo menos que admirar su sangre fría y la magnifica forma que tenía de utilizar a su favor cualquier situación que se le presentara.

"¡Lucius!", le gritó Nott padre corriendo hacia él "¿Has hallado algo por aquí?"

"Esta zona está limpia", le mintió caminando rápido para encontrarlo e hizo que el mortífago se fuera con él a otra parte de la mansión.

El lugar por el que saldrían estaba relativamente tranquilo. Las batallas estaban más fuertes por la entrada principal, pero aun así más de alguna maldición podía golpearlas. Por eso, antes de salir al jardín, Hermione colocó sobre todos un hechizo desilusionador, que les permitiría llegar sin percance al cobertizo. Avanzaron despacio y ligeramente agazapadas detrás de un seto que llegaba hasta la fuente. Las maldiciones volaban algunas bastante cerca y tenían que caminar con mucha precaución. Los hechizos podían golpearlas aunque fueran camufladas.

Dio dos pequeños golpes en la puerta. "Kingsley, somos nosotras", se identificó.

"¿Con quienes iría Ginny para escapar de Inglaterra?", preguntó el auror, para corroborar que fuera realmente Hermione y no una impostora con poción multijugos.

"Con mis padres", respondió con seguridad.

La puerta del cobertizo se abrió. "Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder".

La recepción de San Mungo estaba en relativa calma, cuando dos mujeres se aparecieron al centro de la sala de ingreso. La mayor, regordeta y con los cabellos rojo fuego, miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien pero sin decidirse a pedir información y la menor, de cabellos rubio y ojos saltones, tenía un aire de total despiste que la hacía ver desvalida, tanto que la bruja recepcionista se quedó esperando que fuera ella la paciente.

"No han venido todavía, Luna"

"Cálmese, Molly. No debe ser fácil salir en medio de la batalla", trató vanamente de tranquilizarla.

Fleur se había quedado con su pequeño hijo en casa de Luna, angustiada por Bill, Harry y su familia política. Las otras se habían ido en cuanto recibieron el _patronus _de Dumbledore pidiéndoles que fueran a San Mungo a acompañar a Hermione. Molly iba con el corazón apretado de la angustia. Sabía que Draco iba herido y que todos los Weasley estaba luchando, así que rogó para que ninguno de sus hijos llegara en malas condiciones al hospital.

No sabían qué hacer porque a esa hora de la noche no había mucho movimiento en San Mungo. Todavía. Cuando la recepcionista se levantó para preguntar a esas mujeres qué era lo que necesitaban, otro estallido la sorprendió cuando reveló la aparición de un grupo de personas con un hombre inconsciente.

Al haber varios estallidos en poco tiempo. Un par de sanadores se asomaron de la sala de descanso. Todos reconocieron al auror Kingsley Shackelebolt, ya que había pasado varias temporadas en el hospital por heridas y maldiciones recibidas en su trabajo. "Prepárense", les avisó el auror. "La batalla final se está librando en la mansión de los Malfoy".

E inmediatamente, se desapareció. No consideró necesario quedarse más tiempo, porque vio que Molly y Luna ya estaban allí, quienes había corrido al encuentro de Hermione y las demás mujeres. Molly se sorprendió de ver a Narcisa, pero supuso que el amor de madre había prevalecido sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Uno de los sanadores que habían salido de la sala de espera también corrió hacia ellos para atender a Draco. Sin perder tiempo, Hermione puso a Irene en los brazos de Luna. "Te la encargo", le dijo. "No vayas a llevartela del hospital sin avisarme", le enfatizó.

"¿Dónde está Ginny?", preguntó Molly, mientras observaba cómo Hermione colocaba a Draco en una camilla que habían sacado para trasladarlo a una de las salas de emergencias.

"No quiso venir", le respondió Hermione.

"¿Cómo que no quiso venir?", preguntó la matriarca Weasley para reconfirmar lo que había escuchado.

"Dijo que no saldría de la mansión hasta que Harry lo hiciera", le respondió, ya caminando al lado de la camilla hacia dentro de la sala. Molly apretó los puños frustrada. Saber que las mujeres habían logrado huir, había sido un alivio. ¡Pero su hija era una inconsciente y la joven más testaruda que había existido sobre la faz de la tierra! Pansy se acercó a ella para explicarle más en detalle las cosas, pero otro sanador la hizo sentarse y comenzó a chequearla. Solo entonces, Molly se fijó en la chica, en los negros moratones de su cara y la suciedad de varios días que cubría sus ropas. _¡Oh, por Merlín! Charlie también está luchando,_ pensó Molly.

Narcisa se quedó en la sala, viendo cómo se llevaban a su hijo a la sala de emergencias y cómo Hermione no se separaba de la camilla, dando el detalle del estado de Draco. "¿Quién es?", le había preguntado el sanador.

"Draco Malfoy", había respondido ella caminando apresurada. Las cejas del sanador se levantaron en un gesto sorprendido.

"¿Sabes qué le pasó?"

"Una serie de _cruciatus_ bastante crueles y un _flippendo_. Tiene una hemorragia interna y problemas en los pulmones y en el hígado", le refirió. "Apliqué los hechizos sanadores, pero no pude detener la hemorragia así que le suministré una poción restauradora"

"Bien, entonces déjalo en nuestras manos", le dijo el sanador mientras entraba la camilla a la sala de emergencia y hacía el ademán de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. "Si necesitamos tu ayuda, te llamaremos"

"No", rotundo y decidido.

"Su madre es la única que podría haber entrado a la sala de emergencias con él y ella se ha quedado tranquila en la recepción", le dijo en sanador con todo agriado "No veo porqué puedes hacerlo tú"

E hizo un nuevo intento de cerrar la puerta.

"Ella se ha quedado en la sala de espera porque la que entrará con él, soy yo" le dijo tajante "Tengo todo el derecho del mundo".

"¿Y qué le da ese derecho, sanadora en prácticas Granger?", le preguntó el sanador exasperado y considerando seriamente hacerle una sanción estudiantil bastante fuerte.

"¡El derecho que me da ser su esposa! Y mi nombre es Hermione Malfoy", le respondió levantando la voz.

Y entró con paso decidido a la sala de emergencias, dejando en la puerta a un descolocado sanador.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Qué les pareció? Si ya lo saben los Malfoy, ¡que lo sepa el mundo! ¿No les parece?**

**Comentarios, sugerencias y otros, please den click en el botoncito de go y me dejan un review. Gracias por darse una vuelta por el fic y leerlo.**

**Abrazotes a todos.**

**Clau**


	26. San Mungo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. La trama de este fic es mía y no gano ni un quinto con ella, solo hacer que los personajes (en este caso Harry) se comporten como lo que son: Gryffindors.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: Karix7, unkatahe, Hermione-Malfoy35, jos Black (todavía sigo apenada, guapa!), lara evans, my chemical romance, Krissalis Potter, karyta34, Clio Latiny, suky, crys, conny-hp, Chibik-Lady, beautifly92, Coniwy-pops, margara, andeli Malfoy Cullen, Lamalonefordanny-19, witchlolaina, Susan Malfoy Black, Lunita CK, Annie Viana, Malfoy.pride, Michelle, Mari1591, Gabrielle Felton y ayskel.**

**Ya pasamos de los 500 reviews! Muchas gracias... me siento muy honrada de que les guste la historia.**

**Capítulo 26. San Mungo**

Estaba rodeado de oscuridad y los sonidos le llegaban lejanos. Se sentía desorientado pero por más que lo intentó, sus párpados parecían haberse pegado a su rostro y no pudo abrirlos. Sin embargo, se sintió sobre una cama blanda. Su cerebro también recobró cierto grado de conciencia, que le hizo registrar un intenso dolor que le atravesaba el cuerpo. Respiraba con dificultad. Intentó mover la cabeza pero solo logró ladearla ligeramente.

Unos pasos apresurados se acercaron a él.

"¿Draco?", la voz de Hermione le llegó cercana y sus delicados dedos se entrelazaron en su mano derecha. ¡Gracias a Merlín! Hermione estaba con vida. Trató de apretar la mano de ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero al final solo pudo darle un apretón pequeñito.

"Mhmm", balbuceó. ¡Y él quería hacer muchas preguntas! Y la traidora de su boca todavía no respondía. Su lengua se sentía pastosa y pegada a su paladar. Sintió que lo consumía la desesperación. Pero Hermione estaba a su lado y no se escuchaba temerosa. Entonces, habían logrado salir...

Ella pareció comprender su estado de excitación por saber qué había pasado. "Tranquilízate", le pidió suavemente. "Logramos escapar de mansión con la niña. Irene está protegida en La Madriguera".

Dio un suspiro. Y con lentitud, su pulgar acarició el dorso de la mano de Hermione.

"Estamos en San Mungo, Draco", continuó ella. "Y muy pronto estarás completamente restablecido"

Y aunque quería permanecer más tiempo despierto y continuar intentando abrir los ojos, se sumió de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

No supo si pasaron horas, días o semanas.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos. No sabía si era de día o de noche. Y su mirada gris recorrió con avidez la habitación que ocupaba en el hospital, hasta que alcanzó a ver a Hermione dormida en un sillón que estaba a su lado. Estaba hecha un ovillo y su cabeza estaba apoyada en un cojín sobre el reposa brazo. Había subido las piernas al sillón para estar más cómoda. Estuvo un buen rato observándola, parecía muy tranquila pero en el rostro se observaba perfectamente el cansancio acumulado de varios días. A pesar de estar dormida, tenía unas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

"Hermione, cielo", susurró bajito. Su voz emergió ronca de su garganta, carraspeó para aclarar la voz, lo que le provocó un pequeño acceso de tos.

Ella se despertó al escucharlo toser y en cuanto le vio inclinado sobre su costado, con sus ojos abiertos hacia ella, se levantó de un salto del sillón y se acercó apresurada. Su rostro revelando cuanto había ansiado que despertara de nuevo.

"Draco, gracias a Dios que estás despierto... ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Adolorido", le respondió con honestidad. La voz le salía cansada y bastante forzada. Hermione enlazó su mano con la de su esposo.

"Los _cruciatus_ que recibiste fueron muy severos, amor", le explicó con suavidad. "Cuando llegaste a la habitación secreta y constaté lo grave que estabas, pensé que te perdía", le confesó y el recuerdo todavía le oprimía dolorosamente el pecho.

"¿Y la niña?", preguntó preocupado, ahora que ya sus padres sabían toda la verdad.

"Sigue en La Madriguera bastante resguardada. Molly me ayuda a cuidarla porque prácticamente yo no he salido de acá, más que para asearme y cambiarme todos los días".

"Sigues siendo una exagerada", dijo Draco, mordaz y todavía con la voz ronca. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama con mucha lentitud. De pronto, había comenzado a sentirse mareado.

"Pero así me amas" replicó Hermione, sonriendo por el comentario. Con el paso de los años había aprendido a disfrutar del humor irónico y a veces negro de Draco. Era un rasgo de su carácter. Él iba a decirle algo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró por ella la sanadora de turno. Draco se quedó en silencio y su rostro se puso serio y sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

"Señor Malfoy", lo saludó la sanadora. "Los monitores mágicos nos indicaron que ya había recuperado la consciencia. Vengo a hacerle un chequeo".

Draco asintió siempre serio y Hermione permaneció a su lado, tomándolo de la mano con seguridad, pero él no se percató de ese detalle hasta que descubrió que la joven mujer observaba sus manos entrelazadas con disimulo. La sanadora parecía un poco cohibida. "Buenas tardes, señora Malfoy", la saludó. Draco juntó y separó sus cejas con rapidez intrigado por el comportamiento de la chica. Hermione ahogó una risa y le respondió con su acostumbrada franqueza.

"No seas loca, Bridget, puedes seguir llamándome Hermione, como has hecho siempre". La sanadora seguía moviendo su varita a lo largo del abdomen de Draco, haciendo su diagnóstico.

"Después de lo que nos contaron que hiciste en la Sala de Emergencias... no sabemos como tratarte"

Hermione chasqueó la lengua en un gesto algo contrariado. "No sé qué te habrán contado pero has de saber que estaba pasando por un momento desesperado...y no iba a permanecer en la sala de espera mientras atendían a mi esposo"

La chica levantó la vista del cuerpo de Draco y vio directamente a Hermione con una sonrisa tímida. "Eso lo sabemos. Te confieso que me habría gustado ver la cara del sanador de turno. Debe haber sido memorable. Bueno, Sr. Malfoy", agregó volviéndose a Draco. "todos sus órganos se están recuperando conforme lo esperábamos. Aunque tendrá que quedarse en el hospital por varios días porque su hígado estaba muy dañado y no podremos darle el alta hasta asegurarnos que está trabajando de nuevo a toda su capacidad. Vendré a chequearlo cada seis horas".

Dicho esto, hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió de nuevo hacia Hermione. "¿Cuando retomarás los estudios?"

"En unos cuantos días. Solo pedí una semana de permiso", le respondió ella.

"Prepárate", la previno su colega "El hospital parece un avispero alborotado. Todos quieren saber los detalles de cómo es que ahora eres la señora Malfoy"

Y salió de la habitación. La intriga que había en el rostro de Draco era tan evidente que no hacía falta que preguntara nada en voz alta, pero cuando vio que la única explicación de Hermione consistía en ponerse terriblemente colorada, no pudo reprimirse más. "¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

"Tú venías inconsciente...", comenzó a explicar un poco tímida.

Draco la miraba fijamente.

"Shacklebolt nos apareció en la sala de espera..."

"Ajá..."

"Cuando te llevaban a una de las salas de emergencia, trataron de dejarme afuera...", para entonces Draco tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro.

"Déjame adivinar: gritaste a los cuatro vientos que eras mi esposa y te metiste a la fuerza en la sala"

"Pues... sí", le confesó como si fuera una niña atrapada en una travesura. La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó.

"Eso fue muy Gryffindor, querida", le dijo y acercó la mano de Hermione que estaba entrelazada con la suya y la besó en el dorso.

"Soy y siempre seré una Gryffindor, Draco, aunque esté casada con un príncipe Slytherin", le respondió ella, medio ofendida por el comentario.

Draco seguía con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara. "Así que ahora, toda la comunidad mágica sabe que estamos enlazados", caviló y luego agregó " A mí también me habría encantado verte. ¿Me pones el recuerdo en un pensadero?"

La respuesta de Hermione fue un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo. "No me hagas repetir el puñetazo que te dí en tercero", lo amenazó. De pronto, Hermione dio un gran bostezo. "Lo siento", se disculpó "últimamente me he sentido terriblemente cansada. Creo que han sido muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo"

Draco se quedó contemplándola. Si su única preocupación había sido que él recuperara la conciencia, quería decir que el lado oscuro había sido vencido. "Asumo que Potter hizo lo que debía"

"Sí, Draco, por fin estamos libres de la amenaza de Voldemort"

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la batalla final?"

"Tres largos y angustiosos días..."

_Harry había comenzado a pelear en cuanto encaró a Voldemort en aquel pasillo. Pero los dos eran magos muy poderosos y pronto se movieron hacia otro de los salones de la mansión. Cuadros y cosas volaban por el impacto de las maldiciones y contramaldiciones. Y luchaban sin la intervención de ninguno de los bandos, porque los Weasley habían recibido las instrucciones expresas de Harry de no intervenir en esa batalla y de evitar que los mortífagos también lo hicieran. Por eso, los mantenían a raya. _

_Algunos mortífagos trataban de escapar de la mansión pero los primeros cayeron aturdidos por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que estaban apostados afuera. Estaban completamente rodeados y muchos no alcanzaban a explicarse cómo habían caído en esa situación, después de la algarabía que los había invadido cuando capturaron a Potter y a los Weasley._

_Lucius vio a Voldemort pelear con Harry. Y tuvo a Harry de espaldas a él, al alcance de su varita. Solo tendría que lanzar una maldición, solo una, y podría regresar el peso de la balanza hacia el bando del Lord Tenebroso. Pero entonces, recordó las palabras de Narcisa. Si Voldemort triunfaba, seguramente Draco y su familia serían asesinados por sus propios camaradas. Narcisa tenía razón. A pesar de sentir su pecho atravesado por la decepción de lo que había descubierto esa noche, la única verdadera lealtad de los Malfoy era para la familia: Bajó su varita y se escondió de la vista del Lord Tenebroso, pues tampoco quería quedar como un traidor._

_Una de las maldiciones aturdió a Harry y lo hizo trastrabillar, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esconderse tras unos muebles. Voldemort no pudo lanzar el Avada Kedavra, pero tuvo el tiempo necesario para llegar a una puerta que no estaba protegida y salir al jardín principal. En el centro se levantaba un hermoso laberinto y el Lord intentó llegar a él. Una vez adentro podría permanecer escondido hasta que fuera seguro escapar. _

_Pero por enésima vez en su vida, Dumbledore le truncó los planes. El laberinto estaba hechizado y nadie podría entrar en él. Se giró para tratar de esconderse en otro lugar._

"_No juegues más al gato y al ratón, Tom", le dijo Harry, que ya le había dado alcance. Hasta ese momento, Voldemort simplemente había evadido batirse a duelo con su oponente. Bien. No lo podría evitar. Seguramente perdería su cuerpo de nuevo, pero ya vería cómo buscar una de las partes de su alma y regresar._

"_No sabes con quien te metes", lo desafió Voldemort. "Yo siempre volveré...Soy inmortal"_

"_Si te refieres a las inmundicias de tu alma que andaban regadas por allí, ya no existen. Me deshice de ellas", le rebatió Harry con desprecio. Voldemort sintió su estómago contraído y sintió miedo._

"_¡No puede ser! ¡Yo soy inmortal!", gritó. "Tú no siquiera sabes lo que es un..."_

"_¿Horrocrux?", lo interrumpió Harry. "Sé perfectamente lo que son y los tuyos ya no existen"_

_Voldemort temblaba de ira. ¡Eso era imposible! Los repasó mentalmente: el anillo, la diadema de Ravenclaw, el medallón, la copa... el diario lo arruinó este imbécil hace muchos años..._

"_Sigue repasándolos uno por uno", dijo Harry mordaz. "Todos están destruidos"_

"_¡Crucio!", lanzó Voldemort con desesperación._

_Harry fue rápido. "Protego", el fuerte escudo protector que se levantó entre él y Harry lo hizo dar traspiés y Voldemort alcanzó a ver la resolución en la mirada de su oponente. _

_Y Harry, que toda su vida se había preparado para este decisivo momento, empuño su varita y no vaciló. "Avada Kedavra", le lanzó certero y mientras miraba como el cuerpo de Voldemort era golpeado por el rayo verde y caía inerte en el engramado, se sintió en calma y un inmenso alivio recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Por fin, todo había terminado. Todo. Se acercó al cuerpo de Voldemort, todavía incrédulo de que la maldición lo hubiera alcanzado. Golpeó una de sus piernas con el pie y nada pasó. Suspiró profundamente. Ahora era libre de disponer de su vida sin tener a un loco pisando sus talones constantemente. Era libre. No solo de Voldemort sino de la misma Orden del Fénix, que a pesar del cariño y respeto que le tenían sus miembros, habían dispuesto de su vida como si fuera una pieza de ajedrez. Nadie negaba que era una pieza importante, pero una pieza al fin y al cabo._

_Sintió pasos apresurados a su espalda y se volvió con rapidez, para ver a Dumbledore acercarse a él con el rostro iluminado. Pero contrario a todos los pronósticos, el rostro de Harry estaba inexpresivo. En principio se sentía liberado pero también le pesaba el hecho de que para hacerlo, había tenido que matar a su oponente. Una mezcla de sentimientos lo abatía._

_Dumbledore le sostuvo la mirada y tuvo la intención de decirle algo pero Harry lo cortó en seco. "He cumplido", le dijo simple y sombríamente, y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión, dejando al anciano profesor parado junto al cadáver. _

_Harry quería saber qué estaba sucediendo dentro de la mansión y cómo estaban los Weasley. Sobre todo Ginny._

_Las cosas adentro estaban confusas. En cuanto Voldemort cayó muerto, las marcas tenebrosas de todos los brazos comenzaron a arder dolorosamente, distrayendo a los mortífagos de las batallas. Los gemidos de dolor de alzaron en varios lugares, desconcertando también a sus contrincantes._

_El quemón fue repentino y duro. Y fue bien aprovechado por la Orden, que lanzó cuanto Incarcerus y desmaius pudo sometiendo a todos los mortífagos que tenían a su alcance. Luego, el dolor fue cediendo y la marca se volvió tenue. No desapareció pero sí que perdió vigor. Y no les cupo la menor duda: el Lord Tenebroso había sido vencido por El Elegido._

_La guerra había terminado y Voldemort había sido vencido. Solo algunos pocos mortífagos lograron esconderse y escapar. _

_Para desgracia o buena suerte de Ginny, ella pudo ver la batalla entre Harry y Voldemort en los jardines desde los ventanales de la habitación secreta. Había estado vigilante de lo que sucedía en el exterior, cuando alcanzó a ver las dos figuras enfrentadas. Entrecerró los ojos y acercó un poco su rostro al cristal de la ventana, tratando de identificar quienes eran los que peleaban en la oscuridad. Entonces, reconoció a Harry y contuvo el aliento. Se quedó clavada en su sitio. En un ademán impulsivo se llevó una de sus manos al pecho y la otra sosteniéndose el vientre. Y esperó._

_Vio salir el rayo verde de la varita de Harry y gritó de alegría cuando vio caer el cuerpo de Voldemort. Desde donde estaba, no alcanzaba a ver el rostro de Harry, ni las emociones que lo atravesaban._

_Un "plop" la sacó de la contemplación de la escena._

"_La apareceré donde y cuando usted lo indique, señorita", le anunció Kilby, presto a cumplir la orden que le había dado Hermione._

"_Llévame con Harry ahora mismo", le dijo._

_Sin dilación, Kilby la tomó de la rodilla y la apareció en la puerta hacia donde caminaba Harry Corrió hacia él con el rostro radiante. Estaba agradecida de que la batalla había sido favorable para Harry y que ni siquiera estaba mal herido._

_Harry caminaba cabizbajo cuando la vio salir por la puerta de la mansión. La vio correr hacia él, su rostro parecía iluminado por la gran sonrisa que la adornaba. Tan feliz, que a Harry le recordó la primera vez que se besaron, en la sala común de Gryffindor y enfrente de todos sus compañeros de casa. La recibió con los brazos abiertos y hundió su rostro en su cuello, aspirando el olor a flores que emanaba de su cabello, buscando allí el refugio que necesitaba para la tormenta de emociones que se libraban en su interior._

"_Larguémonos de aquí", le pidió él con la voz ahogada, al sentir que todos comenzaban a salir de la mansión, celebrando la victoria sobre Voldemort. Su aliento golpeó el cuello de Ginny y haciéndola estremecer._

_Ella se separó con lentitud, dudando pero buscando su verde mirada. "Mis hermanos... mi padre" dijo simplemente._

_Harry asintió comprensivo. Un huérfano siempre sabía el inmenso valor de la familia y tomados de la mano, entraron en la mansión en busca de los demás Weasley._

_Pronto hicieron un balance de los daños. Bill estaba herido pero no era grave. Él mismo se estaba aplicando un torniquete en la pierna derecha para detener una hemorragia. Charlie había conseguido terminar la batalla en una sola pieza, a pesar de lo débil que estaba y de que estaba usando una varita robada a un mortífago inconsciente. Fred estaba bien, pero abatido por su gemelo. George estaba gravemente herido y en cuanto había podido, Arthur se lo había llevado para San Mungo. Él patriarca también necesitaba que le curaran la mano chamuscada._

_En cuanto Ron vio a Harry entrar en el salón principal, caminó rápido hacia él y lo abrazó. "Lo lograste", le dijo lleno de emoción._

_Harry respondió el abrazo fraternal de su amigo. "Lo logramos, Ron. No habría podido triunfar sin tu apoyo ni el de Hermione", afirmó._

"... y todos salieron de la mansión para San Mungo, para ver cómo estaba George y que atendieran a Charlie por las _cruciatus_ que había recibido", terminó de relatar Hermione. "Yo he estado más acá que en casa y en La Madriguera, todas las chicas se han turnado para cuidar a Irene".

"¿Y mi madre?", preguntó Draco.

"Estuvo acá el primer día pero luego se escucharon rumores de que el Ministerio quería convertir Malfoy Manor en patrimonio nacional y ella salió afligida a reunirse con el abogado de la familia para analizar cómo podían evitarlo"

Draco tuvo un pequeño atisbo de decepción en su rostro. Su madre siempre había tenido sus prioridades muy claras y en esta ocasión, al parecer, la mansión era más importante. Él comenzó a sentirse cansado, definitivamente su cuerpo no estaba del todo recuperado. Se acostó y cerró sus ojos.

"No te pongas así", le pidió Hermione, que había podido leer su expresión como si fuera un libro abierto. Draco, sorprendido, dirigió su mirada a su esposa. "Ella estaba muy alterada por cómo estabas, pero Kilby se apareció acá para decirme que los aurores estaban revisando la mansión de cabo a rabo, decomisando cosas y que otras personas que habían llegado a la batalla, se estaban robando cosas como recuerdo de lo sucedido. Yo no pensaba moverme de aquí, así que ella tuvo que ir a controlar la situación"

Draco dio un pequeño suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Hermione pensó que se dormiría pero entonces, se acordó de algo. "Por cierto, necesito que reviertas el _parens segrego_ en tu madre"

"Yo no se lo lancé a ella y tampoco es algo que pueda revertir", le rebatió Draco desconcertado.

"Pero ya investigué lo que pasó: el hechizo se extendió a ella por ser la esposa de Lucius y sí puedes revertirlo por que es la cónyuge no el principal afectado", le explicó ella.

"Lo pensaré pero después de salir de aquí", afirmó.

"Draco", había un tono de advertencia en la voz de Hermione. "Para mí es un poco incómodo, porque sé que ella está acostumbrada a mandar en la mansión y los elfos no hacen nada si no se los ordeno yo..."

"Eso me encantaría verlo...", dijo irónico y con una sonrisa malévola flotándole en los labios. No por nada Hermione era la abanderada pro-elfos domésticos de la sociedad mágica inglesa.

"No estoy bromeando, Draco", enfatizó ella ya molesta con la falta de reacción de Draco al respecto. "Para evitar problemas, dí la orden a todos los elfos de que la obedecieran en la reconstrucción de la mansión. Estaba que se caía a pedazos..."

"Prefiero esperar a estar completamente restablecido", exclamó tajante. "Conozco a mis padres... y prefiero esperar a estar en mis cabales antes de hacer algún cambio"

Fue el turno de Hermione de suspirar un poco exasperada pero conocía muy bien a Draco y sabía que en esa discusión llevaba las de perder. Él ya había tomado una decisión y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. "Además, no es eso lo que me preocupa en este momento", continuó Draco "Debemos buscar una casa, no quiero regresar a la mansión, no me trae buenos recuerdos de mi niñez, y tampoco quiero continuar arrimado en casa de Potter"

"Harry nunca nos ha tratado mal..." trató de explicar Hermione.

"Lo sé, pero ya que todo el mundo sabe que estamos enlazados, no hay razón para que no vivamos juntos en cuanto salga de aquí...". Hermione lo vio con el rostro lleno de ilusión. Por fin, serían una familia, tal y como lo habían anhelado durante mucho tiempo.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta distrajeron la conversación de los esposos y un sonriente Harry entró en la habitación. "Hola", saludó. "Supe que ya habías despertado", le dijo a Malfoy a modo de saludo.

"Veo que las noticias vuelan en este hospital", remarcó el otro con sarcasmo. "Qué discretos... ¿Cómo están todos?", preguntó viendo a Harry entrar a la habitación y dirigirse a saludar a Hermione, con un beso en la mejilla.

"Recuperándose. Todos están bien a excepción de George, que no está reaccionando bien al tratamiento. Los Weasley están muy preocupados, en especial Molly y Fred", explicó.

"Me lo imagino", susurró Draco y luego añadió irónico. "¿Y qué más hace el héroe?"

"¿Además de visitar a aquellos que se las arreglaron para resultar heridos antes de la batalla final y se hicieron los desentendidos?", le replicó Harry en igual tono.

"Me extraña, Potter. Me habría quedado si no tuviera que compartir el crédito contigo. Sabes que se no me gusta que me opaquen"

Un barullo les llegó desde el pasillo. Se escuchaban voces un poco exaltadas y unas pisadas fuertes. _Alguien con bastón, _pensó Draco, quien reconoció el golpeteo que hacia esa pieza en el suelo. No era su padre porque las pisadas no sonaban iguales a las de Lucius.

Unos fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta. "¿Esperan a alguien?", preguntó Harry. Draco y Hermione negaron con la cabeza y esperaron. La puerta se abrió para revelar la presencia del mismísimo Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour. El sanador que recibió a Draco en la Sala de Emergencias venía atrás con cara de pocos amigos. "He dicho que el paciente todavía no está en condiciones..."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy", interrumpió Scrimgeour con prepotencia "Queda usted bajo arresto..."

"¡No puede hacer eso!", gritó Hermione exaltada. Draco se había quedado mucho más pálido, sentado en su cama, comprendiendo que lo llevaban a Azkaban a pesar de que se sabía todo su trabajo en favor de la Orden del Fénix.

"Claro que puedo. Su esposo es un mortífago que..."

"Que trabajó como espía de la Orden del Fénix y cuya participación fue vital para que yo luchara en contra de Voldemort", lo interrumpió Harry, que acababa de recuperarse de la momentánea sorpresa y reaccionaba molesto a la situación.

"Es probable pero también es un mortífago. El Lord tenebroso estaba hospedado en su mansión, así que debe responder junto con su padre a esos crímenes".

Hermione estaba lívida ante la desfachatez del Ministero. ¿Es que no podían hacer nada bien? ¿Porqué tenían que encausar a Draco, cuyo único pecado había sido ayudar a Dumbledore desde que salió de la escuela? Así como lo pensaba, se lo dijo al Ministro. Draco por su parte estaba en shock. Él estaba haciendo planes de futuro cuando vino este imbécil, mal llamado ministro, a decirle que se iba a prisión.

"Draco Malfoy fue un mortífago activo y por tanto debe responder ante la Ley Mágica por los delitos que haya cometido", remarcó el Ministro. "Además, Potter siempre te has quejado de que el Ministerio actúa de manera sumaria en contra de los acusados. Así que si lo que me dicen es verdad, podrán demostrarlo en el juicio frente al Wizengamot"

"Está equivocado si cree que vamos a permitir que...", rebatió Harry.

"Ya se lo dije Potter: demuéstrenlo en el juicio", interrumpió el Ministro. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, queda bajo arresto por sedición, conspiración en contra del Ministerio y actos terroristas en contra de la Comunidad Mágica. Cuando reciba el alta médico será trasladado a Azkaban, a la espera de su juicio en el Wizengamot. Su varita quedará en custodia del Ministerio hasta tener un veredicto"

Y con su paso altivo salió de la habitación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Como que las cosas no quieren arreglarse del todo, verdad? Comentarios y demás, ya saben: me mandan un review!! **

**Con lo de Harry comportándose como verdadero Gryffindor... no es que no lo sea, pero siento que en la batalla final de DH pareciera a la Rowling le faltó valor para que Harry lanzara finalmente el Avada... y nos hizo ese remedo de duelo final. Todo un fiasco! Bueno, es mi muy personal apreciación.**

**Y con respecto a Harry y Ginny... si Harry me hubiera tratado como a Ginny en DH, donde se ve que para él los amigos son más importantes que su amada y que la busca hasta mucho después de la batalla... se los juro, yo no me hubiera casado con él. Por eso quise en estas líneas, revertir ese mal sabor de boca que me dejó DH.**

**Abrazotes a todos,**

**Clau**


	27. Entrada a Azkaban

**Hola!! Bueno, acá les traigo el siguiente capi, que espero disfruten mucho.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. La trama de este fic es mía pero no gano ni un quinto con ella... lástima... la de cosas que podría comprar con un par de milloncitos de dólares...**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a: jos Black, Josefina C., just.a.dreamgirl, Mari1591, Nimue-Tarrazo, unkatahe, malfoy.pride, Rochelle Kuchiki, lara evans, beautifly92, Hermione-Malfoy35, Kami Malfoy Cullen X, magicaddiction, Gabrielle Felton, Chibik-Lady, friidaliizziiooz, andeli Malfoy Cullen, Karyta34, SuSaN MaLfOy BlAck, Iamalonefordanny-19, Krissalis Potter, -bonii, ayskel, Ginny-Potter-508, desposorios, Anne Rose Malfoy, Abril (busqué el fic que me dijiste pero no lo hallé ¿me puedes dar el nombre?), Fancy!! y Suky.**

**Gracias a aquellas que me metieron prisas amables. Para desposorios que me preguntó si pensaba actualizar algún día, pues sí estoy actualizado hoy. Ya sé que me tardo en escribir pero con mi beba de meses, mi hija mayor, la casa y el trabajo..., pues es poco el tiempo que me queda, pero el compromiso es que aunque lento, el fic avanza. Y que conste que estoy obviando a mi querido esposo en el listado de cosas que me quitan tiempo...**

**Ahora sí, ¡A leer!**

**Capítulo 27. Entrada a Azkaban**

Los pasos sonaban pesados en el largo pasillo. Pasos más cortos de los que habitualmente estaba acostumbrado a dar. Las cadenas mágicas que le engrilletaban los tobillos se lo impedían. ¡Maldito Ministerio! Cuando parecía que todo tendría una solución feliz para él y su familia, venía la burocracia ignorante y lo torcía todo.

Llevaba el ceño fruncido y la expresión seria. No era para menos. La temporada en prisión sería de todo, menos placentera. Los dementores que custodiaban Azkaban ya le mantenían el corazón helado. Había tratado de prepararse a estar en ese lugar, pero al final nada era suficiente para el ataque voraz de los dementores, que no dejaban de atormentar a los que estaban allí. Y eso que ni siquiera había entrado a su celda.

Pero no había perdido su natural arrogancia. Eso no se lo quitarían aunque lo llevaran a la celda más profunda de Azkaban. Llevaba la cabeza en alto, su andar seguro y su mirada desafiante. La noticia de que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se habían enlazado en secreto y que él era el padre de la niña que ella había escondido durante toda la guerra, había corrido como pólvora en toda la comunidad mágica. Y también era un secreto a voces de que Draco había sido un espía de la Orden del Fénix. La mayoría de los carceleros de Azkaban habían escuchado las noticias pero...

Pero era un Malfoy.

Y de allí era de donde partían todas las dudas que se hacían todos. ¿Y si solo engatuzó a la chica para librarse de la cárcel? Hay que asegurarse que ella no se encontraba bajo una _Imperius _cuando se enlazó con el joven Malfoy. ¿Quién los enlazó? Muchos decían que el mismísimo Dumbledore había oficiado la ceremonia, pero nadie sabía nada con certeza ¿Habrá abusado de ella y por eso tienen una hija? Pero Hermione Granger se miraba realmente alterada cuando se lo llevaron a prisión y también decían que había hecho un escándalo cuando lo llevó herido a San Mungo. ¿Le estarán pagando por ello? No, ella no se prestaría a un juego tan Slytherin y aunque no es millonaria, sus padres son profesionales muggles muy respetados.

Pero era un Malfoy.

Y esa familia es capaz de cualquier cosa para obtener lo que se proponen.

Era una verdadera historia de amor, decían algunos y era una historia por la que muchos habían terminado suspirando. Y así como tenía detractores que no creían en la veracidad de los rumores, tenía defensores dispuestos a rebatir cada cosa que cuestionara las intenciones de Draco.

Ya fuera a favor o en contra pero todos tenían más de alguna conjetura que hacer sobre lo que había resultado ser la sorpresa social de la temporada.

Cuando el ministro salió de la habitación después de arrestar a Draco, dos aurores se apostaron de manera permanente en la puerta de su habitación. Habían supervisado cada chequeo de los sanadores, estado presentes en todas las conversaciones que éstos sostenían con Hermione y la familia en los pasillos para reportar sobre su salud, habían colocado hechizos anti-aparición y reveladores del uso de poción multijugos y habían restringido las visitas de otras personas que no fueran parientes directos. Si bien no podían controlar lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación, sí evitaban que entrara alguien más que lo pudiera ayudar a escapar.

Los compañeros de Hermione habían visto su desesperación por hallar rápido una solución y en complicidad con el Sanador en jefe Thomas, también miembro de la Orden, habían decidido alargar lo más posible la estadía de Draco en San Mungo. Los juicios ya habían comenzado a darse y si eran hábiles bien podrían hacer que el joven Malfoy saliera del hospital directo a su juicio sin tener que pasar por Azkaban.

A partir del día de su arresto, el avance de su recuperación se había casi detenido. Al principio los aurores no sospecharon nada, porque el cuadro clínico con el que ingresó al hospital había sido grave, casi mortal, pero tres semanas después la mentira sobre la lentitud de su recuperación se había vuelto insostenible. Para colmo, los juicios estaban siendo largos y el de Draco ni siquiera había sido programado.

En esas semanas, Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione y una extremadamente colaboradora Narcisa, habían tratado de encontrar una solución rápida, un resquicio legal que les permitiera evitar la entrada de Draco a prisión. Hermione había investigado con la entrega de siempre, pero había sido en vano. Las pruebas en contra de la familia Malfoy eran de peso e incuestionables: la principal era que la mansión se había convertido en el refugio del Lord Tenebroso al final de la guerra y habían muchos testimonios de que eso había ocurrido con la complacencia de los mismos Malfoy. Narcisa no estaba marcada y por eso no podían procesarla, pero los hombres de la familia habían sido colaboradores activos y eso nadie podía negarlo. Pasados los días, no les quedó más remedio que resignarse a la inevitable estadía en Azkaban.

Sin embargo, esos días habían sido de constante aprendizaje para Hermione. Principiante en el arte de la manipulación sutil, había aprendido de Narcisa y de Draco que uno tiene que valerse de todo lo que tiene a mano para lograr lo que se propone. Los Malfoy siempre habían estado dispuestos a todo, eso era obvio, pero Hermione se había percatado que manipular no era completamente malo cuando no perjudicabas a nadie ni perdías tus escrúpulos en el proceso.

Al principio de la estadía de Draco, Hermione se había opuesto a llevar a Irene a San Mungo, para evitarle la tristeza de ver a su padre postrado en una cama de hospital.

"Debes traerla", le había insistido Narcisa por enésima vez en tres días, mientras tomaban el té en la cafetería de San Mungo.

Hermione la había visto con la expresión llena de fastidio. No estaba para presiones extras y no traerla a este lugar llena de enfermos, sepa Merlín de qué, y exponerla a que pescara alguna infección. Punto. Fin de la discusión.

"Sin ofenderte, querida", había replicado Narcisa con un suspiro resignado, a la muda pero muy expresiva respuesta de su nuera, "pero eres demasiado Gryffindor..." Hermione abrió la boca con sorpresa "piensa como Slytherin. Todos tienen que ver a la niña. Primero, por su extraordinario parecido con Draco y segundo, porque los niños ablandan hasta los corazones más duros"

Hermione se había quedado momentáneamente sin habla. Eso nunca se le habría ocurrido. Vio fijamente a su suegra y luego se puso de pie como impulsada por un resorte. "Voy por ella", le anunció resuelta a una sonriente Narcisa y consultó su reloj "Nos reunimos en la habitación de Draco en unos veinte minutos", y se desapareció del lugar.

A la hora convenida, una aparentemente despreocupada Hermione entró por la puerta principal de San Mungo con Irene de la mano. Y la niña causó sensación. Todos en la recepción salieron a saludarla, con la curiosidad de ver a la pequeña pintada en todos los rostros y Hermione no tuvo ningún reparo en retrasar su llegada a la habitación de su esposo.

"¡Qué preciosa!"

"¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"¡Qué ojos más hermosos! ¡Grises como los de todos los Malfoy!"

"Su cabello es tan rubio como el de su padre"

"Es que la sangre Malfoy es fuerte..."

"¡Pero su carita es idéntica a la tuya!"

"Sacó algo de los dos..."

Todas las enfermeras estaban arremolinadas alrededor de la niña y Hermione trataba de responder con amabilidad y simpatía a todos los comentarios que le hacían. Mientras, las demás personas que estaban en la sala de espera estiraban sus cabezas para, al menos, poder ver a la pequeña y comprobar si realmente era una Malfoy.

Irene, por su parte, estaba encantada con que todas las miradas estuvieran sobre ella. Como siempre había estado en extremo protegida entre Harry y los Weasley, ser el centro de atención de un grupo de bulliciosas mujeres, le resultaba muy divertido. Su madre la miraba asombrada porque al principio había tenido el temor de que se mostrara muy tímida frente a los extraños. Su temor había sido en vano. La niña se movía con gracia entre las mujeres, examinando todo a su alrededor con la curiosidad innata de una pequeña de dos años. Y también había heredado el innato encanto de Draco de agradarle a los demás a conveniencia... _mi pequeña serpiente, _pensó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Pasados unos minutos, Hermione se disculpó con sus compañeros y colegas, para irse a la habitación de Draco. Y antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, comprobó con satisfacción que tanto el personal del hospital como los magos y brujas que allí se encontraban, se habían quedado comentando el extraordinario parecido que había entre padre e hija. Definitivamente, tenía que comenzar a pensar como Slytherin. Al menos hasta lograr sacar a Draco de Azkaban.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, tocó suavemente la puerta y entró. A Draco se le iluminó el rostro en cuanto vio a la pequeña e Irene corrió donde estaba su rubio padre. Inmediatamente, trepó por uno de los costados de la cama, ayudada por Hermione llegó hasta arriba y comenzó a jugar con él.

"¿Cómo te fue?", le preguntó Draco.

"¿Cómo me fue con qué?", repreguntó Hermione sin entender.

"Con la entrada triunfal de la niña", le dijo él. Hermione volvió a ver a Narcisa, quien tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. "Madre me explicó lo que ibas a hacer"

"Bastante bien", respondió ella con una sonrisa tímida. Su nobleza Gryffindor la hacía sentir ligeramente incómoda, como si Draco la hubiera sorprendido en una pequeña falta.

Draco pareció comprender y en cuanto se acercó a él, le tomó de la cabeza con ambas manos, le dio un efusivo beso en la frente y dirigió hacia ella su mirada acerada. "No te preocupes, no hay nada de malo en que querramos influir en la opinión pública. Recuerda que no siempre hay que pelear de frente."

"Lo sé", dijo encogiéndose un poco de hombros y luego ensanchó su sonrisa con timidez. "Todos estuvieron pendientes de cada movimiento de la niña. Seguro que mañana sale publicado en El Profeta"

El gesto cariñoso de Draco también había sorprendido a Narcisa, porque los Malfoy nunca, _nunca_, eran expresivos ni cariñosos. Irene comenzó a saltar en la cama, casi encima de Draco y ambas mujeres se acercaron a ella con rapidez para sosegarla un poco, porque si bien su padre se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente, tampoco estaba para recibir las patadas y brincos de su exaltada hija.

De pronto, Hermione dio un profundo suspiro y fue a sentarse en el sillón que había en el cuarto. Tenía la expresión cansada y se recostó en el reposa brazo. Bostezó y se quedó un rato con los ojos cerrados. Draco la vio con preocupación. Desde que había recuperado la conciencia la había visto bastante agotada y el rostro comenzaba a vérsele un poco demacrado. Sabía que Hermione era bastante obsesiva y estaba casi seguro, que cuando llegaba a Grimmauld Place se iba directo a la biblioteca a seguir investigando y preparándose para sacarlo de Azkaban.

"¿Sabes qué le sucede?", le preguntó en voz baja a su madre.

"Tal vez sea la tensión acumulada de estos días", le respondió ella.

"Seguramente se está quemando las pestañas investigando cómo podemos evitar el encarcelamiento", supuso Draco.

"Es probable, casi siempre que llegamos a Grimmauld Place se va disparada para la biblioteca", le explicó Narcisa, quien no quiso preocupar más a su hijo, pero la verdad era que las pocas veces que había buscado a Hermione en la biblioteca cuando estaba allí de visita, se la había encontrado dormida con el libro de turno abierto sobre las piernas.

Pasaron unos minutos en que ella permaneció dormida en el sillón y Narcisa se ocupaba de vigilar atentamente a la niña. Así estuvieron hasta que unos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta.

"Adelante", respondió Narcisa, mientras que Hermione se incorporaba del reposa brazo del sillón, restregándose los ojos.

Albus Dumbledore entró en la habitación, a pesar de la custodia de aurores que estaban apostados afuera, supuestamente evitando que alguien ajeno a la familia entrara. Llegó con aire satisfecho y aparentemente tranquilo.

"Buenos días, joven Malfoy", le saludó. "Narcisa, Hermione", les dijo inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

"Buenos días, profesor", le correspondieron el saludo, todavía asombrados de que estuviera adentro de la habitación.

"Buenos muchachos, esos aurores, todavía se recuerdan de cuando estudiaron en Hogwarts...", les explicó con un guiño de ojo "También ayuda que Kingsley está afuera distrayéndolos..."

Hermione se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Había pasado casi una semana desde la batalla final y tres días desde que Draco había sido notificado por el Ministerio sobre su arresto. Y aunque no lo había dicho en voz alta, se había sentido ligeramente decepcionada de que Dumbledore no se hubiera comunicado con ellos para ayudarles en este nuevo problema.

"Lamento venir hasta hoy", se disculpó el director como si hubiese leído la mente de Hermione "pero los asuntos en Hogwarts han estado muy revueltos en los últimos días. No ha sido fácil ayudar al profesor Snape, pero logramos evitar que lo llevaran a juicio"

Ups, ellos tampoco habían pensado en la suerte de Snape desde que salieron de la mansión...

Narcisa todavía no lograba ver al viejo director como su aliado, así que para beneficio de todos los que estaban en la habitación, se disculpó con un pretexto cualquiera y salió de la habitación. Hermione había aprendido varias cosas de su suegra en esos días pero todavía no había olvidado la pequeña conversación que ella había sostenido con Lucius antes de que escaparan de la mansión. Les había comentado sobre eso a Ron y a Harry, después de la batalla final, y también se lo dijo a Draco en un rato que estuvieron a solas después que recuperó la conciencia. Entre todos habían convenido que las cosas relevantes de la Orden no las hablarían frente a ella. Al menos, hasta que se ganara la confianza de todos.

Por eso, cuando Dumbledore mencionó a Snape, tanto Hermione como Draco permanecieron en silencio y sin querer ahondar más en el asunto, pero cuando Narcisa se fue, el rubio prácticamente lo acribilló a preguntas. Y Albus podía parecer despistado, pero definitivamente no lo era. Solo observó la situación, comprendiendo que Draco no confiaba en su madre lo suficiente como para revelar el papel de Snape como espía de la Orden.

Dumbledore les puso al tanto en unos minutos: Snape había logrado moverse con cierta agilidad por la mansión después de que habló con Draco en el pasillo y supo cómo estaba la situación con los prisioneros. Como pocos sabían que había logrado entrar en Malfoy Manor, se apresuró a poner los hechizos de contención en las puertas y ventanas próximas al gran salón. Obra suya había sido el poderoso hechizo que hizo rebotar a Voldemort y a Parkinson cuando trataban de huir de la mansión.

Como buen Slytherin se mantuvo al margen cuando comenzó la batalla. No sabía de qué manera, pero quería garantizar que al terminar la batalla, se le considerara fiel al Señor Oscuro... y continuar como espía de la Orden del Fénix. Ya Draco había sido descubierto, ya no podría contar con él, pero por cualquier giro inesperado, él debía continuar dentro del círculo de confianza de Voldemort. Logró ponerse en un lugar seguro y derribó a más de algún mortífago desprevenido que pasó cerca de él. Hasta que sintió el quemón del brazo, que le anunció con seguridad de que Potter, al fin, había derrotado a Voldemort.

En cuanto se recuperó del dolor abrasador de su antebrazo, salió presuroso de la mansión antes de ser descubierto. Albus lo vio a lo lejos, deslizándose por entre los jardines, hasta llegar al punto donde podía aparecerse. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando un par de aurores novatos le frustraron los planes y al descubrir su marca tenebrosa, decidieron llevárselo preso.

Dumbledore había alcanzado a ver a los dos aurores y se acercó a toda prisa antes de que todo se saliera de control para Severus. Cuando llegó a ellos, ya le habían confiscado la varita. "Muchachos", les dijo y ellos volvieron a verle sorprendidos, sobre todo el que sostenía la varita confiscada... porque Dumbledore, sin perder ni un segundo, la recuperó con un _Accio_. "No es necesario que vigilen al profesor Snape, él viene conmigo"

"Pero estaba tratando de escapar", le rebatió uno de ellos. Le tenían respeto a Dumbledore pero como buen ex-Gryffindors que eran, ambos aurores la traían en contra de Snape.

"Porque yo le pedí que regresara al castillo a vigilar a los alumnos", le respondió con voz pausada y calmada el Director.

En medio de este intercambio de opiniones, el profesor de pociones no quiso continuar esperando que estos Gryffindors y el director Dumbledore se pusieran de acuerdo, rodó los ojos exasperado ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué había hecho él para quedar siempre en medio de ofuscados ex-miembros de la casa de los leones? Ya Dumbledore le había devuelto su varita, así que se desapareció rumbo al castillo.

El problema fue que a pesar de los alegatos de Dumbledore ese par de aurores consideraron su desaparición como una huida del lugar de los hechos. Scrimgeour estaba empeñado en meter preso a todo mortífago que se le pusiera en frente. Y para terminar de complicar las cosas, McNair había sido capturado con vida y bajo efectos de _veritaserum_ declaró haber permitido el paso de Severus Snape a la mansión, momentos antes de que estallara la batalla.

El Ministro lo quería preso, pero Dumbledore lo defendió a capa y espada. De Hogwarts no saldría, hasta que se comprobara que había sido Snape quien realmente había entrado en Malfoy Manor esa noche. Para un experto en oclumancia, no fue difícil contrarrestar los hechizos de legeremancia que el cuerpo de aurores trató de usar con él y como buen maestro de pociones, sin que se dieran cuenta, se tomó el antídoto del _veritaserum _antes de entrar al interrogatorio...engañarlos había sido obra de astucia y en eso Severus Snape también era un maestro.

Al final, no les quedó más remedio que aceptar que McNair había permitido la entrada de un impostor y que Snape había permanecido en todo momento cerca de Dumbledore. El portar la marca tenebrosa no quería decir que fuera parte del círculo de mortífagos de Voldemort. La tenía grabada desde la primera guerra y toda la comunidad mágica lo sabía.

Cuando Dumbledore pudo deshacerse del acoso del Ministerio sobre el profesor, pudo por fin dedicarse a lo demás y lo más prioritario fue la acusación de Draco. Harry le había informado sobre ello, el mismo día que Scrimgeour había llegado a apresarlo y para colmo de males, luego se dieron cuenta de que lo pondrían a compartir celda con los demás mortífagos.

"¡Fue un espía para nosotros!", había exclamado Potter con vehemencia "Lo van a linchar si lo encierran con los demás mortífagos"

"Lo sé, Harry. Pero confío en que nuestros funcionarios no sean tan estúpidos"

"Yo no confiaría tanto..." le recomendó Harry con ironía "Le están dando un trato de reo de alta peligrosidad. Como si hubiera sido la mano derecha de Voldemort, están haciendo que pague por los pecados de su padre"

Dumbledore suspiró. "Sé que tienes razón. Pero montaremos una defensa de tal calibre, que haremos ver que el Ministerio está usando al chivo expiatorio equivocado"

"Esa me parece una mejor alternativa", le había dicho Harry.

Harry no había logrado colarse en la habitación de Draco desde que el Ministro salió de allí, pero había seguido dando su apoyo desde afuera. Y había convenido con Dumbledore de que lo mejor era que fuera el director quien llegara al hospital a planear con ellos lo que debían hacer.

Y allí se encontraba, tratando con la familia Malfoy la mejor estrategia para evitar el encarcelamiento. En principio, lo que necesitaban era ganar tiempo y para eso, el apoyo de los sanadores de San Mungo fue vital. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron tres semanas y el paciente seguía sin recuperarse en su totalidad, Scrimgeour obligó a los sanadores a certificar el estado de salud del paciente y si no recibía un reporte veraz, pensaba extender a ellos la acusación de complicidad con un mortífago y conspiración en contra del Ministerio de Magia.

No tuvieron más remedio que aceptar que Draco tendría que pasar una pequeña temporada en Azkaban antes de poder gozar de su familia y de una completa libertad.

Y sí, Hermione había estado realmente alterada cuando se llevaron a Draco a la prisión. Llegó temprano. Ni siquiera esperó a Narcisa porque quería estar con él un momento a solas. Medio amodorrado, Draco la sintió meterse en la cama y abrazarse a él, de la forma en que a veces amanecían cuando siendo estudiantes, se quedaban en la Sala de los Menesteres: él acostado boca arriba y ella acomodada de costado contra Draco. Ella enterró su rostro en su cuello y él sintió su respiración cálida golpearle la garganta.

De pronto, sintió el cuerpo de Hermione sacudirse y sus lágrimas deslizarse por su cuello. Entonces, se giró para quedar de costado frente a ella, quería verla a los ojos pero ella solo presionó su rostro contra su pecho sin querer levantar la mirada.

"Lo siento", se disculpó bajito. "Se supone que yo debería estarte dando ánimos a ti, pero no puedo evitar ponerme a llorar como una tonta".

"No eres tonta, Hermione. De tonta no tienes ni uno de tus alborotados cabellos", le dijo él queriendo aligerar el ambiente en la habitación y acariciando el cabello rizado que tanto amaba. Hermione hizo un amago de risa, que murió en su garganta.

"Pero así me siento, por llorona"

"Saldré, Hermione, no sé cuando... pero saldré", le aseguró Draco y luego añadió mordaz. "Pienso cobrarle a Dumbledore y a San Potter cada uno de mis servicios dentro de la Orden. Así que en algún momento, el maldito Ministerio tiene que dejarme en libertad".

"Lo sé. Y yo estaré en la mismísima puerta de Azkaban esperándote y trabajaré como loca para que sea pronto", le prometió. Levantó al fin su rostro y él trato de limpiar las lágrimas que le surcaban el rostro, pero eran muchas y no cesaban. La apretó contra su pecho y dejó que sacara la tristeza que Hermione llevaba dentro, hasta que la sintió serenarse poco a poco.

Ella se incorporó de la cama lentamente. "Ahora tengo la nariz tapada. Qué romántica", exclamó. Draco solo sonrió y la observó irse al pequeño cuarto de baño que estaba en la habitación. Se limpió el rostro y cuando salió, ya Draco se había levantado y se estaba cambiando las ropas del hospital, por las elegantes túnicas que Narcisa le había llevado. Sabía que debía dejarlas al entrar a la prisión para ponerse el uniforme carcelario, pero no por eso iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad de enviar un claro mensaje de superioridad en ese pequeño recorrido. Como era usual en él para las ocasiones importantes, se había vestido completamente de negro. Hermione por su parte, también iba elegante con su túnica de un verde innegablemente Slytherin, pero con adornos dorados.

"Por cierto, ayer George salió del coma", le contó. Al menos tenían una buena noticia en esos días...

"Que bien. Me supongo que los Weasley estarán al fin tranquilos".

"Sí y no. Todos ellos están bien pero están muy preocupados por nosotros, ¿sabes? Todos quieren declarar a tu favor"

Draco pensó en lo irónico que era que la familia de traidores a la sangre pura, a los que siempre había despreciado, fueran ahora sus aliados. ¿Eso lo convertía también a él en un traidor a la sangre? Vio a Hermione, el amor de su vida... y sí, seguramente así era considerado en algunos círculos de familias prominentes por haberse enlazado con una hija de muggles. Al demonio con todos. Ella valía la pena. Siempre había valido la pena pasar por todo lo que habían pasado. Por ella y su hija.

Narcisa tocó suavemente a la puerta y entró en la habitación. Se los encontró parados frente a la ventana de la habitación que dejaba ver el nublado cielo londinense, estrechamente abrazados. Draco apretaba a Hermione contra él con firmeza y había hundido su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

"Es hora", dijo simplemente.

Ellos se separaron con cierta renuencia.

Narcisa se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó de ambas manos, viendo directamente a sus ojos grises. "Se fuerte. Te sacaremos de allí"

Él solo asintió. Sabía que no tendría más muestras de afecto por parte de su madre. Nunca las había tenido, así que tampoco esperaba comenzar ahora con los besos y abrazos con ella.

Dos aurores entraron en la habitación. Le colocaron los grilletes mágicos en las muñecas. Lo escoltaron a la puerta, y en cuanto la abrieron, Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar el barullo que se había armado por el traslado de Draco a Azkaban. En todos los pasillos había gente que salía a verlos pasar, desde los pacientes y sus familiares, hasta los mismos sanadores y enfermeras. Ella caminó a la par de su esposo y ya que los grilletes les impedían tomarse de la mano, ella lo tomó de uno de sus brazos. Ambos avanzaron con la frente en alto, pero así como recibió muestras de afecto, Hermione fue consciente de las miradas recelosas de algunos y las evidentes muestras de asco que hicieron otros magos y brujas cuando les vieron pasar.

Se fueron al Ministerio usando la Red Flu. Narcisa y ella salieron primero. Draco iría después siempre con un auror de escolta. En cuanto Hermione puso pie en El Atrio, se sintió apabullada por la cantidad de gente que había allí. Si el hospital había estado lleno, allí parecía una plaza turística en pleno verano. Dumbledore, Ron y Harry estaban esperándolos, dando su apoyo a Draco al acompañarlo en ese pequeño trayecto. Primero tendría que cumplir con alguna burocracia en el departamento de los aurores y luego sería finalmente trasladado a prisión.

Cuando Draco salió de la chimenea, Hermione volvió a colocarse a su lado. Atrás de él caminaban Harry, Ron, Dumbledore y Narcisa. Hasta que llegaron al cuartel de los aurores.

"De aquí no pueden pasar", les anunció Scrimgeour, en la entrada al cuartel, quien se había aparecido allí al darse cuenta de la cantidad de personas que acompañaban a Draco.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, expectantes, pero Draco solo se volvió hacia Hermione y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso antes de entrar. Sintieron el flash de una cámara. Luego vio a Potter a los ojos, haciendo una tácita petición. Harry solo afirmó con su cabeza. Hermione e Irene quedaban a su cuidado hasta que Draco saliera de prisión.

Draco entró y la puerta tras él se cerró. Hermione se quedó unos instantes inmóvil, viendo hacia la puerta cerrada, se llevó las manos al rostro y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar con congoja. Ron y Harry se apresuraron a abrazarla y a protegerla del tropel de gente que se acercaba a darle su apoyo. Estaban preocupados, Hermione no era de las que lloraban con facilidad frente a los desafíos, pero seguramente esta situación la había superado.

Sin perder un solo instante, Harry se la llevó para Grimmauld Place.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Comentarios, opiniones y apuestas de porqué Hermione se puso así, por fa, me lo mandan en los reviews.**

**Besotes! A los que me mandan comentarios y a los que se pasan por acá a leer.**

**Clau**


	28. El Juicio

**¡Hola! Si, lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios pero acá viene el capítulo. Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, no las menciono una a una en esta ocasión porque quiero subir el capi cuanto antes, pero quiero que sepan que todos sus comentarios son super bienvenidos y agradecidos.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**28. El juicio**

Draco se estaba vistiendo con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para que todo quedara perfecto. Se había puesto los pantalones oscuros y se estaba ajustando la elegante camisa de seda blanca. Un chaleco y una corbata negra esperaban sobre la cama. Y en un perchero, extendida para que no se ajara, esperaba la elegante túnica de terciopelo negro. Sabía que ese día debía impactar a los miembros del Wizengamot y gran parte de eso dependía de su apariencia fuerte y decidida, rayando en lo que su padre siempre había llamado una "segura frialdad". _Aunque por dentro estés temblando, nadie tiene por qué enterarse de ese detalle, _le había dicho siempre.

Y vaya que lo había entrenado toda su vida a suprimir sus emociones para lograr lo que quería. Justo ese día, tendría la mayor prueba de su vida y estaba consciente de que su destino dependía de lo que allí se decidiera. Pensó con ironía de que los giros más importantes de su vida habían estado marcados por imprevistos: confirmar el embarazo inesperado de Irene lo había lanzado a trazar su destino como espía de la Orden del Fénix y ahora, casi tres años después su futuro inmediato estaba por definirse luego de que una treta mal armada del Ministerio de Magia amenazara su tan ansiada estabilidad familiar. Y su libertad dependía de un grupo de magos y brujas que no le tenían gran estima a su linaje.

Unos años atrás habría sido impensable ver a un Malfoy en esta situación pero su padre se había encargado de enlodar todo el prestigio familiar labrado durante siglos. El también había contribuido a que eso pasara, aunque quisiera no podía negarlo, al sucumbir a las presiones de su padre y acceder a convertirse en mortífago, y si había seguido inmerso en aquella locura había sido por la seguridad de las dos mujeres de su vida.

Ahora cuando al fin había sentido que podía tocar el sueño de vivir en familia con Hermione, se le desvanecía como humo entre las manos. Y no quería separarse de su familia. No ahora que Voldemort había sido destruido. No ahora que la sociedad mágica se estaba reconstruyendo de los destrozos de la guerra. No ahora, después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar con Hermione. No ahora, se repetía constantemente. Se sentó en la única silla que había allí y hundió su rostro en sus manos. Se frotó el rostro suavemente.

Tomó aire profundamente y se puso de pie. Alcanzó la túnica del perchero y se la puso acentuando la sensación de vacío que sentía en el estómago. Esta harto de toda la situación y lo único que deseaba era poder salir de allí lo antes posible.

Sus manos temblaran ligeramente mientras abotonaba la elegante túnica. Negra y sobria como todo lo que vestía para las ocasiones importantes. La única vez que se decidió a vestir algo de color fue para su boda con Hermione. Su espalda se estremeció por lo helado. Tenía cerca a un dementor. Un breve recuerdo feliz y esa cosa se había acercado a él para continuar secándole el alma. Suspiró con cansancio. Se sentía agotado, física y sicológicamente.

Sus pálidas manos se miraban casi amarillentas por el mes que había pasado en la prisión. Un mes y casi había enloquecido dentro de Azkaban. Un mes había pasado desde ese día en que se había despedido de Hermione en la puerta del Cuartel de Aurores.

Había caminado sin volver a verla. Se había sentido partido en dos cuando la besó y vio sus ojos..., una punzada se clavó en su corazón por su mirada tan triste. Y se había sentido tan descolocado por esos ojos apagados y tristes, que avanzó sin volver la cabeza atrás. De haberlo hecho, estaba seguro de que habría perdido la compostura.

Ese era el poder que Hermione tenía sobre él. Que con solo una mirada lo hacía perder su habitual frialdad.

Los aurores le habían entretenido corroborando sus datos personales. _Como si no podían verificarlos en el Departamento de ciudadanía mágica, _pensó hastiado de la estupidez de todo el proceso. De paso, aprovecharon que le tenían allí y le interrogaron sobre la batalla final y las actividades que había realizado al servicio de Voldemort pero se interesaron más en los servicios que había prestado para Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix. No dio mayores detalles. Habían acordado revelar lo mínimo posible, para luego poder usar todo lo que pudieran en el juicio.

Sabía que todos los mortífagos estaban siendo confinados en la misma ala de Azkaban y que eran colocados en celdas compartidas con otro reo más. Si el mortífago era encontrado culpable, algo que ya había sucedido con Parkinson y McNair, eran trasladados a la sección de reos de alta peligrosidad. Con visitas restringidas a un par al año y con más dementores alrededor. Dudaba mucho que esos mortífagos tuvieran algo de cordura cuando terminaran sus condenas.

Le preocupaba no saber quien sería su compañero de celda... si se topaba con alguno de los más fanáticos, no podría ni siquiera dormir tranquilo esperando una venganza. En este bando, las traiciones se pagaban con la muerte. Y atacar al contrincante por la espalda era la especialidad de muchos. Para consolarse, pensó que era una suerte que los mortífagos más peligrosos estuvieran en prisión. De lo contrario, su angustia habría sido por la seguridad de Hermione e Irene, más que por su seguridad dentro de prisión. Gracias a Merlín que los pocos que habían logrado escapar no eran reconocidos ni por su astucia ni por poder tomar grandes decisiones.

La puerta de la celda se abrió, pudo apreciar el estrecho espacio con sus altas paredes y casi cercano al techo, una pequeña ventana desde donde se podía ver el cielo. Dio unos pasos, entrando en ese diminuto lugar en el que tendría que vivir vaya a saber Merlín cuanto tiempo. No sabía si esa ventana estaba encantada, así como las del Ministerio de Magia, pero ese cielo que se divisaba en lo alto era de un gris oscuro como de nubes de tormenta.

La celda estaba casi a oscuras pero no le fue difícil reconocer a su compañero. Y no supo si echarse a reír o a llorar.

"Padre, un placer como siempre", le dijo irónico, mientras sentía como se cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas. Sintió un hormigueo en sus muñecas que le indicó que las esposas mágicas habían sido retiradas. Abrió y cerró los puños repetidas veces, desentumeciendo sus manos porque le habían colocado las esposas mucho más apretadas de lo necesario y aunque llevaba las manos algo coloradas, fue lo demasiado orgulloso como para no decir nada al par de imbéciles aurores que lo escoltaron a Azkaban. Sabía que lo hacían para provocarlo y simplemente no quiso darles el gusto de oírlo protestar.

Lucius Malfoy solo hizo una especie de gruñido. Parecía un ángel caído, allí sentado a la orilla de la litera de abajo. Deslizó su mirada gris sobre su hijo con languidez pero pronto volvió el rostro hacia la pequeña ventana, como si allí estuviera la solución de todos sus problemas.

Draco vio que su padre había tomado posesión de esa litera. Era la ventaja de ser el primero en llegar a la celda, así que sin mediar más palabras se arrellanó en la cama de arriba. Dios, no había terminado de entrar cuando ya quería irse de allí. Lo más pronto posible. La prisión era helada, no solo de sentimientos, sino que sus paredes parecían irradiar un frío que calaba los huesos. Eso era, las paredes carcomían el cuerpo y los dementores se ocupaban de tu alma.

"Ya estarás contento", le recriminó su padre, con voz queda.

Draco suspiró con cansancio, rodó sus ojos y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Hasta mucho se había tardado en comenzar con los reproches y él había sido un completo iluso al creer que su padre iba a permanecer en silencio. Tenía que enfocarse en la afilada y muy bien dotada lengua de su progenitor, que era capaz de abatir hasta al más fuerte con una de sus hirientes palabras. Así que se preparó mentalmente a rebatir todo lo que pudiera decirle.

"Pues sí. El cara de serpiente está muerto", le respondió insolente. "Y yo podré seguir adelante con mi familia"

"¿Eso es lo que crees?", le preguntó.

"Por supuesto", le dijo decidido. "Hermione y la niña están esperándome. Cuando salga de aquí..."

"Si es que sales de aquí", le interrumpió Lucius, quien se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar frenético por toda la habitación. "Tú y tu querida familia tendrán que vivir con el rechazo de una parte de la sociedad mágica. ¿O es que crees que van a olvidar que fuiste mortífago?"

"No, padre, tienes toda la razón", dijo en tono condescendiente. Sabía que su padre odiaba cuando le hablaba de esa forma. Se quedó acostado. Se había sorprendido cuando su padre se levantó repentinamente, pero ahora que tenía la palabra, volvió su rostro hacia el techo, dejándole ver que la situación no le preocupaba tanto. Aunque en realidad sí pensaba mucho en eso y sus consecuencias para Irene, pero era algo que jamás iba a admitir frente a Lucius. "Para unos siempre seré un mortífago malvado, pero para otros, y déjame decirte que son los que más me interesan, siempre seré el mortífago que ayudó a derrotar definitivamente al Lord Tenebroso"

Lucius sintió que algo se le revolvía en las entrañas y que la cólera le dejaba un gusto amargo en la boca. Justo en ese momento deseaba que su hijo no hubiera crecido y permaneciera siendo un niño que no rebatía ninguna de sus palabras. "Tendrás que vivir con el estigma de ser un traidor"

"Padre, no es el primer estigma con el que tendré que vivir. ¿O es que crees que en mi niñez no tuve que aprender a vivir a la sombra de tus pecados? La etiqueta de hijo de mortífago no me la quité en ninguna parte, mucho menos en la escuela"

"¡Pero te ayudó!"

"Si hacerme de un puñado de enemigos gratuitos es una ayuda en la vida. Pues sí, padre, me ayudaste ¡muchas gracias!", las ironías no venían solo del lado del padre, el hijo también estaba bien dotado en ellas. La cara de Lucius permaneció inexpresiva pero sus ojos no lo fueron tanto. Draco supo que le había pegado un golpe bueno y duro.

"No lo niegues, Draco. Tener la etiqueta de cruel y déspota solo por ser un Malfoy bien que te ayudó en algunas situaciones", contraatacó Lucius.

"No lo estoy negando, pero en general no creas que todo lo que me has heredado es bueno".

"Ya tienes una _hija_. Es cierto que es _mestiza...", _escupió y Draco se obligó a permanecer acostado y sin reaccionar a esa clara provocación. "...pero al fin y al cabo es tu _hija. _Ya veremos si dentro de unos años ella no te reprocha la forma en que has actuado en esta guerra". Ouch, eso dolió porque era algo en lo que él venía pensando desde hacía varios meses. No lo pudo evitar y cerró sus ojos. "Los hijos siempre tienen mejores maneras de resolver los problemas de los padres. O al menos creen que hubieran podido resolver las cosas de manera diferente", siguió Lucius con su reflexión mordaz.

"Yo no te he dicho cómo debías actuar, sino cual ha sido la herencia de tus decisiones", rebatió Draco.

"Algo que probablemente haga tu hija"

"Probablemente", concedió.

Durante el tiempo en que compartieron celda, casi todas las conversaciones fueron en ese tono. Lucius sabía que Narcisa se había adaptado al hecho de tener una nuera sangre sucia y que lo más conveniente era aferrarse a ese precario recurso para tratar de recuperar el poder social y político que habían perdido al aliarse con Voldemort pero él simplemente no podía tolerarlo. No podía. Era un trago demasiado amargo y a pesar de que le había prometido a su esposa acoplarse a la nueva situación para sacar el mayor provecho, no lo había logrado. Narcisa tuvo mucha paciencia pero estaba un poco desencantada de que Lucius no le siguiera el juego que le habría propuesto. Lo que no pudo alcanzar a comprender es que Lucius estaba en un lugar donde le revivían los peores momentos de su vida y que probablemente de haber permanecido en otro lugar habría manejado mejor la situación.

Para Draco, su padre fue peor que todos los dementores de Azkaban juntos. Con él, le bastaba y sobraba para revivir los peores momentos de su vida.

"¿Por qué con una sangre sucia?", preguntó un día sin poderse contener.

"¡No la llames así!", le respondió Draco indignado. "Es una bruja brillante..."

"¡Podrá ser una lumbrera! ¡Pero eso no le quita lo sangre sucia!", le había rebatido su padre. Draco lo vio con cara de querer estrangularlo y estarse conteniendo a duras penas, pero eso no amilanó a Lucius. "Puedes ponerte como quieras pero es un hecho que no puedes negar. ¿Qué es lo que pretendías? ¿Llevarnos la contraria a tu madre y a mí?"

"Nunca lo hice para ir en contra de ustedes", respondió. "Aunque no lo creas simplemente sucedió"

"Sí, como no...", la ironía había saltado por todos los poros de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco suspiró fastidiado. "No fue algo que planee que sucediera. Ya tú habías planificado mi vida con la suficiente anticipación"

"Para lo que me sirvió. Al final terminaste haciendo lo que te dio la gana", le reprochó.

"Soy un Malfoy, padre. Está en mi naturaleza hacer lo que me da la gana", Lucius lo fulminó con la mirada. "Estoy enlazado con Hermione, es mi esposa y quiero que la respetes como tal".

Lucius bufó. "Sé que ahora eres la cabeza de la familia Malfoy pero no por eso estoy obligado a aceptar a la sangre sucia. Nunca los he admitido, ni siquiera como amigos, mucho menos como familia"

En ese momento, Draco no había insistido más en el tema. Pero ahora que se preparaba para su juicio, esas palabras le venían claras a la mente, sobre todo por la brillante idea del Ministerio de enjuiciar juntos a los Malfoy. _Aunque quizás no sea tan malo_, pensó, pues si su padre no podía ocultar su desprecio hacia Hermione, tal vez al Wizengamot no le costaría trabajo creer que había actuado por su cuenta y en contra de la voluntad de su padre.

Se acercó a la puerta y tocó, para que el auror que lo custodiaba supiera que ya estaba listo. Sintió lo grilletes mágicos en sus muñecas y la puerta se abrió. Dio unos pasos al frente para salir al pasillo que lo conduciría hacia la sala principal del Wizengamot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese momento, también Hermione estaba dando los últimos toques a su apariencia. Luna y Ginny estaban con ella y le habían ayudado a preparar también a Irene, porque la pequeña asistiría al juicio de Draco. Ella y Narcisa habían pensado mucho sobre la conveniencia de llevar a la niña y al final habían llegado a la conclusión de que al permitir que los miembros del Wizengamot vieran que existía una relación padre-hija, podía influir en su decisión final a favor de Draco.

Hermione observó el elegante reflejo que le devolvía el espejo de su habitación. Y acarició el suave terciopelo de la única que se había colocado.

Era de color verde oscuro con el emblema de los Malfoy bordado en la orilla con hilo dorado, era similar a la que usó cuando acompañó a Draco al Cuartel General de Aurores. Si por ella hubiera sido, habría usado esa misma túnica porque esos detalles de apariencia y vestuario realmente le eran indiferentes. Pero a Narcisa no. Se había aparecido dos días antes con este nuevo modelo y se lo extendió con una sonrisa complacida en la sala en la Sala de Grimmaiuld Place.

"No me digas que no habías pensado en lo que usarás para el juicio", le dijo cuando se percató que a su nuera no le emocionaba nada la túnica que se extendía frente a ella.

"Pues sí, pero había pensado usar la misma túnica que…", Hermione se calló cuando vio la expresión seria de Narcisa. Sabía que había metido la pata pero no comprendía por qué.

"Sé que no has sido criada en el mundo mágico", le explicó Narcisa tratando de ser diplomática "pero alguien de nuestra posición, jamás y compréndeme bien: _jamás_, repite un conjunto de ropa en un evento público. Con los hombres son más tolerantes porque a fin de cuentas se visten más o menos igual", añadió "pero a nosotras, las críticas nos destrozan"

"¿Las críticas?", Hermione había visto a su suegra algo desconcertada. No es que a ella no le gustara vestirse elegante, es que simplemente su apariencia en el juicio era lo último en su lista de prioridades en ese momento. Lo primero y lo más importante para ella era la estrategia que seguirían junto con Dumbledore para sacar a Draco de la cárcel. ¿De verdad a Narcisa le importaba más que no repitiera túnicas en público?

"¿Crees que los periodistas de El profeta y el Quisquilloso no estarán en el juicio? Creo que hasta habrá alguien de Corazón de Bruja… y desmenuzarán tu atuendo, eso tenlo por seguro", le dijo completamente seria. Entonces no le quedó ninguna duda: para su suegra la prioridad era la vestimenta.

En ese momento, Hermione pensó que realmente no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando aceptó la ayuda de Narcisa. Es cierto que le hacía ver cosas que ella ni siquiera hubiera imaginado, pero en general a Narcisa solo le interesaban las cosas superfluas de la vida ostentosa que estaba acostumbrada a llevar. Al terminar el juicio, ella recuperaría su buen juicio y pondría algo de distancia con su suegra. Además, un día que Draco estaba bastante comunicativo, le había confesado que lo que más amaba de su personalidad era que no se parecía en nada a su madre. Y por supuesto que no iba a comenzar a contradecir los gustos de su esposo.

Narcisa siguió dándole detalles de vestuario y apariencia en general, hasta que añadió algo que sí le interesó a Hermione. "Esta túnica es especial. No cualquiera puede usarla", le había explicado con una sonrisa. "Por que es herencia de la familia y solo las mujeres Malfoy por derecho pueden colocársela sobre los hombros sin problemas".

A Hermione le brillaron los ojos, al fin algo sustancial que esa túnica podía aportar al juicio, por que era una forma de comprobar que realmente estaba enlazada con Draco. "¿Y eso lo saben los miembros del Wizengamot?"

"Todo aquel que se precie de conocer un poco la historia de los linajes antiguos lo sabe", le dijo Narcisa. "Por que fue hecha hace 300 años y está hechizada para evitar que impostores se hagan de ella y la usen a su antojo".

"Y si yo la uso en el juicio...", dedujo.

"Sabrán que realmente eres una Malfoy y que no estás mintiendo para evitar que Draco vaya a la cárcel"

Hermione había ensanchado la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Había tomado la prenda con mucho cuidado y la había subido a su habitación. Y ahora, el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo era el de una mujer joven y elegante, preparada para hacer frente a la adversidad. Tenía que ser fuerte. Se lo debía a Draco después de todos esos años arriesgando su vida por protegerlas a ellas.

Mientras tanto, Ginny y Luna terminaban de arreglarse. Respetando el silencio en el que estaba Hermione. Últimamente permanecía así, bastante ensimismada y las dos chicas comprendían que ella no estuviera muy comunicativa. Sin embargo, ellas siempre estaban cerca de su amiga por si las necesitaba. Comenzaban a tener ciertas sospechas con respecto a lo que le pasaba a Hermione, pero no querían presionarla para hacer una confidencia.

El juicio también sería la primera vez que Ginny se presentaría en público desde la batalla final. Con la muerte de Voldemort, ya no hubo necesidad de esconderse ni buscar refugio fuera de Inglaterra. Y a pesar de no haberse enlazado todavía, de la mansión Malfoy se fue directo a la casa de Harry y se quedaron viviendo juntos. No querían desaprovechar ni un segundo la oportunidad que tenían de un futuro prometedor juntos y sin un asesino lunático tras ellos. Los Weasley habían estado un poco recelosos pero no les quedó más remedio que aceptar la situación, por que la pareja anunció que no se enlazarían sino hasta después que se resolviera lo de Draco. Al principio, Hermione se opuso a que por ellos pospusieran un enlace que habían deseado tanto, pero con delicadeza le hicieron ver que no podrían disfrutar plenamente de una celebración cuando ella estaba pasando por un momento tan difícil.

A pesar de todo, Ginny no se había dejado ver mucho, pues aunque el peligro de muerte había pasado, consideraron que era mejor que ella se quedara alejada de todo escrutinio público mientras todo se calmaba y la comunidad mágica comenzaba la reconstrucción, por lo que muy pocos sabían de su embarazo.

Sabía que iba a armarse un gran revuelo en cuanto le vieran su barriga. Cinco meses de embarazo ya no se ocultaban fácilmente con una túnica holgada. El Profeta se había dedicado en las últimas semanas a especular sobre ella y Harry, pero no habían podido lograr que nadie cercano les revelara lo que pasaba realmente. Esta tarde tendrían por fin la confirmación que tanto habían buscado.

Luna y Ron también ya estaban viviendo juntos. Ellos sí se habían enlazado en una ceremonia discreta y sencilla realizada en la casa de Luna, poco después de que George dejara el hospital. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaban comprometidos y habían decidido posponer sus planes de boda en solidaridad con Harry y Ginny, pero ahora el enlace de sus amigos era cuestión de tiempo así que no había caso en que ellos siguieran esperando.

Su enlace fue un motivo de celebración familiar, no solo por que se iniciaba una nueva familia dentro del clan Weasley sino por que fue una especie de bienvenida de los tiempos de paz y tranquilidad. Era la celebración de que la familia había logrado sobrevivir los tiempos oscuros sin perder a ninguno de sus miembros.

Ese día, Ron había estado exultantemente feliz y Luna irradiaba una felicidad tan completa que hasta su rubio cabello parecía brillar. Y el viejo Xeno no había terminado de entregar a su hija en el altar cuando había comenzado a exigir a sus nietos. Si vienen en pares, pues mejor, había añadido haciendo alusión al nacimiento de gemelos en la familia Weasley y arrancando las carcajadas de todos los que estaban cerca.

"¿Ya están listas?", les preguntó Hermione, siempre viendo su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

"Yo, sí", respondió Luna, quien recién se había acercado a Irene para distraerla y jugar con ella antes de salir de casa.

"Yo solo tengo que ir por mi bolso", le dijo a su vez Ginny.

"Bien, porque quiero estar temprano en el Ministerio", les explicó. Se dio la vuelta y las vio a ambas. Los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas. "Quiero darles las gracias... por todo su apoyo. No sé qué habría hecho sin ustedes".

Luna se acercó y la abrazó. "No debes llorar. Tienes que estar tranquila", le recomendó. "Y no tienes nada que agradecernos. Tu apoyo para nosotras también ha sido incondicional".

Unos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta. "¿Están presentables las señoras?", preguntó Harry.

"Sí", le respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.

Harry solo asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "Es hora de irnos".

Las chicas se pusieron en movimiento rumbo al ministerio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco entró con paso sereno a la sala del Wizengamot. Observó a su alrededor el circo que se había montado el Ministerio para el juicio de los Malfoy. Supuestamente, los juicios eran privados. Pero esa sala ministerial estaba llena a su máxima capacidad, magos y brujas de todas las edades llenaban los graderíos, todos con sus túnicas de gala. Todos lo observaban y volvían la cabeza unos a otros compartiendo comentarios.

Como había sucedido desde que se supo lo suyo con Hermione, la opinión dentro de la sala estaba dividida, entre quienes lo consideraban culpable de todos los crímenes de guerra habidos y por haber, incluido el de haber engatuzado a Hermione para garantizar su libertad, y los que deseaban que lo liberaran de cargos para que pudiera, al fin, disfrutar de su familia. Así que cuando entró, recibió tanto muestras de afecto como de desprecio.

Caminó con la cabeza erguida y sin bajar la mirada ni un momento. La verdad era que imponía respeto. Eso era innegable en los dos Malfoy que estaban siendo enjuiciados. Los aurores lo escoltaron hacia una de las sillas que estaban al centro de la sala y le indicaron que se sentara. En cuanto lo hizo, las esposas mágicas fueron sustituidas por las ataduras que surgieron de la silla, dejándolo inmóvil de muñecas y tobillos.

Su padre ya encontraba allí, sentado frente de los miembros del tribunal, también atado de manos y pies a la silla. Vistiendo la mejor túnica que Draco le había visto en toda su vida. Y entonces, no le cupo la menor duda: su madre seguía apoyando a Lucius, lo que significaba que Narcisa tenía otros motivos para aceptar a Hermione y a su hija, motivos mucho más profundos que los que había expresado en voz alta.

Draco le dedicó una mirada hostil pero no le dirigió la palabra y Lucius lo ignoró completamente, ni siquiera se dignó a volver el rostro hacia su hijo. Situación que no pasó desapercibida entre los miembros del Wizengamot, que estaban pendientes hasta del más mínimo detalle.

Cuando tomó asiento, observó que la primera fila del estrado estaba vacía.

"Todos hagan silencio", dijo el Ministro Scrimgeour, que estaba a cargo del juicio. "Vamos a dar inicio al proceso en contra de Lucius Malfoy y su hijo Draco Malfoy por sedición, conspiración en contra del Ministerio y actos terroristas en contra de la Comunidad Mágica"

Toda la sala guardó silencio inmediatamente. "En los días previos, hemos escuchado las declaraciones de los testigos en contra de los acusados...", explicó el Ministro. Draco no pudo evitar dar un respingo, luciendo confuso. ¿Cómo habían podido hacerlo sin que ellos asistieran?. "Este día, escucharemos a los testigos de descargo. Que entren los testigos de los reos".

Uno de los miembros del Wizengamot se puso de pie y extendió un pergamino. "La testigo de Lucius Malfoy: su esposa Narcisa. Los testigos de Draco Malfoy: Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Pansy Parkinson y su esposa Hermione Granger - Malfoy"

Draco escuchó a su padre dar un pequeño gemido. Claro que estaba en desventaja frente a su hijo y lo más probable era que se fuese preso unos años a Azkaban, pero nunca la situación fue tan palpable como en ese momento, en que se presentaron los testigos de descargo. Todos los nombrados entraron a la sala con paso mesurado y se fueron ubicando en la fila que estaba vacía al frente del estrado. Draco observó a Pansy. No la había visto desde la noche de la batalla final. Se miraba bien, elegante y recuperada de las torturas a la que fuera sometida por Voldemort y sus secuaces.

Detrás de Pansy iba Harry con Ginny tomada de su brazo. Tal y como lo esperaban, los murmullos surgieron en cuanto la vieron entrar y todos pudieron apreciar su protuberante abdomen. "Todos hagan silencio", ordenó Scrimgeour, golpeando su mazo con fuerza y viendo también con suspicacia a Ginny. ¿Por qué nadie le informaba de estas cosas importantes para no llevarse sorpresas en público? De pronto, se percató que faltaba uno de los testigos que habían anunciado. "¿Dónde está Hermione Granger?", preguntó.

"Ella entrará hasta el final del juicio, Rufus", le explicó Dumbledore. "De momento, está escuchando nuestros alegatos desde la parte trasera de la sala".

A Scrimgeour no le hizo mucha gracia pero era parte de la estrategia de la defensa y en ningún lugar estaba escrito que los testigos estaban obligados a estar dentro de la sala del juicio.

Los testimonios comenzaron. Primero habló Dumbledore, quien explicó la participación de Draco como espía de la Orden del Fénix, pero no mencionó que su enlace era Severus Snape para evitar revelar la condición de espía del profesor de pociones.

Luego hablaron Ginny y Pansy, explicando los sucesos que los habían hecho caer prisioneros a manos de Voldemort en la mansión Malfoy. El último en dar su declaración fue Harry, quien dio todo los detalles de los hechos acontecidos la noche de la batalla final y cómo la actuación de Draco fue vital para que él pudiera enfrentarse y vencer a Voldemort en los jardines de Malfoy Manor.

Finalmente, fue el turno de Hermione para testificar sobre su relación con Draco. "El Wizengamot llama a declarar a la testigo Hermione Granger", la llamó Scrimgeour.

Cuando la vio avanzar dentro de la sala Scrimgeour frunció el ceño profundamente. Caminaba pausadamente, porque de la mano llevaba a su pequeña hija. ¿Qué se proponía esa chica? "Mi nombre es Hermione Malfoy, Señor Ministro."

"No tengo ningún registro oficial de su enlace mágico con el procesado Draco Malfoy", replicó el Ministro tratando de mantener el control de la situación, pero comenzaba a sentir que todo se le iba de las manos. Quizás no fue buena idea enfrentarse a Dumbledore y a Potter por el joven Malfoy...

"Pero sí lo estoy, así que le pido que se refiera a mí como Hermione Malfoy", le reafirmó. Mientras caminaba al centro de la sala, todos fueron conscientes de la túnica que la chica llevaba y que solo las legítimas mujeres Malfoy podían portar. Era una Malfoy con todos los derechos. A partir de ese momento, a nadie le cabía la menor duda sobre eso. "Quiero solicitar permiso para que cadenas mágicas sean retiradas de las muñecas de mi esposo".

Los murmullos se incrementaron y el ministro la vio con el rostro severo. Ella se quedó de pie justo atrás de las sillas donde estaban Draco y Lucius. Y como si supiera la importancia de ese momento, Irene permaneció al lado de su madre. Es probable que la amplia sala la tuviera un poco cohibida, pero más que asustada, la pequeña se miraba como una nena muy bien educada que se quedaba cerca de su madre hasta que fuera el momento de irse.

"Usted sabe que eso no puede permitirse...", comenzó el Ministro, pero Hermione le interrumpió sin ponerse a pensar que se trataba del mismísimo Ministro de Magia.

"No le estoy pidiendo su liberación, Señor Ministro, sino que le permita tener sus manos libres para cuando su hija lo vea", explicó. Hubo murmullos de aprobación, para más contrariedad de Scrimgeour.

"Este no es lugar para traer niños", rebatió el Ministro.

"La defensa tiene razones de peso para considerar necesaria la presencia de Irene en este juicio", dijo Hermione, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Si no fuera estudiante a sanadora, habría sido una excelente abogada.

Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladeada, tan llena de orgullo y superioridad que Scrimgeour se sintió todavía más irritado, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared. Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió abrir ese juicio al público... así que unos segundos después Draco sintió el característico hormigueo en sus muñecas que lo desataba de la silla. Sin esperar ni un momento, se giró hacia donde estaba Hermione con Irene.

"¡Papa!", el grito de felicidad de la niña retumbó por toda la sala. Así como había sucedido en la celda la noche en que Lucius descubrió la existencia de su nieta, Irene se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió hacia donde estaba Draco. Hubo un jadeo colectivo cuando todos vieron a la niña llegar donde su padre y prácticamente saltar sobre él para subírsele en el regazo. Draco la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una expresión afable.

"Hola princesa", la saludó Draco y le dio un beso en la frente. La niña se abrazó a él de lo más contenta.

"Papi, ¡Juguemo!", lo invitó y se bajó de sus piernas, para esperar que Draco se pusiera de pie y jugara con ella.

"En estos momentos no se puede, cariño", le respondió suavemente.

"¿Todavía tas enfelmo?", le preguntó en su media lengua, levantando una de sus cejas en un gesto típicamente Malfoy y viéndolo con sospecha, por que para ella se miraba bastante sano.

"Sí", le mintió él y la miró con seriedad. "Todavía no podemos jugar"

"Uy, qué mal", exclamó la pequeña. Entonces levantó sus brazos hacia su padre, para que la alzara. Cuando Draco lo hizo, rápidamente se acomodó en su regazo con la vista al frente de toda la audiencia y sin mostrarse para nada atemorizada de estar bajo la mirada de tantas personas. No tenía por qué sentir miedo, si estaba con su papá y cerca de su mamá.

Todas las miradas de la sala estaban puestos en la niña. Incluyendo la de su abuelo Lucius, quien había observado la escena y el comportamiento de su nieta, sin alterar su rostro en lo más mínimo. _Es una lástima que su madre sea una sangre sucia,_ pensó, _por que es una Malfoy hecha y derecha._

Harry, sus amigos y todos los que estaban allí sonrieron complacidos por el comportamiento de la niña. Los demás la vieron con escepticismo.

"Lo que quiero demostrar, señor Ministro", habló Hermione "es que existe una relación estrecha entre Draco y nuestra hija, que él se ha mantenido tan cerca de nosotras como la guerra lo ha permitido y que por obvias razones de seguridad nuestro enlace mágico permaneció oculto de la comunidad mágica todo este tiempo"

"¿Desde cuando están juntos, Señor Malfoy?", preguntó el Ministro.

"Desde nuestro séptimo año en Hogwarts", le respondió.

"¿Y el embarazo fue planeado?", continuó. Hubo algunas risitas entre los presentes, que terminaron de descolocar al ministro ¿Podía una pareja de jóvenes de 17 años planear un embarazo con una guerra en ciernes y estando en bandos contrarios?. Era una pregunta de lo más estúpida. Hermione le sonrió condescendiente.

"Por supuesto que no fue planeado... lo descubrimos un mes antes de terminar nuestros estudios..."

"Ejem, ejem", se metió una vocecita aniñada y Hermione no pudo evitar un escalofrío al reconocer la chillante y exasperante voz de Dolores Umbrigde "¿Entonces no hay controles en Hogwarts para evitar que estas cosas sucedan entre los estudiante?".

"Sí, los hay", le respondió tranquilamente. "Pero no es el sistema de Hogwarts el que estamos enjuiciando en este momento..."

"¡Eso es algo que no debemos dejar pasar!", vociferó con su voz aniñada. "Creo que es necesario hacer unas reformas en..."

"Subsecretaria Umbrigde", la interrumpió a su vez Hermione. "Le pido que se enfoque en lo que nos compete en este momento y es el juicio de mi esposo. Creo que usted ya tuvo su oportunidad para hacer cambios y reformas en Hogwarts. Y déjeme decirle, que la experiencia fue absolutamente desastrosa". Dolores enrojeció como si hubiera sido abofeteada. Y fueron varios los miembros del Wizengamot los que sonrieron con el comentario.

Entre los testigos de descargo, Albus Dumbledore miraba complacido el desempeño de Hermione frente al Wizengamot. Habían pensado mucho en cómo desenvolverse en el juicio y ella había insistido en ser la última en dar su declaración. _Tengo un as bajo la manga_, le había dicho Hermione y aunque no se lo había revelado, el anciano director había confiado en estaba haciendo todo lo necesario para obtener la libertad de su esposo.

Hermione se había colocado a la par de Draco y había puesto su mano sobre su hombro. Si no hubiera sido porque estaban frente al Wizengamot, habrían sido la estampa de la familia perfecta.

"Buscamos al profesor Dumbledore hasta después que nos graduamos", continuó Hermione. Draco levantó levemente una de sus cejas pero su expresión no cambió por lo que pasó desapercibido. Inmediatamente comprendió que la mentira estaba justificada: tampoco era de poner en evidencia que el director y parte del profesorado de Hogwarts habían tolerado el embarazo de Hermione sin tomar ninguna medida disciplinaria drástica. "Y fue el mismo profesor Albus Dumbledore quien nos enlazó en diciembre de ese año. Desde entonces hemos tratado de ser una familia, pero ha sido difícil, primero por la guerra y ahora, por la acusación del Ministerio".

Fue un golpe tan directo, que el Ministro se quedó momentáneamente callado mientras que en la sala, los murmullos se elevaban. Los de a favor complacidos por el desempeño de Hermione y los que estaban en contra comenzaban a dudar. "Pero ustedes nunca han vivido juntos, ha sido como un matrimonio de conveniencia", cuestionó el ministro.

"No vivimos bajo el mismo techo, pero Draco ha estado presente en los momentos más importantes, como el nacimiento de nuestra hija", explicó Hermione, quien siguió dando todos los detalles de su matrimonio con Draco. Por último añadió "Me he enfocado en las cuestiones familiares, porque ya el profesor Dumbledore explicó ampliamente la participación de Draco dentro de la Orden de Fénix. En los últimos años e incluso desde nuestra época de estudiantes, cada uno de nosotros colaboró por que la comunidad mágica goce de la estabilidad política y social que vive en este momento. Draco y yo sacrificamos nuestras vidas personales por el bien de nuestra sociedad y también sacrificamos a nuestra hija por eso..."

Inconscientemente Scrimgeour comenzó a invocar a Merlín y a todas las deidades mágicas. La chica estaba cerrando su discurso de una manera impecable...

"Así que todo lo que pido es que nos permitan ser una familia y vivir realmente como una familia, que nos permitan criar a _nuestros hijos _sin que nos sintamos amenazados por alguna represalia ministerial", dijo Hermione.

"Disculpe, señora Malfoy", intervino Amelia Bones. "¿Ha dicho usted nuestros hijos? ¿No solo es Irene Malfoy?"

Hermione sonrió enigmática. Draco volvió a verla con el corazón bombeando con fuerza en la garganta. "Pareciera que hay una resistencia en vernos a Draco y a mí como un matrimonio, madam Bones", le respondió Hermione "pero aunque _habitamos _en casas separadas, _siempre _hemos sido un matrimonio. Sí, he dicho nuestros hijos... y esta es una noticia que por obvias razones no he podido comunicarle a mi esposo si no hasta hoy y es que estamos esperando a nuestro segundo bebé"

Las exclamaciones y murmullos que brotaron en toda la sala cortaron cualquier otra cosa que dijera Hermione. Incluso el ministro y los demás miembros del Wizengamot perdieron la compostura. Solo entonces, Hermione dirigió su miraba hacia Draco, quien estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con sus ojos grises brillantes de felicidad. Impedido como estaba a ponerse de pie y en calor del momento, solo acertó a extender su mano para tomar a Hermione por la base de la nuca y atraerla hacia él, para darle el beso más entusiasta dado por un Malfoy en público.

Desde su asiento, Albus Dumbledore también sonreía feliz. Lo de Hermione no había sido un simple as bajo la manga, sino los cuatro ases juntos tirados al rostro del Ministro de Magia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Siiiiiiiii, viene otro Malfoy en camino! La mayoría de ustedes acertó en sus suposiciones.**

**Comentarios y demás, me mandan un review.**

**Abrazotes!**

**Clau**


	29. El veredicto

**¡¡¡¡Feliz 2009 gente linda!!!!**

**Ejem, bueno, vengo con mi regalo de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Les agradezco mil, el apoyo que me han dado durante el año que recién finaliza y la paciencia que me han tenido con mis actualizaciones tan tardadas. Solo quiero hacer constar que en esta ocasión tuve un accidente: se me arruinó la memoria USB, perdí más de la mitad del capi que ya había escrito y no tenía copia de respaldo!!! Por poco me muero del coraje... sí, diganlo en voz alta que me lo merezco por idiota...**

**Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, pero no se desanimen que además del capítulo final, el fic tendrá un epílogo y... bueno... para lo que me tardo en actualizar, vendré poniendo el punto final ya bien avanzado el año :), es broma, es broma, no me vayan a tirar tomates por eso, ni a lanzarme cruciatus cirbernéticos.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Jos Black, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Caro Malfoy Granger, Jenlic, Sealiah, pao2093, cfermann, ALEXX_MASEN_CULLEN, Hermione-malfoy35, Connie-hp, Nimue-Tarrazo, Lyrhantel, SuSaN MaLfOy BlAcK, Karix7, lucero08, desposorios, Linne Malfoy, kiarakrum, daisy, nilse, Thunderlara, Krissalis Potter, Gabrielle Felton, Andrea, Xgirl1, Lara Evans, Rochelle Kuchiki, HelenCullenMalfoy, -floresnegras-, , Mione N. Malfoy, karikatura, karyta34, ANNARYK, Anne Viana, unkatahe, beautifly92, Chibyk-Lady, Anahí-kinomoto09, margara, Mikiaome Malfoy Felton, Romina, ayskel, lamalonefordanny-19, -boNii-, sujey, tati_chan, Stefy Malfoy, petalos-de-rosa, Rastaban Black, danicullen, fcabl y Silian Moore.**

**¡Las quiero a todas un montón!**

**Capítulo 29**. **El veredicto**

"¡Silencio!", gritó Rufus Scrimgeour cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

Todos en la sala seguían comentando la inesperada noticia lanzada por Hermione. ¡Esperaban un segundo hijo! Esa era una prueba de bastante peso para confirmar que eran un matrimonio, porque por más manipulador que fueran los Malfoy, Draco no podía haber planeado un embarazo para usarlo a su favor durante su juicio.

El Ministro estaba aturdido y no lo podía ocultar. Las cosas no se habían producido como él esperaba en este juicio. Los testigos del joven Malfoy eran personas de peso: el respetado director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, y el admirado héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter. ¿Quién pondría en duda sus declaraciones? Y para terminar de aderezar las cosas, la chica aparece usando la túnica tradicional de las mujeres Malfoy y anuncia un segundo embarazo.

Scrimgeour observó impotente como nadie en la sala le hacía el menor caso. Dio un suspiro derrotado. Y se resignó a esperar que los presentes calmaran su excitación un poco antes de imponer silencio nuevamente. Hasta los mismos miembros del Wizengamot habían perdido se habitual estiramiento y comentaban lo sucedido en ese juicio… discutiendo no solo los hechos sino las repercusiones que tendrían para el Ministerio de Magia.

Scrimgeour miraba a sus colegas del tribunal pensando que tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido escuchar a sus asesores, cuando le sugirieron que hiciera un juicio privado para los Malfoy, sobre todo por que el chico no estaba completamente embarrado como lo estaba el padre. _De esta manera,_ le habían dicho sus asesores, _si se produce algo inesperado, podemos filtrar la información al público de forma que no afecte al ministerio._

Pero el Ministro se había negado rotundamente, porque él tenía cierta deuda de honor que saldar con todos los mortífagos que estaba enjuiciando: Durante sus años al frente del departamento de aurores, Scrimgeour había intentado por todos los medios a su alcance poner en evidencia la relación de estas personas con las artes oscuras, pero sobre todo su vinculación con Voldemort. Todos eran patriarcas de familias prominentes y al ser acaudalados benefactores del ministerio, el ex Ministro Fudge le había prácticamente prohibido continuar con sus indagaciones, muchos menos levantar ninguna acusación, atándolo de manos.

Por eso ahora que estaba al frente del Ministerio, había insistido en realizar juicios abiertos para todo aquel mago o bruja que quisiera asistir. Por que no solo se trataba de mandar a esta gente arrogante a Azkaban, si no de hacerles pasar la vergüenza pública de estar en el Wizengamot para ser juzgados como los peores criminales de la historia mágica reciente; pero también para restregarles en la cara su error a todos aquellos que deslumbrados por sus millones de galeones, les habían rendido pleitesía.

Se había impuesto el auror sobre el político. Y le había funcionado en los juicios anteriores, pero en este en particular, el tiro le había salido por la culata.

"¡Todos hagan silencio!", repitió el Ministro, golpeando su mazo, ya cansado de esperar que las cosas se tranquilizaran. "O haré desocupar la sala", amenazó. Al escuchar esta advertencia, a algunos comenzaron a callarse, pero para otros la situación era tan excitante que les costó arduo trabajo recuperar la debida compostura.

Para el público presente y sobre todo para la prensa amarillista, este había sido el mejor, el más jugoso y el más esperado de todos los juicios. La polémica que se había generado dentro de la comunidad mágica cuando el enlace de Draco y Hermione salió a la luz, hacía que muchas más personas de lo habitual se interesaran en todo lo que pudiera surgir de este proceso.

Y como el juicio de guerra estaba aderezado por una historia de amor prohibido, no solo El Profeta estaba interesado en su resultado, sino todas las revistas rosa que existían en Inglaterra.

Mientras el Ministro luchaba por recuperar el orden en el tribunal, en el centro de la sala Draco continuaba sosteniendo a Hermione de la base de la nuca. Ya habían dejado de besarse, pero sus frentes continuaban unidas. Los ojos de Draco brillaban llenos de emoción, haciendo que Hermione los viera mucho más claros de lo usual. Estaban de un gris tan precioso que podría haberse perdido por horas en esas aguas cristalinas. Ella respiraba con un poco de dificultad. El arrebato de su esposo también la había sorprendido a ella. De una manera agradable.

"¿Desde cuando lo sabes?", le preguntó en un susurro. Acunando su rostro con su mano, con el otro brazo sostenía a Irene sentada en sus piernas con firmeza.

"Lo confirmé después de que entraste a Azkaban..."

"Pero en ese momento, ya lo sospechabas", la interrumpió Draco. Y no era una pregunta.

"Si", en entonces todo tuvo sentido para Draco: la reacción de Hermione cuando lo encerraron en Azkaban... ese llanto tan inusual en ella… y el extremo cansancio y el sueño que la habían agobiado los días anteriores. Esos ojos tan llenos de tristeza que lo habían atormentado durante el mes que había pasado en prisión.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

"¿Y arruinar la sorpresa?", repreguntó ella con ironía. Draco ahogó una risa. Y luego más seria, Hermione añadió "No quise decirte nada por que solo era una sospecha..."

"Pero aún así, deberías habérmelo dicho", le rebatió él.

"Draco, en ese momento, para mí solo era un retraso", le insistió Hermione con firmeza. "que bien podría haber sido provocado por el estrés de lo que estábamos pasando en esos días y te hubiera dado una felicidad y una esperanza que habrían sido las delicias de los dementores de Azkaban. ¿Darte una ilusión que te sería exprimida cruelmente en prisión? No, Draco, por eso preferí guardármelo".

Draco comprendió lo que quería decirle. Perfectamente. Hermione lo había hecho para protegerlo de la temporada que pasaría en Azkaban. Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas ladeadas y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla. Ella se inclinó hasta apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

A pesar de que el juicio todavía no estaba definido, Draco se sentía feliz. Hermione estaba luchando con todo a su alcance para sacarlo de allí. Y eso era gratificante. De vez en cuando no era perjudicial para su orgullo permitir que su leona se hiciera cargo de la situación. Poco a poco, los murmullos a su alrededor comenzaron a bajar y las personas se enfocaron de nuevo en la pareja que permanecía abrazada y hablando a susurros en medio de la sala. Además del anuncio, la pasión con la que Draco la había besado y la forma en que ella se lo había correspondido habían sorprendido a la mayoría de sus detractores y había sido las delicias de todos los que en esa sala los apoyaban. Al darse cuenta que la gente en las graderías se quedaba en silencio, Draco y Hermione se separaron con renuencia, pero permanecieron tomados de la mano.

"Señora Malfoy", la llamó Amelia Bones. Tanto Hermione como Draco notaron el cambio en el trato hacia con ella. Al parecer, ya no había ninguna duda de lo auténtico de su enlace. La expresión de Hermione era complacida, y aunque Draco había regresado a su perenne inexpresividad, los que le conocían bien reconocieron el brillo diferente que adornaba sus ojos.

"Dígame, Señora Bones", Hermione se giró para quedar frente a la miembro del Wizengamot. Irene permanecía sentada en el regazo de Draco.

"¿El embarazo es una sospecha o ya está confirmado?", preguntó la siempre imparcial Amelia.

"Esta confirmado por el Sanador Andrew Thomas del Hospital San Mungo", le respondió confiada.

"Acérquese, por favor, para validar el diagnóstico", le pidió Amelia. Hermione se acercó con su paso mesurado pero seguro. Era una norma conocida, que todos los sanadores debían dejar un trazo mágico en sus pacientes cuando hacían un diagnóstico que sería usado en un juicio. De esta forma, los miembros del Wizengamot podían verificar la fecha en que el paciente había sido tratado, los exámenes médicos realizados y otros detalles que pudieran interesarles, sin necesidad de llamar a juicio a los sanadores. Estos trazos mágicos eran personales y solo los sanadores certificados podían hacerlos.

Hermione se quedó de pie enfrente de Amelia, quien era una de las encargadas de validar los diagnósticos médicos. Sacudió su varita ágilmente frente al cuerpo de Hermione y la respuesta no se hizo esperar. "Se confirma un embarazo de 10 semana y media", anunció con su fuerte voz la miembro del tribunal mágico. "Diagnóstico realizado por el Sanador Andrew Thomas. Por favor, señora Malfoy, ubíquese en el lugar destinado a los testigos".

Hermione regresó a donde estaba Draco, para tomar a Irene y llevársela con ella. Mientras lo hacía, intercambió una mirada de entendimiento con Ginny, quien ostentaba una gran sonrisa. Hermione sabía que tanto Ginny como Luna sospechaban que algo raro le sucedía, pero por primera vez en su vida, había decidido no revelarles la situación. Todavía no terminaba de comprender por qué, pero el embarazo se lo había quedado solo para ella. Tal vez por que no quería agobiarlas cuando sus amigas estaban reconstruyendo sus vidas junto a los hombres que amaban. O tal vez por que no quería más miradas ni frases de consuelo. O quizás por que simplemente no quiso despertar la lástima de nadie por el momento que atravesaban con Draco.

Lo que Hermione no sabía es que Ginny y Luna estaban casi seguras de ese segundo embarazo casi desde el inicio.

Habían llegado a esa conclusión por pura deducción lógica y por puro accidente, el mismo día que Draco fue llevado a Azkaban. Ese día Hermione había llegado desconsolada junto a Harry y a Ron a Grimmauld Place. No podía parar de llorar, simplemente no podía, así que los dos amigos se habían quedado con ella en el salón de la casa. Harry la abrazaba y Ron se había quedado estático frente a la chimenea. Ellos no sabían qué decir para levantarle el ánimo pero para Hermione era más que suficiente con la presencia de los dos para no sentirse agobiada por el peso de haber permitido que se llevaran a Draco a la prisión mágica.

Ginny había escuchado su entrada usando la Red Flu y se había dirigido al salón para saber cómo estaba Hermione. Ni siquiera entró. Cuando escuchó el llanto amargo de su amiga, se fue directo a la cocina a prepararle un té. Luna estaba allí, porque la rubia había quedado de reunirse con Ron en Grimmauld Place y juntas estaban preparando la comida.

"¿Ya regresaron?", preguntó a Ginny.

"Sí", le respondió la pelirroja sin agregar nada más, pero en cuanto Luna la observó poner la tetera en uno de los fogones y comenzar a preparar unas tazas sobre una bandeja, con su semblante extremadamente serio, no tuvo necesidad de más explicaciones.

"¿Tan mal se encuentra?", quiso corroborar.

"No tienes idea. Está llorando desconsolada en el salón. No parece Hermione", le comentó Ginny y acariciándose su incipiente barriga por su embarazo añadió: "Yo he estado llorona últimamente, pero es porque ando con las hormonas desatadas ¿no? Eso es normal cuando estas..."

Luna estaba revolviendo el estofado con su acostumbrada tranquilidad pero en cuanto escuchó las palabras de Ginny y sobre todo cuando completó la frase mentalmente, se giró con rapidez hacia la pelirroja. Los ojos se le miraban más saltones de lo normal. "¿Tú crees?"

Ginny se miraba pensativa y se quedó un rato en silencio. Solo viendo la tetera que estaba en el fuego. "Podría ser", dijo al fin moviéndose por la cocina, cuando la tetera comenzó a silbar. Con un movimiento de varita, la levantó y comenzó a llenar las tazas con el agua caliente. "Las cuentas salen. Pasaron juntos unas semanas en las vacaciones de invierno a principios de enero. Estamos a finales de febrero. Si no lo ha confirmado todavía, podría estar por hacerlo"

Las dos se quedaron un momento en silencio. Solo contemplándose una a la otra sin saber qué decir.

"Mejor no nos hagamos ilusiones de tener otro Malfoy correteando por aquí", sugirió Luna.

"¿Vas a comentarlo con Ron?"

"Creo que no. Hermione tendrá sus razones para no decirnos nada..." opinó Luna, quien podía parecer despistada y sus comentarios bastante honestos y directos, pero era una tumba sellada cuando la situación requería que guardara un secreto o una confidencia de sus amigas.

"Tienes razón", convino Ginny, mientras tomaba la bandeja y se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina. "Ella es quien debe decirnos si está o no embarazada. Todo lo demás que hablemos es mera especulación". Y diciendo esto se marchó al salón, dejando a Luna a cargo del almuerzo.

Y no se habían equivocado.

Así que ahora que estaban en el juicio, Ginny estaba de lo más feliz sacando cuentas de los pocos meses que se llevarían ambos niños... volvió su rostro a unas filas de asientos atrás, justo donde estaban Luna y Ron. Luna también se miraba muy feliz por la confirmación de la noticia, apoyada en el hombro de su pelirrojo. Ahora ellos eran los únicos que quedaban pendientes para encargar un descendiente y estaban poniendo mucho empeño en eso…

Todo estaba casi perfecto, lo único que faltaba era que el Wizengamot decretara la libertad de Draco.

Pero el juicio todavía no terminaba.

La parte de Draco estaba casi resuelta pero no así la de Lucius, quien permanecía impasible en su silla. Con su espalda erguida, y aunque estaba inmóvil de pies y manos, todo su ser denotaba esa clase y esa altivez que se adquiere cuando desde la cuna se ha pertenecido a una familia millonaria.

Maestro de la impasibilidad y de ocultar sus más profundas emociones, había observado el exabrupto causado por el anuncio del nuevo embarazo de Hermione, como si nada lo relacionara con ella... la noticia lo había sorprendido como a todos en la sala, ladeó levemente su cabeza cuando la escuchó terminar su discurso y muy a su pesar, admiró su habilidad de palabra para dirigirse al tribunal. Pero el único indicio del impacto de la noticia fue la pérdida de color que sufrió su rostro. No movió ni una ceja ni hizo un solo movimiento que revelara sus pensamientos respecto de su nuevo nieto.

Lo único que había pasado por su cabeza era la resignación de que en esta ocasión no tendría a la mano un golpe de suerte que lo salvara de una larga estadía en Azkaban. Todo lo de Draco parecía arreglado para librarse de la cárcel. En cambio él, todo lo tenía en su contra.

Que el Lord se hubiera hospedado las últimas semanas en su mansión, con su expreso beneplácito, era la acusación más difícil de salvar. No sería para nada creíble que usara la excusa de haber sido obligado por Voldemort mediante la maldición _Imperius. _Eso le había servido muy bien durante la primera guerra, pero ahora, simplemente no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que estaba hundido y que le esperaba una larga estadía en Azkaban.

Con sus ojos siempre en alto, buscó la mirada de Narcisa, quien permanecía en las graderías a la espera a que la llamaran a testificar. Ella tenía los ojos brillantes, por las lágrimas contenidas. También ella era consciente de las escasas posibilidades que tenía su esposo de salir bien librado de este juicio. Y sus miradas hablaron sin necesidad de decir nada en voz alta.

Cuando Hermione se sentó en la gradería, observó como Narcisa estaba con la mirada fija en su esposo. Después de varios años junto a Draco, había aprendido que las miradas de los Malfoy valían más que mil palabras, pero aún así le fue difícil descifrar el juego que pensaban seguir sus suegros.

Pronto llamaron a Narcisa a testificar.

Ella se levantó de su asiento bajo la inquisitiva mirada, no solo de los miembros del Wizengamot, sino de toda la gente que estaba allí. Era obvio que ni Lucius ni Narcisa contaban con la misma simpatía que despertaban Draco y Hermione. Por su parte, Hermione admiró el porte con el que se desplazó su suegra hasta el centro del salón, ignorando las expresiones negativas y encolerizadas que se comenzaban a observar en las personas ubicadas en las graderías.

Narcisa podía ser una mujer superflua y caprichosa, pero amaba a Lucius por sobre todas las cosas. Quizás lo único que le importaba más, era su hijo Draco, así que cuando las preguntas comenzaron, trató de enfocarse lo más que pudo en lograr un poco de clemencia hacia su esposo, tratando de que la inevitable sentencia fuera lo más corta posible.

Así, relató como su esposo se había visto envuelto en las redes del Lord Tenebroso cuando este regresó y aunque no pudo explicar las razones de por qué Lucius lo había seguido desde el inicio, sí detalló que una vez dentro de las filas mortífagas, una deserción se pagaba con la vida, no solo del desertor sino de toda su familia. Y el terror que suponía vivir con ello, había sido desastroso para toda la familia.

El que no debía ser nombrado ya que había "usado" a los Malfoy durante la primera guerra, insistió ella, y bajo amenaza de muerte continuó conminando a Lucius para que siguiera sirviendo a sus propósitos.

Y sí, el Lord se había hospedado en Malfoy Menor durante los últimos meses de la guerra, pero ¿Quién le negaba algo a ese asesino? Toda la familia habría muerto si se hubieran negado a la presencia del Señor Oscuro en su mansión. Era un desaire que habrían pagado con la vida.

Hermione y Draco seguían con atención todas las palabras de Narcisa. Expectantes.

Por cómo estaban ubicados, Draco no podía ver las expresiones de Lucius cuando él volvía su rostro hacia Narcisa. Pero Hermione sí estaba al tanto de toda la comunicación sin palabras que ellos estaban realizando.

Cuando Narcisa terminó de hablar, hizo el ademán de dirigirse de nuevo hacia las graderías...

"Un momento, Sra. Malfoy", la detuvo el consejero especial Elphias Doge. "Queremos intercambiar unas palabras con su esposo"

Narcisa se detuvo, claramente sorprendida por esa súbita petición. Habían acordado que su esposo no hablaría en su defensa durante el juicio. Y el Wizengamot lo había aceptado por que comprendían que en realidad Lucius no podía aportar nada relevante que lo salvara de su sentencia en Azkaban. En realidad, Narcisa quería evitar bajo todos los medios que su esposo abriera la boca. Era un arma de doble filo, sobre todo porque había hecho lo posible para que Lucius al menos tratara de disimular el disgusto que le habían causado las decisiones de su único hijo pero había fallado en el intento.

Con renuencia, Narcisa se quedó de pie junto a su esposo. Él ni siquiera levantó su mirada gris, sino que se quedó impávido viendo hacia Elphias Doge.

"Es solo que quiero felicitarlo por su próximo nieto...", comenzó a hablar el consejero especial del Wizengamot.

Entonces, Lucius sí volvió su mirada a Narcisa. A Hermione le pareció ver como una decisión fulgurante atravesaba los ojos claros de Lucius y Narcisa se la devolvía implorante.

"No tengo nada por qué alegrarme", respondió Lucius con dureza. "Es simplemente otro mestizo en camino".

A pesar de que muchos esperaban una respuesta como esa, los murmullos sorprendidos no se hicieron esperar. Incluso Hermione, abrió su boca e hizo un jadeo asombrado por las palabras de Lucius.

Elphias Doge se recargó sobre su asiento con su expresión complacida. Con pocas palabras había logrado demostrar lo que Lucius pensaba sobre la pureza de sangre y sobre todo, lo que pensaba del enlace de Draco y Hermione.

Por su parte, Draco se volvió hacia su padre, claramente indignado por sus palabras, sus ojos centellantes y la respiración ligeramente trabajosa, pero si algo tenían los Malfoy es que ventilaban sus diferencias en privado y jamás frente a terceros. El Wizengamot era un sitio demasiado público como para hacer un reclamo.

Los que esperaban que Draco reaccionara en contra de Lucius, se quedaron con las ganas de ver una pelea familiar.

Lucius sabía que Draco estaba encolerizado pero ni siquiera deslizó su mirada sobre su hijo. Simplemente lo ignoró cómo había tratado de ignorar todo en ese juicio. No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarlo. Solo quería que el juicio terminara cuanto antes y volver a su celda, preferiblemente solo.

Pero no pudo evitar volver de nuevo sus ojos hacia Narcisa, quien permanecía a su lado con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas. Toda su actuación frente al tribunal se habían venido al suelo por unas pocas palabras de su esposo. Lucius conocía los planes de su esposa desde que salió de la mansión Malfoy escoltando a Hermione junto a un Draco malherido, pero no tenía ninguna intención de seguirle el juego, al menos no de la forma en que Narcisa quería.

Y entonces, con ese último intercambio de miradas, Hermione comprendió. Lucius sabía que estaba destinado a una temporada en Azkaban. Decir eso en el juicio equivalía a separarse definitivamente de su hijo y de sus decisiones. Padre e hijo habían seguido caminos separados. Y de eso quedaría constancia en el juicio. El padre sacrificaba unos años de libertad a cambio de que su único hijo tampoco fuera a prisión.

"Elphias, ¿Algo más que quieras preguntar?", continuó Scrimgeour con el juicio.

"Eso era todo, Señor Ministro", respondió Doge. ""Señora Malfoy, puede volver a su lugar en las graderías"

Ella se dirigió a su asiento con paso elegante y mesurado, pero su expresión era sumamente seria y la palidez de su rostro se había acentuado.

"Entonces, este es el momento de la votación", anunció el Ministro, mientras revolvía unos papeles que tenía en el estrado. "Comenzamos con las acusaciones contra Lucius Malfoy. Que el procesado se ponga de pie".

Las ataduras mágicas fueron modificadas para permitir que Lucius se parara pero quedara siempre atado a su silla. "Los que estén a favor de una condena, levanten sus manos", pidió Amelia Bones.

La mayoría de manos del Wizengamot se levantó. Por puro formalismo, la señora Bones pidió que los que lo consideraban inocente, también levantaran sus manos. Así, quedaba constancia del número de votos, tanto a favor como en contra del acusado.

"Lucius Malfoy, el Wizengamot le ha encontrado culpable de actos de sedición, conspiración contra el Ministerio de Magia y actos de terrorismo en contra de la comunidad mágica. Se le condena a veinticinco años en prisión en Azkaban", sentenció Scrimgeour.

En la Sala del Tribunal estallaron expresiones de júbilo por el resultado. De todos los presentes, solo Narcisa dio muestras de alterarse por el veredicto: enterró su rostro entre sus manos temblorosas. Estaba consternada por lo largo de la condena de Lucius. Se había mentalizado a una condena de por lo menos diez años, pero ¿veinticinco? Y aunque las lágrimas pugnaban por derramarse sobre sus mejillas, controló rápidamente su respiración, levantando su rostro altivo y dirigiendo hacia su esposo su mirada azul. Si Lucius iba a guardar una imagen suya durante tanto tiempo, no iba a permitir que fuera con un rostro bañado en llanto.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, póngase de pie", continuó el Ministro sin perder mucho tiempo. Draco se puso de pie con la rapidez que le permitían las ataduras mágicas, con el corazón bombeando con fuerza en el pecho, a la espera de la votación. El momento decisivo había llegado. Con la cabeza bien en alto, observó a todos los miembros del Wizengamot y luego posó sus ojos en Hermione.

Ambos se quedaron viendo con intensidad a la espera del resultado. Hermione seguía sentada en las graderías con su hija dormida en su regazo. Mientras abrazaba a Irene, sentía como sus manos temblaban de manera incontrolada. Los segundo pasaban eternos, mientras sentía su boca seca y su estómago contraído por la angustia del veredicto. Ginny también estaba muy nerviosa y aunque Harry la tenía abrazada, estiró una de sus manos a las temblorosas de Hermione, tomándola con cariño, como una muestra de apoyo.

"Los que estén a favor de una condena, que levanten sus manos", solicitó Amelia Bones.

Todos contuvieron la respiración.

Algunas manos comenzaron a alzarse. Tanto Hermione como Draco no perdieron el tiempo y se dedicaron a contarlas, respirando aliviados cuando vieron que no eran la mayoría. Una hermosa sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Hermione, pero los nervios contenidos fueron demasiado para ella y también comenzó a llorar de puro alivio. Ginny se separó de Harry y abrazó a su amiga.

"Los que están en contra de una condena, levanten sus manos", pidió Amelia. Y la mayoría de manos se alzó.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, queda libre de cargos", sentenció el Ministro Scrimgeour. "Puede retirarse del Ministerio por el medio que desee y a la salida del Tribunal, los aurores a cargo de su custodia le entregarán su varita".

La sala estalló en júbilo de todos los que les apoyaban.

Los miembros del Wizengamot se pusieron de pie y de manera solemne salieron de la sala. Draco sintió cómo sus piernas hormigueaban mientras lo liberaban de las ataduras de su asiento. Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y se alejó dos pasos de la silla, como quien comprueba que realmente se es libre, pero antes de acercarse a Hermione, volvió su vista a su padre. Lucius le mantuvo la mirada, pero indignado como estaba por las palabras de su padre, Draco no pudo ver el aire de derrota que había en esos ojos grises.

Vio a los dos aurores que se aproximaron para llevarse a Lucius de nuevo a Azkaban y luego observó cómo Narcisa bajaba presurosa de las graderías, casi corriendo para acercarse a su esposo y poder intercambiar unas palabras con él antes de que se lo llevaran definitivamente a prisión.

"Padre...", exclamó Draco a pesar de todo y sin poderse contener el reclamo que tenía atravesado en la garganta.

"No pierdas el tiempo conmigo, Draco", lo cortó su padre con sequedad, mientras los aurores lo tomaban por los brazos y lo ponían de pie.

Draco endureció su rostro, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hermione, quien había dejado Irene en brazos de Ginny y también había bajado con prisas las graderías, pero se había quedado al pie de las mismas cuando vio el intercambio entre Lucius y Draco.

Vio el rostro extremadamente serio de Draco cuando se volvió hacia ella y supo que la relación entre padre e hijo quedaba deteriorada. Pero ambos se olvidaron de todo y de todos, en cuanto se vieron a los ojos. Ella tenía una sonrisa radiante y rostro bañado en lágrimas emocionadas, cuando él se acercó con su paso firme, su característica sonrisa ladeada y los ojos brillantes.

Emocionado, la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Por fin, podrían ser la familia que tanto habían anhelado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capi? Ya saben que sus comentarios son súper bien recibidos y muy apreciados.**

**Gracias a todos!**

**Abrazotes,**

**Clau**


	30. Un final feliz

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Hemos llegado al capítulo final de esta historia. Así que acá se las traigo como regalo anticipado de San Valentín. Agradezco a todas la paciencia que me han tenido con mis lentas actualizaciones y no, no lloremos todavía que subiré un epílogo.**

**Feliz día del amor y la amistad anticipadas!!!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews al capítulo anterior: Chibik-Lady, Margara, Nilse, Nimue-Tarrazo, jos Black, Lara Evans, Hermione-Malfoy35, Rochelle Kuchiki, Helen Cullen Malfoy, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Sweet Bloody Dreams, karyta34, Flores Negras, Stephy Malfoy, beautifly92, unkatahe, sealiah, Xgirl1, Nessy Cullen, Mikiaome Malfoy Felton, Suki, Krissalis Potter, pEqUe, Alejandra, Thunderlara-Boomslang, blackdaphne, CECIdeMALFOY, lucero08, Mary Black, strawberryxoxo y luna-maga.**

**ADEVERTENCIA: Después de muchos capis, este tiene un pedazo de lemon en medio (Creo que Draco y Hermione se lo merecían…). Advertidos todos!**

**Capítulo 30. Un final feliz**

"¿Adónde me llevas?", preguntó Hermione con voz divertida.

"Es una sorpresa", le respondió él en el mismo tono.

"Draco, no me tengas en ascuas"

"Si te lo digo dejará de ser una sorpresa", le rebatió él.

Hermione caminaba con lentitud con los ojos vendados. Con Draco frente a ella tomándola por los antebrazos y caminando lentamente de espaldas. Le había seguido el juego a su esposo, quien había llegado emocionado a Malfoy Manor para decirle que necesitaba que lo acompañara pero con la condición de hacerlo con una venda en sus ojos.

Había llegado exaltado, muy contento y con los ojos brillantes. Como un niño con juguete nuevo.

Así que ella había aceptado que le colocara un pañuelo sobre los ojos pensando que Draco le mostraría algo que tenía preparado en la habitación contigua pero de repente se había encontrado siendo conducida por los corredores de Malfoy Manor, con destino desconocido. Ellos no eran muy dados a esos juegos, así que Hermione estaba entre divertida, ansiosa, curiosa y desesperada por quitarse la venda de los ojos.

Para incrementar su sorpresa, Draco le colocó su abrigo y sintió como entraban en una de las chimeneas.

"Draco, ¿Para dónde…?"

"_Muffliato_", cuando Hermione escuchó el hechizo y sintió el zumbido en sus oídos. La curiosidad comenzó a convertirse en un poco de indignación por que eso estaba tardando mucho más de lo previsto y por que Draco estaba evitando que ni siquiera escuchara el lugar hacia donde se dirigían. Abrió la boca ligeramente haciendo un gesto de sorpresa y más pronto que tarde sintió el beso de Draco en su frente. Era un beso apaciguador. Él sabía que ella se estaba desesperando pero aun así siguió adelante con sus planes y tomó sus manos para que se aferrara a él durante el viaje por la Red Flú. Hermione dio un pequeño suspiro resignado y no le quedó más remedio que abrazarse a la cintura de su esposo a la espera de partir. Pronto se sintió avanzando dentro de la Red y se sintió caer en la chimenea del lugar adonde la llevaba Draco. Salieron de la otra chimenea siempre con paso un poco lento, con Draco cuidando de que no tropezara con nada y ella sintió cómo le retiraba el hechizo para que pudiera escuchar de nuevo.

"Ya falta poco", le anunció él.

"¡Oh, vamos Draco!", protestó Hermione, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho y sobre su incipiente barriga, sobre todo porque en cuanto se sintió en una superficie plana y segura había intentado quitarse la venda del rostro, llevándose la sorpresa de que Draco también la había hechizado para que no pudiera hacerlo. "Quítame ya la venda", le demandó.

"No", le respondió el tajante pero manteniendo la voz un poco juguetona. "Pero quiero que avancemos más rápido".

Diciendo esto, ella lanzó un pequeño grito por la sorpresa de sentir cómo Draco colocaba uno de sus brazos en su espalda y el otro atrás de sus rodillas, para levantarla y trasladarla a otro lugar. A sus casi cinco meses de embarazo, Hermione ya estaba un poco más pesada de lo usual pero eso no fue ningún impedimento para Draco, quien la alzó con facilidad y se la llevó en sus brazos. A oscuras como estaba, Hermione solo atinó a agarrarse burdamente de las solapas de la túnica de Draco. Luego cuando se acomodó mejor y dejó de lado el miedo de caerse, levantó sus manos para tomarlo por el cuello.

Hermione sintió cómo con agilidad él movía su varita para abrir la puerta y sintió el tibio sol de finales de mayo acariciar su rostro. Draco avanzó por un camino de adoquines, al menos eso percibió ella pues sus pisadas se sentían sobre una superficie sólida, no de tierra ni de gravilla. Lo sintió avanzar por un buen trecho y lo sintió bordear algo y seguir por un sendero.

Mientras Draco caminaba, Hermione se relajó y comenzó a disfrutar de sentirse arropada por los fuertes brazos de su esposo. Draco siempre había sido un joven guapo, pero para Hermione se volvía cada vez más guapo con los años. Ahora se había convertido en un hombre joven, alto, de cuerpo bastante fornido y de hombros anchos que a ella le encantaban. Y aunque conservaba las maneras de una persona criada con lujos, era un hombre muy varonil y fuerte. Tanto, que a pesar de haber caminado un buen trecho con ella en brazos, lo había hecho con paso firme y solo después de varios minutos, lo había sentido jadear un poco.

Entonces, Draco se detuvo y la bajó con cuidado.

La volteó ligeramente y él se paró tras ella, su amplio pecho contra su espalda, con sus manos posadas sobre sus finos hombros. Lo escuchó murmurar unas cuantas palabras pero no las alcanzó a distinguir.

"Ya te puedes quitar el pañuelo", le anunció.

Ni lenta ni perezosa, Hermione levantó sus manos y se quitó el molesto pañuelo de sus ojos.

Se quedó sin respiración.

Frente a ella estaba una hermosa casa, de dos plantas y las hileras de ventanas simétricamente colocadas en ambos niveles, otras más estaban colocadas en el ático de la casa. Casi todos los ladrillos del primer piso estaban cubiertos por una hermosa hiedra, que estaba haciendo su camino hacia la parte superior de la fachada de la casa. Frente a la entrada de la vivienda, un camino de adoquines colocados alrededor de un redondel engramado. Y toda la casa, rodeada de amplios jardines. Los ladrillos de la fachada eran de un color anaranjado claro y el techo era café oscuro. Hasta la puerta de entrada era de una elegante simplicidad, apenas tres pequeños escalones que llevaban a una puerta de madera oscura y una especie de borde grueso rectangular de cemento la bordeaba. Era la casa perfecta y Hermione también tuvo la seguridad de que era perfecta para ellos.

"¿Te gusta?", le preguntó Draco con voz suave y contenida.

"Sí", le respondió ella emocionada y siguió contemplando la casa. "Pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"Draco, no me vayas a salir con que ya la compraste", le dijo ella con seriedad, volviéndose hacia él.

El rostro de Draco comenzó a mostrar cierta alarma, perdiendo por completo la expresión juguetona. Él trató de ocultar su preocupación dejando su expresión lo más impasible que le fuera posible. Luego de varios años juntos, ya Hermione podía leer esos pequeñísimos cambios… "¿Habría algún problema si así fuera?", le preguntó él diplomáticamente.

"Por supuesto", respondió tajante. "¿Cómo sé que es la casa adecuada para nosotros y los niños si ni siquiera he visto su interior? ¿Qué tal si tiene lugares no apropiado para niños pequeños? Bueno, vayamos a verla entonces y luego podemos tomar _juntos_ una decisión. Yo no voy a pasarme a vivir a un lugar del que no conozco nada…"

Conforme hablaba, el rostro de Draco casi se había vuelto de piedra por lo inexpresivo y había perdido un poco de color, quedando más pálido de lo que usualmente era. Parecía que quería decir algo sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Pero entonces, Hermione ya no pudo continuar hablando y rompió en carcajadas.

Draco simplemente entrecerró los ojos. "Eres una…", comenzó a decir pero optó por negar con la cabeza y callarse lo que pensaba en ese momento. Pero una sonrisa comenzó a querer salir en su rostro.

"¡Oh, por todos los dioses, Draco!", exclamó Hermione todavía entre carcajadas y limpiándose unas lagrimitas que se le habían salido por la risa. "De alguna manera me tenía que cobrar que te hayas hecho de una casa a mis espaldas y me hayas traído engañada a verla"

"No te traje engañada, te advertí que era una sorpresa. Además _no me hice_ de una casa a tus espaldas, ha estado en la familia desde hace más de cincuenta años", le dijo ya sonriendo abiertamente con el juego de Hermione.

"¿Y debo mostrarme impresionada?", le preguntó con ironía. "Honestamente creo que son puras excusas tuyas", le rebatió ella y siguió riéndose a carcajadas, tomándose de la barriga que comenzaba a dolerle. Draco dio un pequeño suspiro y al verle la expresión, Hermione continuó con su ataque de risa. "Es que… ¡tenías una cara de aflicción!"

"Mentirosa", protestó él, fingiendo indignación. "No sé que he hecho para merecer a una molesta Gryffindor que disfruta de tomarme el pelo".

"No te quejes. Si no te molesto yo, ¿entonces quien?"

Draco levantó una de sus cejas con ironía. "¿Te saco una lista?"

Ya más calmados, se quedaron viendo mutuamente con una sonrisa instalada en sus rostros. Hermione se volvió de nuevo para ver la casa y Draco la abrazó por la espalda, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella, dejándolas sobre su barriga e inclinándose un poco hasta colocar su barbilla sobre el delicado hombro de su esposa.

"Ya hablando en serio, ¿Te gusta?"

"Me encanta, Draco. ¿Cuándo nos pasamos a vivir acá?"

"Después que veas su interior y decidas si nos quedamos con esa decoración o prefieres cambiarla".

Hermione suspiró feliz en sus brazos. Estaba feliz como hacía días que no lo estaba y Draco podía sentirlo, casi palparlo con sus manos. Y eso era algo que extrañaba, por que Hermione no había sido feliz desde unos días después que terminó el juicio…

Cuando el juicio finalizó, Draco se había acercado emocionado a Hermione estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos. No pudieron estar abrazos durante mucho tiempo, por que las personas que pasaban a su lado querían expresarles sus felicitaciones y estrecharon muchas manos en ese momento.

Los Weasley se arremolinaron juntos a ellos. Arthur como siempre gentil, se acercó y le brindó un apretón cordial de manos, igual que todos sus hijos. Molly por su parte, no lo pudo evitar y se acercó, entre riendo y llorando de la emoción, brindándole un fuerte abrazo de mamá-osa. Draco, azorado, se lo devolvió con un poco de recato. No estaba en su naturaleza repartir abrazos y besos, mucho menos en público. Abrazar y besar a Hermione en medio del juicio había sucedido por el espectacular anuncio que su esposa había hecho. Pero había aprendido a conocer a la matriarca Weasley, y aunque al principio lo contrariaban las constantes muestras de afecto físico, que Molly repartía a diestra y siniestra, negarse a su abrazo habría sido un rechazo espectacular hacia una mujer que les había brindado su apoyo desde que se descubrió que estaban juntos.

Pansy se soltó de Charlie para también abrazarlo delicadamente y con mesura, tal y como habían sido educados. Draco le devolvió el abrazo con más naturalidad. Al fin y al cabo, con ella había jugado desde que los dos estaban en pañales.

Y finalmente se acercaron Harry y Dumbledore. El anciano le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y le estrechó la mano.

"Joven Malfoy"

"Profesor… Muchas gracias"

"No hay nada qué agradecer, Draco. Su participación fue valiosa para que podamos vivir tranquilos y sin ninguna amenaza", le dijo el profesor, quien con una nueva inclinación de cabeza se despidió de los presentes y se retiró de la sala.

Entonces, Harry le estrechó la mano y cariñosamente le dio una palmada en el hombro. "¿Nos vamos a Grimmauld Place a celebrar?"

Lo que más quería Draco era salir del Ministerio, pero tampoco quería una gran celebración. Lo que quería era pasar una velada tranquila con Hermione y la niña, pero al parecer eso no sería posible. Sobre todo por que entonces, el jefe de aurores se le acercó para informarle que debía llenar unas formas administrativas, antes de dejar definitivamente las instalaciones del Ministerio. Hermione no pensaba separarse ni un segundo de Draco, hasta abandonar juntos el Ministerio, así que Ginny se ofreció a cuidar de Irene hasta que ellos pudieran llegar a Grimmauld Place.

Fueron un par de horas más, en las que se dedicaron a llenar papeles y Draco estaba ya dejando salir a flote su carácter Malfoy, sobre todo cuando protestó y les dijo a los aurores que bien podrían haberle mandado esa documentación a su casa, sin necesidad de retenerlo más tiempo allí. Cuando al fin terminaron con todo, tanto él como Hermione estaban aburridos y hastiados, ya tocando las puertas de la impaciencia. Al fin, casi al final de la tarde pudieron salir del Cuartel Central de Aurores.

Draco estaba agotado y se le notaba. "No quiero vivir arrimado en la casa de Potter", le soltó secamente mientras caminaban hacia El Atrio. Hermione iba tomada suavemente del brazo de su esposo.

"Yo sé", concedió Hermione. Draco ya se lo había dicho una vez, cuando estaba todavía en el hospital. "Pero Harry nos ha extendido la mano incondicionalmente, y sería bastante grosero de nuestra parte que dejáramos su casa esta misma noche…"

Draco suspiró contrariado. "Pero tampoco nos vamos a quedar en Grimmauld Place indefinidamente… además, yo ya tengo Malfoy Manor y allí hay suficiente espacio para nosotros…"

"También lo sé, Draco. Pero yo no quiero vivir allí", le dijo Hermione secamente y cuando vio la expresión de su esposo añadió. "No quiero problemas con tu mamá…"

Hermione vio como el rubio se preparaba para rebatir sus palabras y lo que menos quería era discutir con él por cosas que podían resolver otro día. "Mira Draco, los dos estamos cansados e impacientes. Es un momento ideal para comenzar una pelea. Vamos a casa de Harry. Celebremos que estás libre y mañana hablamos de donde viviremos. ¿Te parece?"

En ese momento llegaron al elevador, por lo que Draco se quedó en silencio. No era prudente seguir hablando de algo tan privado en un lugar donde no tenían ninguna privacidad. Subieron a él, rodeados de empleados del Ministerio. Algunos les dirigieron palabras de felicitación, que ellos respondieron con sonrisas cansadas e inclinaciones de cabeza. De todos era sabido que los aurores los habían retenido unas horas más después del juicio, así que era normal que ambos estuvieran agotados.

Cuando salieron del elevador y comenzaron a caminar hacia las chimeneas de El Atrio, Draco puso su mano sobre la de Hermione que llevaba de su brazo. "Lo siento", se disculpó, su voz casi era un susurro. "Es que estoy cansado y no veo la hora de estar a solas contigo y con Irene"

"Tranquilo, Draco. A partir de ahora, tenemos toda la vida por delante", le dijo ella. Y se vieron a los ojos con una sonrisa instalada en sus rostros.

Llegaron a las chimeneas y se colocaron en la primera que vieron libre. Cuando salieron en el salón de Grimmauld Place, los dos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos. Sus amigos estaban allí y habían organizado una celebración… en realidad, no era tan pequeña porque habían arreglado el salón y había mucha bebida y comida marca Molly Weasley, pero sí era íntima por que solo los más cercanos a ellos estaban allí: Los Weasley, Pansy, Luna… hasta Severus Snape estaba presente con su porte impasible. Narcisa estuvo con ellos solo para recibir a Draco y luego se retiró. Todos comprendieron que para ella la celebración tenía un sabor agridulce por la sentencia de Lucius.

Eran la estampa de una gran familia. Las mujeres repartidas entre la elaboración de la comida y la atención de los invitados. Los hombres reunidos en el salón charlando amigablemente y supervisando que los pequeños no tomaran nada indebido y que no pelearan.

Irene se entretenía jugando con Alexandré. El hijo mayor de Bill y Fleur le llevaba un poco más de siete meses y siempre que estaban juntos, construían un mundo de juego muy aparte de los demás.

Todos brindaron por la liberación de Draco y cenaron en medio de una gran algarabía. Draco no dejaba de sorprenderse como en el transcurso de los años había llegado a ser parte del clan Weasley. Al principio había tratado de mantener una prudente distancia pues, los Malfoy y los Weasley no habían tenido ningún tipo de relación durante generaciones. Pero conforme avanzaba en sus labores de espionaje para la Orden, descubrió que la mayoría de los Weasley eran también miembros medulares, sobre todo Ron por su cercanía con Harry y Bill por sus contactos dentro de Gringotts. Además, cuando Hermione estuvo fuera del país por motivos de seguridad, sus noticias y las fotografías de Irene le llegaban a través de los Weasley, lo que le dio cierto sentido de continuidad a su vida.

Ahora simplemente le era impensable que no fueran parte de su vida ni de la de su familia. Seguía considerándolos demasiado Gryffindors para su gusto pero no podía negar que les debía la vida. Por lo menos, no era el único Slytherin dentro de ese mundillo, tener a Pansy cerca iba a serle de mucha ayuda para mantener en alerta sus instintos Slytherin.

Conforme avanzaba la noche, todos se fueron despidiendo poco a poco. Hasta que solo quedaron Arthur, Molly, Ginny y Harry.

"Bien, es hora de irnos", dijo Arthur y Molly comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

Hermione había observado que Harry y Ginny había cuchicheado casi toda la noche, pero en ese momento se hizo todavía más evidente. Harry salió del salón, mientras Ginny comenzaba a levitar platos y vasos para llevarlos a la cocina. Pronto, Molly y Hermione se dispusieron a ayudarle. Draco estaba tan cansado que se había arrellanado en el sofá del salón, mirando como todas las mujeres daban vueltas para levantar el desorden que la tropa Weasley había dejado tras de sí.

En eso estaban, cuando Draco vio entrar a Harry en el salón, llevando consigo unas mochilas que se había colgado en un hombro y llevando a Irene cargada en sus brazos. La niña todavía no estaba del todo dormida, pero en su carita se notaba que estaba deseando irse a la cama.

"¿Pero qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo?", le preguntó Draco incorporándose en el sofá y con un tono similar al que usaba cuando se peleaban en Hogwarts. Hermione también se acercó sorprendida, tanto de ver a Harry con la niña como de la reacción de Draco. Pero Harry comprendió que el rubio también estaba cansado así que no reaccionó con enojo.

"Ginny y yo hemos decidido pasar la noche en La Madriguera", les explicó y luego añadió con picardía "Y después pensamos que sería un detallazo de nuestra parte que nos lleváramos también a mi ahijada… para que así ustedes pudieran _dormir_ tranquilos"

A pesar de sus años de amistad, Harry no solía bromear con ellos de esa manera, al menos no con Hermione, así que ella no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran ligeramente. Y Draco solo cambió su expresión a una completamente maliciosa, que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que haría en cuanto se quedara solo con Hermione en el viejo caserón de los Black. Lo que hizo terminar de enrojecer a su esposa.

Ginny soltó una carcajada. "¡Ay, Hermione! Pareces una niña, no una mujer casada…"

"¿Nos vamos a dormir donde abuelita Molly?" le preguntó Harry a Irene. La niña asintió con movimientos cortos mientras se frotaba los ojitos. Se acomodó en el hombro de su padrino y se quedó definitivamente dormida.

Arthur y Molly salieron primero, deseándoles buenas noches. Luego se fueron Harry y Ginny. "No me vayan a destrozar la casa", les pidió Harry, con un guiño de ojos antes de partir y les anunció: "Voy a poner una protección en la chimenea, para cerrar la Red Flú. Quedará sellada hasta que alguno de ustedes levante el hechizo".

Y diciendo esto, se fueron a la Madriguera.

Draco no perdió ni un segundo. En cuanto cesó el ruido de la chimenea, se abalanzó sobre Hermione y comenzaron a besarse con desesperación. Hacía mucho que no pasaban una noche juntos, después de tres semanas en un hospital y un mes en prisión… era demasiado tiempo, al menos ellos lo habían sentido como una eternidad.

Hermione sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por las caricias de Draco, quien prácticamente le había arrancado su blusa, la había recostado en el sofá y había colocado su cuerpo sobre el de ella. En ese momento, besaba y jugaba goloso con sus pechos.

"Draco, estamos en medio del salón…", le dijo entre jadeos.

"En la casa no hay nadie", le respondió él.

"Por favor", le pidió ella. "No me siento cómoda quedándome acá. ¿Y si entra Kreacher?"

Draco suspiró un poco fastidiado porque Hermione le estaba pidiendo detenerse, cuando él ya estaba deseando hundirse profundamente en su cuerpo. Pero aun así, se levantó del sofá y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, se la llevó en brazos a la habitación.

Subieron las gradas entre risas y jadeos de Draco, quien llegó un momento que comenzó a subirlas trastrabillando y chocando entre el barandal y la pared. Cuando subió al último escalón, que quedó inmóvil unos segundos recuperando el equilibrio, reacomodó a Hermione entre sus brazos y se la llevó a la habitación.

Ella le ayudó a abrir la puerta con un _alohomora_.

"¿Estás mejor acá?", le preguntó cuando la depositó en la cama.

"Definitivamente"

"Bien, entonces, prepárate", le advirtió con una mirada lasciva, mientras sus manos la acariciaban suavemente en los muslos, cada vez subiendo más hacia sus caderas. "Porque no tengo planes de salir de esta cama hasta bien entrada la mañana"

"¿Y Harry?"

"Que se joda", le respondió tajante y luego se rió por lo bajo por la expresión de Hermione. "¿Tú crees que no sabía que algo así podía pasar si nos prestaba la casa? Creo que hasta se podría sentir decepcionado si abrimos temprano la chimenea…"

Entonces, Draco le quitó la blusa que había abierto mientras estaban en el salón y la despojó de sus pantalones. Acariciando, besando y lamiendo cada trocito de piel que quedaba a la vista. Hermione permanecía estática en la cama, como haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no tirarse encima de su esposo. Cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Hermione se incorporó. "Permíteme", le pidió apartando suavemente sus manos, colocándose frente a él y quedando ambos hincados en la cama.

Lentamente, sus manos trémulas fueron sacando cada uno de los botones, hasta que llegó a su cintura, la jaló suavemente para sacarla de los pantalones. Introdujo sus manos suavemente bajo la tela de la camisa, acariciando el pecho de Draco y poco a poco, fue deslizándola por sobre sus hombros hasta que la tiró a un lado. Draco la acariciaba bajando sus manos desde la cintura hasta las caderas y volviéndolas a subir, mientras ella depositaba pequeños besos en su pecho y sus hombros. Hermione desabotonó sus pantalones y bajó la cremallera. De pronto, metió su mano en los pantalones de su esposo y apretó su pene por encima de los calzoncillos, arrancándole un profundo gemido.

Draco ya no pudo contenerse más. Se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos apresuradamente y se acostó en la cama. No sabía qué lo excitaba más: si su desnudez, su vientre ya ligeramente abultado donde yacía su segundo hijo, el poder acariciarla libremente y sin ninguna restricción o ver en ella, en sus ojos, sus manos y en todo su cuerpo, un deseo por él de igual intensidad que el suyo. Sin perder tiempo, Hermione se colocó a horcadas sobre él, fundiéndose con su cuerpo. Oh, Dios, ¡Cuánto la amaba!

El embarazo de Hermione todavía no era tan pronunciado como para impedirles hacer el amor como usualmente lo hacían, así que comenzaron con el vaivén que los llevó demasiado pronto a la culminación. Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato mientras recuperaban la respiración, pero no estaban nada decepcionados por lo rápido de su encuentro, por que ese había sido solo el inicio de la noche, ya tendrían el día siguiente para dormir y recuperar fuerzas…

Al día siguiente, Draco finalmente aceptó pasar unos días en casa de Harry y luego organizaron un pequeño viaje familiar por la campiña inglesa, para descansar de todo el estrés que habían pasado.

Hermione sabía que no tendría más remedio que vivir una época en Malfoy Manor y eso sucedió justo después de que volvieron de viaje. Y ella no lo pudo evitar. Iba como un condenado al matadero y fue de lo más evidente, sobre todo con Draco.

Él trató de comprenderla pero muy en el fondo, no terminaba de entender su postura. Aunque fuera de las dimensiones de un palacio, ese siempre había sido su hogar. Muchas generaciones de Malfoy habían crecido en estos corredores y él quería que las cosas siguieran como siempre habían sido. Sí, es verdad que lo vasto de sus habitaciones podía intimidar a cualquiera y que ahora la mansión recibía a muchos visitantes diarios, por que se había convertido casi en un monumento nacional, por ser el lugar donde Harry Potter había derrotado a Voldemort.

Pero la comprendió mejor conforme los días avanzaban. Sobre todo por la actitud de Narcisa. Si bien ahora, Draco era la cabeza de la familia y se estaba involucrando en todos los negocios que su padre había dejado pendientes, se daba cuenta perfectamente de que su madre no estaba dispuesta a compartir su estatus de ama y señora de Malfoy Manor con nadie. Y que hacía berrinches de niña consentida cada vez que los elfos se dirigían primero a Hermione antes que a ella. Pero para su desgracia, ni estaba Lucius para que le cumpliera todos los caprichos, ni su hijo tenía la paciencia de hacerlo ni Hermione le seguía el juego, evitando caer en disputas inútiles.

Hermione era muy diferente a Narcisa y era eso precisamente lo que más amaba Draco. Su raciocinio para asumir ciertas situaciones y su practicidad para resolver problemas, entre otras cosas. Pero ella era una Gryffindor de pura cepa, y por tanto no se destacaba por su paciencia. Así que para evitarse problemas, Hermione resolvió las cosas poniendo tierra de por medio dentro de la misma mansión, armando un pequeño apartamento para ellos en las habitaciones donde se habían instalado, con cocina, sala, comedor y chimenea incluidos, para no tener necesidad de utilizar los salones principales y tener que toparse que su suegra. De todas maneras, sus habitaciones eran lo suficientemente grandes como para disponer de espacio de sobra para ellos tres.

Pero esa decisión hizo que inevitablemente Draco se sintiera en medio de un campo de batalla, bastante diplomático a decir verdad, pero no por ello dejaba de ser tirante. Llegó a un punto, que Hermione no tuvo más remedio que dejar salir su testarudez, al punto de no salir de su apartamento salvo para acompañar a Irene a jugar al jardín si hacía buen tiempo o buscar un libro urgentemente en la amplia biblioteca. Evitaba a Narcisa al grado que si su suegra quería decirle algo, debía buscarla en sus habitaciones.

Pero Hermione no era feliz.

Y Narcisa no paraba de quejarse por tonterías.

Así que más pronto que tarde, Draco resolvió que para mantener la paz de su matrimonio intacta, debían poner más tierra de por medio con su madre y encontrar un lugar donde establecerse como Merlín, Morgana y todos los dioses mandaban. Le dolía dejar Malfoy Manor, pero pronto comprendió que nunca podría pedirle a su madre que abandonara la mansión. Y seguramente, Hermione tampoco le permitiría llegar a ese extremo, sobre todo por que lo que ella quería era un hogar menos ostentoso.

Así que mandó pedir un listado de todas las posesiones de la familia y se encontró con esta casa, en el condado de Kent, con las dimensiones adecuadas para ellos: ni tan pequeñas que él se sintiera enclaustrado, ni tan grandes que abatieran a Hermione. Pero sobre todo, rodeada de amplios jardines en los que pudieran jugar tranquilamente sus hijos.

Ni lento ni perezoso, fue a darle un vistazo, comprobando que aunque tenía más de 50 años de estar en desuso (había sido herencia de una de sus bisabuelas paternas), su padre la había mantenido en muy buenas condiciones. Así que mandó a un batallón de elfos domésticos para que la asearan debidamente y arreglaran todas sus habitaciones, para que estuviera bien presentable cuando él llevara a Hermione a verla.

Estaba tan ilusionado que cuando ella comenzó a ponerle trabas a la casa, sintió que se le contraía el estómago y no supo qué decir. Sobre todo por que la había visto completamente seria. Cuando finalmente ella estalló en carcajadas, fue un gran alivio para él, principalmente por dos razones: por que hacía muchos días que Hermione había perdido su agudo sentido del humor y porque la sintió completamente feliz.

Hermione estaba emocionada cuando él abrió la puerta de la casa y pudo comprobar la belleza de su interior. Quien la había habitado seguramente tenía el mismo gusto de Hermione: poseía una decoración elegante y todas las estancias estaban llenas de muebles, en su mayoría carísimas antigüedades, pero eran de un gusto tan sobrio y sencillo que la fascinó.

Cuando la llevó a ver las habitaciones, Hermione quedó encantada con ellas. Realmente no pretendía hacer muchos cambios en la habitación principal, tal vez solo incluir en ella todo lo necesario para atender a un recién nacido durante los primeros meses y rápidamente decidió que la habitación contigua sería ocupada por Irene. En el piso inferior, dispuso que el área de juegos estuviera justo a la par de la biblioteca. Cómo pretendía estudiar con los gritos de sus hijos en la habitación contigua, era un enigma para Draco quien siempre había necesitado de silencio absoluto para concentrarse; pero él no quiso rebatir ninguna de sus decisiones por que Hermione había probado ser una madre bastante sobre protectora con Irene.

Llamó a los elfos de la casa para que la ayudaran a hacer los cambios que quería en las habitaciones y Draco la contempló dar todas las indicaciones con expresión sonriente. Tenía un brillo ilusionado en los ojos y un entusiasmo que contagiaba a todos a su alrededor.

Todas las adecuaciones tardaron menos de una semana en ser realizadas.

Se trasladaron en medio de la algarabía entre ellos y las constantes quejas de Narcisa, que miraba cómo su hijo y su familia se marchaban a una nueva casa y ella quedaba sola en la inmensa mansión, acompañada solamente por los elfos domésticos. Solo entonces, cayó en cuenta de lo que sus actitudes habían provocado, pero fue lo suficientemente orgullosa como para hacérselo notar a su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Cuatro meses después_

Draco se paseaba impaciente en la sala de espera de la sección de partos de San Mungo. Caminaba ansioso de un lado a otro, sin molestarse en ocultar que estaba desesperado por saber lo que sucedía adentro de la sala de partos donde se encontraba Hermione.

Harry y Ginny le hacían compañía y desde las sillas de espera lo observaban en su continuo ir y venir. Habían dejado a su pequeño James, de tres meses de nacido y a Irene, en casa de Molly, para poder estar en el hospital el tiempo que fuera necesario. Ron había llegado un momento para saber cómo avanzaba el parto, pero no había podido quedarse por cuestiones de trabajo y les había avisado que Luna pasaría por allí en cuando terminara de revisar unos textos de la siguiente edición del Quisquilloso, que estaba en su día de cierre.

Hermione se había sentido mal desde el día anterior. A media madrugada le había despertado porque sentía las contracciones cada vez más fuertes, sin embargo, ella había decidido que esperaran a que amaneciera para irse al hospital. Draco no le había puesto objeciones, por que ella casi era sanadora certiicada, así que se suponía que ya sabía lo que diagnosticaba. Durante esas tempranas horas, Hermione había encontrado algo de alivio manteniéndose caminando por el pasillo y se sostenía del brazo de Draco cada vez con más fuerza, cuando las contracciones le venían una tras otra cada vez más dolorosas.

A las seis de la mañana, Hermione había decidido que era el momento de trasladarse al hospital. Las contracciones venían cada vez más frecuentes. Draco se comunico con Harry, para pedirle que cuidaran de Irene en lo que ellos partían para San Mungo. Más pronto que tarde, un despeinado, descolocado y somnoliento Harry entraba en casa de los jóvenes Malfoy para llevarse a una igual de dormida Irene. De puro milagro no cayeron perdidos en alguna chimenea vecina…

Cuando llegaron al hospital, las enfermeras se llevaron a Hermione en una camilla y aunque Draco quiso seguirlas, el sanador a cargo no le permitió el ingreso en la sala de partos. Desde esa hora, no la había visto ni un segundo.

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana y él había movido a todo el hospital para que le permitieran entrar con ella, sin lograrlo. No lo podía creer. Eso le afectaba grandemente. Primero porque deseaba ver nacer a su hijo, tal y como vivió el parto de Irene y segundo por orgullo, por que no le dejaban salirse con la suya.

Pansy entró llevando unos vasos desechables con café. Casualmente ella había llegado procedente de Rumania unos días antes, para hacerles una breve visita. Ella y Charlie todavía no habían fijado fecha de boda, ni tampoco les urgía hacerlo. Vivían juntos y de momento, con eso les bastaba. Ella había decidido irse definitivamente con él, luego de que su padre fuera enviado con una sentencia de por vida a Azkaban y después de la liberación de Draco. A regañadientes, su madre había aceptado su decisión y para desesperación de Charlie, los visitaba al menos una vez al mes. Esa había sido la principal razón de que hubieran decidido dejar el modesto apartamento de él, para instalarse en una casa campestre cerca de la reserva de dragones donde trabajaban. No era un palacete, pero al menos podían instalar a la Sra. Parkinson en una de las cuatro amplias habitaciones de la casa y no en la única habitación de un reducido apartamento, mientras ellos dormían en el sofá-cama que tenían en el salón.

Pansy vivía feliz con su pelirrojo y en este momento, estaba muy contenta de poder compartir con Draco y Hermione el nacimiento de su segundo vástago.

Draco vio que Pansy se acercaba a los otros y les entregaba un vaso a cada uno. Y caminó hacia ellos.

"Tranquilízate, Draco", le pidió Pansy cuando le entregó el café. "Si sigues insistiendo en entrar harás que una enfermera desesperada te lance un hechizo aturdidor para que los dejes en paz"

"No puedo creer que no me permitan entrar", protestó nuevamente con expresión indignada. Todos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y pusieron cara de _ya comienza otra vez con la cantaleta._ "Con Irene…"

"Irene nació en casa, Draco", lo cortó Ginny. "Las reglas del hospital son diferentes, tú ya lo sabes"

De pronto, todas las luces de la sala de espera e incluso del pasillo titilaron, hasta casi apagarse. Y adentro de la sala de partos, se escuchó un fuerte estallido. Draco miró hacia adentro, primero con alarma y luego en su rostro se mostró una sonrisa complacida. "Esa es mi chica", murmuró.

Harry lo vio sorprendido. "¿Tú crees que Hermione…?"

Pero no pudo terminar la pregunta. La puerta de la sala de partos se abrió intempestivamente, dando paso a una enfermera que venía con la cara desencajada y una bata. "Señor Malfoy, lo necesitamos adentro", le anunció. Con rapidez, le aplicó unos hechizos antisépticos, le colocó la bata y le indicó que entrara.

"Los veo luego", les dijo a las tres asombradas personas que quedaban fuera.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de partos, la enfermera le resumió la situación. "Su esposa está casi por dar a luz, se encuentra bien pero está muy alterada por que no le hemos permitido pasar. Ella ha insistido que lo necesita adentro, pero el sanador se negaba en redondo a hacerlo..."

Mentalmente, Draco pensó en lanzarle una velada maldición al sanador… pero tenía que ser paciente, primero esperaría a que naciera su hijo. Ya luego vería como cobrarse esa terquedad de no querer escuchar a Hermione…

"... Ahora lo ha permitido por que el enojo hizo que Hermione se descontrolara con su magia", continuó la enfermera. "Y eso no ha sido nada bueno, ni para ella ni para el bebé", Draco contrajo el ceño, eso no le estaba gustando nada. "Pero no se preocupe, porque estoy segura que en cuanto le vea entrar, todo se arreglará"

"¿Usted cree?", le preguntó sin poderlo evitar.

"Estoy convencida de eso. Todavía no sé por qué algunos sanadores se oponen a la presencia de los padres" protestó la enfermera. "Lástima que el Sanador Thomas no se encuentra en el país en este momento. Con él no habrían tenido este problema".

En ese momento, la enfermera abrió la última puerta y cuando entró a la habitación, Draco vio a una Hermione sentada en la cama, con una expresión furiosa y al imbécil del sanador intentando calmarla, diciéndole que era por su bien y por el del niño. Draco se sorprendió. Por la habitación volaban en desorden todo el instrumental médico y el estallido había sido provocado por que ella había lanzado el mueble con las bandejas del instrumental contra una de las paredes, abollando la pared y dejando el mueble de metal en un estado lamentable. Sin perder tiempo caminó hacia la cama en la que estaba su esposa.

Cuando Hermione vio abrirse la puerta y vio a Draco entrar a la habitación, toda ella se relajó. Fue de lo más evidente. Todo el instrumental cayó al suelo con gran estrépito. Draco detuvo la marcha un momento, mientras todo caía a su alrededor, como si fuera una lluvia de pequeños instrumentos médicos. Llegó hasta un costado de la cama, tomó a Hermione de la mano y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?", preguntó e inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Por aquí… de lo más contenta… pariendo a tu hijo…", le respondió entre jadeos y rezumando ironía. Draco prefirió quedarse callado, se dio una bofetada mental y se dijo que se lo merecía por hacer preguntas obvias en un momento como ese.

"¿Te han dado los hechizos analgésicos?"

"Sí", le respondió ella. "Pero no han hecho mucho efecto. Te necesitaba aquí conmigo..." No pudo continuar. Una contracción dolorosa comenzó en ese momento y ella se aferro a su mano con fuerza, con su rostro deformado en una mueca de dolor.

"Ya estoy acá contigo, amor", le dijo él mientras la sostenía. "Dime qué quieres que haga"

El sanador solo los observaba sin saber qué hacer. Si por él hubiese sido, Draco seguiría en la sala de espera pero la situación se le había descontrolado por la terquedad de Hermione. Cuando la contracción pasó y para más sorpresa del sanador, ella solo le susurró. "Métete en la cama conmigo..."

"¿Cómo cuando nació Irene?", quiso confirmar Draco, mientras comenzaba a quitarse las botas. Hermione solo asintió. Las enfermeras la ayudaron a moverse hacia adelante, para hacerle espacio a Draco y él se sentó tras ella rápidamente, apoyándose en el respaldo metálico de esa cama de hospital y colocándola a ella entre sus piernas. Pronto, la tuvo recostada sobre su pecho y para todos fue palpable la manera en que Hermione se acomodó en su esposo y se relajó considerablemente. El sanador estaba muy sorprendido, tanto que se les había quedado viendo como un tonto.

"¿Y usted que espera para ponerse a trabajar?", le preguntó Draco en ese tono tan Malfoy y que no nada margen a ninguna duda. Ambos estaban disgustados con el pobre sanador, que comenzaba a lamentar su terquedad con los esposos Malfoy. Dio un respingo sobresaltado después de las palabras de Draco. Y se acercó a revisar a Hermione.

"Está completamente dilatada y el bebé está en buena posición", les dijo. "En la próxima contracción debe comenzar a pujar".

Draco abrazó a Hermione, tratando de acomodarla lo mejor posible. "Tranquila, lo haremos lo mejor que podamos, ¿de acuerdo?", le susurró al oído. Hermione solo asintió entre jadeos entrecortados. Pronto, ella sintió la contracción sacudirla. Apretó las manos de Draco como si de eso dependiera su vida y comenzó a pujar con fuerza. "Vamos, amor, tú puedes hacerlo", la animó Draco.

Con una contracción más y ambos vieron a su hijo asomar la cabeza. Hermione estaba muy cansada. Pero sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, a la siguiente contracción, logró que su hijo naciera. El sanador lo tomó rápidamente en brazos y lo colocó en el regazo de su madre. "Es un varón", les anunció el sanador.

Como con Irene, Hermione rápidamente hizo caso omiso del cansancio y el dolor que todavía palpitaba en su cuerpo y revisó el diminuto cuerpecito, sus manos y sus pies, comprobando que todo estaba bien. El bebé parecía tener pulmones de acero. Draco tras ella, observaba emocionado a su hijo. "Bienvenido pequeño Tyl", le saludó Draco. Ellos ya sabían que estaban esperando un varón, así que siguiendo con la tradición familiar, habían decidido llamarlo Tyl, que era una de las estrellas que formaban parte de la constelación de Draco.

Y era un Malfoy. Definitivamente. Su piel era blanquísima y una fina pelusilla rubia cubría su cabello. Aunque no abrió sus ojos, Hermione estaba convencida de que serían grises, así como los de Draco e Irene. Pero de pronto, Tyl abrió lentamente sus ojitos revelando que, si bien eran bastante claros, no eran grises como los de Draco sino café como los suyos. Lo que la hizo reír tontamente.

Después de unos minutos, una de las enfermeras se acercó a retirar al bebé para asearlo y envolverlo en una franela. Y Hermione se acomodó de nuevo en el pecho de Draco, mientras el sanador terminaba de atenderla a ella. Como siempre, Draco le susurraba al oído para nadie más escuchara sus palabras de aliento, mientras ella solo sonreía complacida.

El sanador terminó de atender a Hermione. La otra enfermera se acercó para limpiarla y cambiarle la bata de hospital que se había ensuciado toda en el momento del alumbramiento, por lo que Draco ya no consideró necesario seguir metido en la cama con ella. El sanador estaba haciendo unas anotaciones, con una humeante taza de té colocada en una mesita. Una mueca maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. Aprovechó el momento en que el sanador estaba distraído y simulando estar agachado para colocarse las botas, dirigió su varita hacia la taza de té. Nunca un Malfoy había dejado un agravio sin cobrar…

"Draco, ¿Qué estás haciendo?", le preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

"¿Yo?", preguntó poniendo cara de inocente. "yo no estoy haciendo nada…"

"Estamos enlazados, Draco Malfoy. Puedo sentir tu magia fluyendo tanto como tú puedes sentir la mía", le dijo ella con tono de advertencia.

El sanador se bebió por completo la taza de té y mientras Draco convencía a Hermione de que no había hecho nada malo, continuó con sus anotaciones, con la expresión completamente seria. Incluso como estudiante a sanadora, Hermione sabía que este sanador no era el más indicado para atenderla, no por que fuera incapaz sino porque era de aquellos que siempre miraba primero su conveniencia en vez de la conveniencia de sus pacientes. Pero desgraciadamente era el que le había referido el Sanador Thomas por su ausencia… Después de un rato, el sanador se acercó a ellos. "Todo ha salido bien, la madre y el hijo están en perfectas condiciones…", dijo en ese tono de autosuficiencia que usan algunos sanadores, pero en ese momento se llevó una mano al estómago y comenzó a ponerse pálido. "En unos minutos…", respiró profundamente. "…las enfermeras…la trasladarán a su habitación. Con permiso…"

Y más corriendo que andando, salió de la sala de partos. Draco tenía una expresión tan complacida que levantó las sospechas de Hermione, pero no le dijo nada para no ponerlo en evidencia con las enfermeras que todavía estaban en la habitación. Poco después, Hermione era llevada a su habitación y el día avanzó con rapidez. Durante la mañana y parte de la tarde, restringieron las visitas para permitirle descansar un poco. Hermione estaba agotada, así que se pasó dormida la mayor parte del tiempo.

En cuanto permitieron las visitas, un rosario de personas entró en la habitación: Harry y Ginny, los primeros, Ron, Luna y todos los Weasley, se pasaron por allí. Irene llegó de la mano de Molly Weasley e inmediatamente pidió subirse en la cama con Hermione. Vio a su hermano con ojos curiosos pero luego se olvidó de él y se quedó en la cama junto a su mamá, hasta que Draco la convenció de que se fuera a jugar con él.

Narcisa llegó un momento y con ojos emocionados, conoció a su nieto. Lo sostuvo en sus brazos todo el rato que estuvo allí, lo que extrañó a Draco pero no comentó nada. La verdad es que Narcisa se sentía sola, pero su orgullo le impedía decirle algo a su hijo.

Por fin, en la noche, los esposos se quedaron solos. Irene seguiría en casa de Harry hasta que Hermione y el bebé dejaran el hospital. Hermione sostenía a su hijo, mientras lo amamantaba y Draco estaba sentado en la cama, frente a ella, observándoles contento. Ahora que las cosas estaban en su sitio, tal y como debía ser, Draco no podía imaginarse en otro lugar ni con otras personas.

"Draco…", la expresión de Hermione era un poco preocupada.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Solo estoy agotada por el parto, pero no es eso lo que me interesa", se quedó pensativa. "¿Qué le hiciste al sanador?"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?", preguntó a la defensiva.

"Por que te conozco, Draco. Cuando el hombre salió de la sala de partos tenías una cara de autocomplacencia que no te cabía en el rostro. Así que respóndeme", mientras hablaba, Draco había sonreído con su típica mueca ladeada.

"No es nada grave, no te preocupes. Pero no podía dejar que se fuera sin cobrarle su terquedad de mantenernos separados", le explicó. "Así que le apliqué algo sencillo en su té".

"¿Qué le lanzaste?"

"Bueno, tú sabes que estar enlazado con una sanadora tiene sus ventajas… puedes aprender hechizos muy útiles para enfermedades leves…"

"Draco ¿Qué le lanzaste?", preguntó preocupada. "No vaya a creer que yo lo hice"

"No lo creo", le respondió confiado. "Además, tu varita se quedó en casa. No tenías forma de mandarle un hechizo laxante específicamente a su té. Creo que era algo leve pero no garantizo nada… no se ha aparecido en todo el día por acá, así que no sé si el pobre ha podido salir del baño…"

Hermione soltó una carcajada tal, que el pobre Tyl se soltó de su pecho y comenzó a llorar desconsolado. Pronto, se lo colocó de nuevo contra su pecho para que siguiera mamando. Hermione suspiró pero la sonrisa seguía firme en su rostro. "Te comprendo… y creo que es momento de que te confiese algo: ¿te recuerdas del mueble que se estrelló contra la pared?", Draco asintió. "Pues el sanador te dejó entrar por que ese mueble no iba dirigido a la pared… sino directamente a él", Draco comenzó a reír a carcajadas, contagiándola con su risa.

"Somos tal para cual", le dijo Draco. Ambos se vieron mutuamente con expresión complacida, emocionada y sonriente.

Draco de pronto se quedó pensativo contemplando a su hijo. "¿Crees que lo hemos logrado?", le preguntó de repente y por la expresión de Hermione, vio que no le había comprendido. "Que nuestros hijos tengan una vida mucho mejor que la nuestra, que crezcan sin miedo, sin prejuicios y sin violencia…"

"Draco, literalmente hemos dejado nuestro pellejo y nuestra juventud en el intento de trazarles ese destino", le respondió. "Y sí, creo que sí lo hemos logrado".

Draco no pudo contenerse, se inclinó hacia delante y la besó delicadamente.

"Te amo", le dijo él suavemente.

"Yo también te amo".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡Hemos llegado al final! Espero que no les dé diabetes por lo azucarado que me quedaron las últimas líneas pero la verdad ese fue el único modo que encontré para finalizar este fic. Lleno de amor y esperanza en el futuro. Espero que no me lancen tomatazos por el nombre del pequeño Malfoy pero fue el que más me gustó.**

**No se angustien que viene un epílogo. Ya lo tengo desarrollado en mi cabeza, ya solo falta que lo ponga en papel.**

**¿Quieren ver la casa de Hermione y Draco? ****Vayan a **

**http : / / i647 . photobucket . com / albums / uu193 / claufelton / Eikenhorst . jpg . Recuerden quitar los espacios.**

**Les comento que esta casa en realidad no es inglesa, sino holandesa. ****Es la vivienda de los príncipes herederos de Holanda, Guillermo y Máxima, pero fue originalmente construida para la hermana menor de la actual reina y se basó en la arquitectura inglesa del Siglo XVII. Al menos eso leí por allí.**


	31. Epílogo

**¡Hola a todos! ****Estoy muy feliz de poder colgarles el epílogo de este fic como regalo de Navidad y de Año Nuevo.**

**Me parece mentira haber llegado hasta acá y estar terminando esta historia, tres años después. Honestamente nunca pensé que tardaría tanto, pero tampoco tenía planes de tener a mi segunda hija en este tiempo y pues mi chiquilla ya cumplió sus dos años.**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo incondicional que he recibido de parte de ustedes y por su infinita paciencia a mis lentas actualizaciones. La personilla de dos años antes mencionada tiene mucho que ver en eso, pero como les dije en su momento, iríamos lento pero seguro, por que no me gusta dejar las cosas medias.**

**¡Felices fiestas y un próspero 2010****!**

**Epílogo**

**Noviembre de 2011**

El auror Harry Potter acababa de finalizar su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y sus alumnos estaban saliendo del aula. Había llegado a un arreglo con la nueva directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagal, de que todos los años impartiría dos semanas de clases durante el primer trimestre de estudios, en apoyo al profesor de DCAO. Minerva había tomado la dirección del colegio cuando Albus decidió retirarse por lo avanzado de su edad. Y todos los pequeños habían estado emocionados de recibir clases de la leyenda viviente llamada Harry Potter.

Poco a poco los alumnos salieron del salón de clases, dejándolo solo, mientras levitaba las colchonetas y todo lo que habían utilizado en la clase, para que quedara ordenado para el día siguiente. Las dos semanas se habían pasado bastante rápido y era su último día en el castillo y como siempre, estaba con los sentimientos encontrados: por una parte deseaba quedarse, como en sus tiempos de estudiante y por otra, deseaba volver a casa donde le esperaba Ginny con los niños.

Abrió la puerta y alcanzó a ver que Irene Malfoy y Alexandré Weasley avanzaban juntos por el pasillo. Platicaban y se sonreían el uno al otro, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos. Los niños habían sido muy unidos desde que estaban en pañales y aunque Alexandré, el hijo mayor de Bill y Fleur, era solo ocho meses mayor que Irene, haber nacido en junio le significó irse a Hogwarts un año antes que la primogénita Malfoy.

Como toda una Malfoy, Irene se tragó la decepción y la tristeza de ver partir a su mejor amigo. Solo sus padres, Harry y el propio Alexandré fueron conscientes de la frustración de Irene, quien no quiso siquiera ir a la estación King Cross a despedirlo. Sin embargo, la primera carta de Alex llegó justo al día siguiente, anunciando orgulloso que era un Gryffindor al igual que su padre. Y a partir de ese momento, las cartas fueron y vinieron con una frecuencia que dejó asombrados a los padres de los chiquillos, y agotada a la pobre lechuza de los Malfoy.

La amistad no menguó con la distancia y el siguiente año, finalmente habían podido partir juntos hacia Hogwarts. Que Irene fuera enviada a Slytherin sin que el sombrero seleccionador se lo pensara mucho, tampoco fue sorpresa para nadie. La chica tenía las cualidades de carácter del padre. Si bien era mucho menor que en la época de sus padres, la rivalidad de casas persistía. Pero que Alex fuera un Gryffindor e Irene una Slytherin no interfería en nada con su amistad y quienes les conocían, sabían que era más probable que Hogwarts eliminara el sistema de casas, a que ellos se pelearan por estar en casas rivales. La división de casas simplemente no se aplicaba entre ellos.

Como su padrino, Harry siempre había permanecido cerca de Irene, y aunque él y Draco nunca se habían hecho amigos confidentes, la cordialidad se había impuesto entre los dos hombres. Muchas de las diferencias permanecían, pero la guerra les había hecho comprender que había cosas mucho más importantes que continuar con pleitos de críos.

Harry se volvió para asegurar la puerta del salón de clases y acercarse a su ahijada para platicar con ella. Ella había obtenido excelentes calificaciones durante su primer año y Harry la había observado de cerca en las últimas dos semanas y estaba bastante satisfecho con su desempeño ahora que comenzaba su segundo año de estudios. La chiquilla era sumamente inteligente, como digna hija de su madre, pero Harry había observado preocupado el recelo con que era recibida por algunos de sus compañeros, tanto de su mismo año como de los mayores y quería platicar con ella al respecto, ahora que era su último día en el castillo. De pronto, la expresión que escuchó lo dejó helado.

"Hola mortifaguilla", las risitas sofocadas de tres chicos de cuarto año le llegaron desde el pasillo. Harry se quedó estático bajo el marco de la puerta, estupefacto por que Irene nunca le había contado que recibiera ese tipo de acoso de estudiantes mayores. Se decidió a no intervenir porque no quería que acusaran a su ahijada de cobarde... desde donde estaba, podía de ver de frente a los chicos, mientras que Alexandré e Irene le daban la espalda.

"No se metan con ella", les advirtió Alexandré con tono seco y cortante. Irene permaneció en silencio.

"¡Tú, cállate, traidor!", lo increpó Thomas Smith, a pesar de que el chico ostentaba los colores de Hufflepuff. Los otros dos eran Gryffindors. "No sé cómo puedes ser su amigo... ¡Eres un Gryffindor!"

"¿Y qué con eso?", replicó Alex. "No soy ningún traidor y además, ¡ella es mi prima!"

"Los Weasley y los Malfoy nunca han sido parientes y según me contó mi padre, ambas familias siempre fueron enemigas", alegó el chico con aire suficiente.

"Pues ya no lo son", habló Irene por primera vez, con la voz tan arrastrada y el tono agriado tan parecido al de Draco que Harry se sorprendió, y supo... tuvo la certeza que su ahijada no tendría mucha paciencia para lidiar con este chico. Poco a poco, se estaban concentrando algunos estudiantes alrededor de ellos, pero todos eran de los primeros años y ninguno se atrevía a intervenir en defensa de Irene.

"¿Y tú que sabes, mortifaguilla? Por que eso es tu familia, un grupo de aprovechados que se venden al mejor postor, pero siempre serán magos y brujas de tradición oscura", el chico avanzó peligrosamente hasta acercar su rostro al de Irene, quien no retrocedió ni un paso. Al contrario, estaba completamente erguida, como tratando de que la diferencia de estatura entre ellos no se notara. Harry estaba por intervenir para cuidar a su ahijada, cuando observó un movimiento sutil en la niña: Irene había permanecido con sus manos tomadas a sus espaldas y en cuanto vio acercarse al chico, sigilosamente sacó su varita de una de las mangas de su túnica y la dirigió al desprevenido muchacho.

"_Levicorpus"_, dijo tranquilamente como quien avisa del clima. El chico dio un alarido por la sorpresa, mientras su cuerpo se elevaba sostenido por uno de sus tobillos. Los otros dos muchachos retrocedieron un paso y en el rostro de Alexandré se extendió una radiante sonrisa.

"Te dije que no te metieras con ella...", cantareó. "Sabe cuidarse sola, perfectamente".

Harry dio un respingo. Ese era un hechizo de un nivel de quinto año, no de segundo. Lo que revelaba tanto la habilidad de Irene para aprender los hechizos, como la fuerza de su magia. Oh, por Merlín... De la forma en que había quedado colgado el chico, ahora Harry tenía una visión perfecta tanto del chico en el aire como de su ahijada.

"Refrescame la memoria", le pidió Irene al chico con desdén. "Siempre has tratado de hacerme la vida imposible, pero nunca logro recordar tu nombre..."

Alexandré ahogó la risa.

"Smith, Thomas Smith..."

"Y cuéntame, Smith", casi escupió Irene. "¿Dónde trabaja tu padre?"

"Desde que salió de Hogwarts trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, en este momento es el Jefe del Departamento de Transporte Mágico", respondió el chico de manera atropellada pero con orgullo. Solo entonces, Harry lo relacionó con su antipático padre: Zacarías Smith.

"Ahh, un _burócrata_", ahora sí, Irene había escupido con desprecio la palabra, como si fuera el trabajo más detestable y deshonroso del mundo. Luego con voz clara y segura añadió. "Ahora, déjame aclararte algo, Smith: Draco Malfoy, mi padre, fue un mortífago activo durante la segunda guerra con Voldemort. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo me siento _MUY_ orgullosa de eso..."

Alexandré la vio con orgullo, pero muchos jadearon con sorpresa. Evidentemente no se esperaban esa declaración. Ni siquiera Harry, quien también había dado otro respingo asombrado.

"...¿quieres saber por qué? Por que convertirse en mortífago fue la solución que encontró mi padre para proteger la vida de su esposa _sangre sucia_, mi madre, y la vida de su _hija mestiza_, yo. Mientras el tuyo se cuidaba el culo detrás de un escritorio ministerial, mi padre vivió la guerra en butaca de primera fila, siguiendo las órdenes de un loco y jugándose el pellejo todos los días como espía de la Orden del Fénix. ¿Y quieres que yo sienta vergüenza de eso? Jamás sentiré vergüenza de mi padre y su pasado mortífago, ¿me entendiste?"

El chico se había quedado mudo por la declaración de Irene. "¿Me entendiste, pedazo de idiota o necesitas que te lo repita?", le preguntó de nuevo, con la altanería Malfoy saliendo de todos sus poros.

"Sí", respondió el chico escuetamente.

"Bien, ahora pasemos a otro punto", continuó Irene sin inmutarse un pelo por que el chico ya tenía el rostro colorado por permanecer de cabeza. "¿Sabes quien es mi madre? Y respondeme rápido, por que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo".

"Sí", dijo el chico con voz ahogada. "Tu madre es Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter..."

"Dejemos de lado ese detalle y enfoquémosnos en que fue la bruja más brillante de su generación", declaró ella y dio dos pasos hacia adelante, acercando su boca al oído de Smith. Sus palabras se deslizaron frías. "Aunque mi madre fue una Gryffindor, no tengo ninguna de sus cualidades excepto su mente privilegiada, como ya has podido comprobar con este hechizo que te tiene en el aire. Al contrario, tengo _todas_ las _cualidades _de mi padre. Así que sea la última vez que intentas algo contra mí, por que si lo haces de nuevo, haré de tu vida un infierno y te juro que desearás no volver a poner un pie en el castillo. Sabrás que he sido yo, pero te aseguro que no tendrás forma de probarlo... quedas advertido, Smith."

Harry no había alcanzado a escuchar las palabras de Irene pero se las imaginó bastante acertadamente a juzgar por la cara de alarma que había puesto Smith. Fue entonces que decidió intervenir.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?", preguntó haciendo el que no había visto ni oído nada. "¿Irene?"

"No sucede nada, _padrino"_, claro que Irene hizo énfasis en esa palabra por que el vínculo que ella tenía con Harry tampoco era de dominio público, así que hubo nuevas exclamaciones de sorpresa. Por su parte, a Harry le costó muchísimo que en su rostro no se dibujara una sonrisa... admirado por esa capacidad de los Malfoy de usar información a su conveniencia..._. _"Estos chicos mayores se acercaron a molestarme y estamos intercambiando palabras de forma casi civilizada".

"¿Es cierto eso?", preguntó al chico suspendido en el aire.

"Profesor, yo...", la mirada severa de Harry le hizo desistir de la excusa que tenía preparada. "Sí, profesor".

"Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff y diez menos para Gryffindor por esa actitud. Cinco menos a Slytherin por responder a las provocaciones", dijo. Irene le miró un poco sorprendida pero él tampoco quería que se pensara que tenía favoritismos con su ahijada.

"Bájalo, Irene", le ordenó.

"No me sé el contrahechizo", le dijo ella con inocencia.

"¿Y hasta cuando te pensabas dejarlo colgado?", le preguntó. En el tono iba implícito el reproche.

Ella puso cara de _¿haces tanto alboroto por un detalle tan insignificante? _Entonces Irene vio que su padrino buscaba su varita dentro de su túnica y suspiró con hastío. "¡Ya me recordé!", le anunció. "_Liberacorpus", _lanzó sin darle tiempo a Harry de nada y el pobre chico cayó sobre el duro piso de piedra como su fuera un costal de papas.

Harry le dirigió una mirada penetrante, aunque en el fondo estaba deseando soltar una carcajada. "Irene...", en el tono iba claramente dictada una advertencia.

"Lo siento", dijo Irene, con una expresión insolente que revelaba que no lo sentía en lo absoluto. Los Gryffindor se apresuraron a ayudar a Smith para que se levantara de la vergonzosa caída y el chico trastrabilló, un poco mareado por el largo tiempo que había estado de cabeza, así que la humillación quedó completa: el chico no pudo marcharse por su propio pie, sino que tuvo que ser ayudado por sus amigos.

"La función ya se terminó", dijo Harry con voz seria. "Diríjanse a sus clases".

Cuando Alexandré e Irene hicieron ademán de retirarse, Harry no lo permitió. "Necesito hablar contigo, Irene", y como los dos se giraron hacia él, tuvo que añadir. "En privado"

Alexandré lo fulminó con la mirada pero Irene le dijo algo al oído que lo persuadió de irse a sus clases sin esperarla, así que su ahijada le siguió hasta las habitaciones privadas en las que se hospedaba mientras impartía sus clases en Hogwarts.

"¿Te encuentras bien?", le preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. Harry se dirigió a unos de los sillones, mientras Irene se quedaba cerca de la puerta.

"Nunca he estado mejor, padrino", le respondió con ironía y la típica sonrisa Malfoy bailando en sus labios.

"Estoy hablando en serio", le dijo, invitándola con un gesto a sentarse en el sillón que tenía enfrente.

"Yo también, padrino"

Ahora, la seriedad en el rostro de la niña era evidente. Harry sabía que la confidencia sería realizada dentro de poco. Había aprendido que Irene era así: no decía lo que pensaba rápidamente, sino hasta que avanzaba en la conversación y se sentía segura de hacerlo, pero en ese momento Harry no disponía del tiempo para una charla extensa, por eso se limitó a observarla en silencio, esperando que ella dijera finalmente lo que pensaba o sentía de lo que había sucedido. Irene suspiró con suavidad y sus hombros perdieron un poco su posición erguida, mientras se acercaba al sillón frente a Harry.

"Mi padre me previno sobre esto, padrino. Ellos nunca me han mentido sobre lo que sucedió en la guerra. Tú sabes eso. Pero él está consciente de que el apellido Malfoy todavía despierta desconfianza", explicó mientras se sentaba en ese sillón con toda la elegancia que le era posible a una niña de 12 años. Una imagen muy diferente al aspecto desaliñado que llevaba su madre a esa misma edad. A Harry le hacía mucha gracia esa diferencia con Hermione, por que a parte de su cabello rubio platinado y sus ojos grises, las facciones de Irene eran idénticas a las de su madre.

"El año pasado fue complicado, muchos se acercaban con actitudes hostiles. Alexandré me defendía todo lo que podía pero no era suficiente, así que decidí aprender nuevos hechizos, como el _Levicorpus_, y mi padre me apoyó con eso durante el verano".

Harry estaba asombrado. Después de un momento de silencio, se decidió a hablar. Sabía perfectamente no era correcto lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero él tampoco quería que su ahijada sufriera acosos por la fama del padre. "Si siguen molestándote, me avisas inmediatamente, sé de algunos hechizos sencillos de aprender pero muy eficaces para repeler idiotas como esos".

Irene le miró sorprendida pero una radiante sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. "Pensé que ibas a reprenderme"

"Si fuera un padrino normal, soso y corriente, créeme que lo haría; pero yo tampoco seguía mucho las reglas cuando era niño", le confesó, con la expresión llena de nostalgia. Pronto la cambió por una más seria. "Eso tampoco quiere decir que tienes mi aval para andar buscando problemas o provocando peleas, ¿me comprendiste?"

"Sí, padrino, no te preocupes. Te aseguro que después de lo de ahora se lo pensarán dos veces antes de intentar algo contra mí"

La niña lo miró dubitativa. Había una pregunta en especial que había querido hacerle desde que llegó al castillo pero en esos quince días no había encontrado una ocasión propicia para hacerlo... Harry se percató de la inquietud de la niña. "¿Qué te sucede?"

La niña se removió todavía unos momentos más en el sillón hasta que lo soltó a quemarropa. "¿Cómo era mi padre en sus años de escuela?", le preguntó.

"¿Quieres una respuesta honesta o una maquillada?"

"¿Tú qué crees?", le preguntó exasperada.

"No es educado responder con otra pregunta", le dijo Harry, imitando el tono formal con que Draco le hablaba a veces. Ella cruzó los brazos enfurruñada y él sonrió disfrutando de la conversación y logrando bajar un poco la tensión que había sentido en la pregunta. "¿Por qué me preguntas esto?"

"Mis padres no me mintieron con respecto a la guerra pero siento que hay muchos que le tienen un resentimiento más antiguo", dijo la niña. Harry suspiró y se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

"La verdad es que tu padre fue el cabrón más grande del mundo durante nuestros años de escuela, nos detestamos desde el primer momento y nos hicimos la vida imposible mutuamente. Los hechizos que acabo de ofrecerte los practiqué y perfeccioné con él, y aunque era conmigo, con tu tío Ron y con tu mamá con quienes más peleaba, muchos otros compañeros le sufrieron bastantes desprecios y desplantes"

"¿Por qué era así?", preguntó con rapidez. Su padre era un hombre que generalmente mantenía las distancias con los demás, pero nunca lo había visto ser descortés deliberadamente con otras personas.

"Yo no puedo responderte eso a cabalidad. Yo lo traté de manera más cercana hasta después de que tú naciste. Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que los Malfoy son de un linaje muy antiguo y en esa época tu abuelo no había caído en desgracia. Tus abuelos se consideraban una de las mejores familias del mundo mágico y bajo ese precepto criaron a tu padre".

"¿Y qué lo hizo cambiar?"

"Tu madre", le respondió simplemente. Ella se quedó en silencio, con la mirada abstraída. "Todavía no me explico cómo terminaron juntos por que ellos se han reservado esos detalles, pero para Ron y para mí fue una sorpresa muy grande cuando supimos que él era tu padre. Hermione nos había confiado sobre su embarazo pero no nos había querido decir quien era su pareja por que estaba segura de que íbamos a tomárnoslo muy mal"

"¿Y fue así? ¿Se lo tomaron mal?"

"Al principio sí pero recapacitamos cuando vimos que realmente se querían. Creeme que con los años aprendí a admirar el paso que había dado Draco por permanecer junto a Hermione, por que mientras crecimos siempre dejó claro que los Weasley no estaban a su altura"

"Así que lo que dijo Smith es verdad: los Weasley y los Malfoy son enemigos..."

"Lo fueron, Irene. Eso está en el pasado. Ahora tu padre se lleva muy bien con todos los Weasley, ha sido lo suficientemente agradecido como para nunca olvidar lo que ellos hicieron por ustedes durante en la guerra ¿o crees que sería capaz de fingir con ellos durante todos estos años?"

"No", la niña levantó sus ojos hacia Harry. Su padrino supo que le había proporcionado mucha información qué procesar. "Gracias por contarme todo esto, padrino"

"Gracias por tener la confianza de preguntármelo", le respondió él. "Sabes que no voy a mentirte ¿verdad? Puedes consultarme todo lo que quieras, excepto cosas sobre muchachos. En lo celosos, tu padre y yo somos muy parecidos y yo no voy a andar solapándote los novios", le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé", sonrió ella y se puso de pie. "Debo irme a mis clases".

Harry también se puso de pie para despedirla. Irene se acercó para darle un pequeño abrazo antes de salir, sintiéndose mucho más aliviada de lo que se había sentido en muchos días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Draco Malfoy, no puedo creer que hayas enseñado hechizos a tu hija durante el verano", exclamó Hermione, de manera acusadora, cuando Harry les explicó lo que había presenciado en el colegio.

"Puedes reprocharlo de mil maneras, Hermione, pero esos hechizos le han servido y me alegro por ello", le respondió con un poco de altanería.

Dos noches después de haber dejado Hogwarts, Harry y Ginny invitaron al matrimonio Malfoy a cenar. Draco y Hermione supusieron con bastante certeza, que él quería ponerlos al tanto de cómo Irene se desenvolvía en el colegio.

"¿Es que no comprendes los riesgos? Tu hija podría enfrentar una investigación del Ministerio", no es que a Hermione no le preocupara el acoso al que podía ser sometida su hija en el colegio, pero también le interesaba su futuro. Ginny compartía su opinión, así que la sobre mesa se había convertido en una discusión entre un padre y un padrino que preferían que Irene pudiera defenderse y dos madres que optaban por evitar problemas.

"No lo hará. Y si eso llegara a pasar, la niña no correrá ningún peligro".

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?", le preguntó Ginny.

"Por que no soy ningún estúpido", respondió tajante. Ya habían terminado de comer y Draco realmente estaba molesto por la reacción de Hermione, así que tiró su servilleta en la mesa, se levantó y dejó el comedor, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres.

"Lo siento", se disculpó Harry. "No quise causar una pelea entre ustedes, pero me pareció importante que supieran lo que estaba pasando".

"Lo sé, Harry...", Hermione suspiró sin saber qué más decir. Comenzaba a temer que había reaccionado de manera exagerada a las acciones de Draco. No era la primera vez que pasaba y seguramente nunca sería la última. Luego de unos minutos de reflexión, se dirigió a su amigo. "¿Puedes ir a buscarlo, por favor?"

Harry salió del comedor en busca de Draco y Ginny junto a Hermione se encaminaron al salón familiar.

Y Harry sabía muy bien donde encontrar a Draco. Cuando terminó la guerra, Harry y Ginny habían continuado viviendo en Grimmauld Place, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que era una casa muy tétrica para educar a sus hijos. Así que Harry había mandado a demoler los restos de la casa de sus padres, para construir allí la casa de sus sueños. La diseñaron juntos, por lo que cada uno tenía un lugar que atesoraba y que les servía de lugar de escape de la rutina diaria.

El porche de la casa era muy acogedor y allí escapa Ginny cuando lo necesitaba. La vista hacia el bosque lo volvía un espacio muy tranquilizador. Pero no solo le servía a ella, sino que atraía a muchos que necesitaban darse un aire. Y justo allí encontró a Draco, dándole profundas caladas a un cigarrillo.

"No sabía que habías retomado el vicio"

"Lo acabo de hacer. Lo necesitaba con urgencia"

"Irene se encuentra bien, Draco"

"Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme... y comenzar a maquinar miles de formas de hacerle pagar a Smith padre todo lo que su hijo le hace a mi pequeña..."

Harry sonrió, por que eso era exactamente lo que él haría por sus hijos. James ya había cumplido los nueve años y su hermano Sirius estaba por cumplir los seis. Con los años, Harry y Ginny habían tenido ocasión de arrepentirse de haberlo llamado como el padrino de Harry, por que era un alborotador consumado. Ellos no querían ni pensar en la cantidad de lechuzas que McGonagall iba a enviarles, mientras estuviera en Hogwarts. Aunque les servía de consuelo que si la anciana directora había podido con Fred y George Weasley, podría con un Potter corregido y aumentado.

"Hermione quiere que vayas al salón para continuar con la charla"

Con un gesto de disgusto, Draco desapareció el cigarrillo y se aplicó un hechizo en la boca para ocultar que había fumado. "No te preocupes", continuó Harry. "En el caso que hubiera una averiguación, por el bien de mi ahijada sacaré a relucir mi vena Slytherin"

"No habrá ninguna maldita averiguación, Potter", le aseguró secamente mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa. Harry le siguió con expresión resignada. Habían pasado muchos años, pero a veces todavía le costaba digerir la altanería Malfoy.

Cuando llegaron al salón familiar, Hermione había suavizado su semblante pero seguía preocupada. Draco no pudo reprimir un suspiro.

"Hermione..." dijo Draco, pero cuando vio que seguía preocupada, no puso evitar mirarla con expresión condescendiente, una expresión que con los años ella había aprendido a detestar, por que usualmente le decía sin palabras que por muy inteligente que fuera académicamente, en astucia se la llevaban de encuentro.

"Explícame por qué la niña no está en riesgo", exigió ella.

"Por que no aprendió con su varita, sino que con la mía", dijo sorprendiendo de nuevo a todos. Aprender con una varita que no se ajustaba completamente a uno incrementaba la dificultad en el aprendizaje, pero Draco continuó como si nada. "No le costó mucho. Ambas varitas tienen el corazón de nervio de Dragón, aunque la de ella es de olmo y la mía de espino. De investigar algo, no tendrían manera de probar que era ella quien hacía magia. Su varita está limpia."

"No comprendo por qué me lo ocultaste", le reprochó Hermione, suavizando su expresión.

"Precisamente para evitar esta discusión, por que le habrías puesto pegas y yo habría seguido adelante instruyendo a nuestra hija..."

Harry compartía el pensar de Draco y así lo reiteró frente a las dos mujeres, cosa que sorprendió al rubio. "Además, no solo es por ella. Ella está sentando precedentes para sus hermanos y lo sabes", afirmó Harry, dirigiendose a Hermione. "No todos tus hijos tienen la fuerza de carácter de la primogénita y eso también lo sabes", enfatizó.

Hermione se lo pensó mejor. Sabía que los niños por naturaleza eran crueles y que sus hijos estarían siempre expuestos a bromas y travesuras. Irene era una niña de carácter fuerte y al ser la mayor, cargaba con la responsabilidad de abrir brecha para sus hermanos menores. Tyl acababa de cumplir los diez años y en uno más se uniría a su hermana en Hogwarts. Casi desde que aprendió a caminar y a hablar, Draco estaba preparándose para el momento en que el sombrero seleccionador lo mandara a Gryffindor. Sería el primer Malfoy en generaciones en terminar en la casa de los leones. No se lo pensaba dos veces para defender a sus hermanos, y aunque su padre había tratado de instruirlo para que pensara antes de actuar, había resultado ser una tarea casi imposible. Pero eso no era lo que le quitaba el sueño a Draco, sino que fuera Tyl quien estuviera más expuesto a agresiones de compañeros mayores y Hermione, medio ofendida por sus temores, trataba de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que los Gryffindor eran muy leales entre sí y que se recordara de que Sirius Black, quien también provenía de una familia predominantemente Slytherin, nunca fue agredido por ningún compañero de casa durante sus años de estudio.

Orión tenía ocho años y Alya, la pequeña de la familia, estaba por cumplir los siete. Todos eran rubios platinados y de los menores, solo Orión tenía los ojos grises. Alya había heredado los ojos azules de la abuela Narcisa.

Los dos menores eran una mezcla de atributos, que hacían que sus padres dudaran de la casa a la que pertenecerían en Hogwarts, e incluso habían considerado que alguno de ellos terminara siendo un Ravenclaw y aunque no lo decía en voz alta, íntimamente Draco pedía a Merlín que ninguno de ellos terminara en Hufflepuff. Podría soportar otro Gryffindor, al fin y al cabo su esposa era una Gryffindor, pero no un Hufflepuff, eso sería un trago muy difícil de pasar.

Los niños Malfoy eran una mezcla extraña como suele suceder en las familias grandes, pero tenían dos cosas en común: todos eran excepcionalmente inteligentes al igual que su madre y todos rezumaban el orgullo Malfoy por todos y cada uno de sus poros. Incluso, los amigos más cercanos les divertía ver cómo la pequeña Alya levantaba ya su ceja y presentaba la típica sonrisa ladeada de Draco.

El matrimonio continuaba viviendo en la casa de Kent, sin considerar siquiera volver a Malfoy Manor. Y en esos años, la mansión familiar se había convertido en sitio turístico para la comunidad mágica, pues todos querían conocer el lugar donde Harry Potter había vencido al Señor Tenebroso. Algo a lo que Narcisa le había sacado el mejor partido: abría los jardines al público en general durante el verano, vendía recuerdos y a los más adinerados, les vendía paquetes a precios exorbitantes que incluían el alojamiento.

Esas regalías le habían permitido vivir sin depender de Draco, pero también había causado que ni él ni Hermione se plantearan regresar a la mansión. Ellos preferían la tranquilidad de la casa de Kent, al igual que los niños. Si Narcisa se sentía sola, no lo decía abiertamente, pero de vez en cuando soltaba más de algún chantaje sentimental que provocaba que los niños pasaran unos días con ella. Aunque la verdad sea dicha, la mayoría de las veces los pequeños iban a regañadientes, por que el ambiente era demasiado rígido para ellos. Siempre manteniendo la distancia y el decoro, algo que nunca sucedía cuando visitaban a sus abuelos maternos.

George y Jane seguían ejerciendo la odontología en Londres y estaban acostumbrados a recibir a sus nietos constantemente en su casa, sobre todo los fines de semana. Y eran los perfectos abuelos consentidores. No podían con los cuatro al mismo por que hacían demasiado alboroto. Hermione tenía siempre en cuenta que sus padres habían criado a una sola hija y que podían sentirse sobre pasados con tanto crío, pero se las ingeniaban para no abrumarse: un día salían con los mayores, luego con los menores, después las niñas pasaban el fin de semana con ellos y luego era el turno de los varones... disfrutaban muchísimo que Hermione tuviera una familia numerosa. Obviamente, ahora miraban menos Irene, pero ese verano que había regresado de Hogwarts después de su primer año, casi la habían secuestrado por un par de días para ponerse al corriente de todo.

Pero volviendo al asunto de Irene en Hogwarts, Hermione dio un suspiro bastante impotente, que casi tuvo sabor de derrota. Lo que decía Harry era verdad. No todos los niños tenían la fuerza de carácter de Irene. Y eso no podía ignorarlo.

Por ello, esa misma noche convino con su esposo y sus amigos que ella también instruiría a los niños para que pudieran defenderse de ataques de terceros, sobre todo de aquellos que solo pretendían mortificarlos.

**Agosto del 2016**

Era uno de los días más calientes del verano, pero la casa de Kent estaba climatizada para que no se sintiera el sofocante calor. Hermione salió de la chimenea procedente de San Mungo. Ser la encargada de la Sección de Daños Provocados por Hechizos era demandante pero también era algo que la apasionaba. Se quitó la túnica color verde menta y la colocó sobre el brazo de uno de los sillones, observando las cosas que los niños habían dejado a su paso por el salón.

Era gratificante llegar a casa y saber que todos sus hijos estaban allí, sobre todo por que ese había sido el primer año de Alya en Hogwarts y por primera vez en muchos años, ella y Draco se habían quedado solos en la casa. Los primeros meses fueron un remanso de paz pero después de las fiestas navideñas, los esposos reconocieron que sentían la casa demasiado silenciosa.

Ya casi salía de la habitación cuando la Red flu se activó de nuevo, dando paso a un joven alto, guapo e imponente. Un pelirrojo muy parecido a su padre.

"Hola Alexandré", lo saludó Hermione, pensando que era muy injusto que algunos jóvenes pasaran por la adolescencia sin saber lo que era sentirse feo.

"Hola, tía Hermione. ¿Ya está lista Irene? Quedamos en ir a dar un paseo.

"Acabo de llegar a casa, no sé si ya estará lista pero iré a buscarla"

Todavía no era algo oficial, pero Hermione y Draco estaban esperando el momento de ser formalmente informados del noviazgo. Y no se hacían ilusiones, dada su propia experiencia en Hogwarts, de que su hija esperara al matrimonio para comenzar a experimentar con su sexualidad. Hermione hablaba mucho con ella al respecto, pues no podían negar el hecho de que Irene había sido concebida en Hogwarts y que ellos se habían casado siendo muy jóvenes.

Irene bajó las gradas casi corriendo para encontrarse con Alexandré y creyendo que nadie les veía, el chico se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Hermione sonrió, pensando que ya que no habían superado la etapa del secreto, era una suerte que Alex estuviera recién graduado y a Irene le hiciera falta su último año de estudios. Cuando los chicos se dirigieron hacia el recibidor para salir de la casa, ella bajó las gradas y se dirigió al estudio. Después de una jornada intensa en el hospital, podía disfrutar de una tarde libre, así que agarró el grueso tomo que devoraba en ese momento y se arrellanó en el sofá.

Recién había abierto el libro, cuando Irene irrumpió con expresión alarmada.

"Mamá, tenemos visita"

"Pero, ¿quién...?"

"Ven, mira por la ventana", la interrumpió. Ella se acercó al ventanal y palideció al instante. Cuando se volvió hacia su hija, ya Alexandré estaba tras ellas con una expresión mortalmente seria.

"Irene, llama a tu padre por red flu, sácalo de cualquier reunión o junta que tenga y dile que venga de inmediato", comenzó Hermione a dar indicaciones. "Alex, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a casa"

"Con todo respeto, tía, pero me quedaré hasta que el tío Draco regrese".

A pesar de la tensión, en el rostro de Hermionese dibujo una pequeña sonrisa. El chico era todo un Gryffindor. Caminó hacia la puerta, para casi chocar con Tyl, que venía seguido por Orión y por Alya.

"¿Mamá?"

"¿Cómo supieron?"

"Los elfos nos avisaron"

"Vamos todos al salón principal"

Cuando se dirigían hacia allí, el elfo encargado de la puerta principal se apareció, Hermione no lo dejó ni hablar. "Sé quien es, Topy".

"¿Le permito entrar?"

"No puedo impedirle la entrada, así que condúcelo al salón principal"

Esa habitación era amplia y acogedora. Lo que más destacaba al entrar era la gran chimenea que estaba al fondo. Al centro había dos sillones que estaban a espaldas de la chimenea, donde usualmente se sentaban Draco y Hermione, así como dos sofás que estaban uno frente al otro, separados por una mesa de centro.

Hermione se instaló en el sillón que siempre usaba, con sus hijos a su alrededor. Irene y Tyl atrás, y los dos pequeños a sus costados. Alexandré estaba discretamente sentado en uno de los sofás.

Unos pasos acompañados de un taconeo dieron paso a una figura que todos podían identificar, pero que los niños no conocían en persona.

"Buenas tardes", saludó desde la puerta con su voz reposada.

"Buenas tardes, Sr. Malfoy", lo saludó Hermione. Los niños le devolvieron el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Hermione tenía a Lucius Malfoy en su salón y no tenía ni la más remota idea de sus intenciones, de cómo ella debía reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía como iniciar una conversación con él. Ni siquiera habían sido notificados de su liberación, de lo contrario Draco no se habría ido a trabajar tan tranquilamente y sin levantar protecciones en su hogar.

"Pase, Sr. Malfoy. Por favor, tome asiento", lo invitó ella cortésmente.

Lucius avanzó, con la misma elegancia de siempre, hasta sentarse en el sofá frente a Alexandré. Pero no reparó en él, por que parecía hipnotizado por la estampa que formaba Hermione con sus cuatro hijos.

"Veo que usted y Draco formaron una familia numerosa", dijo al fin, después de unos momentos de silencio.

"Así es, Sr. Malfoy"

"Narcisa me lo había comentado, pero quería comprobarlo por mí mismo", dijo en ese mismo tono impasible.

"¿Y le complace?", preguntó Tyl sin poderse contener. Irene le dedicó una mirada severa.

"Mucho", respondió Lucius escuetamente.

"Es una sorpresa tenerle con nosotros", dijo Hermione con diplomacia. "Nadie nos informó que usted saldría"

"Eso se decidió ayer", respondió Lucius de la misma forma. "Hoy dejé el confinamiento y me vine directo hacia acá. ¿Representa algún problema?"

"En lo absoluto. Es solo que no sé si Draco habría preferido ir a esperarlo".

Lucius se quedó pensativo un momento. "No sé si alguna vez me dirigirá la palabra de nuevo, así que en realidad lo que pretendo con mi visita es conocer a mis nietos".

"Sr. Malfoy, quince años es tiempo suficiente para analizar a fondo algunas situaciones y superarlas", reflexionó Hermione.

"Ya lo creo", convino él, siempre de manera pensativa. "Sobre todo si tu espacio tiene cinco metros cuadrados"

Lucius Malfoy había envejecido durante esos quince años. Todavía era imponente, por que el tipo de elegancia que se trae desde la cuna es muy difícil de perder, pero sus hombros se miraban ligeramente hundidos, su rostro estaba más pálido y demacrado, y su cabello estaba completamente blanco.

De pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió casi con violencia, dando paso un Draco bastante presuroso. Vio a sus hijos flanqueando a Hermione, a Alexandré sentado frente a Lucius y finalmente, posó la vista en su padre. Se tranquilizó cuando vio que nadie en ese salón estaba con la varita en la mano.

"Padre"

"Buenas tardes, Draco", Lucius se acercó y le dio cordialmente la mano.

La puerta se abrió de golpe otra vez y quien entró agitada al salón fue Narcisa. Llevaba el rostro iluminado de felicidad y no se detuvo hasta estar en los brazos de su esposo. Lo que causó sorpresa en sus nietos, que la tenían como una abuela frívola y distante, más preocupada por lo social que por lo sentimental. Pero ella estaba tan feliz por la libertad de Lucius, que no le importó perder su habitual propiedad en ese momento.

Draco aprovechó el reencuentro de sus padres para acercarse a Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente.

"¿Cómo...?"

"No te preocupes, todo ha transcurrido cortésmente"

Draco se dirigió al otro sillón y tomó asiento después que lo hizo su padre. Entonces, Alexandré, que había permanecido en un discreto segundo plano, se puso de pie y se despidió.

"Así que ahora eres el tío Draco..."

"Ellos han sido...", comenzó Draco, pero Lucius no lo dejó terminar.

"Me supongo que ahora han escalado posiciones dentro de nuestra sociedad", dijo en tono que no dejaba dudas de que pensaba que los Weasley eran unos arribistas. "Ni quiero imaginar la cantidad de cosas a las que tendré que acostumbrarme".

Los adolescentes Malfoy estaban sorprendidos y Hermione intercambió con Draco una significativa mirada.

"Te recuerdo padre, que ellos han sido como una familia para nosotros"

"Qué bajo has caído", replicó.

"Y yo compruebo que algunos hábitos son muy difíciles de romper, padre", le dijo Draco con seriedad.

Entonces, Lucius se percató de que sus nietos, que en un inicio lo habían recibido con miradas curiosas, ahora lo observaban con disimulado desdén e incluso la chica mayor, estaba completamente seria y con una mirada tan severa, que pudo asegurar que estaba completamente enfadada con él. Narcisa lo miraba de manera condescendiente pero prefería permanecer en silencio. Bueno, quizás los Weasley sí significaban mucho para la nueva familia Malfoy. Así que optó por una retirada estratégica.

"Bueno, como dije al inicio, solo quiero conocer a mis nietos. Tienes una familia numerosa, Draco. Estoy muy complacido".

"Gracias, Padre", dijo él dándose cuenta del cambio de conversación de su padre, por lo que procedió a presentar a sus hijos. "Irene, la mayor tiene 17 años, Tyl cumple los 15 en septiembre, Orión tiene 13 años y Alya, la menor, acaba de cumplir los 12ཁ.

"Supongo que todos son Slytherin",

Los chicos sonrieron, a excepción de Irene, que seguía con el semblante serio. Sin embargo, los jóvenes se miraron entre sí como tomando una decisión en conjunto y luego todos extendieron su brazo derecho, en el que portaban una delgada pulsera de hilo trenzado con los colores de las casas a las que pertenecían. La idea había comenzado como un juego entre Irene y Tyl, después que el niño entró a Hogwarts y los menores lo habían seguido, así que ahora siempre las portaban: Irene y Orión en Slytherin, Tyl en Gryffindor y la pequeña Alya en Ravenclaw. Lucius ladeó su sonrisa.

"Draco, ¿No les enseñaste a los niños que todos los Malfoy debemos ser de Slytherin?", preguntó con ironía.

"Mi esposa es una Gryffindor excepcionalmente inteligente, padre", le respondió Draco con cortesía. "Creo que es normal que los niños hereden también atributos de su madre".

"Bueno, me haré a la idea de que además de grande tu familia es variopinta", dijo sin poder esconder el hecho de que lo _variopinto _no terminaban de agradarle mucho.

Nuevo semblante serio en todos los niños, quienes por el contrario habían crecido escuchando que lo importante era aceptarse tal cual, sin hacer discriminaciones de ningún tipo. "Es cierto, somos _variopintos"_, concedió Draco "pero así somos felices".

Lucius les miró fijamente. "Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que Narcisa y yo nos retiremos. Quiero llegar a casa..." comenzó y luego lanzó la estocada. "Aunque no sé si estoy habilitado para entrar en la mansión... por el _parens segrego"_.

Draco apretó los dientes. Su padre siempre había sabido donde tirar y cuándo hacerlo para provocar más daños y provocar los efectos deseados. En este caso, para influir en los niños. Para su beneficio, ninguno de ellos mostró algún signo de sorpresa, lo cual fue un gran logro para él, sobre todo con Tyl que no era muy dado al disimulo.

"Sigues siendo un Malfoy, padre. El hechizo no te excluye por completo de la familia. Así que sí estás autorizado a regresar a la mansión, aunque no sé si te gustarán los cambios que ha sufrido en estos años".

"Sé que mi Narcisa ha hecho un negocio muy rentable de la veneración popular que existe hacia el lugar donde fue derrotado el Señor Tenebroso"

"Pero no solo es eso", dijo Draco. "Clausuré el acceso a algunas de las habitaciones y nadie tiene, ni tendrá permitido entrar a ellas".

"Bueno, hay que respetar las disposiciones del _jefe_ de la familia", enfatizó Lucius. "Pero ya hablaremos de eso más adelante, por ahora solo quiero llegar a casa".

Lucius y Narcisa se pusieron de pie y escoltados por Draco, se dirigieron hacia la chimenea del estudio para irse al Mafoy Manor. Cuando regresó al salón, los chicos ya estaban acribillando a preguntas a Hermione.

"¿Pero por qué algo tan drástico como un _parens segrego_?", preguntaba Tyl en ese momento.

Hermione le vio y ambos supieron que debían ser completamente honestos con los niños sobre lo sucedido la noche de la muerte de Voldemort. Para evitar resentimientos u otros sentimientos poco saludables de los niños hacia sus abuelos paternos, Draco y Hermione solo les habían contado de la emboscada en La Madriguera y el refugio que habían hallado en la habitación secreta de Narcisa, omitiendo todo lo sucedido en la mazmorra.

Draco cerro la puerta, llamó a uno de los elfos para que les llevara la merienda al salón y luego le dio la orden de que no les interrumpieran por ningún motivo. _Parece que será largo, _le susurró Tyl a Irene. _Así parece, _le respondió ella. Un par de horas después, los jóvenes trataban de digerir lo relatado por sus padres de cómo habían mantenido escondida a Irene en sus primeros años, de que su abuelo se había dado cuenta de era su nieta en esa noche, de que Lucius había tratado de arrebatársela a Hermione y desaparecer a su madre, y luego al verse desafiado por su hijo, había tratado de desheredarle y de quitarle el derecho de usar el apellido Malfoy. "Potter, pudo lanzar un _protego _a tiempo y yo a mi vez le lancé el _parens segrego_", finalizó Draco. "Luego de eso pudimos someterlo y llevamos a las mujeres a la habitación secreta. El resto ya ustedes lo saben".

"Entonces sigue siendo de cuidado", reflexionó Tyl.

"No te quepa la menor duda", le respondió su padre. "Y te pido que seas tú quien se cuide más la espalda".

"Draco, no creo que sea conveniente..." Draco levantó su mano para interrumpir la protesta de Hermione.

"Es la verdad, Hermione. No pondrá ningún interés en las chicas pero sí en los varones. Y su mayor interés será el heredero principal".

"¡Ay, por Dios! Ni que fuera el Príncipe William de Inglaterra", se exhaltó Hermione.

"¿Quién?", preguntó Draco y en respuesta Hermione solo rodó los ojos y luego lo vio con severidad. Draco suspiró. "Es probable que sea paranoico, pero el Lucius que conocí es capaz de todo y capaz de pagar cualquier precio con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. Para él, el fin justifica los medios y no puedo garantizar su cordura después de los quince años que ha pasado en Azkaban".

Los jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada preocupada entre ellos.

"Y lo que más me preocupa, y por favor no te ofendas Tyl, es que eres un Gryffindor al cien por ciento y creo que puedes ser presa fácil para alguna de sus jugarretas más bajas. Así que si te busca y te dice que será un secreto entre ustedes dos, me lo dices inmediatamente. Aunque esa recomendación va para todos".

"Sí, papá", respondieron a coro.

"¿Tendremos que verle a menudo?", preguntó Alya.

"Lo justo y necesario", respondió Hermione. "Me supongo que con la misma frecuencia con que visitamos a la abuela Narcisa".

Un suspiro aliviado se escuchó en la habitación, pues a Narcisa solo la miraban un par de veces al año.

"Papá...", Irene se miraba preocupada y temerosa de preguntar. "...¿es posible que pueda intentar algo contra ti para revertir el _parens segrego_?"

"No y si algo me sucediera, la responsabilidad de dirigir la familia no regresará a él, sino que recaerá en los hombres de la familia, sobre todo en el mayor de los varones".

Las chicas fruncieron el ceño. "Me siento terriblemente insultada", dijo Irene y Alya asintió también. Draco sonrió al ver su reacción.

"Recuerden que estas son tradiciones ancestrales..."

"Ajá"

"... y que ustedes eventualmente dejarán el apellido Malfoy para usar el de sus esposos. No sé tú, Alya, pero en cuanto a tu hermana, creo que pasará a engrosar las filas de los Weasley", aprovechó Draco para meter la puya.

Irene enrojeció con violencia. Y Hermione se rió. "A tu abuelo Malfoy le dará un infarto", dijo divertida.

"Quizás", dijo Irene con arrogancia. "Pero no le permitiré interponerse en mi camino".

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una elocuente mirada. "Esos son tus genes hablando, no los míos", dijo ella a su esposo.

Draco sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente a su hija mayor, algo que no sorprendió a los jóvenes, quienes sabían que su padre brindaba esas muestras de cariño solo en la intimidad del hogar. "Me parece bien, hija", dijo viéndola a los ojos. "No permitas que nadie te altere los planes. Y eso también va para todos, por que tienen el derecho de trazarse el destino que mejor les plazca".

"Aunque a su padre y a mí nos gustaría estar enterados de esos planes", habló la voz de madre de Hermione. "Para poder apoyarles a alcanzar sus sueños".

Los jóvenes sonrieron, por que sabían por experiencia que su padre se pasaba de práctico y su madre de sobre protectora pero era un buen balance de caracteres. Y eran una familia unida, a pesar de ser variopinta como había dicho Lucius. Los niños sabían que aunque unos fueran astutos, otros aguerridos y otros ávidos de conocimiento, la lealtad primera era entre ellos y hacia sus padres.

La juventud difícil que Draco y Hermione habían vivido y los sacrificios que había hecho para darles ese destino, estaban dando su fruto.

Luego de lo que habían discutido en esa tarde, la familia volvió a sus tareas cotidianas de una tarde de verano.

Al final del día, cuando los esposos se preparaban para dormir, Hermione y Draco comentaban entre ellos y con más calma, lo vivido en esa tarde.

"Se me fue el alma cuando lo vi por la ventana, Draco, pasé un susto terrible", dijo metiéndose en la cama y observando como Draco terminaba de ponerse la pijama.

"Yo también, dejé todo tirado en la oficina y a Audrey hecha una loca cancelando los compromisos de la tarde. Pero los niños...", reflexionó camino a la cama, "los niños se portaron a la altura de la situación. No sabes lo que sentí cuando entré y los vi a todos a tu alrededor".

"No olvides a Alexandré..."

"Ummm"

"Tu futuro yerno", Draco la fulminó con la mirada y Hermione soltó una fresca carcajada.

"Eres una sádica, siempre me atormentas con la vida amorosa de las niñas, desde que salimos de la clínica aquel día cuando supimos que esperábamos a nuestra primera hija", le reclamó mientras se acostaba.

Hermione siguió riéndose, pero se encajó contra el cuerpo de Draco como siempre hacía y volvió al tema de conversación principal de ese día. "¿Crees que tu padre nos cause mucho problemas?"

"Lo intentará pero no permitiré que se acerque demasiado. Pero tengo confianza en los niños, siempre hemos sido francos con ellos, ya saben toda la verdad y son muy leales entre ellos. Ninguno actuará solo".

"¿Y tu futuro yerno?", preguntó Hermione. Draco suspiró.

"¿Qué pasa con Alexandré?"

"¿Tu hija con una de las comadrejas?"

"La vida me ha enseñado que hay cosas peores que esa", le dijo y luego añadió con picardía, "Además, de todos los pelirrojos, Bill ha sido siempre el más exitoso. Creo que su hijo heredó algo de eso".

"¿Crees que se casen muy jóvenes?"

"¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Le falta un año de colegio todavía, no quiero ni pensar en el día que tenga que llevarla al altar...

"No tenemos respaldo moral para impedirlo, nosotros nos enlazamos recién dejando el colegio"

"Buenas noches, Hermione"

"¡Draco!"

"Buenas noches"

"Draco, déjate de caprichos" , le exigió.

"Quizás sea caprichoso, pero no quiero ser el abuelo más joven de la historia. Ahora duérmete y no te anticipes a lo que vayan a decidir los chicos".

"Solo quiero que sean felices. Tanto como hemos sido nosotros desde que terminó la guerra"

"Lo serán, no te preocupes"

"¿Te encargarás de eso?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"Me parece muy bien. Ahora sí, buenas noches, Draco."

"Buenas noches, Hermione"

_Fin_

* * *

**Y así llegamos al final de esta historia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**He de confesar que al principio tenía la intención de que Lucius saliera de prisión a reconciliarse con su hijo, pero conforme avanzaba en el capítulo, este Lucius, como buen Malfoy, decidió que lo terminaría a su manera y punto. Espero no haberles decepcionado.**

**Espero sus comentarios y todos sus reviews son (y han sido) muy bien recibidos.**

**Un abrazo fuerte a todos.**

**Clau**


End file.
